<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heist by herpb4uderp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697">Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp'>herpb4uderp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Action/Comedy, Adult Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop!Goku, Crime Drama, Dialogue Heavy, Every iconic type of heist you can think of will make an appearance, Genderbent Freeza, Heist, Humor, M/M, Organized Crime, Raditz Nappa and Vegeta are the best friend squad don't at me, Romantic Drama, Thief!Vegeta, all the smut to counter balance though, not that it really has any plot relevance, thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpb4uderp/pseuds/herpb4uderp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing the Dragon Balls is no easy task. Neither is catching the criminals responsible. For Vegeta and Goku, becoming roommates just got a little more... complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Dragonball Favs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side Hustle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s fucking criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Vegeta? Criminal?” Nappa raises a brow as he looks in the rearview mirror at his coworker’s permanent scowl. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” he snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz crunches on the remains of a half-day-old sandwich. “I mean… technically, he’s not wrong.” He stuffs more bread into his mouth before continuing. “She is breakin’ the law.”</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout you stop thinkin’ ‘bout technicalities and use that last brain cell of yours to focus on chewin’ your damn food ‘fore ya get yer greasy prints on everything, ya filthy animal.” Nappa shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fucking bullshit!” Vegeta exasperates. “We steal all this—this <em> trash </em> for Freeza, and the bitch doesn’t even have good <em> taste, </em> did you even see those diamonds? They were not only flawed, but also completely worthless because they’re<em>-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Your point?” Nappa asks even though it’s the fourth time this week he’s heard this rant and he knows exactly what Vegeta’s point is.</p><p> </p><p>“My point!” Vegeta continues while methodically sliding rounds into the magazine, “is that right now she is enjoying life up in her shiny fucking castle!” Vegeta finishes loading the mag and clicks it into his pistol. “All rich and lavish, while <em> I </em> sit in the back of this rust bucket, risking my life! Barely able to pay rent! We are the best! We deserve better!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whadya want, Vegeta? Healthcare and dental?” Nappa rolls his eyes as he slows and puts the van into park. “At least she’s payin’ us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Underpaying us! She undervalues everything in order to cheat us on our already pathetic half of a percent commission.” He pulls the slide back and chambers a round. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell, then! At least she’s hirin’!”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that like we have a choice! You know as well as I that you can’t exactly say <em> no </em> to <em> Freeza</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“If rent’s really so bad then why don’t ya get a roommate?” Raditz chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhg, no. I can barely stand living with <em> myself, </em> let alone someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how ‘bout a boyfriend.” Nappa rolls his eyes. “Christ, you’re wound so tight. Always bitchin’ ‘bout somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“E-excuse me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. Get laid once in a while, why doncha. Take the fuckin’ edge off. Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll be rich too. Bam! Two birds one stone.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta narrows his eyes. “I don’t believe I asked your vodka-logged brains, or lack thereof, for its opinions on my—” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeaa!” Raditz laughs with a mouthful of food. “There ya go! Get yourself a sugar da—”</p><p> </p><p>“Get myself a what?” Vegeta pauses as he holsters his pistol into his boot, then smacks the rest of Raditz’ sandwich out of his hand and onto the floor. “Clean that up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. Dude, c’mon. What the the fuck. It was a fuckin’ joke.” He picks up the stale remains and carefully inspects them before putting them back together and into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grimaces. “Your general presence is already a big enough joke. You hardly need to justify it vocally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Nappa’s right. You do need to get fuckin’ laid,” he mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>There are a series of loud thuds and the van suddenly lurches to one side. Nappa looks in the rearview mirror. “Hey! Knock it the fuck off! I JUST got the fucking axle fixed on this thing! I don’t need you two breakin’ it with another fight!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta releases the suffocating headlock around Radtiz’ neck and detangles one of his hands from several wiry tendrils of hair. “Disgusting.” Vegeta wipes his palm on the front of Raditz’ shirt. “Take a fucking shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“But dude.” Raditz sits up and brushes himself off with a laugh. “I already took a shower this week!” Vegeta refuses to acknowledge the joke and continues preparing. “Whatever. Why don’t ya jus’ get a cheaper apartment or sell some of yer shit or somethin’. I know you got stuff y’ain’t supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta frowns and pulls a mask over his face and opens the door. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Power’ll be cut in ten. So, for god's sake <em>wait.</em>” Nappa snaps quietly. “You two better not try to pull some risky bullshit like last time or I swear to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. We’ll behave.” Raditz waves him off as he fumbles with his own mask and jumps out.</p><p> </p><p>“No promises.” Vegeta grins as he gets out and slides the door shut. Nappa glares at them in the side mirror before the van peels away.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz quickly follows Vegeta into the shadows. “Man, you keep complainin’ ‘bout how she never pays enough,” he whispers. “So how come ya never, y’know, do a little <em> freelancin’ </em>? I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how’s that working out for you, Mr. I-served-six-months-for-armed-robbery?” Vegeta motions for Raditz to freeze. He looks down a quiet side street, then gives the clear to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz scoffs. “Fuck off, that was years ago. I didn’t know what I was doin’. I’ve got a pretty reliable system now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Well, <em> I </em> don’t do <em> petty theft. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Petty theft.’ You’re such an elitist. This is basically the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is not.” Vegeta and Raditz both stop at the gate at the end of the street for a moment and wave at the security camera on it before Vegeta takes out his pistol and shoots it. “A common thief could never do what we—what <em> I </em>do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so stuck up, you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“The worst. There’s no arguin’ with ya. Even if I got good points, I can’t win.” Raditz shakes his head and offers his palms. Vegeta uses them to hop up and easily climbs over the fence. He lands cleanly on the ground and waits for Raditz to do the same with his lumbering frame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry the hell up, you fat fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fat!” Raditz jumps down after struggling to swing his leg over the edge. “We can’t all be, uh... fuckin’, uh… shit. What the hell were they called?” Raditz snaps his fingers when he remembers. “Pygmy marmosets!”</p><p> </p><p>“A—a what?! The fuck is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“The world’s smallest monkey,” he replies with a cheeky grin hiding beneath his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“How…” Vegeta lifts up his own just to shoot him an irritated look. “...the hell do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs. He will never reveal that he and Nappa looked it up for the sole purpose of having more height-related nicknames for Vegeta. “I jus’ know things, man.” They begin stealthily making their way up the dark unlit property. “Anyway, all I’m sayin’ is that this <em> is </em> the same thing. We got weapons, and we’re robbin’ a house. What’s the difference between doing these jobs for Freeza and the small time shit I do between ‘em to make ends meet?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turns, holds his arms out, and walks backwards down the dark driveway toward the front door. “The difference is...” He smirks. “It’s not a house; it’s an estate. And we’re not after some schmuck’s wallet; we’re after the real deal.” He turns back around.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em> she’s </em>after the ‘real deal,’” he mocks. “Man, jus’ ‘cause she is, doesn’t mean we have to be.” He gestures to the antiques decorating the living room beyond the window. “Gotta work the side hustle, man.” </p><p> </p><p>“Last I checked, Freeza doesn’t approve of <em> side hustles</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, yeah. But why does it even matter what she does or doesn’t approve of when she accuses us of doin’ it anyway?” Raditz rubs the side of his ribs. “Zarbon beat the shit out of me for the last job ‘cause he thought I tried to pocket a couple of silver bars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” He kneels and gestures for the bag Raditz is carrying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he find them?” Vegeta pulls out a lock pick kit.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz grins widely. “Nope!” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Vegeta snorts as he begins carefully moving the pick through the lock. “Didn’t find mine either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I bet he didn’t. Probably had ‘em shoved so far up your—” he gestures rudely with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… yeah.” Vegeta turns and looks up at him, confusion heavy in his voice. “Where’d you put yours?” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz stares at him in disbelief then cracks into laughter. “You’re fuckin’ lyin’.”</p><p> </p><p>The lock clicks and Vegeta turns the knob. “Am I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y—you gotta be. Right? Dude, tell me you’re fucking joking,” he says as he follows Vegeta into the house. “There’s no fuckin’ way you actually fit those up your—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh! Shut the fuck up!” he whispers harshly. “Of course I’m lying! … Why would you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I dunno ‘bout you, but considerin’ somea the shit <em> I’ve </em> seen on the internet, it’s improbable,” he weighs his hands, “but not <em> impossible, </em> and... it would explain why you’re such a pain in the—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tries to smack Raditz in the back of the head but he doesn’t quite reach and Raditz is able to block his offense. “Ok, but see?” he laughs, batting Vegeta’s repeat attempts away until he gives up. “You’re out here lecturin’ about how we can’t take shit on the side, an’ then ya do it anyway. We all do. We gotta.”</p><p> </p><p>“My family never had any trouble making a living <em> before </em> that bitch decided to monopolize West City’s stolen goods market,” Vegeta complains under his breath. “Have you ever even <em> tried </em> to sell something she wants without getting her attention? It’s fucking impossible! She’ll take your damn head off to get it if she has to. It’s like she’s trying to own every goddamn rock in this city!"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, times change and shit happens. I've never even known what it's like not to work for her, so I guess I dunno what I'm talkin' about do I?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz whistles at the grandeur of the hallway they are walking through. “One of these days, I’ma break into a rich person’s house while they’re on vacation and jus’... live in it. Look at this shit.” He picks up a marble bust that had been resting on a bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Put that back and help me look,” Vegeta snaps while opening a few drawers and rifling through them. “Just because the place is empty for the weekend doesn’t mean our time is unlimited.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighs as he searches the shelves. “Oh! I got an idea! Why don’t you just ask her for a raise? Mattera fact, ask about one for me too while you’re at it, yeah?” He elbows Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ha-ha. Real fuckin’ funny.” He stops Raditz and pauses before pointing to a large out of place portrait behind the desk. “You think she’s going to—” He grunts as they lift the painting off the wall, “part with any of her wealth for <em> us </em>? No. Of course not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t hurt to ask. What’s the worst she does?” Raditz grins as he spots the combination safe on the wall and hands Vegeta a stethoscope. “Ba—” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta holds up a finger and gestures for silence before putting the small metal circle to the safe. He begins quickly turning the dial to the right. Then left. Then right again, then— <em> Click! </em>The safe swings open.</p><p> </p><p>“Bash yer face in a little?” Raditz finishes.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes. “Some of us like our faces.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs. “Whatever, dude. I’m jus’ tryna keep an open mind about the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of these days…” Vegeta reaches past the stacks of cash. “Your mind is going to be opened all over the wall of a concrete basement in Chinatown,” he whispers with disappointment as he pulls out the gem.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe so.” Raditz reaches in and grabs two stacks of bills. “But at least I won’t be broke an’ bitchin’ about it.” He pulls out a penlight and clicks it white, then red, then blinking, then finally to a UV beam. He shines it on bills as he flips through them. “Unmarked.” He smiles and pockets them. “What’s the worst she does?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s eyes flash with a hint of desperation. “<em> If </em>she finds out?” He sighs and grabs a stack as well. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ey! driver!” Raditz bangs on the van before ripping open the door and hopping in. “Hooked you up too,” he says before gleefully tossing him a wad of cash.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa barely catches it. “Woah, woah, the fuck is this? Thought we were just goin’ after the stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Side hustle!”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa glares at Raditz and searches Vegeta’s face for approval as he clambers into the beat-up dented vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to break even somewhere, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still fuckin’ on about that?” Nappa grumbles as he tucks the cash into his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’m still fucking <em> on </em>about that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your belligerence is gonna get us in trouble. Again!”</p><p> </p><p>“So? What are you complaining about?” Vegeta mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she never fucks with you,” Raditz adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em> I </em>don’t fuck around on the job!” He glares at them through the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts. “Yer so full of shit. Bet yer drinkin’ and drivin’ right now.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a long pause as Nappa avoids their accusing faces. “Makes me a better driver.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that right?” Raditz sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t do half the shit I do sober.” They hit a pothole, sending the stray remains of Raditz’ fast food to the other side of the van.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your eyes on the road, Nappa,” Vegeta grumbles.  </p><p> </p><p>Raditz chuckles. “Lemme see the stone. I’ve heard all about this thing. Said to be magical or some shit. I didn’t get a good look inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta roots through the black messenger bag for a moment before pulling out a separate soft drawstring bag. He opens it and uncovers a small flawless orange globe with a single red star in its center. It is the size of his palm and almost glows in the back of the windowless van.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is what it’s all about, huh?” Raditz takes it and tosses it between his hands. “Doesn’t look that special. Whadya think it’s worth? Maybe two mil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, something that big?!” Nappa casts a curious glance into the mirror. “Ten easy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s a diamond though,” he says, shining his penlight through it. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.” Vegeta confirms as he watches the light refract inside the sphere.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s just… glass. Maybe crystal? What’s in the center though? A ruby? Garnet? Need better light to tell. Huh.” He hands it back to Vegeta. “We’ve hit way bigger targets than this, don’t ya think? Wonder why she wants it so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t want just this one.” Vegeta stares at it curiously. “She wants the whole set.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh shit.” Raditz grins. “You didn’t say we were goin’ after a whole fuckin’ set!” The adrenaline junkie in him shines in the darkness. “How many are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Including this one? … Seven.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s come to this. Uhg. Roommates. Like a fucking peasant. My father must be rolling in his grave.” Vegeta sets down the coffee he was nursing and grumbles as he walks to answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens it and the face that greets him is exactly what he expected when they spoke briefly over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Cheerful, smiling, and</span><em><span> full of</span></em> <em><span>youthful optimism, uhhhhg.</span></em><span> The messy-haired young man in the doorway completes his fresh bright-eyed look by carrying a loud, orange backpack. Vegeta barely resists closing the door on him.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya! I’m Go—er, it says Kakarot on the lease, ‘cause that’s my real name, but all my friends call me Goku and you can too—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve made such a huge mistake.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vegeta’s posture bows with disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and here, I brought everything. Um, the lease-thing you emailed me.” He rifles through his bag. “And the deposit and the first month’s rent and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta swings the door open and gestures for him to take his shoes off before entering. Goku does not do that and instead, keeps walking and talking as he searches through his backpack until he finally pulls out a crumpled, but signed, piece of paper and a check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you read through everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow. “And you don't have... any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh... oh! Yeah! I do! Is there a gym nearby? Or any good runnin’ routes? If ya have any recommendations, I’d love ta hear ‘em ‘cause I’m always tryna—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rubs his palm into the creases in his forehead that were deepening every second Goku stood in front of him. “Well, since you don’t have any questions,” he interrupts. “I will reiterate a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s smile falters and he starts to correct him, but Vegeta continues over Goku, paying no attention to the brief flash of ruffled confusion on his face. “Rent’s always on the first of the month. We’ll split utilities. Water is covered, no smoking, not even on the balcony...”  He begins listing off the building rules putting a special emphasis on quiet hours and guest policies before finishing with a final critical detail, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> parties. And you won’t either as long as you live here."<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, tha’s fine. Yeah, I don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> parties either." Goku lets out a short goofy laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nods and eyes him warily, not completely convinced. “Well… This is it.” He gestures to the apartment. “My bedroom, bathroom, and office are”—he points—“on that side. You will never use or go in them. Your bathroom and bedroom are”—he points in the opposite direction—“over there. Kitchen, balcony, dining room, and living room are common space. So treat them accordingly. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw your things away if they are left out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I saw that you put that…” He squints down at the paperwork. “...in the sublease...”  Then looks up and around the apartment with big curious eyes and a broad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything up to standard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Looks great! You got some really cool art!” He points at one of the paintings before walking around and opening the doors to the bedroom and the bathroom. “Yeah, definitely! This place is perfect. It’s, like, a lot cleaner and nicer than any of the other places I was lookin’ at. It’s just barely within my budget, but I think a little more is worth it for not livin’ in a dirty ol’ broom closet, haha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta almost smiles. “I’m inclined to agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The city’s real expensive. I wasn’t real sure what to expect comin’ out here, so—this is—yeah, I think this is exactly what I was lookin’ for. I think. I’ll take it!” He hands him the crumpled paperwork and check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta clicks his tongue and smooths out the lease on the counter. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do ya mind if I bring my game system an’ stuff and plug it in here? I got headphones ‘n I promise I don’t yell or curse or anythin’ at the TV.” He laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shrugs. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! This is gonna be great. Do ya play any g—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods, his smile refusing to dissipate despite his brows folding in disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look…Karro… Karri...” Vegeta looks down at the lease. “Kakarot?” He looks up to see if Goku nods. He does. “Kakarot. We’re not friends. You just live here. I often work nights, so hopefully, we will never see each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok… um, what do you do? If—if ya don’t mind tellin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile quirks at the corner of his lip. “I handle the acquisition, appraisal, and redistribution of... rare goods.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Goku’s brows knit together as he tries to figure out what that means. “So, like… you sell… antiques?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. … At night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a more complicated business than you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok… Oh wow, you got a nice kitchen! Um, I should probably ask. How much of the fridge can I take up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t know. As much as you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya sure? Can I?” Goku gestures to the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can open it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Can I take, like… the bottom two shelves and the drawers too? Is one shelf gonna be enough for you? Your fridge is kinda empty, jeez all ya got in here is Chinese food—are you—oh you got a pantry too. Also kinda empty. Can I take the pantry too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks at him with disgust. “How much do you eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I love eatin’! An’ cookin’, an’—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure whatever. Take two shelves. Take the pantry. Just… label your food, I guess. I don’t know. As long as you throw it out when it’s bad and don’t make my apartment smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, yeah, of course! … Do ya know what days there’s a market? Does it set up close to here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta understands the words that were just said to him, but he can’t make any sense of them. “Come again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The, uh, the farmer’s market. For…?” Goku looks around perplexed. “Right? Don’t ya have those? …Do ya call it somethin’ else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The… grocery store?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darn. Is that all ya got? I don’t like the big stores so much; they ain’t as fresh, so I always tryta—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow. “You’re… not from around here, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! I’m from a real small town upstate. You prolly never even heard of it, but it’s actually got a lotta—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time I ever really left my town was for the academy.” He laughs. “But even there, I jus’ lived in the barracks an’ they’re real strict with our time durin’ trainin’, so I never got a chance to come out here and see much of the city until now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this whole week’s been kinda a big culture shock to me!” He smiles brightly. “But I jus’ got the dream job, so I’m real excited to try and see everythin’ an’ this place is in a really nice location! It’s so close to everythin’! I got to use the train for the first time today by myself to get here, an’ that was a lotta fun. Got a little lost, but that’s ok, I found out there’s all kindsa—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. All by himself. What a fucking accomplishment… That face is a fucking accomplishment. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking that face would be an acc— What the fuck am I thinking?! He’s not even—! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Vegeta tilts his head and studies Goku a little more closely as he continues to yammer on about who knows what. His lip twists with dismay because Goku is, unfortunately, not half-bad looking</span> <span>and that charming ear-to-ear smile lighting up his whole stupid expression certainly didn’t help. He grumbles internally to himself wondering, </span><em><span>Am I really that frustrated? That even this idiot looks good? Has it really been that long? Have I been that busy planning? When was the last time I—</span></em></p><p> </p><p><span>Vegeta notices the room has fallen silent and zones back in on Goku’s suddenly shy, fidgety expression. </span><em><span>What the fuck is wrong with him? Why the hell is he rubbing the back of his neck like that? It’s fucking. Adorable. I hate it. </span></em><span>He</span> <span>follows his new housemate’s gaze to the rainbow coffee cup with a crude joke printed on it that he had been drinking out of before his morning routine was interrupted by a knock on the door.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tacky, I know.” He scoffs. “But every time I’ve tried to throw it out, the person who gifted it to me somehow finds out and sends me another, ruder one. So this one has, unfortunately, become a permanent feature lest I risk him giving me something downright obscene next time.” He rolls his eyes with a half-smile betraying his amusement in the situation. “I know there’s a pride joke in there somewhere, but I’ve never been able to figure out what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re, um. …You’re gay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta crosses his arms and scowls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me tear up this check and tell you to shove it up your—</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is that a problem?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Goku says quickly. “No, it doesn’t bother me. It’s actually—I was just—yeah, no, it doesn’t bother me.” There is a moment of awkward tension before he asks, “Do you, like… have a boyfriend? Or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does everyone think I fucking need one of those!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was rude.” He blushes. “I, uh, yeah. I dunno why I asked that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta inhales deeply through his nose with furrowed brows, noting that Goku is still looking for an answer. “Yes, it was rude. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your business. But if the matter concerns you so much since you now reside here, then I’m sure it will please your nosy little brain to learn that no, I do not and even if I did, I would never bring him here</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So, you will never have to worry about being privy to my personal life, and I expect you to extend me the same courtesy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s mouth opens and he nods, with a slipping half-smile, but no sound ever leaves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “…Anyway. What do you do? What’s this… ‘dream job’? Steady, hopefully?” He looks away as he tries to shift the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! I’m an officer of the law!” he says proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” Vegeta’s face drops. “…A cop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Just like my dad! I just graduated from the academy a few weeks ago and landed a job here with West City’s own!” He grins broadly. “I was top of my class, so I actually got </span>
  <em>
    <span>invited</span>
  </em>
  <span> to apply,” he says with barely repressed excitement. “But I still never dreamed they’d actually pick me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Vegeta’s quip earlier about his own line of work sounded a lot less clever and a lot more life endangering. His eyes quickly gloss over his apartment calculating how many felonies the living room alone could get him charged with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I gotta get goin’. I wanna try and be moved in before it gets dark. I still don’t know my way around that well and I don’t wanna get lost again. Do you have a key?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks up, still not quite snapped out of his internal crisis. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A copy of the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He searches his pockets and pulls it out. Goku snags it with a face splitting smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Great! This is so great!” He heads back toward the entrance. “You have no idea! I’ll be back in hopefully a coupla hours with my stuff. Two of my friends are gonna help me move, is that ok? Vegeta?” He waves his hand in front of Vegeta’s face. “Is that ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door for Goku in a clear gesture for him to leave. Goku follows his lead and happily walks into the doorway despite his intention to continue their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a lot. Just a few boxes and a—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta closes the door on Goku’s face. He hears a muffled, “Ok! See ya in a bit!” on the other side and rests his forehead against the door in resignation. He looks down at the sublease Goku has already signed and the check in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hideout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eyy, you took my advice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Metal clangs as Vegeta racks the bar and sits up. “I didn’t. I came to the conclusion on my own that it would be the financially prudent move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You came to that conclusion. Stay?” Raditz taps the cards on the table in front of Nappa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After I suggested it. So,” he flips a card. “Oooh, that’s a bust! So, you took my advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time.” Nappa leans back in a creaking chair resigned sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I had been considering it for some time, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, once I said something.” Raditz grins as he pulls the small pile of nickels, quarters and dollar bills in the center of the table toward himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s eyes narrow as he watches Raditz begin counting his wins. “Just—just fuckin’ get over here and spot me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans as Vegeta stands and puts more weight on the rusting bar. “Why? Why is this all you do? You’re either workin’ or workin’ out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or gettin’ stomped by Freeza,” Nappa mutters quietly with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got this whole nice setup.” Raditz gestures broadly to the concrete walls and black spray-painted windows of the abandoned, unfinished office building they set up shop in five-and-a-half years ago. “We’re in the clear from the last job, we just got all the plans finalized for the next one, we don’t gotta push out for another coupla days…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A nice setup.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes as he looks around the bare skeleton of the crumbling establishment they have managed to furnish with less than the necessities. The two cracked plastic card tables pockmarked by burns from a soldering iron left on by Raditz barely stood under the weight of spare tools and engine parts, courtesy of Nappa. In slightly better shape are the two bent metal folding chairs and one wheely chair that doesn’t wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absently runs his finger along the edge of the long backlight table currently covered in blueprints, sticky notes, and a police scanner. He wipes the thick layer of dust off on one of the several shoddy shelving units crammed with gear. The only saving grace of this place, in Vegeta’s opinion, is the stolen bench, stolen free weights, and stolen weight rack stabilized by a crude welding job complete with stolen plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t ya ever relax an’ play cards with us or somethin’? Take a fuckin’ break!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta grunts as he lays back down on the bench. “Maybe I would if you ever bet something worth winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet my life,” Raditz quips cheekily as he walks over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said something </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth </span>
  </em>
  <span>winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon.” He leans on the bar and looks down at Vegeta. “What would you guys do without me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make fifty percent more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz’ face puzzles for a moment. “I don’t think that math checks out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you s—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much is on this bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz looks at the three plates on either side and begins mouthing numbers silently as he counts on his fingers. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Don’t question my math until you’ve learned basic addition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, all I see when I look at this bar is that it’s more than what I lift, which literally makes no sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could get close if you ever paid attention to my corrections.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sayin’ my form sucks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than all of my exes. Combined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof.” Raditz clutches at his chest. “That’s a lot. Still, I have at least a foot on you. So, technically, I got bigger muscles, which means—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d I tell ya about technicalities?” Nappa chides from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuddup.” Raditz rolls his eyes. “You don’t even know what we’re talkin’ about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head before placing his hands, inhaling, and unracking the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you spent... half as much time working out... as you did... fucking off with Nappa, you’d... Tch!” He arches his back as he struggles to press up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Vegeta,” Raditz goads. But he knows better than to place his hands under the bar just yet. “These are fuckin’ weak numbers. Freeza can lift this. Saw it with my own eyes. You tellin’ me you can’t lift as much as that boney-ass bitch? C’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ShutTheFuck”—he hisses through grit teeth as he presses—“Up! Ah!” He racks the bar and sits up. “You are the fucking worst!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it up though.” Raditz holds out his fist. “That’s a new PR, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta huffs and reluctantly bumps knuckles. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice. So anyway, what’s he do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your new roommate. He cool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s a general nuisance. I regret my decision every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a long silence as Raditz waits for information that will never come without more tactless prying. “Aaand…?” He gestures for elaboration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what? I’ve seen him a total of three times and still, his most defining trait is that he’s an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that about everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, this particular idiot agreed to pay seventy-five percent of my rent.” He smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz laughs. “Are you serious?! How the fuck did you get him to agree to that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t think he knew better. He didn’t question anything in the lease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s he from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shrugs. “Somewhere up north, in the sticks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz nods. “Ah, figures.” Then he smiles mischievously as he leans against the creaking rack. “He hot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta weighs his answer carefully. Raditz has the uncanny ability to see straight through even the best lies. In fact, Raditz’ unique gift for identifying tells has been more effective over the years than his constant cheating through sleight of hand at convincing Vegeta that he should never challenge Raditz to cards, or any kind of gambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There also isn’t much point in lying to Raditz and Nappa about these things. Occasionally, and he means </span>
  <em>
    <span>occasionally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he finds it a little endearing that they take the time to pry into his personal life. No one else ever asks, because there is no one else in his life to ask him about these things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not… unattractive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>unattractive… not… unattractive...” Raditz rubs his chin. “It’s so rare you ever describe someone without insultin’ ‘em. Hm... Nappa, what’d we figure out that means again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re ya yappin’ about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Geta’s new roommate—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever call me that again,” Vegeta threatens as he begins pulling the plates off the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He described him as, and I quote, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> unattractive.’”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nappa’s brows raise, slightly impressed. “That’s not even an insult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see…” Nappa leans back in his chair and kicks his feet up on the table as he thinks. “It’s not a compliment either. Guardedly neutral, which in Vegeta-terms, means... he’s a six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A six? Aw man. That’s not even close to good enough, is it?” Raditz smacks Vegeta’s shoulder before frowning down at him. “You’re never gonna get laid!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes as he shrugs him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, hold on.” Nappa holds up a hand as he leans back even further. “You have to remember his standards also require translation. A six to Vegeta is the average person’s eight. A ten on the Vegeta scale, of course, bein’ completely unattainable by anyone other than Apollo himself descendin’ from the heavens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scoffs indignantly and opens his mouth to counter, but reconsiders when he remembers that last time he tried to use a dating app (installed on his phone by Raditz), he swiped left four hundred and eighty-two times before he found someone who met his bare minimum for ‘acceptable.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. I ‘member we talked about that,” Raditz agrees. “So he’s an eight? Ok. Damn, so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda hot then. Nice. Is he straight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume so.” Vegeta crosses his arms in an attempt to look peeved about the whole conversation before baiting Raditz into prying further.  “Although...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Although? Although what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked me if I was seeing anyone.” Vegeta struggles to repress his amusement at Raditz’ excitement, which has the terrible quality of being contagious. “It was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw that vulgar coffee cup Nappa won’t stop sending me.” Vegeta glares at the reclined balding man who lets out a hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet it’s the only cup you use ‘cause ya laugh every time ya read it. And don’t lie, I know it’s only ever been broke by accident. You’d never bring it up otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta bites back a smile because he wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh! That’s a good sign! What’dya tell him? That you’re single as FUCK and D.T.F. A.F.?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He grimaces. “I didn’t use your usual pick-up line, I told him to mind his own fucking business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, c’mon, Vegeta.” Nappa sighs as he begins setting up a game of solitaire. “I get that the Raditz Method guarantees nothin’ but regret and STDs, but on the other hand, you ain’t never gonna get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anythin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> if ya keep bein’ a dick to every guy ya meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to live with the idiot. I hardly think coming on to him within the first fifteen minutes of meeting makes for a comfortable living environment. For either of us,” he grumbles. “Besides. He probably only asked because he was worried about walking in on me and my non-existent partner or—” Vegeta’s posture slumps a little as he gestures weakly with dejection. “Or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Well, maybe he’s got hot friends and we can help ya make that partner existent as fuck. What’s he do?” Raditz asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You agreed to someone payin’ your rent without askin’ what they do? Nah. Nah, no you didn’t, you type-A psychopath. What’s he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta feigns scrutiny in the blueprints laid out on the table. “Nothing interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask if it was interestin’,” Raditz says with building suspicion. “I asked what he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter? I—What’s the point of this conversation. Why do you always have to know—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta.” Raditz and Nappa exchange glances. “Do you even realize what a big, giant, enormous, waving red-flag it is for you to be more willing to admit that he’s a hot piece of ass than what he does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a long pause before Vegeta sighs and shamefully mumbles out, “He’s in law enforcement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Law enforcement?! Law en—You mean he’s a fucking cop?!” Nappa’s shock knocks him out of the chair he had been rocking precariously in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! A cop?! A fucking COP, Vegeta?!” Raditz hoots with laughter so loud Vegeta cringes as his voice echoes against the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you laughin’ for? You think this is funny?” Nappa scolds, brushing himself off as he gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Raditz says almost in tears. “Oh my god. Ohhh my god. How the fuck did you let that happen!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I had already accepted the lease before I thought to ask!” Vegeta admits quickly. “The check was already in my hands! What did you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve torn up that lease ‘n gotten someone else!” Nappa snaps pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scoffs. “Always with the unsolicited advice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck was that unsolicited? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> what ya should’ve done. And ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have taken that check and told him to shove it! What the hell’re ya thinkin’?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well—” He clicks his tongue in irritation. “You should have seen the four other people who responded. He was the only one that didn’t give me the creeps or try to argue with me about the price. He had everything up front and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god!” Raditz’ arms are now wrapped around his aching middle. “You really let a cop move in because he was hot?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” He spits back. “That is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>why!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t even know what he looked like when I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’d he sound cute over the phone or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—” Vegeta hesitates. “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking believe this.” Nappa groans as he rubs his palm across his face. “Y’know, I expect this kind of bullshit from Raditz, but not from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F’real. I’d do some real dumb shit to get my old parole officer to lemme smash.” Raditz sticks his tongue out. “She was fine as fuck. Got that bad-bitch vibe; could probably fuck me up in a fight, you know what I mean? Vegeta knows what I mean. He loves the dangerous ones too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Nappa cocks an irritated brow in Vegeta’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—he—” Vegeta tries, and fails, to mask the obvious fluster in his voice. “That’s not why!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz shakes his head with a chuckle. “Denial ain’t yer strong suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you kids today? Ghad, thinkin’ only with yer goddamn dick. He’s a fuckin’ pig, Vegeta! He’s gonna throw your ass in prison. You got anything in your place that’s stolen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s eyes flick away. “It would be easier to count the things that aren’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, do you still have that couch we snagged on the way outta that crazy designer’s place we hit a couple years back? It was soo comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Tch. Of course I do. No thanks to you dropping it half a flight of stairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I thought we were never gonna get it through the doorway,” he laughs. “Man, that thing was worth a shit ton! I thought you woulda pawned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. It goes great with the Persian rug. Which is also stolen. And worth twice as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz whistles. “Where’d you pick that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tactically acquired it from a—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fuckin’ serious?!” Nappa lets out a loud sigh before collapsing back into the chair. “Ain’t you always the one sayin’ we can’t be takin’ shit on the side? … A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>couch? Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to furnish my place somehow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you didn’t do ‘petty crime,’” Nappa accuses with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imported isn’t petty.” Vegeta smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Un-fuckin’-believable, you are. An’ how long you think it’s gonna take before he figures out you have a bunch of shit you can’t afford?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to figure out shit because he doesn’t know the difference between a Rolex and a kitchen timer!” Vegeta snaps. “Relax! He’s just a rookie anyway. Idiot comes home raving about all the traffic violations he stopped ‘in the name of the law.’” Vegeta shakes his head. “Trust me. He’s not a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa snorts. “Your funeral. You know the burn procedures if he tries to light your ass up for grand larceny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or theft,” Raditz adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is theft you fucking moron.” Nappa flicks a card at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Nappa’s right, fuck the police. He’s gonna be all up in your business as soon as he senses one thing outta place. Take it from me: the dumbass who’s been”—he flicks the card back to Nappa and hits him in the head—“arrested. What’d you tell him you do for a livin’ anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Antiquing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeezuzfuckinchrist.” Nappa’s face drops into his palms. “Yer fuckin’ killin’ me, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Antiquing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Raditz lets his head drop back with a howl of laughter. “There’s NO way he bought that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, he’s not smart. Obviously. He’s a cop,” Vegeta grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you got an alibi for all your precious home goods.” Nappa quips with sarcastic relief. “Hopefully he doesn’t see a case file on any of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. He’d probably just politely ask me to return it to the owners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You really went weak for a big, stupid, country-boy.” Raditz grins and slaps his arm around Vegeta’s shoulders. “Too bad he’s a fuckin’ pig.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> for anyone.” Vegeta frowns and looks away. “It’s not going to be a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa starts. “How can you say that when—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this bullshit.” Vegeta throws Raditz’ arm off with an annoyed grunt. “I’m out of here. You know the plan. Be ready. See you fuckers in a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, bro. Good talk.” Raditz shouts after him as Vegeta stomps out of the room. Then he turns to Nappa, still grinning despite the news. “Ohh man. I could tell he’d been sittin’ on some good drama this week. But a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cop? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, we’re so dead.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breaking the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment smells like cheap burned coffee as Vegeta walks through the door, and despite being somewhat used to Kakarot’s mannerisms now, he is still not prepared for his shining, smiling face at five thirty-five in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“G’mornin!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so good about it?” Vegeta grumbles as he shuts the door behind him and begins rooting through the fridge for something to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot looks out the sliding glass door to the balcony. “Oh, I dunno. It looks like it’s gonna be a nice d—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta slaps a plastic container onto the counter interrupting him. “Rhetorical questions don’t require answers.” Kakarot closes his mouth and nods in an attempt to repress the bright, sunny personality traits Vegeta apparently has an allergy to.</p><p> </p><p>Every interaction since their first has been like this. Kakarot can hardly walk by Vegeta without trying in some way, shape, or form to break through thick walls of ice between them, and Vegeta can hardly say two words without quickly and efficiently finding a way to drown his roommate's warm friendly optimism in the shallow puddles he does manage to thaw out.</p><p><br/>After several awkward moments of trying to come up with something that won’t aggravate Vegeta’s prickly nature, Kakarot settles on an idea and perks back up. “Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Vegeta grabs the already made cup sitting on the counter, takes a sip, frowns, and dumps it in the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s—” Kakarot half-heartedly reaches for the cup. “...mine.” He doesn't save it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you could cook.” Vegeta then proceeds to dump out the whole pot and throw the soggy grounds away. He looks at the cheap can of store brand grounds that were left out.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah, I didn’t know if I could use yours, so I jus’ bought my—” Kakarot panics as he watches Vegeta throw the can away too. “Wait, Vegeta. Those’re—”</p><p> </p><p>“You will not ruin my coffee machine with garbage.” He shakes his head as he remakes another pot with his choice of the only kitchen provision he bothered to keep continuously stocked. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta catches the silent dejection slowly dripping down Kakarot’s face and rolls his eyes. <em>Does he have to look so fucking pathetic?</em> “For my sake, coffee”—he picks up his bag of grounds—"is now considered a common good. I hardly doubt, despite how much you eat, that either of us are drinking twelve cups on our own anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok... Thanks... I think.” He smiles weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta absently stirs through cold leftovers as he waits for the water to heat. It isn’t personal. It is just another defense mechanism he picked up from a difficult life alone on the streets of an unforgiving city. Vegeta built these walls to keep out <em>everyone. </em>It took years of prying and bad jokes and near-death experiences just for Raditz and Nappa to wedge their way into the cold comfort of his good graces. And they are the only ones to ever claim that the arduous journey to his still slushy core, because no part of him is ever quite melted, is worth the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s eyes flick between the different angles of Kakarot’s face as it tenses in the uncomfortable climate. Being <em> a hot piece of ass </em> , as Raditz likes to say, certainly doesn’t just give someone a free pass into Vegeta’s personal life. If anything, it is to be treated as a warning sign— <em> Keep At A Distance— </em>because Vegeta has made that mistake before even though he works a job where mistakes often cost lives. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he has been a bit harsh though, meeting every ounce of Kakarot’s excitement about his promising new career with the full unpleasant wrath of his own deeply rooted hatred for authority, but the last thing Vegeta needs right now is to show Kakarot <em> interest </em> and have that very same <em> interest </em>be used against him, or worse. Returned. </p><p> </p><p>“So… you got like, a twenty-four-hour gym or somethin’?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his thoughts and puzzles for a moment over where that question came from before looking down at his chalk-covered, sweat-soaked clothes. He finishes chewing through two-day-old noodles. “...Something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda nice. Since you work night shift a lot an’ all.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow as he continues eating.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually found one too. It’s right between here an’ the station. It ain’t twenty-four hours but it’s got a lotta weights which is great ‘cause I kinda hit a plateau while I was at the academy an’ I’m hopin’ I can break that now that I got a little more free time an’ don’t have to eat at a chowhall anymore.” Kakarot smiles and there is a short pause as he waits for some kind of response. Vegeta is sure his expression is not encouraging in the slightest, but Kakarot continues anyway. “Sure doesn’t feel like I got more free time though! They got me workin’ like crazy down at the station right now ‘cause I’m all new. ‘N stuff.” He laughs for a moment but it quickly dies into awkward silence. “Do you—?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, do you stop?” Vegeta snips rudely. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop what?” His smile wavers.</p><p> </p><p>“Talking. Do you stop talking?” </p><p> </p><p>“I—yeah.” His smile drops as he finally takes the hint that conversation isn’t going anywhere today. “‘Course I do,” he says quietly before looking away. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta watches Kakarot reach behind his head and rub the back of his neck and <em> He’s doing that fucking thing again. Why does he do that? He looks like a kicked puppy when he does that. </em>He sighs heavily, annoyed that his resolve to keep turning down that face is wearing thinner the longer Kakarot stands across from him desperately seeking social interaction like it is the only thing that can justify his existence. </p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn. Haven’t even had my fucking coffee yet and you’re out here trying to play twenty questions,” he mutters with a tone not quite as sharp as it had been earlier and Kakarot chuckles quietly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’ it’s jus’... kinda funny that yer drinkin’ coffee, ‘cause even though it’s mornin’ you already been up all night. It’s like… drinkin’ it at night for you ‘cause yer about to go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’m going to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I dunno, I just assumed, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Well, you know what they say about assumptions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… no.” Kakarot tilts his head curiously. “What do they say?”</p><p> </p><p>The coffee pot beeps and Vegeta shakes his head as he turns and pours a cup. When he is done he leans back against the counter and quietly blows the steam from his mug. He watches Kakarot struggle through his thoughts and lose count of how many spoonfuls of sugar he requires to remake his own.</p><p> </p><p>Nine. The answer is apparently nine with about a half cup of sweetened creamer to boot. Kakarot flusters when he realizes Vegeta is watching and it is suddenly painfully clear he is expecting to be teased about it because he has been teased about it many times before. “I don’t really like coffee,” he attempts to defend himself. “But everyone else in the office drinks it, so I’m tryna—”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares what everyone else drinks? If you don’t like it, then don’t drink it. ... Especially if you’re just going to ruin it.” He continues to cool his coffee by muttering over it, “Didn’t even give it a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Kakarot looks into the mug apologetically. He watches Vegeta take a sip, then lets his eyes dart away before he is caught. “Hey, so, can I ask ya somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta doesn’t need to look up to feel Kakarot’s awkwardness, his busy face like he has so much more he wants to say but doesn’t know how to say it. Kakarot <em> always </em>looks like that, even though his mouth is always running; he never seems to say what he wants. The unsettling quirk drives Vegeta crazy and the harder he tries to get to know him the more impossible Vegeta wants to make it.</p><p> </p><p>“Personal?” Kakarot tacks on the last word with immediate regret.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta is somewhat impressed by Kakarot’s persistence, but he frowns at the shiny badge on his dark blue button-up and answers, “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I dunno why I—nevermind.” There is an awkward pause and Kakarot opens his mouth again. He thinks better of whatever comment he is going to make and closes it. He nods with furrowed brows and fidgets with his cap for a few moments. “I, uh, I gotta go. See ya later,” he says quickly before walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s brows fold as he stands alone in his kitchen. He notices that Kakarot didn’t touch his coffee. Most people brushed off Vegeta's ill-tempered disposition. Some threw it right back at him. It catches him off guard how personally Kakarot takes the affronts that are just a reflex at this point. He considers that maybe he shouldn’t be going so far out of his way to antagonize someone who could potentially cause him <em> a lot </em> of trouble. Especially since the idiot is so damn… <em> bothered </em>by it.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta spends the rest of the morning, in the spare moments between timing himself on picking practice locks and arguing with Raditz over text about whether or not coffee is technically a vegetable (<em>i</em><em>t's not </em>), wondering what it possibly could have been that Kakarot wanted to know.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It doesn’t take long however, for Vegeta to find out that he is not good at being a bearable roommate even when he does try. He thought it would have been impossible to set off his good-natured roommate who seemed to take in stride all of Vegeta’s constant abrasive criticisms of his living habits.</p><p> </p><p>But it is surprisingly easy. All he has to do is something well-intentioned for once.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta wakes in the late evening to the sound of clattering. It is four minutes before his alarm and he feels like he is rising from the dead as he pulls himself up with a groan. <em> Did Raditz break into my apartment again? I swear to </em>—He is still shaking off the remains of a restless sleep when he drags himself out of his room and sees Kakarot in the kitchen rifling through cabinets with a distressed look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey.” He is still rooting through the drawers as he acknowledges Vegeta. “I was actually just about wake ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, well—” He has a distracted tone as he looks on top of the fridge. “Did ya do somethin’ with my pan?”</p><p> </p><p>“What pan?”</p><p> </p><p>“The—my pan.” He gestures vaguely to the stove where it usually sits.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the dirty one you left out?”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot pauses. “Dirty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It was covered in oil, so I put it in the dishwasher.” The room is dead silent for several long moments as the gears turning in Kakarot’s head grind to a resounding halt and Vegeta isn’t sure how to interpret Kakarot’s unusual quiet. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even bitched about it like he normally does when things are left out. He is sure that he is being remarkably more tempered than usual and he is quick to take the high ground, refusing to acknowledge the possibility that there is anything wrong about his rare act of dish cleaning charity. “The word you’re looking for is thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>"...With soap?" He asks because he doesn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, with soap! I'm not a fucking heathen. What?"</p><p> </p><p>“You washed... a cast iron pan… in the dishwasher… with soap," Kakarot confirms with the slow dangerous pace that precedes an explosion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… Where do <em> you </em>wash dishes? In a fucking river?" Vegeta asks bewildered by the unfamiliar amalgamation of angry disappointment bunching up Kakarot’s normally pleasantly care-free features.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s cast iron!" he shouts suddenly and Vegeta bows back in surprise. “You don’t wash those! Never with soap!” He flings open the dishwasher and loudly clangs the dishes around until he pulls out his newly stripped pan. He frowns at it, then at Vegeta. “You ruined it! What the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was covered in oi—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how you keep it from rustin’! It holds flavor! Now I have to reseason it, an’ it’ll never taste the same! Why would you do that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta blinks with no recognition and Kakarot throws his head back in exasperation. “Is coffee the only thing you know how to cook?!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stands and prepares to defend his actions. “Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I forgot. Instant noodles and microwaved leftover takeout. Yeah, you’re a real expert,” he snips sarcastically, chipping away at the walls Vegeta put up with an icepick because he has been left no other choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us grew up on a fucking farm!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ because I’ve seen more land than a flowerpot doesn’t mean I grew up on a farm!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you sure fucking act like it. Leaving all your dishes out all the time! Expecting me to know when they’re some specialty bullshit—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?! Well, you—I think <em> you </em> grew up in a gutter! Or somethin’!” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crosses his arms and postures with dangerous rigidity at the remark.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the rudest person I ever met! Every day—Every day! You got some new thing that’s wrong about what I’m doin’. Yer always movin’ or throwin’ away my things. Did your parents never teach ya any manners? Or anythin’ for that matter! I mean, how do ya not even know that—” </p><p> </p><p> “No,” he says coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“See? That’s the problem with all you city folk. Y’all’re so—so—” Vegeta’s response finally processes. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“I said no, they didn’t.” He narrows his eyes and adds with smoldering contempt, “They’re dead, and no one taught me culinary arts in the <em> gutter. </em> My <em> apologies </em> for your pan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I didn’t know...” Kakarot’s irritation falters. His shoulders slump and regret pours out of him. His hand reflexively reaches behind his neck as he tries to backtrack. “I’m s—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s door has already slammed shut. Kakarot hears an alarm start beeping and then the unmistakable sound of cracking plastic when it stops. The ice that had already been so painfully difficult to pierce just froze a mile deeper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't ever come between a person and their cast iron pan.</p><p>Also I am very aware of how I tagged their relationship. Don't worry. We'll get there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breaking the Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crime trio is back at it again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Judging by your—” Vegeta cringes as he adjusts his ear piece. “Extremely unnecessary descriptions... it’s gonorrhea,” he mutters quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sucks his cheek in disappointment. “Fuck, again? I thought I couldn’t catch that one again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can catch it again!” Vegeta whispers harshly. “And you will keep catching it as long as you keep fucking prostitutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, for the last time, she’s not a prostitute. She’s a <em> stripper. </em> Ok? Completely different.”</p><p> </p><p>“She made ya pay for it.” Nappa’s voice crackles through the mic.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she <em> robbed </em> me while I was <em> asleep </em>,” Raditz corrects. “And then she—”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t shut the fuck up about your disease-riddled encounters I’m going to back out of here, rip that fucking mic out of your ear, and make <em> you </em> go into the fucking vault,” he threatens lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“No you won’t. I can’t fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where there’s a will, there’s a way. Don’t fucking test me.” Vegeta continues wiggling his way through dark, creaking ducts. “As if crawling through these vents, sweating my ass off isn’t enough, I have to listen to you talk about your collection of STDs. Fucking. Disgusting.” Vegeta whispers to himself as he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Raditz. I gotta say, this ain’t onea yer shinin’ moments. You should probably get that checked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already been, like... two weeks. I’ll be fine. I’m healthy. Bet my immune system’ll fight it off on its own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been pissing like that for two weeks?!” Vegeta stops to hold back a dry heave. “No. No, you will get it treated or you’re off the next job. I’m not sharing any kind of space with you if you are <em> diseased. </em> Nappa—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sterilize the van, yep. I’m already on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, it’s not even contagious unless I—Whatever.” He sighs and Vegeta hears a wrapper crinkling. “Soooo…" Vegeta picks up on the smirking playfulness in Raditz' voice and rolls his eyes at the inevitable turn in topic. "How’s the pig-for-a-roommate goin’? Haven't heard about him in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fantastic.” Vegeta looks down through a vent. He carefully aims his pistol when he sees a security guard, but relaxes when he confirms the man is sleeping on the job. </p><p> </p><p>“Because he put in a thirty-day notice?” Nappa grumbles hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he no longer talks to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw.” Raditz comments with his mouth full of something even though Vegeta is <em> sure </em> he didn’t have any food on him before he posted watch on a rooftop three blocks down. “Did ya guys fight or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s silence is more telling than any attempt at denial.</p><p> </p><p>“Shocking.” Nappa snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, yeah. It took this long? What’d ya argue ‘bout? He figure out yer swindlin’ him on rent, or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what’re ya chargin’ for rent?” Nappa asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t know? Bro, you gotta read his sublease. It’s fuckin’ wild. Like, I don’t think this guy can read ‘cause… literally no one in their right mind would sign it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa chuckles. “What’s it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, I’m sendin’ it to ya right now. Don’t even bother tryna figure out who he is though, Vegeta already cropped out the name an’ signature and everything ‘cause he’s no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knows we’d put a fuckin’ tail on him. Fuckin’ cops.”</p><p> </p><p>There is finally a lull in the chatter in Vegeta’s ear as Raditz waits for Nappa to skim over Vegeta’s charming personality packed into a neatly written contract. “...Damn, twenty-four-hour quiet hours? Is he antisocial too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeezuz, Vegeta. <em> And </em> utilities?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes and he continues his silent shimmy through the cramped narrow passageway until he reaches a fork in the metal ducts. “Right or left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Nappa answers, still distracted by the endless clauses someone was dumb enough, or maybe just naive enough, to agree to.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta wiggles to the right. </p><p> </p><p>“He put up with all this, now I gotta know what made him snap.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grunts in annoyance and stops to peer down through another vent into a dark empty room before moving on. “He yelled at me for doing his dishes for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That… doesn’t even sound like you were bein’ the psychotic one,” Nappa says hesitantly, wary that Vegeta often made himself sound the least destructive when he was being the most. </p><p> </p><p>"I know! Obviously there’s something wrong with him. Stupid cast iron bullshit—"</p><p> </p><p>He hears Raditz’ boots slide off of something. “Ok, ok wait. You washed a cast iron pan? <em> His </em>cast iron pan?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pauses. “Yes. What’s the big fucking deal? I did him a favor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonononono. No. No.” Raditz sighs. “No. Those things are fuckin’ holy dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you know about pans?” Nappa snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“I know all about ‘em.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>There is a hesitation before Raditz admits, “My mom only cooked with cast iron. She woulda flayed someone alive for putting soap on ‘em. You gotta season them and it’s like this whole process and they get better over time and—Look, I’m not sayin’ he wasn’t over reactin’, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen people killed for less.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well—how was I supposed to know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iunno. Why’d you touch his shit in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was trying to be—!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice?” Nappa teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean! Fuck! Whatever. He’s the worst. I can never decipher what the hell is going through his empty head."</p><p> </p><p>Nappa’s laughter crackles through the ear piece. “Just admit you fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never fuck up!” he snaps. “Now shut the hell up unless it’s work related.”</p><p> </p><p>“A’right, a’right.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hears Raditz kick his boots back up and shift to a more relaxed posture before crunching down on something. “You almost there? You said it would take eight minutes and it’s been eight minutes and thirty-one, two, three—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks down through another vent into a brightly light room with locked safes along the walls. “I’m here.” He starts carefully and quietly prying the vent free.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet! It’s wire cuttin’ time! Once you see the lights go out, you’ll have four—”</p><p> </p><p>“Three.” Nappa corrects.</p><p> </p><p>“Three minutes. Yup, I knew that. Although… if you think you can manage…” he says baiting Vegeta with a challenge he can’t turn down, “box 7283 has a sapphire the size of a quarter. Or maybe it’s 7238. I forget. You probably won’t have time though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have time.” Vegeta whispers resolutely as he tries to memorize as much of the room before it goes dark.</p><p> </p><p> Nappa starts, “For the love of—We ain’t got time for guessing games! Stick to the target! What if you fuck up or trigger—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh! Shut up!” Vegeta wipes the sweat from his brow before pulling his mask over his face and removing the vent panel. “I never fuck up.” The lights cut and he jumps down into the vault. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Sick. Went off without a hitch.” Raditz pulls off his mask as he slumps next to Vegeta in the van. </p><p> </p><p>“Would have been better if you weren’t yammering in my fuckin’ ear about your latest venereal misadventures,” Vegeta mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn…” Raditz grins as he turns the sphere over in his hands. “This one’s got three red stones in it.” He nearly drops it when the van hits a bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, Nappa!” Vegeta snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t my fault! Blame the roads!” he snaps back.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shines a bright flashlight through it and admires it. “They’re perfect. The craftsmanship... I’ve never seen anything like it...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I never seen stars before either. They gotta be rubies. I’m sure of it now. How many rocks you think the next one’s gonna have?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s brows furrow as he studies it. “Pick a number, two through seven that isn’t three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh.” He holds it up closer to Vegeta’s flashlight. “So this is number three? The other number one?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs. “It seems likely. There’s usually a pattern to sets. We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>The van comes to an abrupt halt forcing Vegeta and Raditz to brace themselves or hit the cage between them and the two front seats.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck,” Raditz mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna drive? You think you’re a better driver than me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mayb—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you know how to cut corners at 80 miles an hour in city traffic, do ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—?”</p><p> </p><p>“You also know how to drift in second gear?”</p><p> </p><p>“N—”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to drive in reverse down the interstate at night usin’ only a damn side mirror?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon. You did that <em> one </em>time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna change the oil, too? Check the transmission, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta chop shop willin’ to paint your vehicle a different color every six weeks? You got extra plates on ya? Mattera fact Raditz, you even got a <em> license </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes and flatly admits, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then shut yer damn trap about my drivin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, prince of thieves. I don’t wanna hear shit from either of ya.” The brakes screech as they come to a stop, but no one says anything because ultimately their lives were still in his hands. Vegeta roughly slides open the side door earning a hard glare from Nappa.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we can’t have nice fuckin’ things,” Nappa mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz quickly follows Vegeta out of the van and the three of them walk down the quiet city block until they reach the only storefront with a lit sign.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever seen a more obvious front than a twenty-four-hour Chinese restaurant?” Raditz snorts. “I mean really. Who the hell wants Chinese at four in the mornin'? ‘Sides people like us?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks. “The irony is that their food isn’t half-bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa shrugs as they walk in. “Ain’t half-good either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything?” Raditz asks as Vegeta walks past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“A’ight, I gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Nappa stand at the counter and stare at the menu with tired slack-jawed faces waiting for the overworked line cook in the kitchen to notice them as Vegeta sees himself through the “Employee Only” double doors to the back of the shop. He walks through the kitchen to a back hallway down a flight of stairs and turns into a well-lit, well-furnished lounge area.</p><p> </p><p>This place always filled him with dread. There is something inherently untrustworthy about nice rooms hidden in bad areas.</p><p> </p><p>The tall effeminate, green-haired guard Vegeta vehemently denies having any history with despite their occasional exchange of insulting innuendo-based barbs that implied a little more than professional disagreement, disappears for a moment behind a worn wooden door. He returns and tells Vegeta he can enter with a smooth, indifferent voice. Vegeta inhales deeply through his nose to calm his nerves before he does. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hears a glass of wine being poured as he walks in. He hates this part and tenses his jaw before walking up to her desk, placing the Dragon Ball on it, and dropping to one knee. He looks away as she turns in her chair to face him and inspects the product.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta…” She drags out his name with her cool icy voice. “Another successful heist.” She punctuates each word with her nails clicking against her wine glass. “That’s why I keep hiring you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am always…” He swallows down his hatred. “...at your service.” He directs his scowl at the floor directly in front of him. He has no interest in seeing the cruel smile he knows is on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are, Vegeta.” She sighs. “I know you are… Truly, one of the best in the industry just like your father was; it can’t be denied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he says shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“Or so it would seem.” She sets the glass down and her bright maroon eyes bore through Vegeta as he makes the mistake of looking up. “Not two days ago a friend of mine dropped by and so kindly gave me the police report of your last heist.” His stomach sinks as she taps a finger on the manila folder in front of her before flipping open the first few pages. “Good clean work as usual. Except for one thing…”</p><p> </p><p>He sweats over what he knows is coming.</p><p> </p><p>“No prints of course, faces hidden. Personally I find the animal masks… ludicrous. But everyone likes to have a calling card, don’t they? You have to make a name for yourself… So I suppose that’s… acceptable… But it says here”—She traces her fingers along lines of print he can’t see from his position—“That something else was taken. Not just a Dragon Ball, but six thousand in cash.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta presses his fist into the floor as he regrets his mistake.  </p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason, you and your band of lowlife ingrate friends are taking more than you were hired to take? More than you... <em>deserve</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“N—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it looks to me like you think it’s not enough for me to pay you for this kind of work. You think you need more compensation.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not—”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to draw <em>more </em>undue attention to the acquisitions that are ultimately for <em>me</em>, Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what that makes me look like? When people see these items"—she holds up the orange sphere—"stolen alongside some measly paper? Do you understand what kind of reputation that creates?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks <em> pathetic. </em> Like <em> you. </em> Like your <em> friends. </em> Do you think I am pathetic like <em> you? </em>Do you think I need petty cash? Do I wear a ridiculous monkey mask and steal for a living, like you?</p><p> </p><p>“N—”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t.” She smiles cruelly. “That’s why I hire <em> you</em>. So tell me, why are you tarnishing my reputation, my collection, with <em> pettiness?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s posture slumps as his eyes dart away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I not pay you enough?”</p><p> </p><p>He bites his tongue because he knows the price of speaking out is higher than he can afford.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“You pay more than enough,” he spits out.</p><p> </p><p>“So it was a fluke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps even an oversight from you as one of your worthless friends took something they weren’t supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably Raditz. He just <em> seems </em> like a bold entitled idiot, doesn’t he? And dirty too.” She wrinkles her nose in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta insults Raditz on a nearly constant basis. He even uses the same words, slurs, and comments about Raditz’ hygiene that he is hearing now. But when the same insults come from someone else, an outsider, from <em> her, </em> it isn’t the same. Those words hit harder. They hit Vegeta too. Because Raditz is Vegeta’s responsibility, Vegeta’s hapless misfit chosen for his uncanny eagerness to follow instruction without question. But standing up for his ragtag troop of delinquents and the remains of their pride and honor isn’t an option here. “...Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She hums in agreement. “But alas, you are the leader. Their mistakes are your mistakes, which means your lack of oversight can not be taken lightly. So you will pay for the mistakes of your subordinates. Zarbon!” She snaps her fingers and Vegeta feels the footsteps of a tall lanky man behind him. “How much was it Vegeta? Two thousand?”</p><p> </p><p>There is a long uncomfortable pause before he corrects her. He knows she expects him to and the price will be raised higher if he doesn’t. “Six.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at her guard. “You heard him, Zarbon. Six thousand dollars... of damage.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta feels himself forced up to his feet and he exhales as he is turned around and a fist is plunged into his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raditz is a little dirty. But I still love him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta kicks open the door to his apartment. His arms are full of half-bad Chinese food that he won’t touch because his appetite is already ruined by the amount of blood he has swallowed. He drops the plastic bag with three styrofoam containers in it down onto the counter. All he wants is to be alone. He frowns at a startled Kakarot standing in the hallway, struggling with his tie. It is times like this when Vegeta deeply regrets agreeing to share his living space with someone else. A stranger. A cop.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot quietly mumbles out a brief acknowledgement before double taking when he sees Vegeta’s face. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta chuffs. “I’m perfectly fine. Why do you ask?” And winces. </p><p> </p><p>His nose isn’t usually still cocked out of place by the time he returns from a <em> Job Well Done </em>but tonight when Vegeta walked back up the stairs their resident broken-nose expert, Raditz, was unable to perform immediate action. He was too busy struggling to hold back tears as Nappa attempted to help him splint four of his fingers broken by Freeza’s other favored guard. It was a long, painful ride back. Vegeta hates Raditz’ constant chatter, but somehow his silence is always worse.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot walks up to him, brows furrowed deeply in concern. “‘Cause your nose is all crooked an’ there’s blood all over yer—it looks like you got into a f—” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grunts. “Like I got mugged. Welcome to the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh. Are ya sure yer alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never better.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot starts checking his pockets and looks around for his notepad. “Did ya get a look at his face? Was it just one person? Did they have a weapon? If ya give me a good description I can help ya file a rep—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta puts his hand up and shakes his head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are ya sure, ‘cause—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they take anything? I might be able to help ya—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vegeta throws his old, cracked phone on to the table next to the food along with his keys and a worn leather wallet that contains nothing but small receipts and two paper clips that had at one point been bent and repurposed as a key. “I had nothing worth taking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were ya? Maybe I can—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot. I said I’m fine. Leave it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncomfortable silence lingers as Kakarot watches Vegeta kick his boots off. “I could reset yer nose at least. If ya want.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes as he turns on the sink and begins rinsing the smeared blood off his hands and face.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t even hurt.” Goku holds his hands up harmlessly. “I’m really good.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta eyes him doubtfully. Raditz likes to claim the exact same thing despite it usually taking two or three tries to get it right. He is wary too, because it is strange to Vegeta that they haven’t spoken in days, since their argument, and yet Kakarot’s instinctual reaction to seeing him like this is still to try and help him. <em> What planet are you from?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, really. Me an’ my brother broke each other’s noses all the time. Growin’ up we were always fightin’ ‘n stuff.” He looks away with a regretful smile. “So I’ve reset mine a buncha times. Can’t even tell I bet.” Goku grins as he turns his head to the side and shows off his flawless profile. </p><p> </p><p>The throbbing pain behind Vegeta’s eye socket shooting across his face begs him to accept. So does his vanity-driven pride. And his inability to exhale through his left nostril. “Fine.” Vegeta wipes what remains of the dried blood off with his shirt and stands under the bright fluorescent kitchen light.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot carefully assesses his face, looking at one side, then the other before silently asking permission to touch by raising his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods at his innocuous extended palm and Kakarot carefully places it under Vegeta’s chin as he continues to study him with a look Vegeta would have called serious if his tongue hadn’t been sticking out. Kakarot runs his thumb along the bridge of his nose and across his cheek experimentally. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Fu—” Vegeta jerks back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to make sure the cheek bone ain’t fractured too or somethin’ 'cause you got a lotta bruisin’ under yer eye, but I think yer ok. I can def’nitely reset this.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta glares threateningly at Kakarot. “You’re paying for a rhinoplasty if you fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” He laughs. “I dunno what that is, but I don’t think yer gonna need it. On three. Ready?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods.</p><p> </p><p>“One... Two!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C r U n C h!</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“FUCK! Fuck!” Vegeta pulls away and cups both hands around his nose. “I thought you said three!” </p><p> </p><p>“Old trick. I didn’t want ya to tense up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to tense up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I just—most people do and it’s easy to mess up when someone braces for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not <em> most people! </em>I’ve had my nose reset before! I’m not a fucking weakling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Goku peers at him curiously. “They did a pretty good job ‘cause it didn’t look like it’s ever been broken. Before today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s probably because they had plenty of practice on my wrists and fingers before I ever let them touch my face, and—” he grunts in nasally frustration. “I wasn’t going to fucking tense up.” He looks at his hand. His nose is bleeding again, but not nearly as badly and he presses his sleeve to it a few times until it stops. “Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, wow. Yeah, I guess if you’ve broken all that… you’d be… used to it.... How’d you break so many bones? You do martial arts or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like a fucking martial artist?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I dunno. You look like yer in... pretty good sha—” he starts to admit with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not a martial<em> artist.</em> I just work... in a bad area of town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s permanent frown deepens as he inhales through his nose and presses his fingers lightly to the sensitive flesh. Kakarot leans back against the counter and watches as Vegeta rummages around in the freezer and presses a long forgotten bag of frozen vegetables to his face. He wants to snap at Kakarot and ask him what the hell his stupid face keeps staring at, but he can’t muster the energy.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks a lot better now. Swellin’ is already goin’ down. Does it feel any better?” he asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than getting it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot waits a moment for the words of gratitude that he should know by now Vegeta will never give before quickly moving on. “Sorry that happened to ya. …I also had a bad week. If that helps.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta isn’t sure what it is that makes silence impossible for some people. People like Raditz. People like Kakarot. And while normally Vegeta doesn’t mind leaving the annoyances in his life alone with their thoughts, he has had enough quiet suffering for one day. He decides it couldn’t hurt to humor Kakarot. Just this once. Kakarot did just save his face after all. Maybe he deserves <em> something </em> even if it isn’t <em> Thanks. </em>Vegeta smirks. “It does.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot smiles and shakes his head at the cheeky response. “‘Course it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me,” Vegeta says casually, making a genuine attempt not to sound too sarcastic. “The <em> dream job’s </em> not turning out to be what you expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot nods and shifts as he looks away. “They got me workin’ a buncha extra cases ‘n stuff to help out the more senior guys. Tha’s why I been goin’ in so early. ‘Cause it takes a while to get through all the… paperwork.” He sighs. “They also stopped lettin’ me drive the cruisers ‘cause I keep gettin’ lost and goin’ the wrong way down the one-way streets. I had to write myself a ticket. More than one actually.” His smile is only half-hearted. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts as he turns into the hall and strips his shirt off before throwing it into the washing machine. “I’m living with a menace to society.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. ...It’s also been kinda… they, uh... I dunno. I jus’ thought it was gonna be easier to...” Kakarot’s words drop into space as Vegeta walks back into the kitchen with a bare torso, revealing tanned scars and lean sculpted muscles to an unprepared audience.</p><p> </p><p>“To what?” Vegeta says as he opens the pantry and grabs the bag of coffee grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot shakes his head and tries to remember what he was saying. “To… fit in.” He looks down at Vegeta who is now standing in front of him expectantly. Shirtless. His eyes dart away and he flusters. Vegeta taps his foot and crosses his arms when his roommate fails to take the hint. “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Move!” Vegeta gestures. “I’m trying to make coffee. You’re in my way.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, sorry. Yeah of course.” He moves away from the counter. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes as he pours the grounds and clicks the machine on. “If ‘fitting in’ is really your goal, then you have a <em> very </em> long way to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaddaya mean? Is—is it obvious?” he asks quietly, worried, despite there being no one around who might overhear, let alone even be <em> interested, </em> in their early morning small talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Is what obvious?” Vegeta turns around and studies Kakarot’s silent face for a moment. “I don’t know, but you have this whole thing…” Vegeta waves vaguely to Kakarot’s face and clothes. “...working against you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My—my uniform? What’s wrong with my uniform?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not your uniform. Your… your <em> you. </em> Smiling all the goddamn time. Talking to people like you actually <em> care</em>. Walking around all, uhg.” He rolls his eyes. "<em>H</em><em>appy. </em>Like you’ve never had to fight to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot looks down at himself unsure what to make of his roommate’s insights. “And that’s… a bad thing…?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow at him. “You want some advice? You want to make it in this city? In your job?” Kakarot nods. “Stop being so fucking nice. It makes you a target.” He turns back to the beeping coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p>“A target? For what?”</p><p> </p><p><em> For overpaying rent. For getting bitch-work pawned off on you by your coworkers. For— </em>“Everything, Kakarot. Everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot’s eyes search the floor for answers to questions he isn’t asking. “Maybe it’s the city that needs to change. Not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his head and laughs as he pours a cup.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what’d I say? What’s—what’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pauses in the kitchen and gives Kakarot a sympathetic look before saying, “Nothing, you’re just…” He winces at the sudden pain of smiling. “You’re so… cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um...” Kakarot blushes and smiles as he tries to figure out how he should handle a comment like that from Vegeta. “Thanks. … Do y—”</p><p> </p><p>“It was not a compliment, Kakarot. Not...” He shakes his head. “A compliment.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakarot’s smile drops. “...Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta watches him then proceed to grab his thermos, fill it, and put only four spoonfuls of sugar and a quarter cup of creamer in it this time. Vegeta is impressed.<em> That </em>is progress. Maybe his roommate isn't a hopeless case afterall. In fact if it hadn’t been for the obvious irritation racking every muscle fiber of Kakarot’s being, he would have rewarded the action with a backhanded compliment, which coming from Vegeta—Nappa and Raditz can both attest—means a hell of a lot. But the moment passes in silence and he almost regrets his comment as he watches a now very rattled Kakarot gather up his things and leave.</p><p> </p><p>When the door closes Vegeta picks up his left boot and loosens the laces on it. He wonders how he keeps managing to piss off Kakarot unintentionally so easily when he can never seem to do it intentionally. He reaches into his boot and pulls out the insole. He wonders when the change in pace in the quality of character started becoming such a relief, because as much as he hates to admit it he does feel better than when he walked through the door fifteen minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders this as he fumbles with the heel and pulls out another part before hitting the bottom with his palm a few times until a shining sapphire tumbles out. He entertains the momentary thought that if he isn’t careful that wholesome grin might rub off on him because he is certain that his own attitude will never wear off on Kakarot. He holds up the stone to the light before putting his boot back together and shaking his head. Maybe that's a good thing. <em>But still—</em></p><p>“Who writes themselves a fucking ticket?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tactics and Operations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He wrote himself a ticket?” Raditz snorts loudly. “That’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s pathetic. And I told him that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told him he was pathetic? After all that?” Raditz kicks his feet up on the backlit table, displacing a few pages of carefully articulated notes. “He poured his heart out, man. Is that <em>r</em><em>eally </em> what you said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Vegeta snaps quickly. “What the hell else would I have said? Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ face twists with a doubtful half-frown as he picks up a deck of cards and begins shuffling. “I dunno. Jus’ ‘cause he’s gettin’ picked on as the new guy doesn’t mean he’s pathetic. You two hazed the fuck outta me when you picked me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Vegeta raises a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not helpin’ yer case, Rad.” Nappa chides. “You really needed a few lessons to get with the program. Still do sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Wow.” Raditz puts his hands up in offense. “I am an asset to this team, not pathetic at all, and completely irreplaceable.”</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t get ridda ya if we tried.” Nappa rolls his eyes. “Like a neighborhood stray we made the mistake of feedin’ scraps one time an’ now won’t stop showin’ up at our door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I <em> definitely </em> feel bad for him if he’s in as hostile a work environment as mine. It’s an adjustment, movin’ to the city. Cut him some slack. New job, new place, new people all at once? Poor sap prolly jus’ bit off more than he could chew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that’s a possibility,” Vegeta grumbles. “You’ve never seen him eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t you from somewhere else too?” Nappa tilts his head in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Raditz slaps the cards together as he continues mixing them up. “Jail.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa snorts. “Didn’t take you long to adjust.”</p><p> </p><p>“After lockup the city was”—Raditz draws his hand smoothly through the air—”easy in comparison. PLUS. I didn’t have a total dick of a roommate tellin’ me I’m pathetic for gettin’ lost and a job where everyone hates me and says the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do hate you and you’re not going to make me feel bad about this. It’s probably the first time in his life he’s ever struggled with something. Tch. I’m helping him build character.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz frowns. “Why ya gotta be so mean about it though? He hasn’t done anything to ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa scoffs. “Y’know, I hate sidin’ with Raditz, but maybe he’s right that goin' outta yer way to make enemies with someone who has the power to arrest smart-mouthed little kleptos ain’t the smartest choice. You ever consider that?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta narrows his eyes at the reference to his height. "No."</p><p> </p><p>“All yer ‘character building’ might end up backfirin’," he adds.</p><p> </p><p>“With Vegeta’s people skills?” Raditz shakes his head, while he rocks back in the creaking metal folding chair. “It’s only a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault he can’t adjust to the city!” Vegeta exasperates. “If he wants to get offended by the truth that he doesn’t belong here, then that’s his prerogative.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz chuckles as he begins setting up cards on top of meticulously written notes. “You just love provin’ my points, doncha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I should be <em> nice </em>to the cop? Lick his boots too, maybe?” Vegeta remarks snidely.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m jus’ sayin’ ya got lucky. Don’t fucking ruin it. Honestly. Of all the things a cop—hell, a roommate—can be, hot and <em> pathetically </em> naive, or whatever, is not the worst combination.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grits his teeth. “Well, it’s still very annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa nods to Raditz. “Hit.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs and flips a card. “At least he’s not a self-righteous asshole with a power complex who thinks he’s right about everything or worse, so desperate for that same asshole's approval that he’s willing to rat out his own skin and blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow. “Speaking from experience?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh have I not told this story?" Raditz chuffs. “Must’ve forgot.” He flips another card and lets out a long exhale before continuing. “You think family means somethin’ until your own fuckin’ brother snitches on you."</p><p> </p><p>"You have a brother?" Vegeta asks, musing at the image of a bigger, dirtier version of Raditz with even longer hair.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts. "<em>Had </em>a brother. That little dumbfuck is the reason I got six months in the slammer. ‘Eeh, if you won’t tell Dad what you did, I will. Wah, wah, wah,’” he mocks. “SoOo desperate for Daddy's approval. Like there was ever a competition over who was his favorite." He rolls his eyes. "He’s dead to me. They both are."</p><p> </p><p>“Hit.”</p><p> </p><p>"Man, and you wanna know the worst part?” He flips another card, more aggressively this time. “The worst part is my dad really thought prison would straighten me out or somethin’... like I would come home after that and… and thank him for putting me away.” He shakes his head. “Joke's on him. Haven't spoken to him in six years and I'm out doing the same bullshit as before."</p><p> </p><p>“Your own father called the cops on you?" Nappa raises a brow in surprise. “That’s cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz laughs dryly. “Nah, better. He was the one who a—er, yeah. … Something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Nappa and Vegeta exchange wary glances. It is unusual for Raditz not to go into, usually explicit, detail when telling his versions of the truth. He is a canyon of useless knowledge and a waterfall of unwanted information. Vegeta knows immediately that something isn’t right, that there’s something being left out; knowing Raditz, it is probably important. But he has always been touchy about his life before serving time and unusually quiet about his family, so Vegeta lets it go. He had cleared all their tests (barely) a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny thinkin’ about you havin’ a family. I always assumed you crawled outta some alleyway trash can before you found us.” Nappa chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>When they had first run into this grimey six-foot-four oaf of a kid, he was fresh out of prison, money, and ideas. He was desperate enough to know an opportunity when he saw one, but not quite resourceful enough to seize it. Vegeta remembers him shaking as he pointed a gun at Vegeta’s head in a weak attempt to hold him up. He flustered over Vegeta’s complete lack of fear, the way he called Raditz’ bluff by asking, "Are all of your guns that big?" with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta will never forget the confused hesitation on his face before Nappa came up behind him and knocked him out cold. When he woke up bound and terrified in the back of a van, they couldn’t get him to shut up and he managed to save his skin by having extensive knowledge of the neighborhood they weren’t familiar with. And the security system used in the pawn shop they had just hit. He’s been with them ever since.</p><p> </p><p>“No, worse; I came from a tiny ass town in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Raditz sighs. “Anyway, like I was sayin’ you lucked out with Officer Idiot. He’s not smart, not respected at work, and not familiar with the city. If you play him right, you could probably get information out of him. Why doncha be nice to him and try that instead of pissing him off and getting arrested. Take it from me, eh? Nappa, hit or stay?” He taps the cards.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s expression melts back into his usual apathetic pessimism and he drums his fingertips irritably on the table. “I don’t even know how we got on this topic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hit. ‘Cause you brought it up.” Nappa says, distracted by his own attempts to count cards.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scowls down at the table for a moment before swiping the cards off the table along with a few papers and smacking his hands down on the main blueprints. “Stop playing games! Stay on topic! Are there any questions about the plan?” The same plan he has, of course, already briefed six times with cool, collected self-assurance. The plan that perfectly tasked Vegeta’s teammates according to their capabilities. The plan he has back up plans for. As well as back up plans for the back up plans. He spared no liberties with this one.</p><p> </p><p>They both let out long plumes of annoyance as they reluctantly oblige their occasionally irritatingly perfectionist leader and look over the complex network of overlapping blueprints for the hundredth time. “No,” they answer in slow tired unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> sure?</em>” Vegeta asks, staring at Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz rolls his eyes. “Yeah. I get the fuckin’ plan. I may not be all fancy family legacy like you, or full of ancient knowledge, like Nappa’s two-hundred-year-old ass here, but I still know what I’m doin’. And...” he pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And this is probably the riskiest thing we’ve ever tried to pull off. But we can do it. No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I like your confidence.” Vegeta flashes a sharp grin hiding the fact that he does not feel the same way. Raditz is right. This will be a risky, dangerous job. Vegeta lives for that. They all do. But it doesn’t stop him from still sometimes getting the sweats beforehand. He makes a point to never show it. It is the one thing he has learned to mask exceptionally well. It is his job to maintain face. If he looks nervous, then they get nervous. And when they get nervous, they make mistakes. Especially Raditz. Nappa just drinks.</p><p> </p><p>...<em> I could use one of those. It might be my last. </em> He’s pretty sure it won’t be… <em> but just in case… </em> Before he finishes the thought his feet have already carried him three blocks east looking for a little more than a last drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Recognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta walks into the bar feeling better than when he’d walked away from his plan because even though his confidence is wavering about the heist, he feels very confident that he is going to get laid. So confident, in fact, that it doesn’t immediately sour his mood when he sees someone he knows. He’d recognize that hair anywhere and Vegeta is shocked to see him, yes, <em> here </em> but more than that, <em> alone</em>, not talking to anyone. <em> The silence must be slowly killing him. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey. And one more of whatever he’s having.” Vegeta taps the bar in front of Goku and the bartender nods. Goku spooks at first, but once he turns and sees the familiar face he lets his shoulders sink back into the puddle of despondency he had been soaking in before Vegeta interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Just who I wanna run into,” he mumbles. “What’d I not put the dishes in the dishwasher all perfect, again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t. But that’s not why I came over here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what? What’re you gonna yell at me about this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets out an easy chuckle as he sits next to him. “While the list of things you do that annoy me is endless, this is hardly the time or place to bring them up.” He catches the lack of humor in Goku’s usually bright face and sighs. “What are you doing here, Kakarot? Are you lost again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Vegeta looks around the bar with a doubtful smirk. “You know this is a—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know.” Kakarot punctuates each word with a clipped attitude. “I’m not <em> lost. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow, still not quite convinced, and waits for the inevitable fumbling backtracking response. But Goku wraps his hands around the new drink when it comes and remains silent instead as he attempts to ignore his ill-tempered roommate. Vegeta tilts his head as he takes a sip from his own drink when it arrives. “So that’s why you asked if I was seeing anyone the moment you walked through my door. I thought you were just rude, turns out you were… interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“W—what? No!” Goku’s eyes widen and he waves his hands in defense. “I just never—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not interested?”</p><p> </p><p>The natural red tint in Goku’s cheeks spreads and darkens as he stutters, digging himself deeper into the pit of endless conversational disaster that he always seemed to find himself in around Vegeta. “I—I never said that either—”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you <em> are </em> interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—It’s not—I didn’t say—I jus’—I dunno—mayb—er—I didn’t mean—” There is no end to Goku’s flustering and stammering. His embarrassment burns so hot the ice shifts in Vegeta’s glass. Vegeta watches with concern-pinched brows as the condensation starts pooling around both their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax.” Vegeta lightly knocks Kakarot’s shoulder with his fist and eyes his worried but attractive posture with a little misplaced pity. “I’m just fucking with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku’s face seems to cool off a few degrees, he even lets out a relieved breath, but he doesn’t relax. “I jus’—I asked ‘cause I thought it woulda been cool to... know a couple that was out.” He hesitates before adding, “That’s not a thing where I’m from. At all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Well, sorry to disappoint you with how”—Vegeta gestures vaguely to their surroundings—“obviously single I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku scoffs quietly. “That wasn’t what disappointed me about you.” He catches Vegeta’s gaze  with the raw vulnerability Vegeta keeps telling him to stifle on the streets of a city like this, around people like himself. Vegeta avoids the disarming honesty in Goku’s gaze and looks away into his glass with a mood-dampening realization.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been trying to tell me for some time… haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku nods guiltily in admission and a sudden cascade of recent memories flood Vegeta’s brain, all centering around his constant callous rebuffing of the deceivingly happy-go-lucky young man who had the gall to keep smiling no matter what Vegeta said. Vegeta wonders how much sooner he would have figured this out if he’d not told Kakarot to shut the fuck up every time he opened his mouth to breathe. Maybe Raditz and Nappa were right. Maybe being the world’s most insufferable asshole isn’t doing him any favors.</p><p> </p><p>“I really wanted to say somethin’ when we first met, maybe find out where the good bars were or somethin’.” He laughs awkwardly and looks around “But… uh...”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m an unbearable jackass, hm?” Goku tries not to agree too readily and Vegeta tips his glass onto its circular edge. “Believe me, you’re not the first to notice.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles. “It wasn’t just you. It also felt kinda funny to tell ya when I haven’t told anyone else. Not even any of my friends know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your friends... down at the station?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, definitely not them,” he affirms quickly. “But also at home too. I haven’t told my parents. Or—or anyone, I even went to other towns to meet guys so no one would find out.” He laughs weakly. “Country ain’t always so nice an’ I wasn’t sure what the city would be like. So… I haven’t told anyone here either.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises his chin. “Right….”</p><p> </p><p>“Did… Did yours know?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s regret is immediately palpable. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—I shouldn’a asked—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vegeta interrupts. He talks over Kakarot, intent on making that argument, and all their previous interactions, water under the bridge. Cold water, freezing cold, but running nonetheless. “They didn’t know. I was very young when they passed.” He looks thoughtfully into his quickly draining glass. “I would have told them if I could, I guess. I doubt they would have cared much.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope streaks recklessly across Goku’s face. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“My father cared more about… things, than people, so…” Vegeta shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“What about yer—uh... friends.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta finishes his drink and cocks a brow curiously at Goku who barely resists giggling because he is wondering if there is anyone other than himself who manages to tolerate Vegeta’s attitude on a daily basis. “...Coworkers?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Co-</em>workers?” Vegeta rolls his eyes. “That implies that they’re my equals, which they are not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Then your…?”</p><p> </p><p>“My… associates are, unfortunately, still living and...” Vegeta grimaces. “Yes. They know.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s interest piques. “Really? And what did they, um, how did they react when ya told ‘em?”</p><p> </p><p>“Told them?” Vegeta snorts. “I never told them. I used to be quite a bit more flamboyant in my youth, if you can believe that, and they both figured it out for themselves within the first five minutes of meeting me.” Vegeta notes the shift in Goku’s mood marked by his excited grin and adds sarcastically, “And we’ve all been best friends ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>“R—really!?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, of course not. I can’t stand them. And the feeling is mutual.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku’s expression drops and Vegeta sighs. He isn’t going to lie to the fool; ‘friend’ is certainly too strong a word. Vegeta’s dysfunctional crew of accomplices has always been just that. Dysfunctional. Fighting, arguing, even the occasional death threats are, and have always been, an integral part of the planning and execution process. </p><p> </p><p>However, Vegeta begrudgingly admits that one way or another, while sharing the bonds of misery that is criminal partnership, even though he will never view them as equals in terms of competence, they have almost become family. Maybe the closest thing to it he had.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta frowns at the sudden sobering thought and gestures to the bartender for another drink before attempting to pull Goku out of his downward spiral. “Even though they are barely functional human beings who came preloaded with an insurmountable number of personal problems, the gender of my own ‘personal problems’ has never been a point of contention between us. Is that closer to what you were hoping to hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s brows furrow. “Uhh…  Do they ever... make funna ya or anythin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts as he starts working on his new drink. “We have an equal-opportunity workplace. It wouldn’t be fair if my bad decisions weren’t a target for ridicule and amusement as much as theirs. I correct them when they cross the line, but... they rarely ever do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok.” Goku nods thoughtfully and leans his chin into his palm. “Well, that’s… that’s kinda nice. Especially since ya work with ‘em, yer spendin’ a lot of time with them ‘n stuff. You don’t have to worry—you can jus’ be yerself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. Though I could have gone the rest of my life without anyone, especially those idiots, pointing out how terrible my taste in men is.” He shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh—oh yeah?” Goku smiles. “You got bad taste too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> I </em>obviously can’t be the common denominator for all my failed relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles—“’Course not”—and signals for another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Vegeta taps the bar absently. “So, you come here often, or what?” he teases as he fiddles playfully with the tumbler in front of him</p><p> </p><p>Goku starts to nod, then shakes his head. “We got nothin’ like this where I’m from, so I been wantin’ to go for a while, I jus’ haven’t had the time. I know there’s apps ‘n stuff, I used those in college before I went to the academy, but I prefer meetin’ people face to face. Y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No; personally, I hate meeting people in any fashion.”</p><p> </p><p> Goku chuffs. “Oh, really? I thought it was just me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s not just you, but you are particularly irritating with all your”—Vegeta waves his hand at Goku’s mild demeanor and mocks his usual grinning expression before rolling his eyes and flashing a rare, genuine half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>Goku laughs at the impression. “That’s pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Put me in a thrift store and I’m sure I could even get the outfit right,” he says looking at Goku’s exciting, mismatched ensemble of loose, comfortable clothing.  “...Why’s your shirt soaked?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks down and his mood follows. “Oh. …I was talkin’ to one guy earlier, but uh, he didn’t like my joke and he poured my drink on me.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “What on earth did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iunno.” Goku shrugs innocently. “But it seemed funny at the time,” he says with a mischievous grin that quickly falters into a deep sigh. “I know I’m not so good at this city thing. Or the meetin’ guys thing.” His eyes flick bashfully toward Vegeta before sinking into the bottom of his drink. “But I’ve never had someone do that. Really made my already amazin’ day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Yet another spectacular day on the dream job?”</p><p> </p><p>“They told me I had to finish a buncha these—these stupid request forms, and so I was workin’ on ‘em and then I looked up at the clock ‘n everyone was gone. So I jus’ left. What’re they gonna do? Fire me? Then who’s gonna finish typin’ up all their reports?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks. “You’re finally learning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had a day off in six weeks.” He frowns. “I’m callin’ in sick tomorrow. Maybe the day after too. Maybe the resta my life,” he says with slumping shoulders before tilting his drink back and downing almost the entire contents in a single gulp.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta has witnessed this talent before. He has caught it in his peripheries in their rare shared moments in the apartment. If Goku wasn’t being generally irritating, he was being particularly irritating with his constant eating. So, naturally, Vegeta knows Goku can put down almost a liter in a single attempt without trying.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta has had a few passing thoughts about the usefulness of a skill like that that he tried his best to chase away before drifting into sleep, but seeing it up close and personal like this made it—<em> You’re staring. Stop staring— </em>Vegeta shakes away the treasonous imaginings and forces his attention somewhere else before he makes the mistake of showing off that he is similarly gifted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll figure it out.” Vegeta quickly hides his rouging face behind another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatdya mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What am I gonna figure out?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta thinks seriously about the substanceless comment he’d made to hide how distracted he is by Goku’s latent talents. “The city. Life. Work. I don’t know. Whatever it is that’s fucking with you. You’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku bows onto the counter and places both hands on the back of his head as he mumbles, “You’re wrong. I ain’t gonna figure anythin’ out. It’s been two months an’ I still get lost all the time; everytime I think I find a nice spot I can never find it again. The city is dirty and crowded and it smells awful here. Do you even know that? How bad the city smells? And no one knows how to drive either! I give out more tickets in a week here than my dad gave out his whole career back home. And the traffic! Uuuhg!” He lets his forehead knock against the bar. “Don’t even get me started.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t argue with that.” Vegeta chuckles. “But it’s not all bad, Kakarot. At least we have good drinks.” Vegeta holds up his glass.</p><p> </p><p>“So good I don’t even gotta drink ‘em to enjoy ‘em.” Goku sits back up just enough to sigh at his still damp shirt, then holds his glass up and looks through it to make sure it is empty before throwing his hand up carelessly to order another.</p><p> </p><p>Getting completely wasted with his painfully out-of-place roommate is not what Vegeta had planned for tonight, but he can’t abandon him now, so he joins him for <em> just one more </em> . And suddenly Vegeta is trying damn hard not to look stupid laughing, wondering how the hell had it taken six drinks to find out that Kakarot was so <em> funny </em>! </p><p> </p><p>He gives up and they are both in stitches. Vegeta puts his hand on Kakakrot’s shoulder to steady himself as he laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Goku’s loud warm voice dies down into his rosy, tipsy cheeks before he happily declares, “I knew it was all an act.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer not really a huge jerk.” He smiles. “I knew it was all pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks up with a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue about how it is not pretend, he just has enough liquor in his system to tolerate all of Goku’s idiotic jokes, but the remark never comes. He is silenced by the look in Kakarot’s eyes when their alcohol hazed gazes meet. It cut rights through him. That look. That recognition. That <em> click</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sucks in a startled breath and pulls his eyes away. Kakarot does too while rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, it’s… kinda late. I think I’m… gonna head back.” He pauses before adding, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs. “Listenin’. I guess. Not wastin’ my drinks.” He lifts his empty glass with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta starts and before he can think critically about what a bad decision it is, he asks if Goku even knows his way home.</p><p> </p><p>Goku smiles, and hesitates trying to decide if Vegeta is being a condescending prick, or a flirt. Or both. He chooses and lets his eyes flick coyly away before responding. “Yer… probably gonna have to remind me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then suddenly Kakarot is pressing him against the door to his apartment, hips grinding against hips, his mouth leaving hot trails of teeth marks up Vegeta’s neck. Vegeta doesn’t even remember getting here. He remembers a blur of street lights and several casual exchanges that could have been mistaken for the filthiest innuendos Vegeta has ever heard, but they came from Kakarot, so he isn’t sure. <em> I guess here’s my answer. </em>He laughs to himself as he gives in; he has always loved high-risk stakes.</p><p> </p><p>Goku fumbles through his pockets. “I can’t find it.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pushes Goku off him. “You hopeless mess.” Then grabs his collar and yanks him back down into a sloppy lip-bruising kiss. He digs out his own key and shoves it into Goku’s hand. “You’re paying for a replacement.” The door opens and they crash through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Which—”</p><p> </p><p>“Your room.” Vegeta might be drunk, and reckless, but he knows better than to let Kakarot push past his boundaries too far, no matter how incompetent of a cop he is. No matter how pretty his face is. Vegeta eventually finds himself being pushed back onto a soft mattress that has no bed frame and he pulls Kakarot down on top of him. And he wonders how much convincing it will take to get him to break out his handcuffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Get this off.” He tears at Goku’s clothes. Goku stands up and starts stripping his clothes off in a frenzied rush. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”  Vegeta watches the streetlight streaming in through the window wash over Goku’s bare skin. His eyes travel down Goku’s chiseled chest and torso, drinking in every detail before quickly doing the same to his own shreds of clothing. He suspected Kakarot had been hiding one hell of a body, but this surpassed all expectations and he can’t resist pulling him a little closer so he can get a better look with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Goku sits up with a small bottle in his palm, and runs his fingers up Vegeta’s sides, returning his wandering curiosity. Vegeta pushes Goku onto his back, crawls over him with a smirk, and snatches the bottle away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh. Wait, are you gonna—you wanna be on top? ‘cause I’ve never”—His breath catches as he feels Vegeta grind against him—“been on b—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sits up with a mischievous smirk. “<em>On </em> top yes, but not on <em> Top,</em>” he teases as he turns around so his back is to Goku, and runs his slicked up hand up Goku’s hardened shaft eliciting a soft needy sound. He is a little rushed, a little fast, and he only now admits it to himself how badly he <em> needs </em> this, how painfully difficult it has been to not make an utter fool of himself with such a hot disaster of a roommate walking around doing everything within his power to prove that Vegeta has a <em> nice </em> side. Well, now tonight he gets to find out that, <em> yes, I absolutely do. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oka—ahah.” Goku lets out a sharp surprised sound as Vegeta begins to sit back and his hands immediately grip Vegeta’s waist to slow him as he begins to slide down.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grunts in annoyance. This really isn’t where he planned on his evening going, but he isn’t going to abandon it now. He can’t. Not when it feels this damn good. “What’s with the hesitation? You were all but begging for it a few minutes ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve”—he gasps slightly as Vegeta settles at the base—”never done this position before,” he says biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no?” Vegeta looks back with a cocked brow and he relishes the face that greets him. Needy, and as desperate as his own. </p><p> </p><p>Goku shakes his head. “Feels—feels really good—mmph, was afraid I was gonna finish right away,” he admits breathlessly. “But I’m good now. P-promise. Aah.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you hate the city.” Vegeta throws his head back with a sharp, “Ha!” before grinning back at Kakarot. “That’s because you don’t know how the city <em> fucks." </em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“A-ah! I love the— ah! City~!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fight is a Four Letter Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta wakes up groggily to the first cracks of morning light through an unfamiliar window. His eyes search the room for a moment before placing the space as his once-empty guest room. <em> That’s right</em>—The foggy memories of drunk, sloppy sex trickle back and panic steadily rises in the back of his throat as he lies still and quiet and tries to come up with an escape plan that doesn’t wake the regret laying next to him. He turns his head slightly to figure out how difficult his task will be and realizes he is alone.</p><p> </p><p>He pats his hand around on the bed, frowning when it lands on a small (now empty) plastic bottle, and grumbles when it finally lands on his phone. He looks at the bright screen with one eye open and tries to read through a few blurry notifications when it finally catches his nose, the rich, savory aromas of various meats and seasonings being brought to a gentle sizzle on a hot pan. Vegeta is familiar with the smells now. He thinks he might even be able to identify a few of them, having smelled them so much in recent weeks thanks to Kakarot. </p><p> </p><p>He throws an arm across his face and mentally prepares for the interpersonal damage control he is so notoriously bad at because, “Uhgg, he hasn’t left the apartment. I still have to deal with him.” So much for his hope of not seeing Kakarot for as many weeks as he could manage. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sits up and pulls his knees to his chest for a moment as he tries to gather up the will to deal with his disaster of a mistake. <em>Because</em> <em>it <span class="u">was</span> a mistake.</em> Last night is just not what you do with your roommate who’s already too naïve to know he’s overpaying on rent, let alone realize he’s falling into bed with a bad guy. It’s not what you do when you want to play it safe, maintain a low profile, maybe avoid endangering your livelihood. It’s what you do when you want to feel the adrenaline rush of fucking someone who could potentially become your arresting officer. Vegeta cringes at his terrible track record of risky bedroom decisions.</p><p> </p><p><em> Swift, and to the point, it was nothing more than—No, don’t even bring it up. </em> He nods to himself as he tugs on a pair of briefs. That seems like an infallible plan. <em> Ignore him. Act. Normal. Like nothing happened. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Because nothing did happen! </em>He already has himself half-convinced by his own lies as he walks into the living room, arms pinched tightly to his chest, with a cross look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Made breakfast,” Goku says over his shoulder with a mouthful.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta freezes in his tracks. The seasoned air wafting through the apartment made it more than apparent what Kakarot was doing; he had no reason to formally announce it and he didn’t, usually. Electrical synapses begin firing at a higher than usual rate in Vegeta’s head in an attempt to overthink some sense or purpose into Kakarot’s statement. But his brain is only successful in coming up with several answers to questions that haven’t been asked; a few life-threatening escape routes that involve jumping off the balcony, which doesn’t seem warranted (yet); and one extremely backhanded compliment about his cooking, which obviously isn’t deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of the awkward silence, the momentary hesitation in Vegeta’s step is enough to convince Goku to return his attention to the stove with a smile and dish out food onto the two plates he already had pulled out and offer one to him. Vegeta doesn’t move and Goku is still chewing when he finally adds the clarification Vegeta needs, “Fer you too. ‘N I made coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks at the unfamiliar dish and tries to decide if the gesture is a casual offer, an untreatable symptom of Kakarot’s nauseating kindness, or a new unwelcome extension of an assumed familiarity between them as a result of last night. </p><p> </p><p>"I am not interested in your…" Vegeta sniffs at the plate. "Experiments." </p><p> </p><p>Goku raises a brow. "It's called hash, an' it's really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you packed grease and salt into a pan."</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks down at the food and exhales the sliver of hope he had that Vegeta finally wouldn’t be so… Vegeta. “Only you could turn breakfast into an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>“That… concoction is an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even try it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to try it to know that you cooked it in that pan you never wash. The flavor is implied.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know what?” He drops the spatula with a clatter on to the stove. “Fine. I was jus' tryna be nice, but if you really wanna eat nothin’ but yer sad, cold takeout, then ya can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku watches Vegeta move past him toward the coffee maker. “Why’re ya always like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like <em> what?</em>” Vegeta smacks the switch on the coffee pot, turning it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Like…” Goku gestures. “This! I dunno! Even after we—” </p><p> </p><p>“After we what?” Vegeta interrupts with a hard glare. Goku shifts under it, not exactly keen to admit his thoughts and feelings on the matter either. He opens his mouth again but stops just short of mentioning the topic Vegeta obviously intends to dance around for as long as possible. The chance for him to broach the tense subject passes and Vegeta continues his morning routine with more fire in his movements than usual.  </p><p> </p><p>Goku shakes his head as Vegeta pours out the coffee he brewed and sets to work on remaking another pot. “I can’t do anythin' right by yer standard, can I?” </p><p> </p><p>"No," Vegeta says, reaching for a cup. </p><p> </p><p>Goku leans into a disappointed frown and watches quietly as Vegeta’s fingertips keep brushing it, never quite managing to grasp it. Normally, Goku would have risked the swift anger of Vegeta's wounded pride that getting the cup for him would have triggered, but after the affronts to his cooking he is content to watch him struggle and stretch his shirtless muscles to their vertical limits. He snorts at the handsome spectacle Vegeta makes out of himself as he reluctantly goes up onto his tiptoes.</p><p> </p><p>“'Cept fuck, apparently," Goku mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta whips around, quick to abandon his fruitless efforts and aim his temper at a target he had a slightly better chance of reaching. "You weren't up to standard in that department either!" he snaps back before he has a chance to remember he settled on a solid plan of Deny and Ignore<em> not </em> Provoke and Discuss.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. So you jus'...” Goku pauses when he catches the ire in Vegeta’s scowl sharpening the daggers in his glare. It isn’t a friendly look, but it is one that Vegeta wears well, and Goku decides that if this is the only way to make Vegeta talk, then breaking the fragile peace is completely worth it. “...scream like that for everybody?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta's face boils up to the tips of his ears with embarrassment and he stammers indignantly for a recovery. "I—! N—! Last night"—he gestures between them—"was a mistake! Don’t think that I—"</p><p> </p><p>"Finally. Somethin’ we agree on.” Goku rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his lukewarm breakfast, confident he has Vegeta all figured out now.</p><p> </p><p>Alarms start blaring in Vegeta’s head. <em> Agree?! He agrees?! That isn’t how this is supposed to go! </em> Vegeta does not take his own medicine well and pulls Goku’s shoulder, turning him back around. "What!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, congrats Vegeta, you’re right; last night was a mistake. A big huge mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“A”—Vegeta gawks—"mistake?!”</p><p> </p><p>Goku complements his smug smile with a lazy shrug. “You said it first.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta can barely hear over the sound of his blood raging through his head. "Yes, but I’m<em>—you </em>are the one who’s—"</p><p> </p><p>"Who’s what, Vegeta? Who’s what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who has—” Vegeta’s eyes quickly search the room for an answer. “No consideration for—”</p><p> </p><p>“No consideration? Really? Me? You can’t even open your mouth without tryna win the award for bein' the most terrible person on the planet."</p><p> </p><p>"And you can’t open yours without winning the one for being the dumbest!"</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s expression flattens. "Well, at least I can reach all the cups." He easily touches the mug Vegeta had been reaching for and pushes it further into the cabinet, then he takes it a step further and starts moving everything on the counter to a higher shelf he knows Vegeta can’t reach.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta narrows his eyes, "You fucking—" and shoves him. Goku, immediately, without a single moment of hesitation shoves back. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta is half-impressed and half-ashamed at the speed with which he is able to wrap his legs around Kakarot’s waist so Kakarot can push him up and onto the counter more easily. He doesn’t know who went for it first, or maybe they finally figured out how to meet halfway; whatever it was, now their mouths were locked together as they continued their argument with aggressive, unrelenting exchanges.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do ya always”—Goku pauses to catch his breath—“gotta be like this?” he asks, grinding up against Vegeta, forcing a sound out of him that Goku readily accepts as an apology. </p><p> </p><p>Something loud clatters and gets knocked over. A stray utensil clinks to the floor as he feels Kakarot reaching for something on the other side of the stove. Vegeta presses his ankles against the loose waistband of Goku’s sweatpants and they slide down with ease. He feels touchy, needy fingers struggle for a moment with his briefs before they are pulled, then torn, out of the way just enough to—</p><p> </p><p>"Aah!" Vegeta throws his head back at the painful relief of satisfaction. He doesn’t ask what Kakarot used to slick his cock up with, it doesn’t matter. Not when he pistons in and out him with smooth easy strokes like this. Vegeta braces, with his hands behind him, against the edge and digs his heels in tighter to Kakarot’s lower back, making sure he knows to stay deep.</p><p> </p><p>Goku pants in his ear and picks up his pace quicker than either of them are prepared for, but Vegeta can’t find the self-restraint to try and slow him down. Instead, he finishes hard and fast onto Kakarot’s chest without even touching himself. Goku muffles his moans into Vegeta’s neck as the tightening pulses of orgasm shudder around his cock and he chases his own climax with deep, desperate thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Goku wipes a thin sheen of sweat from his forehead after the final shivers from the rush of completion have washed through him and breaks the silence. “Hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>“Starving,” Vegeta admits with winded defeat. “But I want to shower first.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku hums in agreement and lets his head drop back into Vegeta’s shoulder for a moment. As they relax around each other, catching their breaths, Vegeta decides it might not be so bad to get along. And suddenly, the only discomfort between them is how easy it is to fall into a new routine.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later he feels a thick, warm arm wrap around his waist and pull him back into the mattress accompanied by a few sleepy mumbles. He sighs to himself and makes a more genuine attempt to escape the comfortable confines of soft blankets with no sheets. He feels Goku’s arm reaching and groping for him but bats it away as he stands and stretches.</p><p> </p><p>Goku sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. “Where ya goin’? It’s so early.”</p><p> </p><p>“To work. I have a train to catch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought ya worked night shift.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grumbles as he kicks through the clothes and papers scattered about Goku’s floor and resists the urge to gather them all into a singular semi-organized pile. "Sometimes. Not today."</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta have the worst schedule ever. Sometimes yer workin’ every day, sometimes ya don’t go in for a week. Sometimes night, sometimes day. I kept tryna catch ya in yer off time, but I feel like I never can unless ya want me to.” He sticks his tongue out. “What do ya do again?”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to explain it?” Vegeta sighs heavily, endeared and annoyed by Goku’s slower-than-average processing power and higher-than-average curiosity. “It’s client-based, so my schedule depends on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard picturin’ you interactin’ with clients. I bet you piss ‘em off all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I probably do, but that’s not my problem.” <em> It’s yours. </em>“Are you calling in sick again?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if I am? You should too,” he says, flopping back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. I’m running late as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” He rolls onto his back and looks up at Vegeta trying to catch his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta picks up a shirt that looks and smells half-decent and turns only to be met by a pouting face. “What? What are you fucking staring at? Have I not done an adequate job satiating your endless appetites?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm.” Goku tugs on the hem of Vegeta’s pants. "Never."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta checks the time on his phone before looking back with only half the irritation as usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:&gt;&gt;  a little more smut. As a treat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See? An’ here he is. What’d I say? Everything’s fine.” Nappa slaps a big hand on Raditz’ shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro!” Raditz raises his distraught mass of hair out of his arms. “Where the fuck have you been?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Vegeta quips snidely as he strides into their derelict ‘office.’</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yes! Dude, you are like an <em> hour </em> late. You didn’t message us! You didn’t pick up! Nappa ‘n I thought somethin’ happened!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think shit,” Nappa slides in casually.</p><p> </p><p>“I was busy!” he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“With what?” Raditz asks with the shaky nerves of a man who does not want to go back to prison.</p><p> </p><p>“With none of your fucking business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” he presses seriously. “You are <em> never </em> late.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grinds his teeth. Raditz’ focus is shot, making his already careless tendencies even more of a liability. He plans these things meticulously not only for his benefit, but for his teammates who perform best under pressure and rigorous structure. Especially Raditz. Whether that is because of his time in prison, or because the rest of his life seems to be in a constant state of chaos and this is his only source of stability, Vegeta isn’t sure. Either way, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that this is <em> not </em>the heist they could afford to be careless on. “I got into another argument with my roommate,” he reluctantly concedes. “Blame him.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sits back, only slightly more at ease. “What could’a you two argued about that was so damn important?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s frown twists a little deeper and he hesitates. He knows Raditz is only asking in order to shift the subject toward something distracting, something that isn’t the day already not starting out <em> exactly </em> as planned. But the answer didn’t exactly… help the situation. He debates whether or not it would actually make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Fridge space,” he finally says before throwing a bag onto his shoulder and walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Fridge space?! What!? That ain’t even important. Bet you don’t even use that thing!”</p><p> </p><p> “Hurry up. We’re running behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Raditz scoffs and throws his hands up before following him. “Like that’s anyone’s fault but yours today, for once!”</p><p> </p><p>There is little banter as they begin loading up the van with everything they will need. They check their weapons, tighten their boots, and settle in for the long drive that takes them to a long narrow stretch of service road along the rough edges of the city. They park underneath an overpass and wait for six and a half minutes instead of over an hour; it is hardly a comfortable margin of error. Vegeta smacks Raditz several times to keep him from falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Does this look like your fucking bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had three days to rest! Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz groans and lets his head thunk back against the dented metal side. “Unlike you, I didn’t sleep in.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look alive boys,” Nappa interrupts before Vegeta can retort. “It’s comin’ up on us quick.” The van lurches away from the underpass and follows the road next to the tracks leading away from the city limits. “Eight-thirty on the dot.” He adjusts the side-view mirror, and presses his foot to the gas.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz clips backpack straps across his chest and waist, and pulls them taut as Vegeta slides open the door and crouches in the opening. They both watch as a train rushes by and overtakes the van. “Nappa, match speed. Raditz, get ready.” Raditz is already behind him, positioned, waiting for the command. “To the roof. Go. Now.” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz quickly obeys and clambers out and up to the top of the van. Vegeta exhales deeply through his nose and nods before doing the same with more ease. When he makes it to the roof he is immediately accosted by Raditz’ hair whipping into him. “What the fuck. Secure this bullshit!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz laughs and struggles to pull it to the other side and get it under control. “I’m doin’ the best I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever considered that your best is not good enough?” Vegeta pulls a strand from his face with disgust and Raditz stifles a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his head and carefully stands in a low, ready position. “Steady, Nappa!” he shouts. “A little closer!”</p><p> </p><p>They are almost arm’s distance when Raditz decides now is the time to bring up his doubts. “You didn’t <em> really </em> argue with him about fridge space, didya?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Vegeta keeps his eyes locked on the rails of the train he is aiming for while he waves more of Raditz’ tangled mane away.</p><p> </p><p>“You were late. ‘Cause of yer dumb roommate. But that isn’t really what ya argued ‘bout, is it?” Raditz finally cords up his hair into a single managed pile hanging loosely along his nape. </p><p> </p><p>“Raditz, you irritating—!! Now is NOT the time to—”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not on to you, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks down at him. Raditz is still crouched, and clearly unsure if he can make the jump without seeing Vegeta do it first. He sighs. “No. He’s not on to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz stands, wobbly at first, and stabilizes next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s into me,” Vegeta says before launching himself from the van to the train. He lands with an ‘oomf’ against the piping along the side of the car. His hands snag at anything and everything available in order to secure a position up on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz nods, then processes what Vegeta said and balks. “Wait, what?! You’re joking!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks back at him, yelling something, but the noise of the train drowns out his words. Raditz hesitantly embraces that the only way to confirm is to follow. He jumps and lands next to Vegeta on his stomach with a loud thud. “Are you—” He wheezes as he stands. “Are you fuckin’ serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods and gestures for Raditz to turn around. He then opens the backpack and pulls out their favored primate masks. He hands one to Raditz. “I was late… because he wanted to start an argument about how—” he huffs and admits, “about how if I have time to fuck, then I have time to eat. Which, I really didn’t have time for either but”—he smacks the mask onto his face—”but he gets really fucking pissy if I turn down anything he makes as if it’s some sacred thing to eat together. Tch! If you saw the way he eats though, trust me, there is <em> nothing </em> sacred about the experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—Woah, woah, woah. Hol’up. If you have time to what?! You’re sleeping together?! Since <em> when </em>?! And—wait, is THAT why you were late?! Because you were getting your dick su—!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—of course not!” He interrupts with a little too quickly to be convincing and his eyes dart away as he avoids Raditz’ open-mouthed disbelief. “Since three days ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, wow.” Raditz pauses and processes the admission with a shake of his head before putting his mask on as well. “Y’know, there’s a lot to unpack there. But fer right now I’m jus’ gonna leave ya with, when I said fuck the police, I did not mean it literally.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I recall, it was you who kept insisting I be <em> nice </em>to him,” Vegeta grumbles as they quickly, with low profiles, make their way toward the back of the train.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz throws his head back with laughter. “Not that fuckin’ nice! Damn, dude. He’s still a cop! That <em> lives </em> with you. I said be nice, so you don’t get arrested. Not be so nice that you fall in love with him—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in—!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“—and show up late to the job. Nappa’s gonna flip when he hears this. He always pretends to play it cool, but I saw him sneakin’ swigs while we were waitin’ fer ya to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why!” Vegeta whips around and grabs Raditz’ collar, putting him precariously off balance in a dangerous place. “You’re not going to say anything to him about this. Or anyone! Got it?!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz puts his hands up. “Yeah, yeah! I got it!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta let’s go with a huff, then looks down at the emergency hatch, twists the lever and yanks it open. “And I’m not in love with him!” he reiterates just for good measure. “Fucking ridiculous. I hardly know him. And we argue all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz follows him down into the dark crate-filled cargo hold with a clunk. He stands a little hunched among the boxes and clicks on a flashlight. “And yet.” He shines the light at Vegeta who smacks the light away. “You haven’t kicked him out. You must be allowin’ him to stay for <em> some </em> reason. So… was he the best lay or your life or what?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks as he directs Raditz where to shine it and reads through the military stamped labels. “He’s not… experienced. But he is…” Vegeta squints at one of the boxes. “...interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“So interesting it made you late. Three days later.” Raditz grins. “He break out the handcuffs?</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” He holds out his hand expectantly and Raditz hands him a crowbar.</p><p> </p><p>“Yet, huh? This is ongoing? You <em> sure </em> that’s a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t”—he grunts as he pries the lid off—“get much information out of a one-night stand now, can I?” He throws the lid aside and peers inside, clicking his teeth in disappointment at the contents.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Raditz rolls his eyes with a snort as Vegeta goes for another box. “No <em>way</em> are you gonna convince me that fucking Officer Idiot was some kinda tactical decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turns before breaking into the crate and dares him to prove it wasn’t with a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh c’mon.” Raditz waves the light in Vegeta’s face. “What information are you gonna get outta a fuckin’ traffic cop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Office rumors. Evidence room access. I’m sure he’ll be useful. He’s very...” Vegeta taps his fingers along the edge of the box and shoves it aside to get to the one underneath. “...eager to impress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but be honest. Were ya really thinkin’ ‘bout all that when you were screamin’ his name at the top of yer lungs? Or was that a convenient afterthought?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Vegeta stands over the fifth opened box with furrowed brows. “It’s not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ expression dampens. “What? What do you mean?” He shines his flashlight into the boxes and along the crates. “It has to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No… no, it doesn’t.” Vegeta leans against the boxes and looks at the door on the far side that lead to the next car. “Plan B.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. I hate plan B. Isn’t he a fuckin’ Colonel or some shit? </p><p> </p><p>“A General,” he corrects. “And at least it’s not plan C.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet. He’s guarded.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t excited?” Vegeta asks tongue-in-cheek as he pulls out his pistol. “I thought armed robbery was your specialty.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz deadpans as he does the same. “You are a total dick sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes?” He unlocks the door and gestures for Raditz to go. “It’s a full time job.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz opens the door and air comes whooshing past them as Vegeta follows him carefully across the coupling into the next car.</p><p> </p><p>“Daaamn. You ever seen so much personal luggage? I bet there’s some good shit in here we could get our hands on.” Raditz shines his light along the stacks of luggage that have been ratcheted down to wooden pallets secured to the floor. He starts looking for a way to pull the webbing off but Vegeta pushes him forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this time, dumbass. Keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since it wasn’t with the special cargo, maybe it’s with his personal—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He rolls his eyes at Raditz’ reluctance to go forward. “If it wasn’t there, it won’t be here. It’s more valuable than some personal heirloom.” Vegeta walks across the coupling to the next car and peeks in the window. “Lower class sleeper car. No staff. Let’s go.” He tucks his weapon into the back of his pants</p><p> </p><p>They open the door and past the shut doors to tiny cramped quarters with barely enough room to breathe. As they walk through three more similar cars, they shuffle past a few wandering travelers and receive several bewildered looks, but none of them say anything. Only once they make it to the galley car separating first class from low class does Vegeta pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit." He stops before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ticket collector. Talking to a passenger."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz looks in and confirms what Vegeta saw. “Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>"Follow my lead," Vegeta orders calmly. "Play it casual, but be ready.<em> " </em></p><p> </p><p>Raditz jumps up and down a few times and breathes. “Ok. Ok. I’m ready. Let’s fuckin’ do this.” Vegeta nods and they enter.</p><p> </p><p>The ticket collector immediately takes notice. “Excuse me. Excuse me, gentlemen.” He moves to block them from going further. “Can I see your tickets—”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Vegeta rifles through his pockets for a moment and Raditz makes a half-hearted attempt to copy the same motion. “I think I must have lost it.”</p><p> </p><p>The ticket collector looks at their masks, dark tactical attire, and heavy boots doubtfully. He reaches for the walkie-talkie at his waist. “Conductor, call the sta—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta takes a half-step back and ducks, as a cue for Raditz to take a step forward and throw his arm as hard as he can. The ticket collector is on the ground before he can say over. Raditz kicks the communication device away, smashes it under his boot, and pulls out a gun when the ticket collector reaches for it anyway. “Wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p> </p><p>The people in the car gasp and panic and they scramble against the windows in shock. “EVERYONE ELSE!” Raditz turns and brandishes his pistol. “Phones in the center of the floor. Hands where I can see them. Don’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods as they slowly, hesitantly begin to comply. “Keep the passengers and staff here and under control. I will handle the General.” Raditz nods. “Oh, and one more thing,” Vegeta pauses before crossing into the next car.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fuck up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. You got it boss,” he responds with an edge of sarcasm as soon as Vegeta disappears behind the door. He frowns behind his mask and looks at the cowering people.</p><p> </p><p>“A’right motherfuckers.” Raditz takes off his backpack and opens it. “Wallets and watches.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:&gt; I love train heists, so much so that I'm giving it two chapters :O We're gonna have all kinds of heists in this. I absolutely can't wait for the next few when things really start to heat up. Hopefully they don't feel repetitive. :PP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Full Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta stands in the rumbling passageway between the cars and looks through the window into first class. All the cabin doors are closed and there is an exhausted, low-ranking guard leaning back against the cabin door at the far end, nodding off. Vegeta studies his obstacle for a few moments before executing a plan of action.  </p><p> </p><p>He is pleased for once about all the Raditzes in the world that are just the right type of incompetent. He pulls out his pistol and slides open the door as quietly as he can before silently making his way toward the guard. He is not quite arm’s distance when he is finally noticed. </p><p> </p><p>The guard starts and immediately puts one hand on his holstered pistol and flips back the strap holding it in. He puts his other hand out in front of him in a weak attempt to ward off the intruder in front of him. “Halt, sir. This is—this is a private car. Don’t come any further.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m first class. Can’t you tell?” he says with a sardonic grin before closing the distance and slamming his elbow into the guard’s ribcage forcing him to double over. Vegeta slams his pistol into the back of the man’s head and he drops to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the cabin opens and a uniformed man with platinum blond hair and startlingly bright eyes stands there with an irritated look on his face. “What the hell is going on out—” He looks down at the unconscious now disarmed guard, then at Vegeta. “Who the hell are—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shoves the barrel into his face as he tucks the other pistol away and slams the door shut behind himself as he backs the General into a corner of the room. “Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is what?” The General says with raised hands as Vegeta knocks over a table.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta growls in frustration and starts tearing through the room. He knocks over the chair, pulls up the thin mattress and flips it before smashing the pullout rack back against the wall. His eyes immediately dart to the black lockbox hidden underneath it, pressed into a corner. </p><p> </p><p>“That is government property!” The General steps forward, but Vegeta turns and offers to turn his next step into his last with a pull of his finger. He stays back and Vegeta takes out a lockpick kit from his pocket. He sweats as he forces the pins up and down in record time. The lock clicks and he opens the box. He exhales a sigh of relief when his eyes lay on the glowing orb with seven red stars in it. He slams the box shut, tucks it under his arm, and keeps the pistol pointed at the General as he backs out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He steps over the guard and quickly makes his way back to the car he left Raditz in. He kicks open the door. “Let’s fucking g—” The words drop into space as Raditz slowly turns to face him white as a ghost. Vegeta looks down at the open backpack at Raditz’ feet. He starts to fume with anger when he notices a few items in it he is <em> sure </em>he didn’t pack. His fury mutes and dissolves into stomach-dropping alarm when he looks past Raditz at the body lying on the floor with blood pooling around it. “What… the fuck did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t—He thought he was gonna be a hero and tried to get the gun from me an’—an’ it just went off! And—”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Shut up! It doesn’t fucking matter! We need to go! NOW!” He picks up the backpack, shoves it into Raditz’ chest, then grabs Raditz by the collar and yanks him along through the car. Raditz drags his feet and doesn’t stop looking back, with cracks of panic in his voice. “What are we gonna do? I didn’t mean to kill him—”</p><p> </p><p>“I said shut the fuck up!” Vegeta stops and shoves him against a window. “I asked you to do one thing! One fucking thing! And what did you do?!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the entire foot height difference, Raditz cowers under Vegeta’s temper as he admits, “I fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Vegeta pulls him away from the wall and pushes him forward. “And what we’re going to do about it is get off this goddamn train, now fucking MOVE!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta keeps shoving him forward until they finally get to the cargo car. Vegeta wrenches up on the lock for the side door and it immediately rips open, slamming back against its bearings. The wind nearly puts him off balance. Vegeta sticks his head out and flags down the van that is trailing just a few meters behind. It quickly catches up and Vegeta signals for him to get as close as he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” Vegeta shouts over his shoulder. “Go!”</p><p> </p><p>But Raditz doesn’t move. He remains still, staring at the open sliding door of the van speeding alongside the train, chest heaving with anxious heavy breaths. Vegeta can see sweat pouring down his face and damn-near hear the sound of his heart thumping out of his chest in fear over the roaring of the train.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grabs Raditz by the wrist and pulls him to the edge. “What are you waiting for? Jump!” Raditz tries to step back, but Vegeta doesn’t let him. “You made it on the train, you can make it off!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to grab on to!”</p><p> </p><p>“There doesn’t need to be. It’s closer!” He gestures in frustration to the gap.</p><p> </p><p>“The van is a smaller target! if I don’t make it into the—”</p><p> </p><p>“Raditz.” Vegeta takes the backpack from him and chucks it into the van. “You have to jump!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shakes his head. “I can’t—I can’t make it—I can’t—I just fucking killed some—I’m going back to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you don’t FUCKING”—Vegeta presses his hand to the small of Raditz’ back—“JUMP!!”—and shoves as hard he can. Raditz’ feet leave the platform and he topples forward with just enough momentum. His shoulder clips the edge of the sliding door as he barely clears the opening. The van lurches at the added two hundred and fifty pounds of cheap protein powder and bad decisions that just careened into every wall inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta waits for Nappa to steady the van and bring it close again. He throws the plastic lockbox first. It clears the gap and clunks around inside the van. He prays to whatever will listen that it didn’t just crack, then lets out a shaky exhale and follows it. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't remember the jump. He must not have stuck the landing. He sits up suddenly against the rear doors, head ringing, and touches his temple. He looks down at his hand. <em> Blood. </em>But not much. When sound finally starts to come back the first thing he recognizes, exacerbating the pain already thumping through his skull, is Raditz’ loud, panicked voice. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tears off his mask before shouting, “Would you shut the fuck up and let Nappa drive?!”</p><p> </p><p>There is nothing but the sound of the vehicle engine struggling to carry them away from the tracks and into a deserted industrial district for several long tense moments. Vegeta wipes a trickle of blood away from his face and grabs the lockbox. He clicks it open and lets his head fall back against the wall in relief when he sees it in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” Nappa finally says. “Is what he just said fuckin’ true?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. What the hell did you say?” He glares at Raditz who says nothing as he tightens his grip around his dislocated shoulder. “Yes.” Vegeta exhales with irritation. “It’s true. Raditz just fucking compromised us by changing our M.O. from armed robbery to second degree murder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesusfuckingchrist. Raditz.” Nappa looks back at him through the rearview and sighs deeply in a mixture of disappointment and apprehension. </p><p> </p><p>“It… it coulda gone worse,” he tries to reassure himself quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Could have gone worse?! WORSE?!”  Vegeta shouts, aggravating the already excruciating migraine bearing down on his dwindling patience. “WERE YOU GOING TO DERAIL THE TRAIN AND KILL<em> EVERYONE</em>?! RADITZ?! IS THAT HOW IT COULD HAVE GONE WORSE?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, no, but that’s definitely wor—”</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid—” Vegeta tackles Raditz into the side of the van and slams a fist into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“AHhh!!” he sputters at the pain as he struggles to counter. "<em>YOU</em> are the one who made us late! <em> You </em> made us almost miss the train because <em> you </em> wanted to fuck a cop! If anyone’s compromised us, it’s YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Shut UP—” Vegeta has a fist cocked back and Raditz has his forearms up, ready to block the ensuing blows he knows are coming when the van comes to an abrupt screeching halt, sending the two of them into the torn fabric along the backs of the front seats.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa’s glare quickly finds Vegeta in the mirror. “The fuck did he just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta’s f—” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smacks his hands over Raditz’ mouth. “Shutthefuckup,” he growls through gritted teeth as he threatens to press on his shoulder again.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” Nappa says, with thinly veiled false calm. “This van ain’t goin’ anywhere until that trigger-happy idiot repeats what he just said so I can make sure”—he raises his voice as he turns around to face them—“I ain’t losin’ my goddamn mind!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pulls his hands away and stands over Raditz with a dangerous look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t trigger-happy. I didn’t mean to shoot! The guy tried to grab my gun an’—an’ he shot himself tryna wrestle it away from me! I didn’t mean—" His voice cracks. "It wasn’t my fau—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I get the part where you fucked up like you always do. But, we operate this way so that when these things happen, it ain’t a problem unless we get caught, which we aren’t.” He shifts his attention back to Vegeta. “Unless you decided to do somethin’ that’s gonna change that. But I know you’d never do that. Would you?” he asks with pointed sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grinds his teeth as he avoids judgement.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa smacks his hand against the gearshift and the van starts forward again. “Goddamn it, Vegeta. You’re gonna get yourself killed! You’re gonna get us all killed!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to get us killed if you don’t pay attention to the damn road!” he snaps angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a fuckin’ pig! Lettin’ him even move in was a mistake! And now you’re—?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t know that?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why the hell did you just give him more reason to breathe down your fucking neck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinks he’s gonna get information outta him,” Raditz mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful! He’s a fuckin’ rookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said,” Raditz scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta throws his hands up in resignation. “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises his fist again.</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing you’re gonna get outta him is an arrest warrant,” Nappa scolds.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know that,” Vegeta says in a tone just shy of childish mocking.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fuckin’ believe you sometimes.” Nappa shakes his head. “How do you know he doesn’t snoop around when you’re not there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I keep my bedroom and office locked!” Vegeta snips before sitting down with crossed arms. “Obviously! Like I wouldn’t take basic security measures.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know he’s not waitin’ for you to slip up? What if sleepin’ with you was <em> his </em> plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—that’s—No—He wouldn’t—because he’s—He’s not going to find out!”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he does, though?” Raditz raises a brow. “I know you got somethin’ planned, you always do.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t for once; it had been an impulsive, reckless, and <em>very </em>satisfying decision on his part. But Vegeta isn’t about to admit that. He will admit anything but that. “Even if he finds out that I am an elite class thief, which he won’t, he wouldn’t say anything to anyone because... “ Vegeta hesitates despite his natural talent for improvising under pressure. He trusts these two idiots with his life, but he isn’t sure how much he trusts them with anyone else's. Especially after today. </p><p> </p><p>“Because…?” Nappa presses.</p><p> </p><p>“It would ruin his life.” Vegeta finally conceeds, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ lip quirks in confusion. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“As if sleeping with the enemy wouldn’t be enough to destroy his career, he’s also… in the closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so yer plannin’ to use yer relationship against him? as like—as blackmail?!” Raditz’ jaw drops open a little. “Dude that is... That is <em> fucked </em> up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Sounds like something my ex-wife would do,” Nappa says wistfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one, two or three?" Raditz asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Two."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah, I could see her doin’ that; that bitch was psy~cho,” Raditz sing-songs.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not in a relationship." Vegeta rolls his eyes. "We’re just...” He struggles for the word and Raditz interrupts before he can find it.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what? There must be a technical term for it since it’s <em> obviously </em> for operational security,” he says before rubbing his shoulder, taking a deep breath, and popping it back into place.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s mouth opens to respond, then closes when he can’t come up with anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he adds cheekily, calling Vegeta’s bluff. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Raditz.” Vegeta kicks him in the shin. “At least I didn’t blow someone’s head off for their worthless goddamn wallet.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ shoulders drop and his face twists into a whirlpool of conflict and regret. Vegeta is almost sorry he reminded him, though he found it a little disconcerting he could forget so quickly in the first place. And he realizes that is exactly why Raditz threw him under the bus and started an argument. He was willing to take a few punches to distract himself from the inevitable onset of soul-crushing guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident,” Raditz says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“An accident that’s going to make this case much higher profile. Attention to these stupid things”—he gestures to the lockbox—”is the last thing we need. These jobs are already challenging enough with me having to push your ass off a fucking train.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta.” Nappa sighs. He catches Vegeta’s scowl for a moment before it flicks away, refusing sympathy for their newest member. </p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident,” Raditz repeats before letting his face collapse into his hands. The rest of the drive is quiet.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they pull up to the familiar greasy storefront Vegeta stops Raditz from getting out of the van. “Not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? But I always—”</p><p> </p><p>“Raditz. For once. Do what I say. Stay here. You’re even more useless to me if you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz nods and sits back against the passenger seat. He pulls his knees to his chest and looks down at the floor sullenly as Nappa slides the door shut. </p><p> </p><p>Freeza makes them wait longer than usual. That was part of her game. Letting them sit and wait, and wait and <em> wait </em> letting them know that <em> she </em> knows something went wrong and she needs <em> time </em> to prepare an appropriate punishment for sloppy work.</p><p> </p><p>He rinses what he can of the the blood off the side of his head in a grungy tile bathroom for employees only and tries to get as much out of his hair. His headache still hasn’t left, but it has at least subsided to a dull throb. He is staring at his tired, banged-up face in the mirror when Nappa walks in and tells him with a weak hopeful shrug, “She doesn’t look mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is either bad, or extremely bad news,” Vegeta mutters as he pushes past Nappa and heads down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She raises a brow as he tosses the lockbox on her desk and drops to his knees without having to be reminded of his place. She runs her finger along the glass held between her boney fingers. Vegeta’s eyes flutter at the agonizing high-pitched ringing echoing through his head as a result.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d be able to pull this one off.” She waits for a response but Vegeta remains silent. He lets her drone on with her insults and sharp critiques of their methods. He is too tired to attempt justifying what happened. He tunes out most of her words and flatly agrees that they are worthless, that an <em> actual monkey </em> would be better suited for the job than them, that Raditz is quickly becoming a single point of failure and if Vegeta doesn’t correct him, she will.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks though, that this isn’t as bad as most days she takes the time to berate him but, <em> if she keeps this up much longer I won’t make it home before Kakarot leaves for work. </em> The thought catches him off guard and he dips his head a little lower to hide the ensuing blush <em> . What do I even care about that anyway? </em></p><p> </p><p>“... and honestly, Vegeta, you should have just killed <em> all </em>the witnesses. More efficient that way.”</p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts and looks up in confusion, unsure when the topic shifted. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no problem with ruthlessness. You should know that by now. And the rumor that these”—she holds up the shining Dragon Ball to the light—”are worth dying for is spreading like wildfire.” A malevolent grin streaks across her face for a moment as she admires the orb. “Some reputations can’t be bought. Or stolen.” His stomach knots as she drops it casually back into its padded container. “That is all. You may collect your payment and go. I expect the next one by the same time next month.”</p><p> </p><p>He stammers for a moment before standing but loses the words. They are being let off light today and the reason why is only just starting to click. If he tries to correct her obvious misconceptions about what happened, she might change her mind. A cold sweat breaks out on the back of his neck as she gestures for him to “Shoo.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly turns heel and leaves. He snatches the cash from Zarbon without a word and rushes Nappa and the three bags of carryout in his arms back to the van. Raditz starts when they open the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“How—how’d it go?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tosses him his share. “Well.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz exhales shakily with a weak smile. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods. Raditz knows Vegeta well enough now to read his subtle cues that something is off and his smile drops. “That’s… a bad thing, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates before nodding again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I love titling chapters. Sometimes I hate it. If I could have named this chapter anything I wanted, it would have been the extremely loud high-pitched whistle sound that old steam engines do before pulling away from the station because that sound completely encompasses how I felt when trying to come up with a name. And! it's also the sound echoing through Vegeta's concussed af head rn. It really would have been the perfect ch title.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On the Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta is startled awake by the door slamming closed and Goku suddenly standing over him blinding him with his rays of happiness. He inhales sharply and looks around a little bewildered to find himself in his living room. “What the—” He sits up slightly on the couch as he tries to gain his bearings. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. That last thing he remembers is… <em> The train… then… Raditz… then… Freeza… then…  </em></p><p> </p><p>He pushes Goku’s face away and tries to assess the situation. He looks down at himself, at his boots which are still on his feet, then at the Chinese take-out still sitting on the counter untouched, and realizes he must have passed out on the couch. He sighs as he rubs the heavy fog of exhaustion out of his eyes. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back! And awake!” Goku says, threatening to explode if Vegeta takes even one more second to gather his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“I am now, asshole,” he mutters as he moves to take his boots off. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Bout nine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pauses. "At night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I stayed super late ’cause I had the best day, I gotta tell ya about it! I—”</p><p> </p><p>He checks his phone for confirmation. <em> The hell? I slept for almost fourteen hours? </em>He rubs the side of his head and winces at the pain that stabs through his temples as a result. His left ear starts ringing and it’s hard to focus on what Goku is chattering excitedly about. </p><p> </p><p>When the ringing subsides a dull throb sets in. His gaze shifts slowly from nothing in particular on the ceiling to Goku’s beaming face and he tries his damnedest to find the least offensive way to tell him to shut the hell up. “Can you lower your voice?” he mumbles, apparently too quiet for Goku to hear because he continues talking over him.</p><p> </p><p>“—but then! Vegeta, guess what!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—”</p><p> </p><p>“You were right!” Goku pulls his face in and kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>He is wide awake now. His headache is washed away for a moment as the pleasant dopamine rush from being taken by surprise tingles down his spine. “Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku deepens their kiss as he quickly begins making room for himself next to Vegeta. “I got put on a case!” he says breathlessly as he puts a manila folder on the coffee table and continues. “Things <em> are </em> workin’ out for me!” He starts unbuttoning his shirt, loses patience and begins working on Vegeta’s pants instead. “All I could think about on my way home was”—he interrupts himself with another kiss—”was how I couldn’t wait to tell ya that. That you were right."</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ha unh, ok—hold on, I just woke up. I haven’t showered, haven’t—mm—eaten—haven’t—” <em> Is this just what we’re doing now? Are we— </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tha’s ok. I, um.” Goku pulls back with a bashful smile. “I really like the way you smell,” he admits before sinking his teeth into Vegeta’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>It is hard to resist his blushing honesty, harder still to hold a grudge against that face for waking him up. He doesn't remember the last time he woke up to something… <em> nice </em>. So Vegeta gives in and tilts his head for better access.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get back?” Goku mumbles against him before returning his attention back to Vegeta's face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—mm—know. Early this—mm—morning,” Vegeta says between excited assaults on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kinda worried. Yer not usually gone so long. Last time you were, you came back with a broken nose.” He pulls Vegeta’s shirt up and over his head and tosses it aside and smiling mischievously as he rakes his fingers down Vegeta’s bare ribs. "Everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. There were just some...” He smirks, relishing the twinge of pain around his overworked muscles. “...hold ups. AH! F—” He smacks Goku’s hand away from where it had been trying to snake its way through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Sorry, you ok?” His brows furrow and his smile disappears as he looks a little more closely at Vegeta’s face. “What happened to your head?” His fingers brush curiously against the nasty purpling bruise hiding along his hairline and dipping behind his ear. Vegeta jerks back reflexively at the painful touch, and replaces Goku’s fingers with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez.” He leans in and inspects a little closer. “How did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing—gym accident,” Vegeta quickly reassures and turns that side away from Goku’s searching eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, it looks terrible. Did ya drop the bar on yer head or somethin’?” He lets out a soft laugh, dampened by concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Just banged it on some plates,” he says while smoothly running his hands underneath Goku’s now untucked shirt to try and get his focus locked onto another subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Sorry. I’ll try to be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vegeta quickly corrects. “You absolutely will no-aa~ah—F-fuc—yes!” Vegeta bites his lip as Goku, too rushed to finish stripping, skillfully tasks his hands and mouth below Vegeta’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta props himself up on one elbow and runs his other hand roughly through Goku’s messy hair. Goku moans sloppily around him and easily takes Vegeta’s entire length as he begins pumping himself to catch up. It is not a sight Vegeta will soon forget. He grabs his phone just to make sure, and as he appreciates the new additions to his gallery, he decides that <em> this </em> is <em> definitely </em>worth exploring. He puts his phone away to properly watch Goku go down on him while still in his well-fitted uniform.</p><p> </p><p>After Vegeta’s toe-curling orgasm straight down the back of Goku’s throat, Goku’s awkward shuffle in cum-soaked boxers to the washing machine, and a short efficient shower, they settle quietly next to each other on the couch still a little out of breath with their feet up propped up on the coffee table, a rule Vegeta has finally relaxed on and isn’t sure why he enforced in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta taps his heel against the folder. “Case file?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku grabs it and flops down, resting his head in Vegeta’s lap with a satisfied smile. “Nah, it’s just a copy. They wouldn’t let me take the actual one home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must be the parking violation of the century to put you on it.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku laughs. “No, it’s a real criminal case.” He grins widely. “It’s actually pretty big! I’m—I’m not really s’posed to talk about it, but I’m so excited!”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t tell.” Vegeta runs his fingers absently through Goku’s damp locks and lets his head drop back comfortably against the couch with closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s not like you’re a news person or anythin’ though, so I don’t think it’s a big deal if I tell ya a little about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow in feigned curiosity. “Is it a grisly murder?” He smirks. “Murders?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Goku’s brows quirk. “No, well—er—no, the guy lived. It’s a robbery,” he says, opening up the folder. “A whole string of ‘em and apparently they’re expectin’ a few more so they put even a few of us new guys on the case to help!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Raditz’ side projects are finally getting picked up? ...Just what he needs.</em> Vegeta rubs the deepening creases in his brow. “...Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, three so far. An’ they’re not jus’ any small time jobs either. They robbed a train!"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s eyes shoot open and he struggles to suppress his shock. “A train!?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Isn’t that cool?! Er—not cool, they’re breakin’ the law, but I never saw anything like this in my hometown.” He smiles up at Vegeta. “We had to argue with the state police over whose jurisdiction it was ‘cause it was on the outskirts of the city, but we won and we got the case, which is good ‘cause we think it’s prolly connected to two others we got.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth goes dry and he hopes Goku can’t hear that his heart just picked up. “Are there any suspects?” His fingers twitch as he considers reaching for his phone and tapping out a quick coded message that roughly translated to <em> Get The Fuck Out Of Town. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Goku sighs. “No, not yet. We got all kindsa theories though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He tries not to let show the stress of being in <em> no way </em> prepared for this conversation despite knowing that it was going to happen at <em> some </em> point. Heat creeps up his neck at what he’s been doing instead. <em> I fucking hate it when those two are righ— </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. A buncha the guys think it’s a whole big team, like Ocean’s Eleven or something.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait.</em> Vegeta snorts. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m with my chief on this, I think it’s probably jus’ a small crew—four or five maybe. We know there’s two fer sure. Look.” He pulls out a black and white grainy still of security footage and Vegeta recognizes himself and Raditz despite their masks immediately. <em>Is this really all they have?</em> He frowns over a theft of this scale not being much of a challenge to get away with, not when the department is this incompetent. <em>Although, we don't exactly give them much to work with</em>, he muses with self-satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I think one of ‘em might even be shorter than you."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta isn’t sure which version of himself he wants to defend more. “I am not that short!” he snaps indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmm I dunno…” Goku sing-songs doubtfully. “Maybe we should put you in the lineu—” Vegeta flicks him in the forehead. “Ow!” Goku frowns up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Comparing me to a thief.” Vegeta scoffs. “I take offense to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a bad thing.” He rubs the mark with big apologetic eyes. “I like that you’re short." He shoots a cheeky grin at him. "Makes it easier to—"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta interrupts him by snatching the folder away from him. “He doesn’t look that short to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Goku reaches for it and Vegeta holds it over his head until Goku sits up and takes it back. He lays back down with a huff. “He’s short.” Goku sticks out his tongue. “An’ all the witnesses on the train said so too.” Vegeta narrows his eyes at him. “Their descriptions matched the two guys in the home security footage, so it’s probably the same team for both cases. Two outta three is pretty good odds that we're gonna see these guys again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two out of three?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” He turns the folder sideways. “There was a bank robbery too, but apparently we couldn’t find anything, so we’re not sure if it’s the same team. They didn’t set off any alarms, no broken windows, no sign of forced entry. The guard said he didn’t see or hear anything and the cameras got nothin’. We… we can’t even figure out how they got in. We’re not even sure <em> when </em> it happened because a robbery wasn’t even reported until late last week when the customer went to withdraw an’ the teller said his box was empty.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks an interested brow. “Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, we went through the logs though, an’ there was a three minute power outage to the vault a few weeks ago, so that’s probably when it was, an’ we’re pretty sure it’s the same people ‘cause of what they took, but… there’s no way to know for sure. Whoever they are, they’re real good. Experienced. Probably done lots of thefts before these.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” <em>If you are the best they have… </em>He lays his head back on the couch with a proud confident smirk. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…" Goku furrows his brows and squints at the folder. “Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta twists one of his fingers through Goku’s hair and tries not to gush over how <em> fucking adorable </em> Goku looks when he is <em> thinking. </em>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’.” He turns the page. “Jus’ noticed somethin’ is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Solved the case?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles. “No, I dunno. It's prolly nothin’ important.”</p><p> </p><p><em> For your sake, I hope not. </em>“So, what are they after?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku lowers the folder and grins excitedly up at Vegeta. “Oh, yer gonna love this. It’s some kinda super rare diamond called a Dragon Ball! Or—actually it’s like… a set of diamonds, I guess? Or maybe it’s, uh…” He turns the page, traces a line with his finger, and frowns. “Well, there’s a buncha them and they’re worth a lot.” His eyes search through the pages before pulling out a picture and handing it to Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s face twists in mild concern over Goku’s uncertainty as he takes the picture of an orange sphere. <em> Four stars. Haven't seen that one yet. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You know about this kinda stuff, don’t ya? Ever seen anything like this before?”</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrow as he studies it and tries to figure out where it is<em>.</em> <em>Behind glass.... A museum? Private collection? Evidence locker? </em> "Hm."</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty, isn’t it? I don’t think I ever seen a diamond that big before.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not diamonds, Kakarot,” he corrects with tired annoyance that they’d had overlooked such a critical detail. <em> How are you supposed to give me useful information when you don’t even know what I’m looking for. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Goku peers curiously over the folder. “The guys in forensics said they were.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sighs as he hands the picture back. “Well, they’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, they’re trained police officers. I’m pretty sure they know—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scoffs. “You are a ‘trained police officer’ and <em> you </em> wouldn’t know the difference between a quartz and a diamond if I threw them at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I would. The diamond wouldn’t break.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow. “Are you sure about that?” He knocks his knuckles against Goku’s forehead. “They’re not diamond, trust me. I'm an expert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you are, huh? You got lotsa people comin’ in to yer pawnshop tryna sell ya Dragon Balls?” He fails to stifle a giggle at the name.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t work at a pawnshop.” He rolls his eyes at Goku’s immaturity paired with his prodding assumptions into his employment. “But you’d be surprised what I’ve had the opportunity to get my hands on. I have heard of these and I’ve seen things very similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since I got a resident ‘expert’, what are they if not diamond?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta's brow crinkles in thought. He still hasn’t come to a decisive conclusion on what they are. “...I don’t know. The cut, color, and shape makes it hard to tell. Spheres are notoriously deceptive.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even know what they are. Some expert,” Goku teases.</p><p> </p><p>“But since there is something inside,” Vegeta continues over him with a huff of annoyance. “My guess is some sort of glass. Crystal can have quite a convincing shine to an untrained eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Goku whines incredulously. “Glass? They can’t be jus’ <em> glass </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can't?” Vegeta’s lip quirks in amusement at his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No one’s stealin’ <em>glass</em> from a <em>bank vault, </em>Vegeta. They gotta be somethin’ better than that."</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me, how would <em> you </em> put something <em> inside </em> a diamond? It’s a stone. Use a little common sense, Kakarot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh—I—” He hesitates as his critical thinking threatens to go into overdrive for a moment in an attempt to come up with something. “What’s inside ‘em then? Maybe that’s what’s valuable. Are they rubies or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta bares his teeth into an impish grin. “Why don’t you bring one home for me, and I’ll crack it open and tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the worst expert ever. Do ya even know <em> anythin’ </em> about ‘em?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs as he considers the information he and Raditz have managed to collect on their own after asking around about them in places someone like Goku wouldn’t know to ask<em>, </em>and he offers something harmless, “There are seven of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku frowns. “I knew that. Wait—” He flips back and forth between two pages. “Yeah, I knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they’re rumored to have magical properties or something”—he gestures vaguely—”if brought together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, what kinda magic? There’s nothin’ in here about that. Maybe that’ll help us catch ‘em. If it’s like some cult or somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “I don’t know, bullshit magic that increases their value a hundredfold if you have them as a set.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really? They’re worth that much more together?”</p><p> </p><p>“These things usually are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That makes sense then, why the ones we’re lookin’ for haven’t resurfaced yet. I thought maybe they were jus’ waitin’ til the attention died off, but they prolly won’t try to sell them ‘til they get all of ‘em, huh? More money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” <em> Doubtful. She’s a collector. Once she has them all, no one will ever see them again except her. </em></p><p> </p><p>“If someone brings one to ya, you should call me first so I can be the one to crack the case,” he says with an edge of hopefulness that betrays how badly he wants to be accepted by his peers. Vegeta briefly wonders if that shining moral compass of his is good for anything in the city other than spinning him around in circles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll be the first one I tell if I get my hands on one of these.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku tilts his head playfully and tosses the folder on the table. “Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets out a huff of laughter and runs his fingers through Goku’s messy hair. He is almost tempted. “Depends. Would you put me in cuffs?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I do th—” Realization crosses Goku’s face and he catches his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “I dunno… are ya gonna cooperate with the resta the investigation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” Vegeta raises a brow and smirks down at him. “I’m not known for being particularly cooperative.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku sits up nearly nose to nose with Vegeta, suddenly a little hot beneath the collar. His mouth opens just a little as his eyes search Vegeta’s face with heated interest. “Then, yeah. I’ll prob’ly have ta take ya in... for questioning.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smiles mischievously as he closes the gap between them. “How about you detain me”—he bites lightly at Goku’s lip—”in your bedro—” He starts at the sudden rhythmic vibrations along his thigh interrupting him and looks down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh—Sorry!” Goku fumbles through his pockets and pulls out his phone. His smile disappears and annoyance briefly chases across his face. “It’s my dad, sorry,” he says as he gets up. “I gotta—” He answers with a practiced cheerfulness that Vegeta didn’t realize, until now, was practiced. “Hey dad.” Goku opens up the balcony door and steps out. “No, yeah, I’m doin’ good.” He slides the door shut behind him, muffling their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta decides not to dwell very long on whatever complicated family dynamics regular people who didn't grow up alone in the gutter apparently suffered from and flips the case file back open. He raises his brow at the first page<em> —Well, well. Won't Raditz be relieved to know that— </em>and pulls out his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bad Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta slaps his phone onto the backlit table, on top of Nappa’s losing blackjack game, with an arrogant, self-congratulatory gleam in his eyes. "Read it and weep, fuckers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz and Nappa scowl up at him, annoyed that he interrupted their game, annoyed that he called them here so early in the morning, annoyed that Vegeta gave them next to no down time after the last miserable ordeal. Raditz rolls his eyes as he grabs the phone. “Vegeta,” he sighs. “No one cares about your stupidly strict workout regimen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta crosses his arms with a smug grin. "It’s not a workout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa leans over Raditz’ shoulder. “Zoom in, I can’t read that shit. No, not that much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, old man. Make up your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, keep it there. Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them squint as they try to figure out what they’re looking at. Raditz' finger scrolls down the image and realization clicks on their faces. "Wait—is this the—Holy shit! How'd you get this?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the fuck do you think?" Vegeta says, rocking back proudly on his heels with both hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he brought the case file home! What?! I thought you said he was just a traffic cop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's moved up in the world thanks to us. Apparently they need all the help they can get on this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No shit." Raditz and Nappa scroll through a few more images. "I still can’t believe he’d—is he stupid?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And one of the best they have from what I've gathered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz throws his head back with a loud, "Ha! Of course he is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you’ve never been caught." Nappa punches Raditz in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts as he zooms in further. "Not in this city."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep reading, there's especially good news in it for our accident-prone </span>
  <span>moron</span>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Raditz flips back and forth several times much to Nappa's annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few silent minutes Vegeta loses patience. "He lived. The idiot you shot. He lived. And had no information the other passengers didn't already provide, which, as you can see, was inconsequential."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz briefly looks up with bottomless, wordless relief before he continues reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we know they ain’t got jack-shit on us.” Nappa shrugs with relaxed approval. “But do they have anything else? Anything useful? This is a thin case file.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirks. "They know the one location we don’t. I imagine that will come in handy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the other three?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They’re trying their hardest to locate and confirm the owners, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>have already done and </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>were very successful with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… they got one, and we got three. We gonna hit those first then, or what? Before they can get extra security on ‘em?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save the best for last,” Vegeta confirms with a devilish smirk. “As I get updates, we’ll find out where it is, where they’re patrolling, and any security precautions they’re recommending. The challenge is going to be hitting the next three before they find out where those are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Tell me we’re gonna hit the compound next!” Raditz squeezes his fists together hopefully. “Tell me we’re gonna hit the compound next! I wanna hit the compound!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta clicks his tongue with a repressed smile at Raditz’ renewed enthusiasm and rolls his eyes. “Yes. We’re going to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Fuck YES!” Raditz pumps his fist into the air. “I fucking LOVE tech jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa groans and lets his cheek fall into his palm. “I’m gonna be bored as shit sittin’ in the van the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer always sittin’ in the van bored as shit. You don’t do anythin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t do anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Raditz shakes his head. “In fact I don’t think I ever seen ya steal shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right? See if you get a fuckin’ ride away from this, you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta exhales with quiet satisfaction to himself. He didn’t realize how heavily the consequences of the previous heist were weighing on them. All of them. It feels good to see Nappa and Raditz bickering over roles and workload and shares, arguing which types of jobs are best again instead of sitting in somber, sober quiet. It feels good to have good news for once despite the shadow of Freeza’s words lingering on his thoughts. He pushes the shadows away for now and decides to do what he does best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, idiot.” Vegeta snaps his fingers at Raditz and interrupts their argument with tasking. “Do you still have those security connections?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it just so happens”—Raditz turns away from Nappa to waggle his index finger at Vegeta—“I do. And I think I have a few other tools that might help.” He turns and eyes the shelving behind him. “...If I can find them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He places his palms down on the empty table and already starts envisioning where each piece of the puzzle will go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Need blueprints… Need maps… Need guard locations… Need camera locations…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His trail of thoughts pulls him into a world of turning gears until reality begins to slip away and he forgets that he left his phone in the hands of an insatiable gossip hound who is still scrolling through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude… I really can’t believe you got this. This is amazing! I dunno ‘bout you Nappa, but I take back everythin’ I said about—” Raditz pauses as he double-takes at the screen. Nappa’s brows raise in mild shock, then crinkle, and he leans in closer too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz swipes a couple more times. Nappa points at something with a concerned look and Raditz nods. "Yeah, I know. Impressive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta snaps out of his trance and into the uncharacteristic lull in noise around him. Raditz looks up at him with a grin. "Y’know Vegeta. Yer pretty fuckin’ great gettin’ the case file an’ everything, but I gotta say, these are the probably the worst blackmail pictures in the history of ever—" Vegeta's eyes widen in panic. "You can’t even see his face, it’s buried so deep in your crotch—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shoots across the table to try and grab his phone but Raditz is able to back away faster than Vegeta can clamber over the creaking piece of furniture. "Give it back! Those are private!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz turns as he keeps the phone out of Vegeta’s reach and continues flipping through. “Ain’t ya got anything good to use against him? Or are they all jus’ artistic shots fer yerself, eh? Oh, wow. You did get him in uniform though. That’s a plus, and he’s—wait.” He holds the phone a little closer. “He kinda looks like—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta fumes angrily, now standing on the table. He crouches a little and launches himself at Raditz’ back, tackling him to the ground with a hard thud. They wrestle for a few moments but Raditz has the advantage of reach and presses his palm into Vegeta’s face, keeping him at bay as he continues to hold the phone out as far as possible until Nappa interrupts, “Would you two give it a rest?” Nappa taps the back of Raditz’ head with his boot. “Christ. Give him his phone back before ya break it and we lose all the case file information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz reluctantly holds it out in an extension of peace. Vegeta quickly swipes the phone, hastily closes out of everything, and smacks Raditz in the back of the head with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz sits up rubbing the double-tapped bruise. “Worth it. Got to see pictures of Vegeta’s boytoy. Although, holy shit, I’ll never be able to unsee that resemblance.” He shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Nappa chuffs. “You got a friend on the force too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not friends,” Raditz snaps before hesitating. “And I dunno if he’s a pig… It wouldn’t surprise me.” He rolls his eyes. “But he’s not someone Vegeta’d ever smash, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Means ya got high standards and he wouldn’t make ‘em. Or at least, I hope he wouldn’t ‘cause he’s the worst person on the face of the fuckin’ planet an’ you deserve better’n that. Plus I’m like, 99% sure he’s straight—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta taps his fingertips curiously on the table. He finds it amusing that there is someone out there who managed to earn Raditz' disapproval despite his egregiously low standards of character, and even more amusing imagining that person to be, of all people, Kakarot. “Like that ever matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa raises a brow. "You're dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirks. “Maybe it is him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—he’s—no. It ain’t him,” Raditz grumbles and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be,” Vegeta quips, sensing Raditz’ increasing annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No; it can't be,” Raditz insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause he doesn’t live here. He’d never live here. He’s—It didn’t even really look like him. It was jus’ the angle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause you ain’t never gonna meet him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame. Now I want to.” Vegeta looks down and casually inspects his nails with the full intention of provoking a verbal fight since he isn’t going to get a physical one with Nappa around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t! Yer jus’ tryna piss me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introduce us and I’ll find out about that one perce—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa frowns at them both and tries to figure out how far he should let this one go before intervening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about ye—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“How about! You jus’ be happy! dating a</span> <span>dumb cop who can deep throat like a pornstar, insteada botherin’ me about someone that’d actually arrest ya given the chance. Ok?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vegeta rolls his eyes. “As </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>that idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz shakes his head. “Datin’, screwin’. Same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not the same thing at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. So dramatic.” Raditz snorts. “What’s the difference since you’re such an expert all the sudden?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The difference?” Vegeta balks. “The difference! Is!” He throws his hands up. “Dating is…” his confidence falters for a second as he remembers that he doesn’t have a good track record for being able to distinguish the two in practice. “Much riskier!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa raises a brow. “Riskier than what? Than living together? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>living together,</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re just roommates!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa squints in confusion as if he might find the subtle disagreement between those two concepts written somewhere in Vegeta’s flustered expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So obviously! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good way to get him to trust ya and tell ya more stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, definitely not.” Vegeta clicks his tongue in irritation. “It would be a terrible idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz snorts. “Well, that’s never stopped ya before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch! Excuse you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had so many bad ideas. I can’t even count how many.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you can’t count at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d lose track even if I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’d lose track of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad ideas? That is rich coming from the guy who put icy-hot, not once but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was six months ago! You’re literally not allowed to call me out for that anymore!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can call you out on whatever the fuck I want. … Why would you do it a second time after what happened the first time?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the first time it wasn’t—Dude, you can't win this!" Raditz cackles. “You have bad ideas. In fact, not only do you have bad ideas, but you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—I what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like, you have to go one hundred percent even on everything even when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s gonna be a big, huge mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?! Need I remind you who—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BRO! You let a cop move into your house ‘cause he has a six pack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has an eight—That is not why!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz continues his argument through laughter. “Maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Nappa finds another crazy wife—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible.” Nappa crosses his burly arms across his chest with a sullen expression. “Fourth time was the last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—or I knock up a hooker, we’ll have some contenders. But until then”—Raditz lets a large heavy hand drop on Vegeta’s shoulder—“you’ve got the crown for Worst Idea Ever. And that’s OK. We all take turns wearin’ it. Might as well own it while ya got it. It’s been workin’ out great so far. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scoffs before smacking Raditz’ hand off his shoulder. “Well, since it’s been working out, it’s obviously not a bad idea! Is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you admit it. You’re datin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that is not—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Case files and blowjobs? If you aren’t datin’, ya should be ‘cause it sounds like yer livin’ the dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘living the dream!’ I am playing a very precarious situation to my advantage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what yer doin’?” Raditz teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Vegeta shifts under the tension as Nappa and Raditz exchange doubtful looks. “It is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well, you let me know if he knows any hot lady-cops I can play to</span>
  <em>
    <span> my</span>
  </em>
  <span> advantage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Nappa chuckles. “It’ll be a team effort. Operation: Fuck the Police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!!” Raditz laughs. “Legendary!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a great idea! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!” Vegeta smacks his palm to his forehead. “And if one of them is in the homicide department we can just double as hitmen for extra cash! You’re already halfway there with attempted on your resume.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz’ smile drops. “Dude. What the fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” Vegeta brushes off the prickle of regret he has for kicking at a still fresh wound. “‘West City’s Finest’ is the last place any of us need a psycho-ex with a vendetta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz rolls his eyes and mutters, “Says the psycho-ex with all the vendettas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta narrows his eyes at Raditz as he continues, making it clear that he is choosing to overlook the remark on purpose. “You two are staying as far away from that department as humanly possible. I’m pushing my luck with him as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s really what yer worried about, then, jus’ don’t break up with him," Raditz says matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head in disbelief. "What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, we could keep usin’ him for future jobs ‘n stuff. ‘Cause trust me, if he doesn’t know by now”—Raditz snorts and looks at the cards Nappa is setting up—”he ain’t never gonna find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stutters for a moment with livid indignation. “What fucking fairy tale world do you live in, Raditz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” He slumps more comfortably into his chair as he watches Nappa begin to flip them. “One where you actually seem to like this guy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stammers indignantly, “I do n—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? ‘Cause there’s a whole lotta other ways to get information outta people that ain’t fuckin’ ‘em, and you’re actually pretty good at those, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?!” Vegeta spits defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>this dude is more than—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Am I wrong? Nappa, back me up. The pictures said it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa snorts and asks, “You really wanna know what I think about all this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta crosses his arms. “No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s goin’ better than I thought it would. I thought we woulda been locked up by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself.” Raditz grins. “I know for a fact ‘Geets would never rat us out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me that again and I will personally feed him information that guarantees you a lifetime sentence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz looks down at him with an eerily familiar grin. “Nah. Kill me, maybe. But rat me out? Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa pauses his shuffling and looks up at Vegeta sympathetically. “Honestly, for once? He sounds nice. For a cop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta taps his fingers against his biceps and quietly admits, “He is nice. For a cop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Nappa agrees. Two against one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—he—for the last time! He’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! There it is!" Raditz clasps his hands together over his head. "The truth comes out! It's not that</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't want to, it's because you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't want to. I knew it would! It only took like three personal attacks after getting tackled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A record.” Nappa rolls his eyes. “Why do you antagonize each other like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, dude, Vegeta, my man, if I have to give you another hype speech, you know I will. Listen king, you are—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! That's not it! Shut up. I know what I’m worth." Vegeta scowls at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why not? You are single”—Raditz counts on his fingers—“ripped.” Raditz pauses as he tries to come up with another. “What more does he need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa’s brows furrow. “When has single ever been a requirement?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nappa’s right. Those things hardly matter. Unfortunately." Vegeta crosses his arms with a resigned sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whadya mean? Why not? Like, ok the cop thing is kinda risky, but we’ve already established that he is all brawn, no brain, so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because!” Vegeta exasperates. “He’s not—It's not that I think he doesn't want to. He’s just… he’s not interested in any kind of...” He looks away sullenly. "He's terrified of being outed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ain’t exactly... new territory for you though," Nappa adds carefully. “Is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—I don’t know. Not like this. He’s—he’s different. He’s not some straight, married asshole fucking guys on the side. It’s obviously something he wants at some point, coming out… a relationship. I think that’s why he moved here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Raditz' shoulders drop in disappointment. "Wait, have you already talked to him about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I just…” He gestures in annoyance. “...know it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, we eat and hang out together pretty regularly and we ain't datin', so why don't you jus’ take him out as friends and warm him up to the idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I—" He frowns. “It's not that simple."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bro, it is. You're overthinking this, always do. Manipulation 101. You've gotten so good at the advanced topics, you forgot yer basics. Just don't tell him it's a date. He likes food, don't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scoffs and leans against the table. "Yes. He always cooks though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa and Raditz exchange glances. “Is that what’s gonna stop ya from and show him the best time of his life and getting more case info? Really? ‘Cause he likes to cook? Put that shit in the fridge and save it for later. I bet there’s tons and tons of places he hasn’t seen or been to yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nods reluctantly, not quite convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take him to onea the tourist traps,” Nappa offers. “Outtatowners love that shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, true! So true! You should jus’ offer to show him around or somethin’! Didn’t you say he’s always gettin’ lost? That’s a pretty good cover story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like tourist traps. They’re crowded and expensive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take him somewhere quieter off the beaten path to get his guard down a little. I know you already got like eight places in mind. You find the coolest weirdest places.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta lets out a small huff of laughter. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s gonna be a long term project, but that’s alright, yer thinkin’ about it at least. So, while you’re working on”—Raditz stands, walks over to their gear shelves, and begins sorting through a few bins—“butterin’ up your side of bacon into giving you more information, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am gonna”—he pulls several flash drives out of a torn up canvas bag with a wide gleaming grin—“work on this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? Workin’?” Nappa laughs. “First time for everything I guess. Don't hurt yourself.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone does everything for the wrong reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door is not only unlocked when Vegeta comes home, but slightly ajar. “Kakarot?” Vegeta calls as he closes and locks the door behind him; his eyes carefully search his apartment for anything out of place. </p><p> </p><p>“In here,” a tired response echoes through the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta relaxes slightly as he walks over to Kakarot’s side of the apartment and he pushes open the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>He chuffs at the sight. Vegeta has never attempted it, because his narcissistic tendencies always leaned a little more towards self-harm than self-care, but he is sure even he would struggle to fit into the small, apartment sized bath.</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks ridiculous with his feet up on the tiling. His legs are too long, and he is slumped too far down to even allow his knees in the water. He has one arm hung over the side, reaching for another beer out of the half-empty six pack sitting on the wet floor beside the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta picks it up and hands it to him before grabbing one for himself. He wipes as much water as a casual slide of his hand can get off the edge of the tub and moves one of Kakarot’s legs so he can sit down. “Long day?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku scoffs. “Yeah.” He takes a long drink from the bottle and Vegeta does the same. “Back home my family has an old fashioned hot tub outside—an’ I mean <em> real </em> old fashioned—but it’s great. Especially durin’ the winter. I swear there’s nothin’ better.” He sighs as he leans his head back against the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“This your attempt at recreating it?” Vegeta looks into the soap-fogged water.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns and takes another drink. “Yeah. And it sucks. Jus’ like everything else in West City.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets out a short quiet huff of laughter as he runs his fingertips down the back of Goku's calf. “You especially if yesterday was anything to go by.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile finally cracks on Goku’s face. “No, not like that.” He laughs. “I meant… I dunno. Do you like yer job? Or does everyone in West City hate what they do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Where did that come from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iunno. Jus' wonderin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“A high percentage, I’m sure.” Vegeta snorts. “But at least mine pays the bills. Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but do ya <em> like </em>it?” he asks a little more pointedly. </p><p> </p><p>He pauses and considers his current situation. “I don’t care much for my boss. But otherwise, I guess...” He chuckles to himself as he remembers how excited Raditz is about the next job. “I guess I enjoy most aspects of it. High risk, high reward. Though some of that appeal has worn off over time.”</p><p> </p><p>“High risk? What’s the risk of buyin’ an’ sellin’ stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks and lets his fingers dip casually into the warm water and swirl through the thin layers of soap. “Not everyone likes the price I set. Sometimes I’m forced to walk away empty handed and that’s not very good for business.” <em> Or my face. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Did ya always wanna do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hesitates. He has never bothered to think about if it is what he <em>wants </em>because… <em>what is the point?</em> Between it being a family trade he was introduced to at a young age, then something he was forced to do in order to survive after the death of his parents, and later something he couldn’t get out of because of Freeza’s ‘contracts’ and then of course, there was also the part about having no formal education or otherwise marketable skills... “I never… really had a choice.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta catches the pinched thoughtful brows on Goku’s face. <em> His thinking face. </em> And he knows something about his response isn’t sitting right, but Goku never addresses it, instead he sinks deeper into the water and exhales bubbles through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky,” he says when he finally comes back up. “You didn’t choose and you still ended up likin’ what ya do. I spent my whole life training to do one thing, becoming one thing, jus’ like my—” he huffs. “It was all I ever wanted, and now that I’m here… I dunno. It feels like I made the wrong choice."</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… you’re just in the wrong department,” Vegeta offers in his best attempt at sympathy before immediately, silently reprimanding himself for saying it. <em> Why the fuck would I suggest that— </em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I been thinkin’ about transferin’ somewhere else. Somewhere smaller,” he admits sadly. “Especially after somea the things I heard my chief say today.” He frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku sighs. “It doesn’t matter, but I’m startin’ to think they jus’ put me on this case ‘cause they hate me. Or worse. ‘Cause my dad asked em’ too. Uhg.” He rubs his eyes with a wet palm in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday you were so excited about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well. That was yesterday.” He finishes his beer, drops the empty bottle into the water, and watches it slowly sink. Vegeta fishes it out for him before popping open the last one and handing it to his despondent roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“No breakthroughs today?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuffs. “No, there were. I jus’—” he shakes his head and continues drinking before turning to Vegeta with downcast eyes. “Vegeta… the uniform’s off. I don’t wanna be at work anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods despite having so many questions. He wants to know what they could have found in just a day, but as he watches Goku sulk in the bathtub, five beers in, he knows now isn't the time for belligerent prying. Vegeta tries to temper his interest and taps his fingertips against Goku’s shin as he looks for a shift in topic.</p><p> </p><p> "I think…” he says slowly with a sly grin. “You should put in your two weeks and quit.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chokes on the foam in the bottle. “What?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Vegeta pulls off his shirt. “You should quit and become a vigilante superhero. Fight crime on your terms."</p><p> </p><p>Goku laughs and shamelessly lets his eyes travel up Vegeta’s torso. "See, that sounds like fun. Punch bad guys 'n not have to fill out any forms on it. That’s all I wanna do." He stretches as much as the five by two foot space will allow and draws up his knees so his feet are back in the tub instead of up against the tiles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll quit my job too and join you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna fight crime?” Goku asks doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tilts his head in consideration. “It might be a nice change of pace.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles. “You’re too mean to be a superhero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Then I’ll become the nemesis you can never catch to keep you from getting bored. And sometimes we’ll fuck to make things complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds more like it.” Goku says, sinking into the water with a cheesy smile. “But we don’t have any super powers.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hn. I guess that’s true. Well, then how about this,” he says, running his fingers from Goku’s knee down his thigh and into the water. “You do what the rest of the starry-eyed small-town kids do when they realize the city isn’t what they thought and become a stripper.”</p><p> </p><p>“A—a stripper?!” he balks at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"With your body you’d make great money."</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you think so?” Goku’s breath catches as Vegeta’s hand brushes against him. "I—I dunno how to dance."</p><p> </p><p>"From what I’ve seen, you don’t need to."</p><p> </p><p>His laugh is breathy as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes. "What would I tell my parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know.” Vegeta squeezes a little harder and watches as Goku’s mouth drops open slightly in response. “That you quit your job and followed your true passion: taking off your clothes in front of strangers."</p><p> </p><p>Goku smiles and thrusts weakly into Vegeta’s grip. "I f-forgot the blinds were open <em> one </em> time.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks as he lets go and sits back, relishing the look of loss on Goku’s face. “It happens on a regular basis, you just don’t notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—Vegeta,” he whines.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d ya stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because.” He shrugs. “I thought you might want to go to the living room and get a jump on your new career, show off your inner exhibitionist.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku splashes water at him. Vegeta splashes back. Goku sits up and pulls Vegeta into the small tub. Water sloshes over the edges and all over the floor as Vegeta tumbles in. When he comes up, he goes straight for Goku’s mouth and tugs on his sopping wet messy hair and submerges them both back into luke-warm soapy water.    </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy I met you,” Goku pants out when Vegeta finally allows him air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy”—a careless placement of his palms knocks the drain open and he smacks the shower on in retaliation against the whole damned system—“you agreed to pay my rent.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku laughs and makes an attempt to stand under the water as he watches Vegeta peel off his soaking wet pants. He chokes out a startled moan when Vegeta continues to tug them off and throw them aside with his mouth around Goku’s cock. Within a few blurred, hurried moments Vegeta’s back is pressed against ice cold tiles with nothing to offer relief but the heat of Goku between his legs, thrusting in and out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta wraps himself tighter around Goku’s waist and he feels Goku’s fingertips squeeze harder into the backs of his thighs, struggling to focus on getting the angle right and holding him up at the same time. Vegeta's head tips back against the wall all the same and he lets Goku know how much he loves whatever that thing was that he just did by cursing a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>He tries not to let his ankles slip as climax shudders through him, luckily Goku isn’t far behind. He swears the orgasms just keep getting better. They relax in unison, with Goku mumbling a soft apology about almost dropping him. By the time Vegeta’s feet touch back down to the tub they are back to their usual bickering over who’s worse at hogging the water.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost done,” Goku says with a smile betraying how entertaining, and often satisfying, he found pissing off Vegeta to be. He finishes scrubbing through his hair and continues standing under the shower, blocking Vegeta’s access until he is pushed out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“You are done.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles as he leans back against the icy tiles and he watches Vegeta quickly and efficiently scrub dirt and sweat and sex off his skin, while still very carefully avoiding the left side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Goku frowns at the slight red tint to the water running down his shoulder from his hairline and he absently counts the other scars Vegeta has amassed over the years. "Gosh.” His fingers brush a particularly deep one just beneath his rib cage. “Where’d you get all these?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta bats his hand away. "Lived a hard life." He turns the water off, carefully wrings out his hair, and steps out. “Hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Goku grins. "Always."</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do for dinner?” he asks as he wraps a short towel around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda feelin’ pork, but I dunno if I have any left.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta laughs as he runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it. “I didn’t know you practiced cannibalism.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cannibalism?” Vegeta looks up still chuckling to himself. “Because you said you wanted to eat pork.” His smile fades. “And you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“A pig?” Goku rolls his eyes. “Hilarious.” He shakes his head as he walks out of the bathroom with no towel, dripping water everywhere. “‘Cause I wanna be called names here too.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta quickly eats his words as he follows him out. “Kakarot, wait. I didn’t—it was just a—” Goku pauses in his doorway and turns to face him. “I call y—everyone—names. I didn’t mean it personally.” He attempts a reassuring smile, but judging by Goku’s expression that was the wrong thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And the guys at work also didn’t mean it <em> personally </em> when they called someone they booked today a faggot because they don’t know that I’m a faggot too, but it still hurts <em> personally </em>!” Goku looks away with a huff. “Sorry. I know you didn’t mean—I jus’... today was so awful.” He slumps against his door and blows air into his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta doesn’t know how to begin addressing what Goku just said and he fumbles his way through the closest thing to an apology his ego would allow. “Then how about... dinner’s… on me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tryna kill me, arch-nemesis?” Goku snorts. “You can’t cook to save yer life.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I… know.” He fidgets. “I thought… maybe I could… take you somewhere. I—” He chaffs at the possibility of incoming rejection. “You’ll never fit into the city if you don’t know at least a few places to eat outside your own kitchen.” He smiles weakly, more anxious than hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Goku eyes search the floor for advice on how to interpret Vegeta’s offer. “Is it good?” he finally says.</p><p> </p><p>“You ask that as if you’re picky.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku raises a brow, unamused by the comment and Vegeta tries for a recovery. “If nothing else, you’re going to love the portion sizes.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku hums in consideration as he closes the door, leaving Vegeta standing in the hallway with his thoughts. He doesn’t finish processing a single one of them before the door opens again and Goku is already dressed in loose, warm clothing. “...Are we goin’? Or not?” He gestures to Vegeta’s towel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vegeta opens the door to the pizza joint Goku’s nose picked up two blocks ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Here?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku hesitates in his step. “Already? I thought it was gonna be further.”</p><p> </p><p>“The first step to being happy in a city this big is finding at least one place within a three block radius that won’t give you food poisoning.” He laughs until he looks and sees that Goku isn’t. He’s still wavering on whether or not he is going to walk in. Vegeta lets the door close and looks through the window trying to figure out what the problem is. “Not up to standard? I promise, it tastes much better than it looks. They don’t even use rats anymore, just stray cats,” he jokes to try and replace the concern on Goku’s face with something lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I jus’—” his cheeks rouge a little and he backs away from the door. “It’s kinda crowded.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Are we gonna take it to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Vegeta’s shoulders drop as he realizes what’s happening. “No, that defeats the purpose.” </p><p> </p><p>“What purpose? I thought we were jus’ gettin’ food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of going out tog—of—of… showing you that places exist in this city outside of the apartment, the gym, and your office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta…”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crosses his arms in disappointment with himself. <em> Why would I even listen to Raditz about something like this? This wasn’t going to work. I </em> knew <em> this wasn’t going to work. He has the WORST ideas. </em> “If you didn’t want to do this,” he sighs. “Then why did you say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I did want to, and I want…” Goku’s eyes flash away. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a town of five hundred people. No one is going to pay attention. No one cares. And even if they do—they probably didn't tell you this in cop school—but you're well within your rights to tell them to fuck off. ... This city is huge; who do you think you’re going to run into?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I ran into you at the bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Vegeta grins slyly at him. “And look how that turned out for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Temptation lingers on Goku’s face, but it eventually gives into insecurity. “I dunno. I’ve—I’ve never actually been on—this is all so—and there’s people—this isn’t like that bar, ‘n I jus’ don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot. Kakarot.” Vegeta reaches and straightens Goku’s jacket in an attempt to flatten out both their nerves before pulling back, because he knows a lost battle when he sees one. “This isn’t—it isn’t anything. ...You’re starving, aren’t you?” Goku nods. “Then let’s just go in and—” His voice drops a little lower in defeat. “It won’t taste as good, but we can take it to go.” Vegeta opens the door, but before Goku can walk in they are interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyy! GOKU!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta curses quietly to himself. <em> Who could he run into, I said. I just HAD to test fate today. </em> His stomach drops as Goku’s attention jumps immediately to whoever is walking up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha!” He waves and pushes past Vegeta. “Tien, Krillin, Piccolo—wow, it’s the whole… the whole gang. What’re you guys doin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Chatter and laughter rises behind him for several long minutes as he waits for Goku to come back. But he doesn’t. Vegeta finally turns. The dangers of having a cop for a roommate hadn’t fully processed in Vegeta’s brain until this moment. It is only now that his first attempt at a date in months is completely fucked beyond all repair that he remembers <em> they’re pack animals </em> and half the department has now seen his face.</p><p> </p><p>“—oh, that’s my, uh, my roommate. Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p><em> And they also now know my name. Fantastic. </em> He nods in his usual stand-offish manner as he quickly assesses their little squad to have maybe two brain cells between them. He wonders if these are the coworkers Goku complained about earlier. He finds a unique insult suitable for each of them just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you guys gonna join us, or what?” the loud one, presumably the pack leader, Yamcha asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Goku’s eyes shoot back to Vegeta before answering for them both. “Yeah! Yeah, o’course.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. Where are we going?” Vegeta snaps out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, uh, to the bars or somethin’. They said there’s one a few blocks away that’s like, a cop hangout—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. No.” Vegeta shakes his head with a click of his tongue. “Absolutely not. I’m going home.” He starts to turn around and break off from the group. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on.” Goku follows and catches him by the arm. He speaks quietly. “Come on.” His face is pleading. “It—it’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “No. It won’t be. Definitely not for me, and probably not for you either, but feel free to discover that on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be. We can eat there instead. As a group ‘n—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot. I don’t want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“They never invite me, don’t ruin this for me—” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not—!” He growls in frustration. "You can go! I don’t care! I understand the precariousness of office politics and why you feel like you have to say yes, really. I do. But on what planet, Kakarot, do you think <em> I </em> would <em> ever </em> want to join your troop of idiots here for drinks?” he whispers harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“The one where…" His hand flexes before reaching back to his neck. "Where maybe I introduce you... to my friends?”</p><p> </p><p>"Your friends? Really?" Vegeta blinks in disbelief. "After what you told me earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t… usually like that. Maybe they’ll like you and it will be—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you high?! Nobody likes me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I li—”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t even eat out in public with me.” He huffs and tries not to let Goku's soft expression get to him. "So you would introduce me as—as <em>what?!" </em>he snaps quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“As… my roommate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. They already know that. Stop baiting me with bullshit and go. <em> Try </em>to have fun." He rolls his eyes. "I’ll see you later when you’re done pretending.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That last bit T_T; really struggled with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta slams the door shut behind him and pulls on the roots of his hair as he stomps over to the couch and collapses into it. He knows it’s not fair to hold a grudge. But he is still angry. Or upset. Or annoyed. Or something. He’s not sure what he is because he still considers sleeping in Goku’s bed. But he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it isn’t very pleasant. Not that most </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Vegeta’s life are ever very pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides against invading a space that contractually no longer belongs to him and eventually makes it to his room where he then types out several long, cryptic complaints to Raditz about how awful his advice on </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. He gets back a selfie of Raditz, obviously plastered, at a strip club with the caption, “Forget about ur dumb roommate.. Come chilllll!!!!1 theres a gayclub u can rebound at across from where im at!!! ill meet u there and we can get lit af!!! Bros befor hoes!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. The last time he did that he ended up so drunk he lost his shirt. And his pants. In fact he was left only with his briefs and a vague blurry memory of being cheered on while standing up on top of the bar before waking up with the worst hangover of his life next to a nice, but not very attractive man who lived on the other side of town. Apparently he had lost Raditz to a bachelorette party halfway through the night despite it being well known that a drunk, unsupervised Vegeta makes impulsive, destructive, and often expensive decisions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempting, but</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No.”  Vegeta blacks out his phone and tosses it aside with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes after a few hours of restless tossing and turning to a racket at the front door. He hears a few thuds, a couple “oofs,” two “ouches,” one “who put that table there?” and several slurred sentences he can’t make any sense of before deciding to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta walks into the hall and flips on the lights. Goku freezes with a guilty look on his face. Vegeta scoffs quietly to himself and does his best to repress a smile because he hates how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> this fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cop</span>
  </em>
  <span> is stumbling in the apartment drunk past his limit and, obviously, past his bedtime. He should be pissed off for being woken up by the swaying mess in front of him, the idiot still standing there rubbing the back of his neck with glowing red cheeks and messier hair than Vegeta ever thought possible and— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck am I supposed to be mad at that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorrysorry—” Goku shushes himself. “Didn’t mean ta wake ya, shhshh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow as Goku decides to lean against the wall and cross his arms in an attempt to look like nothing is wrong, as if that is something he normally does, as if he hasn’t just been caught waking up the entire building with his clumsy stumbling, but his lean turns more into a slump, and his legs buckle under him. “Whoops.” And he falls flat on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Kakarot.” Vegeta walks over and turns him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. I’m a’right.” He smiles and puts his hand on Vegeta’s face. “Finefinefine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly convincing.” Vegeta carefully places the sloppy touchy palm back at Goku’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They made me drink sooo much.” He sighs. “Shotshots—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—shots. No one believed me when I said I was my town’s drinkin’ champion ‘til I drank 'em all—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—under the table.” He sulks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta mocks his frown. “How awful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooo, it was.” He finally manages to sit up. “Actually, no, yer right. The drinkin’ was soso fun. The best. I feel sooo good right now.” He leans more heavily into Vegeta and bites his lip. “You know—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you know any other gay bars or somethin’? Maybe—maybe you could show me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—lezgo back out. I wanna go out, but this time with you. It was so fun with you. I wanna do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta heaves Goku upright against the wall. “No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whyyyyy,” he whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have other plans for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-like what?” he whispers as quietly as a drunk person can against Vegeta’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Like put you to bed before you puke on my rug, Drunk and Disorderly. How about you write yourself up for being a public nuisance this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaat? Vegeeetaa.” Goku scoffs loudly. “I’m not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk! ‘N fact guesswhat. Guess what they said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta feigns interest. “What did they say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said that’m cool now ‘cause I hold my liquor better’n anyone else at the station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I coulda drank even more, but we left cause Tien got sick ‘n we had to carry Krillin out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta tries, not very hard, to remember if he’d caught which ones those were. “Krillin... is he the midget?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s nota midget.” Goku scoffs. “Legally.” He follows up his comment with a loud snort of a laugh before covering his mouth and giggling a little harder as he makes an attempt to stand back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reeks of cheap alcohol as Vegeta pushes him back and stabilizes him onto his own two feet. “Well, it looks like you managed to have a good time after all. Good for you,” he says with a little more bite than he means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iunno. I guess,” he slurs. “I’m soo so glad to be back now though, because it’s kinda exzaustin’ hangin’ out with them. Feels like overtime but wit’ drinkin’ ‘cause they kept talkin’ ‘bout work ‘n stuff.” Goku threatens to fall back over as he blows air up into his bangs. “An’—an’ then they kept teasin’ me about, uuuhg, ‘bout bein’ a virgin.” He rolls his eyes and leans toward his room nearly pulling Vegeta with him. “That got annoyin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A virgin?” Vegeta presses his finger to Goku’s forehead and pushes it upright so he can look him in his hazy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. ‘Cause they started talkin’ ‘bout girls.” He makes a face and sticks his tongue out. “An’ so I jus’ said that so they wouldn’t ask me about ‘em ‘cause I dunno!” He laughs. “But then it kinda backfired ‘cause they kept tryna give me advice or somethin’ an’ I don’t even think any of it was very good. Especially what Yamcha said. He might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a virgin.” Goku snorts and falls back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot…” Vegeta sighs. “Lying is going to do as much good for you as it does for that other idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm, but tech—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—technically, I didn’t lie. I said I never been with a girl before. Tha’s—</span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>—that’s actually true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. “If only they knew just how untrue assuming that means you’re a virgin is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He grabs Vegeta’s shoulders and presses him to a wall for support. “I’ll show </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> how untrue it is.” He laughs and buries his face into Vegeta’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow, unimpressed. “Is that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah—er… actually… Vegeta…” he says with a breathless smile as he staggers for balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vegeta slowly starts trying to urge Goku to the safety of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda </span>
  </em>
  <span>a virgin.” Goku falls back onto the soft mattress with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s lip quirks. “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve never… never…” There is a catch in his breath and Vegeta waits to hear how that sinless vocabulary will ever find the words. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta blinks and his chest stutters. What a few drinks did for Goku’s bashful insecurity. “W-what?” he asks, because there’s no way he’ll say it again. Maybe he didn't even say it the first time.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I want you to fuck me!” he slurs before licking a hot messy trail up Vegeta’s neck and onto his face. Vegeta barely has time to respond before Goku has begun rushing his own clothes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta tilts his head with reluctant consideration as he watches his roommate struggle in his clothes before answering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempting, but </span>
  </em>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Please?” Vegeta tries and fails to stop Goku’s fast wandering hands and suddenly his own shirt is on the other side of the room. "Vegeta—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You can't even stand up." Vegeta says, trying to defend what’s left of his honor and keep Goku’s hands away from the hem of his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeaah… well neither can you either sometimes.” He smiles and shifts so he is on his stomach and starts rooting through his nightstand until he finds what he’s looking for and throws it at Vegeta’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakar—Ow! What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta scowls at him and scowls at the bottle, and scowls back at him. “I’m not going to fuck you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whyy not?!” he pouts into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you’re wasted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if I’m wasted? Yer wasted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yer wastin’ this.” He gestures to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta betrays his amusement with a click of his tongue as he asks in annoyance, “Am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I even—It’s not like…" his words are muffled by the blankets before he lifts his head up to continue, "—an' I’ve done it by myself before, I’m not—” He huffs. “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Go to sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vegetaaa." The unmistakable whines of a tantruming child threaten to break through the confines of what appeared to be a very grown adult. "But I been wantin’ to ask you for a while ‘n I finally asked, so you can't just turn me down 'causea some stupid reason an'—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A while?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Goku nods as if it had been obvious and Vegeta's fault for not being able to read his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. "We've been sleeping together for less than a week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well," Goku hesitates and his beer soaked brain threatens to short circuit under the logical restraints of time Vegeta has just established. "Well, I still want it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, all the time!" he insists. “Especially when—” he slurs something Vegeta doesn’t understand as he attempts to post up onto his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said especially when I’m—” He collapses and mumbles into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes and with a shake of his head tosses the bottle away. He knows there's only one way to win against Goku and that is to give him what he wants. "Fine. Lay down. On your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s surprise is evident as he shyly looks around at the tangled sheets. "W-wait really? On my—my side?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta taps his fingers expectantly against the nightstand. "Yes." He gestures for Goku to hurry up. "On your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku hesitates. "Are you sure? 'Cause I thought—I thought maybe we could do it like—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am fucking sure; do you want this or not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flops down with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." Vegeta nods back before trying to organize the sheets into a cohesive unit that spread evenly across the two of them. He has marginal success before assuming his own position next to Goku flat on his back. They lay there in silence for several long moments before Vegeta eventually feels the tell tale nudge against him that means his lie is being seen through. "What?" he asks tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmthought youzed you were gonnafmke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence again. Then a slight shift this way and that from Goku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmdoesnt feelikeit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakarot." Vegeta rubs his eyes before caving to impulse and turning to wrap his arm around Goku's waist. "I’m fucking you so hard right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku bucks back weakly, sleepily, on the edge of the abyss that is blacking out as all the latent liquor in his system finally makes the rounds through his brain and he sighs. “No yer not. Isit’cause yer mad at me 'cause I didn’t eatwithyou?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Vegeta squeezes a little tighter and presses his face into Goku's shoulder with a long deep exhale. "...I didn’t even want to eat there anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. But you thought I would. We shoulda jus’ gone in. If I hadna argued they wouldna seen us 'n then we coulda jus’ been us an' eaten food. Insteada drinkin’ 'n feelin' bad. …’msorry I ruined yer night. I thought maybe doin’ this would make you feel better about me not wantin’ to be out wityou ‘n we could—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakarot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Vegeta wakes, it is to Goku’s mouth teasing his with soft playful pecks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm?" Vegeta asks as he deepens the intention behind the motions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Goku responds in the affirmative and casually reminds Vegeta that he isn’t wearing any clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta pulls his face away with a quiet chuckle. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he says quietly before pulling Vegeta on top of him and settling Vegeta's hips between his legs as they continue their chaste exchange, a wordless </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Goku for not letting him sleep on the floor in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small muted noises of more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> begin to spill into Vegeta’s mouth and Vegeta runs one of his hands up Goku’s naked side making him shiver. Goku’s legs squeeze slightly around him and it is impossible to ignore what he is trying to say as he rocks up against him. “You said you would.” Goku sighs breathlessly. “But you never did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta pauses and his chest thuds in realization. “Kakarot.” He shifts uncomfortably. “You don’t… have to apologize...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m not. I wanna do it ‘cause I wanna do it." Goku bucks his hips a little more insistently with the unmistakable coordination of sober interest. “Last night… when I said I been wantin’ to for a while, I—I really have, but I wanted to wait until I met someone that I—who… who, um, has more... experience...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta can’t help the proud little smirk from curling the edge of his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced I am… </span>
  </em>
  <span>But something in the back of his mind, something hopeful, told him that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Goku wanted to say. He isn’t sure he’s ready to hear what Goku’s actual reason is, so he doesn’t press for any more shy reassurance. He finds satisfaction in the easy breathing underneath him before looking around and quickly locating the bottle Goku threw at him yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pops it open. “Relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Goku shivers and tries not to tense as two fingers coated in cool slick oil press against him. Vegeta watches Goku’s cock twitch as he teases him. He guides Goku’s hand to where it might do him more good, then he presses forward. Vegeta feels a heady rush of blood and dopamine tingle through him as Goku audibly gasps. It is tight and easy to please with how reactive Goku is to every movement. Vegeta has no trouble finding exactly what he’s looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Goku’s hands find Vegeta’s shoulders and he bites his lip as he moves against Vegeta’s fingers in an attempt to encourage him to change speed and power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask me… nicely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” he asks, hoping he could get him to say that phrase just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Goku hesitates with a red face and looks away as he bashfully continues, “...more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirks, because it isn’t what he’d been hoping to hear, but it is good enough and he is already achingly hard from feeling how tight he is around just his fingers. The little whines Goku let out as he withdraws his fingers only increase the anticipation, and he can't help sighing in relief as he slicks up his cock with a little more than he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lines himself up and presses and—"Ahh"—his mouth drops open in pained shock as Goku drags his fingertips down his back. "R-relax. Kakarot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. I am—" he insists as Vegeta presses a little further. "Rela—ahhhaVegeta—" He pulls Vegeta closer and under threat of more red streaks down his back convinces him to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Vegeta is finally fully sheathed, Goku wraps his legs around Vegeta’s waist. He holds steady and sweats over how tight Goku is around the base of his cock. He waits for Goku to adjust and cue him to continue, but long seconds pass and they remain still, quiet. Just breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t take it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move. "I’m… I’m going to… It will feel good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods. “Slow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. Slow.” And Vegeta starts very slowly rocking against him. He shudders as Goku tightens around him. His breath catches as he feels Goku’s fingers still finding new places to mark down his back and he captures Goku’s bottom lip between his teeth to stifle his own moans as intimate rocking begins to shift into earnest thrusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had he finally eased into a steady pace that wouldn’t push him over the edge too soon than Goku was reaching between them to find a way to hold himself off a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku squeezes his shaft and his eyes shut tightly as his legs crush around Vegeta's waist harder, harder, and harder until his own hand betrays him and strokes; Vegeta feels the telltale constriction of muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, Kakarot, no not ye—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s back arches and his mouth drops open as hot sticky liquid paints both their chests. But Goku doesn’t stop. He keeps twisting his hand along his shaft, milking out everything he can. "H-harder. Go harder. Faster—" Bossy commands start streaming from Goku’s mouth and Vegeta can do nothing but obey, despite Goku’s new filthy vocabulary doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his stamina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! F—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah—Harder!" Goku clings desperately to him, tightening every muscle in his body as Vegeta gives it as hard as likes to get it and slams full-power into his own climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is still winding down with slow languid thrusts when Goku’s legs and arms finally release him. Vegeta finally stops and lets his face fall into the crook of Goku’s neck to catch his breath. He rolls off onto his back with a rare, pleased look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku hums in satisfaction as he shifts and sits up slightly. "Wow. That was…" He looks down at Vegeta with a big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it was. Experience over talent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You think I'm talented?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta turns away from him and closes his eyes. "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku laughs and pushes on Vegeta's shoulder. "Yeah ya do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're second best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> second best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think that." He cracks an eye open and turns slightly to catch Goku's pout. He suppresses a snort and rolls his eyes as Goku flops next to him with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then make something," Vegeta says in a voice that betrays how close he is to drifting back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a long pause before Vegeta hears a quiet, whiny, "I don’t wanna."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta opens his eyes and scowls at the wall. He didn't think they'd be having this argument again so soon. "Then what do you want to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku shifts a little awkwardly onto his stomach and walks his fingers up Vegeta's rib cage. "Doncha know any place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sits up with a tired sigh and searches for the clothes that Goku had forcibly parted him from last night. "Kakarot… we're not doing that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku sits up too, with a sullen look as he rubs the back of his neck. "Why not? I wanna… I wanna try again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks back at him and sighs. "No; you don't. That's just the best sex of your life talking. You don't have to pretend that you—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not. I’m not." Goku interrupts, his face suddenly hard with resolve. "I mean, it was the best sex of my life, but that's not"—he waves off Vegeta's assumption—"not what this is about. I wanna go out. With you. I wanna do more than jus’—” He gestures to the bed. “Just this, but,” he hesitates. "I never been... on an actual date before. With a guy.” He reaches toward the back of his neck with a nervous palm. “Like ever. And I jus’... dunno..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gently rests his hands on Goku's shoulders. "Ok." He exhales and thinks carefully about how to navigate the sensitive subject before they continued their argument from last night, unrestrained by the public eye. "Then tell me. Where would you feel comfortable going?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so much smut for the people. I have actual plot relevant things planned too. but y'know. these two deserve some fluff before the very rough journey ahead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reconnaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyways, so I’m layin’ there, bleedin’, and I open up the damn thing.” Nappa holds his hands about half a foot apart and inspects the invisible box between them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in it? You got me on the edge of my fuckin' seat.” Raditz grins as he hangs over the passenger chair.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s a fuckin’—it’s a goddamn cannoli!”</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh! You took a bullet for a pastry!" Raditz throws his head back in laughter. “Didya eat it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet your ass I did. Best damn cannoli I’ve ever eaten.”</p><p> </p><p>“After all that?! It better’ve been!” </p><p> </p><p>The door slides open and Vegeta scowls at the two of them. “You were right. We have to go the other way."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz rolls his eyes as he shoves half a bag of chips into his mouth. "Toooold ya we’d have to go the other way."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh forgive me for not believing you did your due diligence for once." Vegeta snatches the bag and finishes it off. "The fuck were you two laughing about? I could hear you around the block.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nappa was tellin’ me ‘bout how he once got shot for—”</p><p> </p><p>“For a cannoli?” Vegeta raises a brow at Nappa and even lets a smile escape. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that one.” It is not his usual smirk; it is one Nappa recognizes from the tiny kid he used to know. The one he knew before he found his friend’s son in the dead of winter, terrified, covered in ash and dirt, sleeping in the back of his van because his house had been burned down. With his parents still inside. Because sometimes it isn’t about the <em> things </em> . It’s about the <em> statement. </em> And the statement to Vegeta’s father was <em> don’t ever take from the wrong people </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Nappa chuckles. “I swear, yer dad got me into the worst kinda trouble. Worse than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because he wasn’t as good a thief as me,” he says hopping in and closing the door behind him. “Obviously, or you’d still be working with him,” he mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts. “What a legacy. Can’t believe after that bullshit, Nappa, you decided to stick it out with junior here.” Raditz punches Vegeta in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Yet another unacceptable nickname. Nappa, change of plans. Floor it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa starts the van and pulls slowly out of the alleyway. “Am I gonna see that hairball rollin’ on the pavement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t look in the mirrors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to that. Raditz, you really think it was a choice to stick it out with this little shit?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks out the window to avoid revealing his amused expression and Nappa shakes his head with a laugh. He really could be an insufferable asshole, Nappa knew better than anyone, but it’s nice to get an occasional reminder, despite the long difficult years Vegeta has spent trying to get it all back, that not everything had been stolen from him. </p><p> </p><p>After just a few short blocks Nappa parks and Vegeta gestures for Raditz to start getting ready. They make sure the coast is clear before quickly exiting and squeezing under the van. With a few curses and a little team effort, they pull the heavy iron grate out of the way and descend down a rusty iron ladder into the storm drain.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know.” Raditz says as they hop down into a damp, musty smelling tunnel. “It’s a lot easier to work with ya when yer happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy? I’m not fucking happy.” He huffs. “Who the fuck would be happy working for—” </p><p> </p><p>“Bro, you are. You even gotta skip in yer step.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his head in disdain as they follow a line of cables down the tunnel. “What? I do not have a <em> skip </em> in my—”</p><p> </p><p>“No use in denyin’, I seen it. AND! And! You only yelled at me twice. Dude, you’ve been on cloud nine all day. You manage to make up with yer roommate?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Did ya steal him somethin’ nice or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he snips. “I would never risk that. Besides… he's not impressed by things. Unless it's food.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, so you took my dope-ass relationship advice and took him out somewhere!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scoffs as they stop in front of a door marked:</p><p> </p><p>Capsule Corporation</p><p>Maintenance Only </p><p>KEEP OUT</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was not <em> dope </em>at all! That’s what we fought about.” He pulls out a lock-picking set and grumbles as he works the pins until they line up.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because! We didn’t even make it to where we were supposed to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, c’mon.” Raditz sighs. “We’re never gonna have another opportunity like him. Access to our own case? You are impossible!”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t my fault! We were interrupted by his stupid cop friends who tried to drag us to a stupid cop bar, and obviously"—the door clicks open and they walk into a cold room with fuse boxes, cables, and servers in it. Almost none of it is still running, but there is a low hum from somewhere above them—"I had to find a way out of that." He shines his flashlight along the wall until he finds a screen on the wall next to a heavy locked steel door. It comes to life after he taps on it a few times. “Will this work?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz looks at it. “Oh yeah. That’ll work.” He pulls out a few cables from his bag and plugs them  into the ports next to the screen, then he slumps against the wall underneath it. He pulls out a computer, connects it to the other end of the cables, and begins to go to work. “Ok, so his friends suck, big surprise. And you argued with him about it, even bigger surprise.” He snorts. “But then... what happened after? ‘Cause ya ain’t actin’ all sad and miserable like ya got dumped by our informant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do <em> not </em> get <em> dumped </em>,” Vegeta hisses angrily through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooohkayyy, yeah… sure, guess the last three didn’t count then, psycho,” Raditz mumbles at his computer. “So… what? Did ya come to yer senses and apologize or some shit?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts. “‘Course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually he… sort of… apologized to me and a few days ago we... decided to try somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Even better! Aaaaaand??” Raditz gestures for him to continue. “How did <em> that </em> go?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta leans against the wall with crossed arms and admits, “It went...” A smile tugs at the corner of his lip. “Well.”</p><p> </p><p>"...So are you guys like, a thing now or what?” he asks as he pauses typing pull out a stained, crumpled reference sheet and squints at it before resuming. “On god, it’s like pulling teeth with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crosses his arms with a frown. “We’re—no. I don’t know. It’s still inconclusive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies.” He smacks the space bar several times for emphasis. “You went out. <em> Somethin’s </em> not inconclusive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” Vegeta watches the green text rolling up the screen. “The mutual interest in sex, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>"Nice." Raditz nods approvingly. “You get any new info outta him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet." Vegeta shifts and his eyes search the room for anything useful besides the screen and the door that leads into the compound; which part though, they aren’t quite sure yet. Vegeta taps his fingers anxiously against his bicep. They <em> really </em> need eyes into the compound if they want any chance at success with this one. He looks back at Raditz. “Are you fucking done yet?”</p><p> </p><p>"I’m in!” Raditz says excitedly. “Oh man, I’ve always wanted to say that. I feel just like those 90’s hacker guys.” He grins widely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You’re not a hacker.” Vegeta rolls his eyes. “You bought this shit. You have no idea what any of what you just typed means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, <em> no. </em> Wow. Accusing me of buying something?” He chuffs in muted offense. “It’s like you don’t know me at all. I <em> traded </em> for the codes and I stole the drives and the laptop because I am fucking <em> dedicated </em> to the craft. Also I totally know how it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Vegeta asks doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Capsule Corp’s security systems are aalllll over this city. Getting these codes was the best investment I ever made. I’ve gotten so much practice in fuckin’ with all the places they sold their shit too. Everything from coffee shops to law firms to banks. I’m practically an expert on CC systems now. I’ve been wanting to hit the compound for months. It’s like, the final test.” He cracks his knuckles before re-checking the cheat-sheet and typing in a few final commands. “Oooh where are all the fuckin’ cameras, we dunno the layout of the building, this heist is gonna be sooo hard,” Raditz mocks as he looks up at Vegeta and taps the computer. “Fuck that. Now look what we got.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks as he watches Raditz pull up pages and pages of live video feeds inside the compound. His smile drops. “That’s a lot of cameras.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, it’s a tech security company’s HQ, whadya expect?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s careful eyes search the feeds from different floors and entrances and labs. “Wait. Stop switching between them, go back. Keep going. There. Stop. What’s that?” He points at something on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz squints and leans in a little closer. “I have no idea. But it looks like… it’s protectin’... our target.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does, doesn’t it…” Vegeta rubs his chin in thought. “I have never seen anything like that.” He stands up and crosses his arms. “Hm.” He looks around at the concrete walls and floor, he looks at the bolted door. “We still have a few weeks before we need to execute. I’ll have something solid planned within a few days. Having this”—he gestures to the screen—“I hate to say it, is going to be indispensable. It may not be convenient”—he looks around at the dripping ceiling—“but why haven’t we used it before?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz frowns. “Because I can only use this program on CC systems. Most places we hit don’t use ‘em ‘cause it’s big expensive corporate stuff. Anyway, you don’t even know the best part. It <em> is </em>convenient.” He unplugs the cables and closes the computer. “The bugs in their system now. So as long as I’ve got internet I can go back in. We can draw everything up ‘n study all their feeds from wherever we want. No more trips down the drain.” He gives Vegeta a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta watches him pack all the cords back up. “...Ingenious.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs and stands. “I gotta have something to add to the team once in a while other than my bright and shinin’ personality. I’m glad we’re finally usin’ it. This shit was not easy to get.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta knocks him in the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get the fuck out of here before Nappa decides to leave us.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz laughs and rolls his eyes. “He says he’s gonna leave us all the time and he never does. Actually, hang on.” They walk out of the maintenance room and Raditz looks down one of the tunnels. “There’s another place around here I wanna check out real quick. I was hearin’ about it from a friend, an’ I jus’ wanna see—”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. Raditz, lets go. We’ve already lingered long enough. Save your side projects for your own time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I’m already here, it’s gonna be super quick; in and out five minutes. I think it’s just around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sighs in annoyance and turns back around with his hands on his hips. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God, if you’re about to hack into to a strip club’s camera system—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not!” Raditz defends. “I would never—Ok, I would maybe consider—but that’s not what I’m about to do. I swear. In fact, here.” He shoves his bag into Vegeta’s chest. “I don’t even need this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Vegeta takes it. “Whatever, you go fuck off. I’m going back. I have what I need.” He slings the bag over his shoulder. “Maybe we’ll wait for you, maybe we won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will!” Raditz shouts back confidently as he ducks around a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta quietly climbs out of the storm drain underneath the van thinking of nothing but how much he wants a shower as soon as he gets back. Maybe with company. He hums to himself as he taps on the axle.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta?” Nappa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, am I clear? I’m not going to lay under here all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not clear. Shit,” he continues quietly. “Is Rad with ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s still down in the sewer where he belongs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, tell him to stay there ‘cause we gotta problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? What problem?” He looks around until he sees the unmistakable features of a patrol car parked behind the van. “Fuck. Did he see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, he’s still fuckin’ around with the computer on his dash. Probably tryna run my plates. He pulled up just a minute or two before I heard ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? The fuck did you do? ...You better not be on something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh! He’s comin’ up to the car. Goddamn it.” Nappa mumbles under his breath, still chewing on whatever he’d just shoved into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I can’t see him. Which side?”</p><p> </p><p>“My side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit—” Vegeta quickly shimmies over to the passenger side and watches the shiny black shoes walk up to Nappa’s window. “G’dafternoon officer. How can I help ya?” he hears Nappa say with thinly veiled annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon!” the officer responds brightly. “This yer vehicle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you know yer parked in front of a fire hydrant? You gotta—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets the back of his head hit the asphalt at the familiar voice. “Are. You. Serious?!” he whispers to himself before stealthily making his way out on the other side of the van. He walks around the back and peeks around the corner to confirm his suspicions before leaning against the back doors and smacking a palm to his face. “Fucking. Idiot. What the fuck is he <em> doing </em> here!?” He opens the back door and throws the bag in before stripping off his gloves with a sigh and slamming the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s attention immediately turns to the sound and then the person walking up behind him. “Vegeta?” Goku’s eyes and smile widen in surprise. “Vegeta! Hi! Where did you—What, uh, what’re you doin’ here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it look like?” He gestures to the van. “I’m working.”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa raises a brow and slowly looks back at Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Goku looks at the van, then at the large, bald, rough looking man in the driver’s seat, and then at the mostly abandoned, residential block with a little confusion as he tries to identify what kind of work anyone could do around here. “...What—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem?" Vegeta tilts his head a little before flashing the shadow of a smile that never failed, "Officer."</p><p> </p><p>"A prob—? No, not—no.” Goku blushes and reaches his arm behind his head. “I was jus’ tellin’ yer-yer coworker that yer van is parked illegally and so…”</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to write us up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” He stutters. “Well, if ya move it, I can just let ya off with a warning.” He casually crumples the ticket in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks. “Thanks.” Then he nods for Nappa to move the vehicle and the van pulls half a car length ahead, just enough to be out of the way of the hydrant, but not quite revealing the exposed storm drain. “Good enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks back at the van, a little too distracted by the fluster of emotions that came along with running into Vegeta while still on the clock to look a little more critically at the situation. “Huh? Yeah. Yeah, it’s”—he turns back to Vegeta—“fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta waits for Goku to say something else, but he just keeps hesitating as he looks around at the few pieces of trash scattered around the area. “Is there… something else I can help you with? Some law perhaps? That I wasn’t aware I’m breaking?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I jus’—” He clicks his pen a few times before putting it away. </p><p> </p><p>“Shame. I thought you were finally going to break out the handcuffs on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No, why would I do…” Goku’s blush deepens as the implication of Vegeta’s comment sinks in leaving him with a bashful smile. “Oh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn. Next time then.” Vegeta taps his finger against Goku’s badge. “So what are <em> you </em> doing out here? Didn’t they stop letting you drive those?” Vegeta nods to the cruiser. “Shouldn't you be at your desk working on some... big case?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks at the patrol car. “Oh. Yeah, well I’m like… on driving probation now.” He laughs quietly and Vegeta rolls his eyes, trying not to look too charmed by the sound. “And… I was at the office earlier... but then… they sent me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks around. “Alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think cops went anywhere alone,” he half-jokes, half-grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he says bowing his head a little. “We don’t usually, but I said I thought we should follow up a couple of leads we have with Capsule Corporation ‘cause they seem real interested in our investigation, an’ they’re a big security company for the city so maybe they got some insight on how these guys keep gettin’ into places. But, uh, well I’ve already told you what my department thinks about my ideas, an’ they told me if I wanted to waste everyone’s time, then I should just go back to doin’… traffic patrols. So here I am!” He perks back up. “Followin’ up on those leads! I stopped by their buildin'. It's just a few blocks over that way. But…” His smile starts to drop. “They didn’t wanna talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot… Christ.” Vegeta sighs as he rubs his forehead. “Go back to the office.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods. “Yeah. I was on my way back. I just figured I’d get outta there for a bit and… drive around. Check out the area. Y’know? Just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you saw the smallest of infractions and just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Vegeta looks back at the van.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should write you that ticket after all. So I have somethin’ to show for comin’ out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” Vegeta wanted to knock some sense into that head so damn bad sometimes. He also wanted to kiss him so damn bad. He also wanted to tell him to get the fuck out of here before he had to do something so damn bad. Because Goku is shockingly close to being on the right track and that is exactly what he is supposed to be avoiding.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Goku asks.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Vegeta snaps out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. You looked like you were ‘bouta punch somebody. Or… or were thinkin’ real hard ‘bout somethin’. I can never really tell the difference with you and most of the time that’s what I’m pretty sure yer thinkin’ about anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta chuffs. “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who ya thinkin’ ‘bout punchin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?” <em> Who ever the fuck sent you out here. </em>“My coworkers. One can’t park, and the other is taking forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of ‘em…” Goku steals a glance at the unkept, broken-down row houses. “...lives here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel bad.” Vegeta clicks his tongue. “His current location suits him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Silence lingers and so does Goku as he looks for any more reasons he can find to stay out of the office a little longer. “So…” He smiles and fiddles with the crumpled paper in his hand. Vegeta is careful not to make it too apparent that he needs him gone, so he crosses his arms and waits patiently for his roommate’s thoughts to arrive at the station. A crackle of static comes over the radio from his car saving them both.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, um, I should be getting back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you should.”</p><p> </p><p>“But... I’ll see you… at the apartment later?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs as he turns around. “Probably. I live there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, was that him?” Nappa asks as Vegeta gets into the passenger seat and shuts the door. Vegeta doesn’t respond. “That’s him!?” Nappa laughs and adjusts the mirror to watch Goku’s squad car pull away. “Oh my god. You gotta be fuckin’ jokin’!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Is there something funny about him?” Vegeta snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. Not at all,” he reassures. “You jus’ looked real cute tryna flirt your way out a ticket.” He lets out the snort of laughter he’d been holding back and smacks the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta groans and rubs his palms against his eyes in an attempt to hide his reddening face. He doesn't even bother denying because Nappa is right. That is <em>exactly </em>what just happened. "Do you want him to respond to a homicide? Because he can respond to a homicide."</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, Vegeta, don’t be cruel. I am <em> sure </em> that kid ain’t <em> never </em>seen a dead body before."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is exactly why finding yours would be good work experience for him. Don't tempt me." Vegeta scowls as Nappa keeps chuckling to himself. “I fail to see what’s so funny about this. I just saved your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’s funny. I jus’ thought that line about the handcuffs was pretty good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut the hell—” Vegeta is interrupted by a clanking against the underside of the van and points a finger at Nappa. “If you breathe a fucking word of this to him, I swear to—” Vegeta inhales and exhales to calm his temper.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa wheezes out a final chuckle as he smacks his palm against the door. “You’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>After several thuds Raditz swings open the back doors to the van.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s brows furrow when he catches Raditz’ soaked pissed off appearance in the rear view. “The hell happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I slipped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Nappa immediately looks back. “Nope. You are not gettin’ in here like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whadya want me to do? Walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa shrugs. “Figure something out. You’re not bringin’ sewer water inside this van. It already smells enough ‘cause of you an’ all yer fuckin’ snacks you leave in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not sewer water! It’s rain water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m not buyin’ that. It all goes to the same place.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz frowns and rifles through a box in the back until he pulls out a roll of black trash bags. He struggles for a moment before finally getting one open and then he strips off his gloves, shirt, boots, socks, and pants and throws them into the bag and throws the bag into the back of the van, cursing the entire time. Then he spends several minutes trying to wring out his hair. When it finally stops dripping he gestures to his damp, cold, nearly naked self. “Good enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa lets out a reluctant sigh. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking bullshit.” Raditz grumbles as he gets clambers into the van and shuts the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What on Earth were you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I was tryna see if I could get up into the storerooms of a distillery that’s near here, ok? And I was gonna bring back a buncha shit for you guys and it was gonna be super awesome, but the passage was too small and I couldn’t fit, and so I had to go back, but I slipped and fell into—” </p><p> </p><p>“Into the goddamn sewer.” Nappa laughs and Vegeta joins him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a storm drain!” Raditz insists with the hopes of at least convincing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha, no it’s not.” Nappa shakes his head. “Ghad, I don’t know who’s more of a shitshow between the two of ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What’d Vegeta do?”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa looks at Vegeta. “C’mon.” He smiles and pushes on Vegeta’s shoulder. “C’moooooon.” He nudges him again. “We gotta tell him. We gotta.” Vegeta just crosses his arms and growls to himself, which Nappa interprets as a go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta’s favorite cop paid him a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not what happ—”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ mouth drops open. “What?! What?! You met Vegeta’s boyfriend!? When!? Just now?!” Raditz jumps up and leans on the center console and looks out the windshield.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa nods. “Drove away not two minutes before your dumbass crawled outta the sewers looking like a drowned rat. Thank God.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grinds his teeth in irritation. “He’s not my—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?! AHhh! NOOO! How did I MISS that?! WHAT?! What was he like? Be honest.” Raditz lowers his voice and cups his hand around his mouth in an attempt to half-whisper to Nappa. “Was he a total tool? ...Was he wearin’ aviators?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he was cute as a fuckin’ button.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta feels his insides collapsing. <em> He is so fucking cute. </em> “He is <em> not </em>cu—”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhhh!!! Of course he is! Details Nappa! DETAILS! Short? Tall? Blue-eyed?! Blond?!” </p><p> </p><p>Nappa shrugs. “He was a little shorter than you; dark-haired, dark-eyed. Iunno, I only saw him for a half a minute. Vegeta came over and just—” He chuckles. “Jus started talkin’ this guy up like you would not believe. I swear he jus’ melted into his palm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not. He did not. None of that happened,” Vegeta denies vehemently, but calmly as he plans both their deaths for the thousandth time this month.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuuck. Vegeta being a smooth operator? I can’t believe I missed that. I always miss the good drama. What the fuuuuck… Wait, why was he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Nappa can’t park.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> I </em>can’t park? You popped the curb the one time you attempted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did!” Vegeta throws his hands up. “I was twelve!”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time I ever tried to teach you anythin’,” Nappa grumbles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz laughs. “No, but really.” His expression drops. “Why was he here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He…” Vegeta eyes the twitchy concern on Raditz’ face and decides on a half-truth. They don't need to know that the police, or Goku at least, have a sudden interet in Capsule Corporation. They <em>are</em> going to pull this off before anything comes of <em>that</em>. “He just happened to be patrolling in the area.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Here? </em> Why here? There’s literally nothin’ around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Here.” <em> Because he has good instincts. </em> “Because the rest of his office fucking hates him, or something, I don’t know. He was sent out as a joke." </p><p> </p><p>"That's fucked. Wait, alone? And he actually went out?” Nappa raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta sighs. “Alone.”</p><p> </p><p>"Kindova shitty joke if ya ask me," Raditz mumbles. "Damn near caught us."</p><p> </p><p>"Caught us doing what? Waiting for you to hurry up with your swim in the sewers?" Vegeta gestures to Raditz' state of undress. "We're fine." Vegeta rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Vegeta, you were right. Rad, if you’da met him, you’da seen right away; he ain’t a threat. He's got no idea what's goin' on, which way's left, which way's right." Nappa snorts. “This city’s gonna eat that kid alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta leans against the window and watches rain start to fall as the van pulls away from the curb. “It already is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This chapter got some wonderful fanart from JEM97 &lt;3 you can check out more of their art on their twitter! Be sure to drop some love!<br/>
https://twitter.com/_c_art_?s=09     <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Date Night Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Goku asks as he follows Vegeta around the corner of an extremely nice apartment lobby toward a door that says, ‘Employees Only.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. It's a public building," he says over his shoulder as he quickly taps in a passcode he shouldn't know and opens the door. He looks up the stairwell to make sure it’s clear before he motions for Goku to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes and ninety-eight flights later Goku stops to catch his breath. "Oh my god. Vegeta. Why didn't we take the elevator?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta, who is one flight ahead, looks down over the rail at him with a cocked brow. "Because the elevators do not go all the way up." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And they have security cameras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku looks up with a tired frown. "What the heck is up there? The best restaurant ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta chuckles as he continues his ascent. "I guess you'll have to find out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku barely has time to sigh in relief once he reaches the final floor because Vegeta is pulling him down a small hallway. He points to a fire escape ladder to the roof. "One more." Vegeta smirks before heading up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses on the hatch and it is still unlocked from the last time he was here and he hops out of the small shaft and waits impatiently for Goku to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku's face immediately lights up as his head pokes out. "Woow! Oh wow!! Vegeta!" He quickly clambers out and makes his way to the edge of the building. "Wow…" He leans over the low wall and looks down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta laughs when Goku smiles back at him and it is hard to pretend he doesn't suddenly feel a little warmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has taken a couple of weeks, but he has finally figured out most of Goku's exceptions to the rule. Pizza, turns out, once he’s through the door, is ok. Coffee shops? Also ok. Bars? Ok, but only gay bars on weekends after Goku had at least three drinks before even leaving the apartment. All-you-can-eat noodle shops in basements of run-down buildings in Chinatown are also for some reason acceptable, at any time of day too. But parks, museums, and other public places remain questionable while restaurants with tablecloths were a solid </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, theaters a </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and anything within five blocks of the station, or is known to be frequented by police was nothing short of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vegeta doesn’t even need to ask about those, because that is his personal rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is supposed to be weaseling information out of him. But instead he’s been spending his time figuring out how to take this stubborn, closeted disaster out on dates that don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like dates, but maybe at the very least </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like dates. Sometimes he remembers to ask about the case, but Goku doesn’t have much to say anymore. Lately, Goku’s made a point to change the subject whenever it comes up. Not just the case, but work in general. It is clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some informant.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vegeta would laugh at the irony, but he has the aching feeling Goku’s not going to last much longer here, in West City, which is why he’s been trying to get as much out of his presence as possible and not laugh at him too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite all his careful, strategic choosing though, Vegeta has still been forced to accept more failures than successes. But he is at least pleased to know that today he could now add, "Kakarot—for the last time! Yes, I know that meets the description, but that’s not where we’re going! Trust me, this is the far superior alternative!" to the list of acceptable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is dangerous, coming to Freeza's building without an invitation. But it has the best view in the city while also being free and private if you know how to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks to the edge and looks down and thinks about the first time he was here, when he was young and dumb and thought family honor still mattered. Turns out breaking into your dead father's prior employer's office to steal back what had been stolen did nothing but get you threatened to be dropped 1000 feet to your death and worse, hired to fulfill the same position. He had been so scared then. He feels none of that now. He hasn’t for a long time. Vegeta chuckles to himself at a wandering thought telling him that maybe the only difference between then and now is the company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Goku asks, cozying up to him, uninhibited by the crowds of the city now that they are so far above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. I just remembered something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remembered what?" he asks with innocent curiosity in his voice as his head drops onto Vegeta's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles because he is supposed to be the one asking questions and getting information, and yet here he is entertaining Goku, actually managing to enjoy their time together like it might last. "The first time I saw the skyline was here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Goku says, excited for any scraps Vegeta is willing to give about himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I couldn’t have been more than eleven or twelve. I remember looking down at the sidewalk and... and I was so scared. It seemed so much further back then. The city… seemed so much bigger… I don't know…" he finishes with a wistful glance at the mountains in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Goku looks out at the buildings. “It looks even bigger from here than I thought it was. Like it goes on forever.” He looks down at the sidewalk and his face wrinkles with thought. “Why were ya so scared? Were ya walkin' on the edge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I..." he hesitates. He knows it's risky, opening up about his life, his family, his past, his anything; the lines blur close to revealing things a cop </span><em><span>really </span></em><span>doesn’t need to know about him. But maybe… Vegeta bites his lips as he considers… Maybe Goku would be willing to overlook certain things… because of their relationship… like he had obviously been willing to do when he ran into them “working.”</span> <span>Vegeta's brows furrow and he decides to test the waters. “No. I was being held out a window.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?! Out a window!?” He leans over the wall and looks down at the balconies below. “Who the heck would do that?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some people my father worked with." </span>
  <em>
    <span>My current employer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shoves his hands in his pockets. "Same thing as me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Oh." Goku's hands cup his coffee securely trying to hold on to the last puffs of warmth. “I sure hope no one’s holdin’ ya outta windows now.” He laughs uncomfortably and avoids asking anything that might give him answers he’d have to hold Vegeta’ responsible for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I’m much more successful than him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good... I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta watches worry, curiosity, and concern all flutter briefly across Goku's face, but he doesn't press for more. Instead, his gears turn and grind silently until eventually his thoughts settle on something they could both agree on. Goku wraps his arm around Vegeta’s waist and turns Vegeta to face him. He leans into Vegeta’s always sour face with a warm inviting mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Thanks for showin’ me this. It was almost worth half the trip up those stairs.” He laughs softly and sincerely and Vegeta laughs too. And judging from the risky rooftop blowjob he scores as soon as the sun is set, it seems that Goku </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing to overlook certain things for whatever it is he thinks is between them.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just as a heads up, the next chapter update will be a ***double**** chapter update because it is my *Favorite* chapter(s) so far. This is literally just some short fluff to hold you over until then. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Goku's Day: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku wakes up suddenly to his alarm. He hears Vegeta grumble and feels him shift next to him and then there is a thud against his head as his phone is tossed at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnnnhfimoreminutes…” Goku mumbles as he struggles to swipe the snooze. He resettles against the warm body in his bed and presses his face into their neck. He inhales and exhales deeply trying to make the moment last as long as he could. This is the best part of his day. </p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up again, his alarm has been going off for some time and Vegeta is gone. Goku looks at his phone, makes a startled face at the time, and rushes into his uniform.</p><p> </p><p>He almost runs past the kitchen and misses the thermos that has been left out for him, <em> still warm </em> . He sips it as he closes the door behind himself and smiles because <em> he put sugar in it… </em> he chuckles to himself over the image of Vegeta rolling his eyes and scoffing as he reluctantly poisoned his coffee with sweetener. Goku could barely stand the stuff a few short months ago, now he relies on it to get through his morning.</p><p> </p><p>He chafes uncomfortably on the crowded but quiet morning train and tries to keep the coffee as close to his face as he can to keep out the damp, dusty smells of the derelict tunnels the train travels through. He doesn't know how anyone can stand it.</p><p> </p><p>When he disembarks he pauses in the station and takes a deep breath before going up the escalators and into the bustling streets. He isn’t really that introverted; he doesn’t even really dislike crowds. He just doesn’t like them <em> all the time </em>, and he feels like the only place he ever gets away from them is in the eight hundred square feet he shares with Vegeta. He sighs as he walks toward his office and appreciates the few scraggly trees struggling to grow in their two-by-two holes in the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at the stone-and-glass buildings towering above him that used to dazzle him. Now they just make him feel claustrophobic. He wonders if Vegeta ever feels that way here, if he’d like it way out in the countryside with the wide open spaces. <em> I wonder if I’ll ever find out… </em> He looks up and tries to imagine if he would notice if someone was being held out a window. He wonders if anyone would. He looks around and with a hollow sadness, decides <em> probably not… </em></p><p> </p><p>It doesn't sit right with him. Vegeta. He <em> likes </em>Vegeta, but some things about him just don’t add up and Goku knows Vegeta is using his hard-earned advantage in city-slicker street-smarts over him to hide things. He’s a small town boy, so what the heck does he know about anything. Well, he knows when someone is lying, because he is also a liar. And a damn good one. He’s been outsmarting his father for years who has a reputation of being an almost perfect human lie detector.</p><p> </p><p>So of <em>course</em> he knew the moment Vegeta said he ‘sold antiques’ that he was lying. He just didn’t press the issue at the time because… well, he’d already agreed to the terms and conditions of the lease, the check was out of his hands, the place really was exactly what he’d been looking for. And then he saw the cup... and Vegeta was just so damn <em>hot</em>; as soon as he walked through the door, he knew he didn’t have it in him to turn it down despite the red flags in the sublease telling him he might be getting ripped off. Whatever it is that Vegeta actually does, it can’t be <em>that </em>bad… <em>can it?</em> He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he pokes at Vegeta’s unusual hours and answers, his injuries, bruises, his weird insistence on keeping everything locked (<em> or is that just a city thing?) </em> But not too hard. He wants to know, because he thinks something’s wrong, but he’s afraid to burst the perfect bubble that is their budding relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing else in this city is turning out the way he’d hoped. He might have been able to handle a complicated housing mistake a few months ago, but now? Now the last thing he wants is for that, too, to crumble into heartbreaking disappointment. Or worse. Because he <em> really likes </em> Vegeta. He likes his coffee, his short but harmless temper; he likes the way he talks in the early morning, he likes his tenacious attempts to find <em> something </em> in this city that Goku might enjoy, he likes the face he makes when he's trying not to laugh, he likes the way he runs his tongue up his—</p><p> </p><p>"Eeyy, Goku."</p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts with a slight fluster.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Yamcha. Hey, what's up." </p><p> </p><p>Yamcha laughs and knocks Goku in the arm as he walks up and they walk into the building together. "Oh you know, playin’ the field. In more ways than one. After the game I had this totally hot date last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” he adds unenthusiastically before internally vomiting over the conversation he knows he is about to be forced to participate in for the hundredth time. It isn’t that he minds hearing about his friends’ intimate encounters. Krillin is actually quite the storyteller, and his girlfriend sounds hilarious; he genuinely hopes he gets the chance to meet her. But Yamcha? There is something about how he talks about people in general that is just… <em> Eugh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Dude you wouldn’t believe this girl. She was a total sl—”</p><p> </p><p>“Goku,” Piccolo calls from the front desk, interrupting Yamcha’s disgusting daily love-life updates.<br/><br/></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chief wants to see ya."</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s shoulders drop. "Again?"</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo shrugs and nods. He doesn’t talk much, which sometimes Goku appreciates greatly, but right now he could have used a few more words from the only other sane person in their office who doesn’t constantly bring up their personal life. In fact Piccolo never brought it up. He doesn’t drink either when he goes out, which he rarely ever agreed to do in the first place and he is the only other person in their office who shared Goku’s misery of having their driving privileges temporarily revoked. They might have been academic rivals in the academy for a short time, but here? Here he is quickly becoming the only voice of reason.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha smacks him on the back. "Aw, it's only the third time this week. It's probably because you forgot to take out the trash in his office again. Or maybe your dad called again to see how his little protégé is doing,” he mocks as he walks off towards the break room.</p><p> </p><p>Goku sighs. He takes off his cover as he walks back to their desks and forces a few of the bright cheery "good mornings" that had been natural until recently. He pauses as he walks by his desk and eyes the new paperwork someone had stacked on it with a tense jaw. He inhales and exhales before walking past it to the chief's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Goku!" The crotchety old man who never took off his aviators greets as he walks in.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asks with a pointed lack of his usual eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I wanted to talk about…”</p><p> </p><p>Goku immediately tones out the grating lecture because they always go the same way. Chief Roshi yaps at him about what he’s doing wrong, and Goku means <em> yap </em> because the chief was an tiny, loud, extremely rude old man who barely came up to his chest, then he makes four to five inappropriate comments about either the female officers he works with or whatever woman was unlucky enough to find her in their holding cells that day, then he usually says something about how Goku needs to stop coming in with all his ‘ideas’ or sometimes something about how just because his father is a deputy sheriff doesn’t mean he knows any more than the rest of the other officers and he needs to stop acting ‘entitled,’ then he asks Goku if he’s listening to which Goku always—</p><p> </p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts. “I’m sorry, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you even listenin’ to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The chief eyes him warily. “Ahg, get outta my office.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he gets dismissed to go about his day. He once heard a rumor that it was possible to get switched into any division you wanted, narcotics, homicide, transportation, detective, SWAT, community affairs, anything, by bribing him with soft-core pornography magazines. He doesn’t know if it’s true, but lately he’s been considering attempting it because maybe he’d have better luck as a rookie in narcotics than in general services.</p><p> </p><p>He slumps into the chair at his desk with a long exhale and starts on the first set of reports in front of him. Neighbor complaints. Domestic disputes. DUIs. Traffic violations. Minor drug charges. The occasional solicitation incident. Corner store thefts. Bar fights. Assault. Every now and then an arson. This city always seems to have something going on. This is not the town he grew up in where the biggest thing to happen in thirty years was his brother getting arrested for armed robbery and aggravated assault.</p><p> </p><p>He leans back and stares up at the ceiling. He wonders for the hundred millionth time if he did the right thing back then. He used to immediately answer <em> yes, of course I did. </em> But now… after college, after the academy, after moving here... he’s not so sure. He’s not even sure anymore if his brother was guilty of the crime or if he was covering for someone else. He was the most fiercely loyal person in existence and Goku wishes he could have seen that then, before he gave him a reason not to be.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know what he thought was going to happen when he told their father what he found, but it wasn’t losing his only brother to the justice system never to be seen again. He thought he was doing the right thing. He thought his father always did the right thing. He thought... so many things... He blows air at a piece of dust floating in the air as he tries not to think about all the painful arguments resulting from that incident that nearly tore their entire family apart. Well, part of it was torn away...</p><p> </p><p>A hand suddenly waves in front of his face. “Earth to Goku.” </p><p> </p><p>He almost falls out of his chair as he comes back to reality. “Woah. Oh. Krillin.” He brushes off being caught off-guard with a laugh. “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s lunch time. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks at the clock in surprise. “It is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you wanna go get something to eat? A bunch of the guys are gonna go—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Goku waves him off. “No, I’m gonna stay here. I still gotta lot to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin looks at the pile of papers on Goku’s desk, and the lack thereof on his own, on everyone else's. “You, uh, you need a hand with those?”</p><p> </p><p>And while Krillin is one of the more tolerable people in the office,<em> when he isn’t around anyone else </em>, Goku isn’t sure how much of his small-town charm he has left and he really wants to make sure he saves some for Vegeta and doesn’t come home completely drained for the fourth day in a row. “No, I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin rolls his eyes. “C’mon. Lemme help. I’ll just have Eighteen drop off lunch for me here. You’ll get to meet her!” he says excitedly at the chance to talk about his girlfriend. “I can have her bring something for you too, you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Goku’s stomach growls, giving him away.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin waves him off with a laugh. “Of course. Don’t worry. I got you.” He pulls out his phone and starts texting with love-inspired ferocity before taking a stack of folders and setting them on his desk. He sits down as he starts looking through them. “Uhg, more traffic violations? Ooh, shit, this guy was going 110 in a 35.” He snorts. “What’s he think? Sixth street is a track or something?” Goku doesn’t laugh and Krillin looks at the cases with a frown. “You know they only keep giving these to you ‘cause you know the misdemeanor laws better than anyone else, right?” he tries sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s short laugh is dry and joyless as he continues penciling in forms. “I don’t think that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… maybe not...” He looks away as he realizes for the first time that Goku might be a little smarter than everyone gives him credit for. “So where’ve you been all week?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he says distractedly as he opens another manila folder.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been in the briefings for the Dragon Ball case this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause they stopped tellin’ me when they were, so I keep missin’ ‘em,” Goku says shortly. “I don’t think I’m on that case anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? The detective unit literally pulled everyone we had to help. Of course you’re on it. You were at the first few briefings. Didn’t you even go to Capsule Corp a few weeks ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything as he puts aside one case and begins another.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, c’mon. Not every lead is going to be the big break.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t lookin’ for a big break! I was lookin’ for why the heck they’re so interested in our case. You’d think <em> they </em> had a big, stupid diamond,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin chuckles. “And if they do? Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then they should corporate with us, ‘steada threatenin’ to taze me for bein’ at the gate without a warrant.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin snorts. “Is that what happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>Goku huffs and tosses his pen on to the desk. “Yeah. Makes me think they’re doin’ stuff there they ain’t s’posed to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, they’re just worried about their reputation. And if the thieves don’t know they have a—‘a big stupid diamond’ then it would be dumb to tell anyone that they do. Even us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That information is gonna get out sooner or later no matter who they do or don’t tell and when it does they’re gonna get hit. At least if they told us, we could be prepared. Maybe even work with Capsule Corp. to catch ‘em in the act.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so you really think they have one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” He finally looks up. “I’m almost sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re a tech security company.”</p><p> </p><p>“And research. And analysis. And electronics. And weapons. And archeological exploration?” he says with lingering disbelief. “And a whole buncha other crazy stuff. Have you actually looked into them? They’re a huge company. They got money in everything. Things I never heard of! Future stuff I didn’t even think was possible. Maybe the Dragon Ball is even jus’ a piece of art in the CEO’s office, I dunno, but they were breathin’ down our necks for a while over this case, so I think there’s a good chance they have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell the Chief that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would! But I don’t go to any of the briefings anymore and when he calls me into his office it’s just to yell at me and—” he exhales and calms down. “It doesn't matter. I’m probably wrong. It’s probably nothing.” His face slides into his palms and he rubs his eyes with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin looks around the empty office then at Goku with empathy. “There’s gonna be a briefing after lunch. ...If they don’t listen to you, I can bring it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—who cares. They deserve to get robbed. Threatnin’ to taze me. Jerks,” he grumbles as he thinks that the only redeeming part of that day had been running into Vegeta. Redeeming. But weird. He still hasn’t figured out what he was doing there, or what… he had been doing… under the vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>Goku went through the dash cam footage with innocent enough intentions (of deleting it) because not only was their conversation damning enough, but he himself just <em> had </em> to be <em> extremely </em> obvious with his body language too. <em> It’s not my fault he’s so hot! </em> He feels his insides collapsing because he didn’t think he’d ever be in a position of breaking department protocols to hide his personal interests. And yet the footage still found its way somehow into nonexistence, but not before he discovered that Vegeta had come from underneath the van, not from inside it like he thought when he’d heard the door slam.</p><p> </p><p>Careful questions spread out over the last few weeks eventually allowed him to deduce that <em> no </em> Vegeta does not work on cars. In fact he doesn’t know anything about them. He doesn’t even know how to drive. <em> So then… why was he underneath it? And… where was the other person? </em> Because he’s <em> sure </em> no one lives in any of those row houses. He checked. <em> ...What were they doing there? </em> He stares at the page in front of him and just tucks those thoughts and questions away. Vegeta is a mystery that he doesn’t want to solve because all of his suspicions led him to conclusions that just <em> can’t </em> be true right now. They just… <em> can’t. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You okay, man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Goku shakes his head. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You been spacin’ out a lot lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jus’... got a lot on my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You? A lot on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku forces a huff of laughter. “...Yeah. Me.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin regrets his light-hearted jab at Goku’s intelligence and they continue their work in silence until a tall, lithe young woman with chilling blue eyes and jaw-length blond hair walks up to them and taps her nails on Krillin’s desk. He looks up startled at first, then ecstatic. “Eighteen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” She drops a paper bag of takeout on his desk before pushing a few things out of the way and sitting up on it herself. “How’s lunch going?” She leans over and kisses him on the head before picking up a file.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin turns bright red and pulls the folder back out of her hands before she can open it. “Great now that you’re here,” he admits quietly. “Oh”—he turns and gestures to Goku. “This is Goku. He’s one of our—”</p><p> </p><p>“Goku?” She eyes him curiously. “Is he the super sheltered one from a town of like fifty?”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin’s expression drops in embarrassment and he stammers as he tries to come up with some other source Eighteen might have gotten that description of Goku from.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a town of… two thousand,” Goku corrects with quiet annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>She nods in amusement. “Wow. My high school was bigger than that. So did you like, live on a farm or something?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighs heavily. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eighteen. C’mon. It’s not—Goku’s dad,” he tries with a well-meaning but poorly-executed rescue, “is actually the sheriff—”</p><p> </p><p>“Deputy sheriff,” Goku corrects again.</p><p> </p><p>“—of his town. Which is pretty cool and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… no it’s… not that cool,” Goku mutters quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway… Goku, this is my girlfriend, Eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku studies her cool, calculated face for a moment before trying to get her back for her assumptions. “Is Eighteen <em> really </em>your name?”</p><p> </p><p>She tucks her hair behind her ear and shifts with obvious annoyance. “Yes. Something wrong with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s just…” He shrugs. “It’s kinda weird. Are ya like an experiment or somethin’? Not tryna be rude or anythin’, I jus’, y’know, I dunno how all you city folk work an’ all, since I’m so sheltered,” he adds tongue-in-cheek.</p><p> </p><p>She smirks. “Maybe. Only Krillin knows the answer to that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles genuinely for the first time that day and completely understands what she sees in Krillin as he flusters and stammers over being put on the spot so unexpectedly, but he isn’t done with his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh. So are you onea those…” he looks around and lowers his voice. “Sexbots? ‘Cause Krillin’s <em> always </em> talkin’ ‘bout how you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he is, is he?” she interrupts as she shoots her boyfriend a disapproving glare. Krillin responds by putting up his hands and furiously shaking his head. She turns back to Goku with a cocked brow and sly smile. “You must think you’re cute, huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know so,” he says brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you do? Then where’s your girlfriend to bring you lunch?” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>His playful smile drops. “Ohh...” He laughs uncomfortably and immediately regrets his entire life. “I don’t have one.” Although the image of Vegeta coming to visit him at work flashes through his head. He has to quickly shoo it away because while lunch is nice, sneaking into his boss’s office and watching Vegeta crawl up on his desk, yanking Goku forward by his tie telling him <em>be</em> <em>quiet or someone will catch us </em>would be <em>nicer. </em>And that seems more like something Vegeta would do anyway. He clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend, then. Whatever, same thing.” She lets out a short chuff.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? <em> Boy— </em> I don’t—I’m not—” Panic sets in and he feels his muscles locking up and his chest freezing solid as his eyes dart to Krillin, then back to Eighteen. <em> How did she— </em> His reflexes kick in— <em> Deny Deny Deny. </em> “I’m not—”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back with genuine apology on her face as she quickly realizes her mistake, which is that... Krillin probably would have told her if he had known. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean.” Krillin rolls his eyes. “Just because he doesn’t have a girlfriend doesn’t mean he’s gay.” He looks at Goku. “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin doesn’t catch the sudden awkward pause shared between Goku and Eighteen.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha… Right.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pay attention to Eighteen. You’ll find her. She’s out there. The other guys talk shit, but there’s nothing wrong with waiting for the right one. ...I did,” he adds reluctantly, but genuinely now that he is away from the rest of his peers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah,” he mumbles, wishing he had never told them that lie to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>“Soooo….” Eighteen casually inspects her nails as she abruptly changes the subject. “What’s so important that you guys had to stay during lunch? Did you get detention?” </p><p> </p><p>Krillin looks down at the plethora of files in front of him. “Uuhg, no. They’re all Goku’s files.” He laughs. “Actually, they’re not even his, it’s all the bullshit no one wants to—” he turns and looks over at Goku and notices his chair is empty. “Where the heck did he go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Eighteen shrugs and raises her brow at Krillin. “But I like him the most out of all your coworkers so far. Yamcha and Tien were total tools. And Piccolo didn’t even say two words to me. Weirdo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Goku’s really nice. Too nice.” He shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. He’d be perfect for my brother. God, that idiot is driving me crazy lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… your brother’s gay?”</p><p> </p><p>She raises a brow. “You didn’t know that? Yeah. And I’ve been trying to find him a boyfriend so he gets out of the house a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin stutters apologetically. “No, I—I didn’t. That’s…” he hesitates for the right word, but never quite finds it. “Cool. But Goku’s not, so—”</p><p> </p><p>She purses her lips. “You know, I feel like this is just a really good time to go over what to do if someone ever comes out to you. Because you are obviously woefully unprepared and will make a complete ass of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh...kay… there’s a protocol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course there’s a protocol, Mr. Police.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what do I—”</p><p> </p><p>She looks around the empty room before leaning in threateningly. “You are going to be <em> nice</em>, and <em> supportive</em>, and say it doesn’t change a thing, because it <em> doesn’t</em>, and then you will <em> make sure</em>”—she jabs a finger into his chest—“your other dumb friends follow suit and then you will immediately tell me so I can set <em> whoever they are </em> up with my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin leans back. “Uhhahaha, okay…” he scratches his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>She sits back up and brushes her hair back again. She pushes a few files around before pulling a magnifying glass out of the pencil holder and looking through it. She looks at her annoyed boyfriend’s expression and puts it down with a mischievous smile. “…You want to sneak in to your boss’s office and fuck before everyone comes back?” She looks at her phone and asserts cooly, “You still have ten minutes. I bet we can make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! N-no! Eighteen!” Krillin blushes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Goku stares at himself in the mirror of the small, locked bathroom. He sighs and threads his fingers together behind his head and tries to flex away some of the stress and discomfort he feels right now. He frets over Eighteen’s quips, and more over Krillin’s well-meant but still offensive and poorly executed defense. </p><p> </p><p>He runs the sink and wonders how much more of this he can take. Lying and pretending and running away. It’s like high school. It’s like college. It’s like the academy all over again. Everywhere he goes it’s the same. People are the same. Life is the same. <em> He </em>is the same. </p><p> </p><p>He stares at himself and he knows he will <em> always </em> be the <em> same </em>. His hands grip the sides of the sink as he tries to funnel his thoughts into how hard he is going to push himself at the gym today to work out all of these uncomfortable feelings of self-rejection. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how Vegeta does it. How he just doesn’t care. Or doesn’t <em> seem </em> to care. Or managed to find friends or coworkers or ‘associates’ or whoever the heck they were to him that didn’t care. Or maybe they did and he was just thicker-skinned. Goku sighs. It’s not like he is making friends as it is except out of pity. </p><p> </p><p><em>Is this rock bottom?</em> He tilts his head and gives himself an undecided, but ultimately doubtful look. But what does he have to lose? Could it really get any worse? Goku considers and reconsiders and then stands up straight with a sudden resolve when he decides the answer is <em>No, it can’t</em> and so he is going to walk back out there and he is going to correct Krillin for the thirtieth time. He doesn’t have a plan. He doesn’t rehearse anything. He just unlocks the door, opens it, and decides this is just… what he needs to do right now. He feels better every step closer. Something tells him Eighteen will react well, and if she reacts well, then Krillin will too.<em> But… What if he doesn’t? </em></p><p> </p><p>Goku pauses. <em> Who cares! </em> At least if he were out he could <em> openly </em> take the homophobic insults tossed casually around the workplace personally and finally, <em> finally </em> brag that he gets <em> way </em> more ass than everyone in the office. And thanks to Vegeta, he’s explored <em> far </em> more kinks than them too. Not to mention his impressive blowjob track record, he’s pretty sure he’s gotten (and given) more than all of them combined. So, Fuck. Them. Goku <em> fucks. </em>And he wants everyone to know it.</p><p> </p><p>He walks back out and takes a deep breath and opens his mouth with a smile but the room is empty. He looks around and neither Krillin nor his girlfriend are in the room. “Oh. Hm.” His brows furrow as he walks back to his desk. He plops into his chair with disappointment. Well, there goes that fleeting moment of personal heroism and borrowed pride. He picks up another case and frowns.  He looks for a pen when the loud chatter of the usual suspects crashes through the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! Dude! Did you hear!?” Yamcha rushes to his desk and starts grabbing gear to tack onto his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Goku stands up in confusion. “What? Is something—”</p><p> </p><p>“Capsule Corp’s just been hit! It’s all over the scanners! Apparently you can hear their alarms from three blocks away!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you still doing here?! Let’s GO!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Goku's Day: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Goku arrives at the scene, it is the first time he sees <em> exactly </em> what he always expected from a crime scene in the big city. It is <em> just </em> like the movies. There are cameras, and do-not-cross lines, and pushy reporters; there are gawking pedestrians crowded around the entrance to the compound, and employees slowly being directed out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>The whole department is already all over the lush green lawn past the entrance putting things into evidence bags and questioning employees. He smiles as he follows Yamcha past the yellow tape. They walk over to the chief who is briefing them, but he doesn’t pay attention to what he is saying because his own observations will give him more than the chief ever could. They always do. He shades his eyes with his hand as he looks at the cameras all over their building and the guarded gate, and the lack of windows. Their security really is no joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” he whispers to Piccolo and points at the blue-haired woman who is both metaphorically and literally fuming as she screams her cigarette smoke into an employee’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo laughs. “That’s Bulma. She’s the CEO.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles and feels bad for whoever would be the one to question her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yamcha!” Chief Roshi snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re such a lady killer, you’re going to talk to Ms. Bulma while Tien and I talk to the security team. Goku, you and Piccolo just keep those damned press outta here. Except for that gorgeous redhead in the short skirt.” He shoots them a slimy grin. “You can send her over to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo and Goku both roll their eyes while the color drains from Yamcha’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait what?” he stammers.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me! Stop standin’ around. Chop to it boys! We have a case to solve,” he shouts over his shoulder at them as he walks away with Tien in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha fidgets and hesitates. “You guys gonna come with, or-or what? ‘Cause she’s—”</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo raises a brow. “No. She’s your assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku snorts and turns toward the flashes of cameras at the front gates, making it apparent that Yamcha is on his own. The two of them then watch with amused faces from the sidelines as Yamcha discreetly takes a few deep breaths to calm his sudden case of nerves and finally walk up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is his problem?” Piccolo laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs. “Iunno. Maybe he’s never met someone famous before?” They watch as Yamcha proceeds to turn bright red and let his posture falter in front of her. “Oh no. What’d he say? She’s yellin’ at him so much.” Goku chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doin’ terrible. He’s not writin’ anythin’ down. He’s not goin’ inside to the scene. Is he even askin’ questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what the heck.” Krillin laughs. “Has he <em> ever </em> talked to a girl before?” </p><p> </p><p>Both Piccolo and Goku spook at his sudden entrance and turn with surprised faces. “Where’ve you been?” Goku asks. “Were you here the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh—No.” Krillin blushes and looks around. “I had to help Eighteen get somethin’ from her car and—” His voice trails off and Goku’s attention turns back to Bulma who is now yelling in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Officers!” She snaps her fingers at them. “Someone! Get over here!” She takes another drag of her cigarette before marching up to them, heels clicking on the sidewalk the whole way. “What the hell are you guys doing? Your idiot rookie over there just passed out on me. What the hell kind of operation is ‘West City’s Finest’ running here?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks past her where sure enough Yamcha is laying on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit.” Krillin pulls on Piccolo’s arm and they rush over to make sure he’s ok.</p><p> </p><p>Bulma crosses her arms, exhales smoke from her nose and glares at Goku’s hapless expression. “Well?” She taps her foot. “Are you just going to stare at your useless colleague? Or are you going to do your job and take my statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh—Oh, well—” He rubs the back of his neck. “We usually take people down to the station to do that, Ms. Bu—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, first off, I am <em> Doctor </em> Fucking Bulma, and second! I don’t give a <em> fuck </em> what you <em> usually </em> do. I am a <em> very </em>busy woman, Officer. So I am going to tell you what happened here, once, and if you get it, then you get it. And if you don’t, then you can book an appointment to see me six months from now or get a subpoena. Your choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” He quickly fumbles for a pen and notepad. “Okay…” He clicks the pen.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression cools off a little and she starts with what is obviously the most important fact. “I saw him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The thief. I saw him. He walked by me. He’s a former employee.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?! He is?” Goku scratches something out and rewrites. “When? How do you kn—Wait. Start from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“The beginning? Of today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>She raises a brow and sucks on her cigarette. “Ok. This morning, I woke up, seven sharp. Got ready, drank my espresso as I checked my email, then I met with my board of directors, then I met with my CFO, then I got pulled into a briefing with my security team who said there was <em> nothing </em> out of the ordinary to report, then I spilled half my freakin’ espresso all over myself and I changed, and then I went down to the labs where I saw him and I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, hold on. Hold on. I can’t write that fast.” He laughs, but his smile quickly disappears when he looks up at her unamused face. “What time did you meet with your security people?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs and watches him scribbling quickly in his best attempt to keep up. “I don’t know. Maybe 10 a.m.?” Goku nods and she waits for him to finish writing before continuing. “Literally right after that I spilled my espresso, which made me <em> late </em> for my <em> actual </em> work.” She shakes her head. “So I changed and then headed down to the labs to meet with my research and development team and that’s when—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, what time was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma sighs in annoyance. “10:30? About?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, and then?”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s when I saw him. Wandering around my labs. I’m sure he was the thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this is… after you spilled your coffee and changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Espresso. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you say you saw him?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the labs,” she snarks.  </p><p> </p><p>“I—ok.” He pauses to regather himself and tries to remember the advice his father gave him about how to handle difficult witnesses. <em> Don’t mince words, boy! They ain’t got all day and neither do you. Good answers only come from good questions. </em>“What floor? Where in the compound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Below ground. Fifth subterranean level between the—”</p><p> </p><p>Goku pauses and looks back at the compound. “Actually, can you… can you jus’ show me where you think you saw him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know for a fact I saw him,” she says shortly before motioning for him to follow her into the compound. She struts past the other officers, her overworked employees, past the metal detectors, the front desk and into an elevator. Goku’s mouth opens in awe as he walks in. His attentions immediately switch from Bulma to the grand lobby of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...” He stops and stares at a moving holographic image advertising their latest tech being projected into the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up. I do not have all day.”</p><p> </p><p>He jogs to the elevator so he isn’t left behind. Once he’s inside and the doors close, she runs her fingers through her short messy hair in an attempt to calm down and she studies him now that it is just the two of them. “Weren’t you that officer who showed up at our gates a few weeks ago with all your <em> questions </em>?” she asks with a peeved tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Yeah. That was me.” He chuckles awkwardly, unsure if his answer would make her more or less cooperative.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” She takes another drag of her cigarette and the elevator dings. She walks out and quickly begins to make her way through the halls she knows very well and Goku struggles to keep up after she almost loses him around a corner.</p><p><br/>“So, you said he was one of your employees?” he asks, trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that? Did you recognize him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t recognize him. I don’t personally interview the majority of my employees. Especially not custodial and maintenance staff.” She rolls her eyes. “That would be… a colossal waste of my time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Then how do you—” </p><p> </p><p>She stops and turns to face him. “Because not only was he wearing our Capsule Corp. coveralls, but he was In. My. Compound. Which means, he has to be one of my employees or a former employee who still has access. Because it is <em> impossible </em> to break into this compound.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s brows twist in doubt as he eyes the camera in the corners of the halls. “Right, of course… So he wasn’t… familiar? At all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s not the point. The point,” she pulls out her phone and taps it a few times. “Is that I have already sent a roster of all of my employees, their addresses, their numbers, emails, their license plates, and work schedules to your boss because that’s who you need to be looking at. Not these petty repeat offenders who couldn’t hack their neighbors' internet, let alone <em> my </em> systems, you guys keep throwing in your lineups.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku recoils at being told how to do his job but swallows it down for now. “Okay… well, how do you know he was the thief?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was on the wrong floor. We don’t usually allow maintenance on this level and that’s what his badge said he was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you allow them here?” Goku looks around at the sterile, white walls and catches a glimpse of peculiar machinery behind a heavy metal door.</p><p> </p><p>“Because this is where we keep classified projects. So of course, I stopped him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you actually spoke to him?” Goku gets his pen ready again. “What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. “He bullshit me about being lost. Which”—she gestures as they make another turn— “is forgivable. So I gave him directions back to the upper labs and he walked away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was there anything different about him? An accent? Did he talk funny? Was he nervous or shy or upset or—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? No. He was kind of a prick. Although I guess he seemed sort of... distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, distracted,” he mumbles to himself as he writes it down. “What did he look like?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles for the first time that day and lets out an amused puff of smoke. “Short.” She holds her hand up to about cheek height. “But kinda cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles as he quotes <em> short but kinda cute </em> in his notes. “Anything else? Any scars or tattoos? Or unusual features?”  </p><p> </p><p>“No. Not that I saw. As I said he was wearing our coveralls. He had the hat on too.” She gestures to a bewildered employee in the same uniform. “But he had black hair and dark brown or black eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” <em> He matches the descriptions of one of the train thieves… </em> “Was there anyone else with him or… or any other suspicious people that you saw?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It was just the one,” she asserts flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Goku hesitates. <em>The other one must have been somewhere else then, givin’ orders maybe?</em> <em>Or—</em>Goku looks around—<em>directions… </em>“Right. And what did they take?”</p><p> </p><p>“He took”—she ashes her cigarette—“a very valuable asset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which… was...?” Goku looks up from his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, didn’t you hear? Your chief might as well have shouted it from the damned rooftops.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> was </em>classified,” she answers shortly. “Not anymore. He stole”—she takes out her pack of cigarettes and readies her lighter—“a Dragon Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku internally cheers over being right as she lights it. <em> I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD ONE! </em> He tries to stifle his smug grin. “I dunno what that is. Can you describe it? Is it like, a computer part or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. it is not.” She clicks her tongue. “It’s an extremely rare, and extremely valuable artifact with unusual physical properties that we have been researching.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it look like?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an orange… sphere... with six”—she gestures vaguely—“red stars in it. It’s about the size of a grapefruit. I’ll fax your office the unclassified versions of our reports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be really helpful!” Goku nods and pretends to look intrigued. “So what’s it made of? Is it a gem, or—or some kinda glass? or…?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs. “We don’t know. That’s why we were researching it.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Vegeta was right… It’s not a diamond. </em>“How much is it worth?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s priceless.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if you were to estimate.”</p><p> </p><p>She narrows her glare at him and puts out her cigarette. “Fifty. Sixty, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thousand?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughs condescendingly before correcting him. “Million.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen in shock. “Apiece?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma puts a hand on her waist and eyes him up and down. “Oh, so you know there’s more? I thought you didn’t know what they were.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku rubs the back of his neck with a sly smile. “I didn’t wanna lead the witness.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma laughs. “Well, anyway.” She stops and takes out her pack of cigarettes and lights up another one. “This is where I saw him.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks around the empty hallway. “Where did he come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma points down the hall. “That direction.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku steps around the corner and looks down the endless mazes of halls. “Where does… that direction go?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you take the stairs it goes down to our maintenance sub-complex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there another entrance down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“The only way to get into my building is by badging in at the front entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? There’s no rooftop access or loading docks or—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our loading docks are locked, they’ve been locked all week. That’s not how he got in. It’s my compound, so I’m pretty sure I’d know if there was another entrance. There isn’t. He had to come in through the main entrance as an employee. My security team is going through the footage now, we’ll turn it over to your department once we’re finished. See if we can’t get his face for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s brows furrows. “Wait, but that’s evidence, they should turn it over now. They’re not supposed to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Look. Officer...” She rests a hand on his shoulder and looks at his name pin. “Son. Officer Son.” She smiles and pats him. “This is not just any compound. Some of what we do <em> is </em> actually classified and the rest has proprietary protection, so of course, we have to scrub the footage before you and your fellow officers make a mess of it and continue to completely mishandle this investigation like you have been doing for the last three months.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t worry. We’ll let you know if we find anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…  So, where’s the actual crime scene? Where was the Dragon Ball?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just around the corner. Your forensics team already fucked up the scene, but I’ll go ahead and show you if it makes you feel better.” She sighs and leads him down another hall. When they get to the taped off room there are two forensics experts still dusting for prints. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhg. Get out of our way. I found someone competent.” </p><p> </p><p>They both look up at her, and then at Goku who shrugs apologetically. One of them is about to protest before Bulma interrupts with a sarcastic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you not hear me? I said get the fuck out of my building before I have you escorted out.” </p><p> </p><p>One of them mutters something as he walks by that Goku doesn’t catch, but nothing escapes <em> Doctor Fucking Bulma </em>apparently because she snaps over her shoulder, “Is that right? How about you put how much of a bitch I am in your reports and see how long your career lasts!”</p><p> </p><p>Goku raises his brows in mild shock and Bulma turns back to him seething with anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Is… is there anything I can do… to make this easier for ya?”</p><p> </p><p>She pinches the bridge of her nose and exhales. “No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oka—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Actually there is.” Her hand drops from her face. “You could hurry up. I have a meeting with my lawyers in ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses. “You didn’t wanna meet with them first? Before you talked to me? ‘Cause yer definitely allowed to do that. By the way.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles a patronizing smile. “Yes, I know that. But I am not a suspect, am I? I am a victim. So I hardly doubt anything I say is going to be used against me. This case is not even what I’m meeting with them about because believe it or not, despite what the press out there may make you think, my pride and joy, Capsule Corporation, deals with bigger problems than theft. I only bothered to report this instead of keeping the investigation internal because your department could obviously use some help catching my disgruntled employee before he finds and steals another one somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right, ‘course.”</p><p> </p><p>"This makes four. Doesn't it? Out of seven?" she states matter-of-factly before taking a final pull on her cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of confirming, Goku looks around the small, dark room. There is nothing in it except in the very center, a small podium that used to hold a single, valuable object. He keeps a safe distance from it as he inspects it. “What kind of security system did ya have in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“A very <em> good </em> security system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are ya allowed to give me details?” Goku looks back at her. “Or is that classified too?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma takes a deep breath. “On top of our already extremely well trained physical security officers, we have a substantial, all encompassing, centralized, in-house security system that is not available to the public. It consists of state-of-the-art technology.” She says with a proud smile before listing them off. “By which I mean motion detection, thermal cameras, infrared sensors, laser...” She stops when she notices he is nodding along but not writing this part down and frowns. “So as you can imagine, someone would need extensive knowledge of the system in order to—” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this the system?” Goku interrupts, pointing at the shattered glass that was once a control panel on the wall next to the entrance of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“That is one access panel for it, yes,” she snips.</p><p> </p><p>“He jus’ smashed it and the system went down?” </p><p> </p><p>Bulma scoffs. “Of course not! He obviously uploaded malware to it first. This system doesn’t just <em> go down. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“What kinda malware? Like a virus or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Bulma tilts her chin up before finally admitting, “We don’t know. We’re still running diagnostics.” </p><p> </p><p>“Were the alarms set off immediately?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. One of our security personnel raised the alarm when he saw the broken panel.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long after you walked by him was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows pinch together in thought. “Not more than ten minutes I don’t think. Why? Do you think he’s still in the area?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs. “We have guys combing the area, but ten minutes is a big head start. Especially if we dunno what kinda vehicle we’re lookin’ for. Hm. Are you sure he hacked this?” Goku holds his fist up to the shattered screen and almost touches his knuckles to it. “Looks a lot like he jus’ punched it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, probably to make it more difficult to trace his software. Obviously. Have <em> you </em> ever tried running a forensic diagnostic assessment on broken hardware?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let me tell you. It’s nearly impossible. And just another reason why you should be looking at my prior, and maybe even current, employees. No one could figure out something to disrupt my systems unless they had worked on them. They’re extremely sophisticated.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku squints as he studies the panel. “But if someone <em> did </em>punch this, what do you think would hap—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any more <em> actual </em> questions or are you going to keep wasting my time?” Bulma taps her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Goku bites back a laugh and asks a few more standard questions before walking out of the compound and back to Yamcha who is now being supported by Piccolo and Krillin mumbling something about how, “That never happens, I swear. I must be sick...”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin immediately drops Yamcha from his shoulder when he sees Goku. “Did you just—did you just get <em> Doctor Fucking Bulma’s </em>statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iunno ‘bout an official statement or anythin’ but I got somethin’. And it might be all we get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit! She doesn’t even give interviews! She kicked almost everyone out of the building. Tien said she wouldn't even talk to the chief earlier. What made you special?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks at Yamcha’s still dazed expression with a half-smile. “I dunno. Maybe ‘cause I didn’t pass out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was she like? I’ve heard all kinds of stories that she’s crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs. “She was… busy. And kinda stuck-up. Actually she reminded me of someone I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo chuckles. “You rub elbows with lots of billionaires?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just people who think a lot of themselves.” He smiles, wondering if Vegeta's arrogant to-the-point attitude means Vegeta and Bulma would absolutely <em> hate </em>each other, or get along perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin shakes his head and knocks him in the shoulder. “Well, it looks like you’re back on the case now.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku grins all the way back home. Suddenly the buildings around him were dazzling again. The little trees, hopeful; the train tunnels, still smelled, but they are tolerable and he can not wait to tell Vegeta about his day, about <em>Doctor Fucking Bulma,</em> about getting <em>real</em> respect and recognition from his peers, from his boss too! He can’t wait to just be home and <em>be</em> with him and be <em>happy </em>with him.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrives at the apartment, he throws open the door, and begins to strip off his uniform in a flurry of excited chatter. But about halfway through his monologue he realizes there are no grumblings to lower his voice, or snarky remarks about his coworkers, or startled complaints about why Goku is always waking him up at the worst times.</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks around the apartment. He walks up to Vegeta’s door and knocks. He puts his ear to the door before trying the handle. <em> Locked. </em> He still has no idea what Vegeta’s room looks like. He’s only caught a glimpse of it in passing and it just looked dark. He looks at the office and does the same thing. <em> Also locked. </em> He doesn’t really have a reason to, he knows Vegeta’s not in there, but he walks into his bathroom, which is not locked. </p><p> </p><p>He steps onto the squeaky clean tiles and brushes a hand against the towels. And he thinks Vegeta’s perfectionist standards border very close to obsessive and he is glad they stayed on only one side of the apartment leaving Goku free to never put the cap on his toothpaste and throw his towels on the floor. Goku smiles as he considers there probably isn’t even a fingerprint in this bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the medicine cabinet just out of curiosity. He never really gets the chance to see into Vegeta’s <em>space</em>. They were always in Goku’s room. Or the living room. Or the kitchen. Or anywhere <em>but</em> Vegeta’s space. He is disappointed by how shockingly ordinary the contents are. For how incredible Vegeta is in bed, Goku expected <em>something </em>interesting<em>.</em> But no, there is just a comb, a razor, a toothbrush, several various little containers of soap and hair products <em>(I knew he used something on his hair) </em>a roll of gauze, an almost empty box of adhesive bandages, an almost empty bottle of alcohol, tape, aspirin, and half a bottle of…</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s brows furrow as he takes the little orange bottle out and looks for the name of its contents. “Percocet?” He inspects the label a little closer and sees that they are not prescribed to Vegeta. <em>Where did he get these?</em></p><p> </p><p>He startles at the buzz in his pocket and walks out of the bathroom. He instantly data-dumps all of his concerns about what he just saw and pulls out his phone with a grin excited to tell Vegeta he doesn’t care what he picks up for dinner, he just needs to hurry up! But it isn’t Vegeta. He frowns down at <em> MoM calling… </em> He groans and swipes ignore. A few moments later, exactly as he predicted, his phone starts buzzing again except this time it’s his father. He swipes ignore again and collapses back into his bed with an exhausted sigh. He tries to wait up for Vegeta, but he is asleep within minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capsule Corp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow!” Vegeta glares back at Raditz who has three remaining bobby pins between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz lets go of Vegeta’s hair and holds his hands out non-threateningly. “Look, do you want me to help ya? Or not? ‘Cause ya said ya wanted to wear the hat and trust me, this is the only way it's gonna fit on yer big-ass head, over your wiry-ass hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>wiry </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wear it because it is not only part of their ridiculous uniform, but also it is the only thing that I will have to help shield my face from all those goddamn cameras.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I hate day jobs too, but we don't always get to choose our hours, so quit yer whinin’ an' let me finish.” He sticks another pin into Vegeta’s hair. “Should let me braid it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? It'll hold better and it would look cool as shit. War braids are in right now. Ain’t that right, Nappa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't know,” Nappa grumbles in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That mohawk you had when I first met ya was pretty awesome, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa sighs sadly. “And then you joined the team and all my hair fell out from stress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah woah. We have already established that Vegeta does </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much stupid shit as me. It's his fault too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz scoffs. “Fine, maybe not as </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but when you do, you always make it count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta narrows his eyes and raises his fist with half a mind to turn around, earning Nappa’s glare in the rearview. He reluctantly lowers it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now lemme braid your hair, pretty boy. I’m”—he chuffs confidently and flips his own heavy locks of hair behind his shoulder—“something of an expert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There ain't no way in hell you’ve ever managed to braid that rats nest," Nappa chides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Nappa," he mumbles with a little embarrassment. "I totally have. Just because you've never seen it… I actually clean up super good. I jus' never do…  ‘cause it takes like, a few hours and you guys ain't worth that… I tried dreading it once.” He frowns. “Didn’t go well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes as he looks back and catches an uncannily familiar pout on his face. "I don't give a fuck what you’ve successfully or unsuccessfully done with the rug attached to your head; you are not braiding my hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." Raditz chuckles as he pulls the rest of Vegeta’s hair back and twists it, securing it into as tight a knot as possible with two more pins and a rubber band before slapping a hat on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what would’ve made that easier?” Raditz gestures to the hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta tries not to shake with bubbling irritation as Raditz’ shit-eating grin widens. “If you say braid—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you not puttin’ so much bullshit in your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not put </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>—It is natural!” he snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, I just had my hands all up in that. No it is not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not gonna convince me it just stands up all stiff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On its own?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz leans back with a snort and pats Vegeta’s head a couple times. "Okay. Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” Vegeta smacks his hand away and mutters, “I feel ridiculous enough as it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah dude, what’re you talkin’ about? You totally rock the coveralls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” he snips. “But just because I can make anything look good, doesn’t mean Capsule Corp does not still have…” Vegeta looks down at the cheap light blue cotton fabric hugging his broad chest and shoulders. “...a heinous sense of design.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, true. Fashion is not one of their fortes." Raditz eyes some of the patches and adjusts the collar before handing him a badge he printed off an ID printer he stole from the Department of Motor Vehicles two and a half years ago for the purpose of making </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> fake IDs. “Man, but security sure is. Even with all the images we grabbed off their cameras Capsule Corp does not make their shit easy to replicate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they do not." Vegeta raises a brow at the badge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His skills have improved. Wait. Where did he get a picture of me smiling?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squints with distaste.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Did he photoshop this? I am </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I was not smiling in the one I let him take.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz watches in amusement as Vegeta eventually sighs, clips the badge on, and tries to adjust the cover on his head before sliding the door open. Raditz jumps out with his usual reckless gusto and a particularly stupid grin on his face while Vegeta exits with the cool collected confidence of man who had found his way into the most heavily guarded building in West City. Because find it, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learning Capsule Corp’s layout and daily routine had not been easy. The last few weeks consisted of long grueling shifts of staring at the barley 10’’ screen in order to study security feeds on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took days and </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out where all the blind points were (of which there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>few), which halls went where (of which there are extremely many), and where their target of interest was actually located, but Vegeta was eventually able to draw up an almost complete blueprint of the compound (</span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>). They don’t know it, but it is the most up-to-date, most complete set of blueprints that exist for the compound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their carefully, painstakingly hand-drawn maps they are eventually able to figure out that Capsule Corp has three entrances: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front gate, which is an absolute no-go with all the technology; they could make a badge that</span>
  <em>
    <span> looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice, but one that passed the multiple levels of scans required for entry? They only had so many resources.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loading docks, which were promising, until they saw that the heavy steel doors were manned 24 hours by alert, armed, highly trained security guards who also exercised very regular patrols along the 30-foot concrete walls topped with barbed wire surrounding the complex. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>minor inconveniences, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Raditz teased, made Vegeta’s speciality, a masked, night infiltration requiring stealth and a little acrobatics, also, unfortunately, a</span>
  <em>
    <span> no-go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there's the cozy little access point in the sewers, which… still has some information gaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite weeks of deep access into the compounds most heavily guarded secrets, they still aren't quite sure where the door in the abandoned server room leads. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it leads to somewhere on the third subterranean level because that is the right depth. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> there is a lab above them on the second underground floor and one below them on the fourth underground floor. The compound is highly organized, so there </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be one on the third floor too, something between that door and the elevator three hundred and twenty meters away connecting all the floors, but they don't know for sure because... there isn't a single shred of video confirmation that they can find. The lab that should be on the other side of that door… is dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta thinks it is likely that the area has been sealed off for some reason and probably for some time, making it the best candidate for an entry where he can go unnoticed. A risky gambit. But he's functioned under worse conditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa parks a few blocks further away this time because it is dangerous to make habits. Their walk through the sewers is a little longer, but eventually Raditz and he make it to the same maintenance room which has remained vacant since their last visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz casually begins tapping on the dim security interface and plugging in cables as Vegeta waits for him to boot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several moments of silence Raditz notices Vegeta is still standing there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he looks up in confusion. “What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you! To unlock the door, stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I can’t unlock this. This whole section is fucked. I can get to their network from here, but none of this shit”—he gestures to the servers around them—“shows up. Whatever’s behind here has been totally shut down. You could probably take a jackhammer to this shit and not set anything off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz shrugs and nods and squints at his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sighs in annoyance before ripping Raditz’ backpack out from behind him and rooting through it until he pulls out a multitool. He carefully unscrews and pulls apart the old digital lock on the door and sure enough, no alarms, no lights, no anything, so Vegeta taps it through the other side and fiddles with the wiring until there is a clunk and the door opens. He tucks the small tool into his pocket and taps his earpiece. “Are we good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz chews his lip as he nods hesitantly, distracted by whatever's on the screen. Vegeta interprets that as a yes and heads down the dark, empty hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta keeps hearing anguished sighs and annoyed huffs and key-tapping in his ear. But Raditz continues to say nothing as he approaches another door. This one is heavy and metal and the bottom edges are rusted through. He looks closely at the bolt and realizes it’s ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>unlocked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With some effort he removes the metal rod barring the doors in place and with a few hard shoves of his shoulder Vegeta is able to force it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said their security system was good," he whispers in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raditz responds shortly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just wait until you’re in the main complex. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The keys clack with a little more impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head as he pulls out a small flashlight and shines it around the vast abandoned laboratory. "What the hell?” he whispers to himself. "This place..." The light catches broken shards of glass on the ground, scorch marks, overturned chairs and tables, and smashed computers. "...is a disaster. It looks like... there was an explosion.” He waits for rude commentary about what sort of experiments they might have been conducting from Raditz, but it never comes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta keeps walking in the direction of where the exit to the rest of the compound should be based on where it is on the other floors when he walks by it. He stops in his tracks, exhales and looks back at the sign on the window of a sealed-off observation room. It is black and yellow and lets him know he should be in full hazmat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever get the feeling…” he asks as he picks up his pace, “that we’re going to die by forty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz snorts. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even plan to make it to thirty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's three years away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. I know. Live in the moment, y’know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. This place reeks like chemicals. Where's the fucking elevator? I can’t see shit in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wish I could help ya. Lemme know when you’re on the other side.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta stumbles and trips over a broom, his boots splashing through a puddle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like water. He fumbles with the flashlight searching the area until light finally finds a promising escape route. He tries to push the double doors open but there is something stuck to the other side keeping them shut. He shines the flashlight through the crack between them before determining that whatever it is, it is thin and he can probably cut through it. He takes out the multitool and slices all the way down to the floor before kicking one of the doors open and discovering that he just cut through several criss-crossed layers of caution tape. He grumbles as he continues to cut and shove away several sets of plastic decontamination and quarantine curtains in his way. He exhales in relief when he finally sees a set of elevator doors at the end of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a piece of scrap metal he is able to wedge the doors open and force them apart. He looks up, then down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made it. How’s the fifth floor looking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhh… Should be, uh… good…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta watches as the counterweights rise and the cables move. There is a rush of wind as the elevator passes him and stops two floors below him at its destination. He smirks, jumps to the cables, and slides down, landing on top of it without sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets go of the cables and listens for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then the slide of the doors, then footsteps and then the sound of doors sliding closed again. The elevator doesn’t move. … </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's empty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiles as he looks for the emergency exit </span>
  <em>
    <span>or entrance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finds it and carefully removes the tile. He looks down into the empty elevator and jumps in. He stands up on his tiptoes and tries to put the tile back in place, using the railing for a few extra inches. He barely succeeds before the doors open and two employees walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta forces a short mumble of what he imagines a normal greeting to coworkers in a normal workplace to be before squeezing past them and walking out into the now empty hall, hyper-aware of the camera immediately above him to his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you see me?" he says quietly as he begins casually walking through the corridor with his head tilted down.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz’ voice crackles through his mic after several long seconds of silence. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loud and clear, buddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long pause filled by several moments of crinkling paper before he finally confirms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're down on the fifth level right outside the supply elevator right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he grumbles quietly. “I’m asking you for confirmation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh… Yeah. Yeah, I totally see you. Go straight down the hall and take the first left.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head as he walks down the hall and turns a corner where he almost runs into a timid employee who seems curious about something on Vegeta’s uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just keep going, to the end, and then make a right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is even more of a maze in person,” he mutters as he reaches the end and turns the corner. “Next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Vegeta hears more crumpling paper. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like it’ll be the fourth right and then after that, it’s, uh… it’s the second door on the right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nods to himself and continues down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. shit. Actually, turn around. It’s the other way. You wanted to take the fourth </span>
  </em>
  <span>left</span>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <span>then</span>
  <em>
    <span> it’s the second door on the right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking—” Vegeta stops and his eye twitches. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Double check!” he orders irately. “Before you have me walking into a goddamn meeting with the head of security!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz sighs and after a few moments finally gives Vegeta a confident assurance in the second set of directions. Vegeta shakes his head, turns around and walks right past an employee without a greeting, which shouldn’t have been a problem except that it is the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>important </span>
  </em>
  <span>employee and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>expects </span>
  </em>
  <span>the proper greeting of the day from </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heels stop as he passes her without a word. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who's that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raditz chirps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta pretends not to hear either voice and picks up his pace as he tries to lose whoever is calling to him around a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you. Stop. Excuse me!” The woman behind him catches him before he turns and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I said stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta feels a cold sweat break out across his neck as he stops and lets himself be turned around. She pulls his badge off his coveralls and studies it with pursed lips and a raised brow. “Custodial Services?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, you did not just stop. Did you stop?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes quickly search for her badge and he internally panics when he doesn’t find it because suddenly the bright blue hair clicks into place and he knows exactly whose attention he just made the mistake of catching. He has seen her dozens of times on the camera feeds terrorizing this compound with her temper and impossible standards of work ethic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The CEO. Shitshitshit—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She sounds kinda hot. Is she hot? I can’t tell. Bad, uhh, resolution...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raditz buzzes with sudden interest in his ear and Vegeta tries not to let his eyes roll into the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Custodial… services…” he emphasizes with irritation in the hopes that Raditz will stop talking while he found a way out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clicks her tongue and hands him the badge back. “You are not cleared for this level. If we needed maintenance staff, we would have requested it. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must have…” he looks around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DUDE. Does she got a cute little lab coat on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...taken a wrong turn…” Vegeta’s head instinctively quirks to the side his earpiece is on as if that would silence Raditz’ chatter. “Bad directions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bro</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Raditz huffs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This place is fucking impossible to navigate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Well," she sighs, "they should not have had you just waltzing about the building unescorted. The elevator is”—she points—“back that way. I'll have someone meet you at the ground floor to reevaluate your training. How did you even—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dang, listen to her go. I need me a cute little science bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh-tup," he mutters quietly through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—and also what are you—" Bulma pauses and her nose wrinkles in angry disbelief. "The fuck did you just say to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she gotta mouth on her too. Ask her what it do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." He forces a weak, fake smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scowls and puts a hand in her hip. "Who is your immediate supervisor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow. "I thought it was you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz snorts loudly into the mic and Bulma scoffs. "No, smartass. I am not. Now how about you walk your level II custodial services self"—she flicks his badge condescendingly—"back to the elevator before I call security to escort you back. In fact, maybe I should—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma turns to the hurried and harassed intern behind her who looks like he hasn't slept in three days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am." He smiles in relief as he walks up to her and holds out a clipboard. "We've been waiting for you. We have the latest results of the—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhchh!" She draws her finger across her lips like pulling a zipper before gesturing to Vegeta. The intern stops talking and his posture falters as she snatches the clipboard out of his hands and begins reading it with furrowed brows. “Interesting.” She hands the clipboard back with a sigh and looks at Vegeta. "Turn around, take the second left then the third right and the elevator is there. Got it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nods, but Bulma is already walking through a door as the intern whispers excitedly to her. The door closes and he sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was really fucking close.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was, and you could have fucking warned me she was coming my way!" he whispers angrily as he finds the room without any further incident. "What the fuck are you doing back there?! Pay attention!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh. Yeah… I'm, uh, I'm tryin'...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well try harder. I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Vegeta hears the sounds of frantic shuffles of paper before Raditz asks in a bit of a panic, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Already?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yes. Already. Now shut down the system so I can get in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, ok. So... about that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks at the security panel on the door, then through the small window at the grids of lasers and small floating turrets that seem suddenly very interested in the entrance where Vegeta is standing and his lip quirks in dismay. "About </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhh… Soooo what if…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta inhales and clenches his fist because that is</span>
  <em>
    <span> never </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good sign</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raditz chuckles nervously. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...they installed a patch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean… installed a patch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I, uh...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Vegeta can hear the anxious absent tapping of fingertips on keys as Raditz continues. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean I can't get into the system anymore. My codes aren’t working.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then try </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> codes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn't ...really work like that, man. I mean, I kinda tried, but... it won't let me in. I can't pull up the feeds, I can't access the network, I can't even—</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raditz… you told me you were good. You told me you could see me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I—I know, I thought I still had time ‘cause you were going through that other area, and we have the blueprints we drew up, so I was usin’ those to direct ya while I tried to figure out the computer situation but uh, yeah no I'm still locked out and I totally can’t see you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much about this situation I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious </span>
  </em>
  <span>about. But most importantly, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I supposed to get past the security for the Dragon Ball!? We were reliant on your stupid bullshit to pull this off! So tell me, idiot! How the fuck am I supposed to get in there?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can… can you pick the lock?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear to—" Vegeta almost slams his fist against the wall, but stops himself last second and lets it come to a shaky, strained rest against it instead. "No! I can't fucking pick a screen on a wall you incompetent—" Vegeta looks down the hall to make sure he didn't just draw unwanted attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, I know I kinda fucked up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Raditz cringes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>But don't worry. It’s fine, it's fine. Maybe, maybe it's just this terminal. Give me a sec and I'll have you pull up Command Prompt on that one.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>patch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vegeta seethes with anger and tries not to look like he is about to have an aneurysm. “Raditz, when you said… you practiced all over town… how many places did you practice on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh like… two…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he adds quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You installed a virus on two hundred of their top-tier systems?! OF COURSE THEY MADE A FUCKING PATCH!" he snaps before quickly looking around to make sure no one heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well they didn't for like months!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then you put it in their internal systems three weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We were good when I logged in three days ago! How was I supposed to know?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn it, I'm never trusting your bullshit tech again, you—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I have the commands, you ready?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta clenches his fists and holds in the rest of his choice insults. "Send it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz walks him through his poorly worded notes that even he barely understands and Vegeta taps the onscreen keyboard as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. And it should say access granted. What does it say?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks at the screen. "It doesn't say anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothin'?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs "I don't know, it didn't do anything. It just—oh, hold on." The screen starts flashing as a new notification pops up. Vegeta tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sending security breach report… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Processing...5%</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." He watches the loading bar quickly begin to escalate. "Fuckfuckfuck—how do I turn it off? Is there a shut-down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...15%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz laughs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...36%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you better figure something out really fucking quick or were going to have to burn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...54%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Raditz taps the keys nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...78%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sweats and looks down the empty hall and the screen keeps flashing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...87%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds an alarm is going to go off, probably a silent one he can't hear unless he does something right fucking—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..99%...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>S m A s H!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glass pieces fall to the floor as he removes his gloved hand from the panel. There is an electrical pop before the screen dims to black. He looks through the small window and watches the turrets drop to the ground with an unceremonious clunk. The lights and lasers shut off too, except for dim emergency lights illuminating the only object in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta tries the handle and it gives. He opens the door and quickly, but carefully makes his way to the small podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just got very lucky is what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta eyes the stone with a small smile before quickly stowing it away into his cargo pocket and leaving the room. But not without first taking a second to appreciate the curious little turrets that didn't even have a chance to defend themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inventive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks the security here would have lived up to its reputation if it could've just stood up to a little... percussive maintenance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t need that bullshit tech after all…</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Too bad. So sad." He hums to himself. "Direct me to the main exit. I'm not going back the way I came."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got in? You got it?! Really?! Fuck yeah hold on give me a sec… uh, yeah ok head back to the elevator and take it to the ground floor, from there it's…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta follows Raditz' directions and slips out the front gate just as security is distracted by the sound of a blaring alarm being raised inside the compound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta bolts as soon as he gets around the corner and tears off the hat as soon as the doors slam closed. Raditz is already there, breaking the remains of the laptop and shoving pieces of it in a black trash bag to be tossed into a random dumpster, and the van peels away from the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn dude. The fuck happened to your boot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks down, then unties the laces so he can take it off. He looks at the partially melted sole with a shake of his head. “I don't care if Capsule Corp invents immortality, I’m never stepping foot in that compound again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soo I wrote the Goku part first and this second. I knew vaguely how this was going to turn out, but uh, yeah hopefully there aren't any glaring inconsistencies :PP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta faces financial, job, and... relationship insecurities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For real? That was the CEO?! Yooo, I'm not gonna lie, she really works the crazy bitch thing. <em> And </em> she’s got blue hair?” Raditz sighs dreamily, “If I didn’t already have a blue-haired girlfriend I swear to God I’d go in there and—" he smirks and gestures.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Girlfriend? </em> You’re <em> dating </em> someone?" Vegeta says incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, bro. And she's like, wife material.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta blinks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Which… which part don’t you believe?"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s mouth drops open but words never come. He just looks questioningly at Nappa.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Nappa waves his hands. “Blue hair? Is this the same girl as last time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! It’s the same—!"</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she had blonde hair.”</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you broke up because you have STDs,” Vegeta mutters.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been off and on for like six months. And I got it treated.” Raditz huffs. “And she did have blonde hair, but she dyed it again. Back to blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the same girl who knocked you out and robbed you, is it?" Vegeta says with what could<em> almost </em> be mistaken for worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz wavers. “Yeah it’s the same girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you saw her again…” Vegeta motions curiously. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be~cause she did it while she was blonde. So it doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his head in disbelief. “What?! Why doesn’t it count when she’s <em> blonde? </em>Raditz, she robbed you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait so the blue-haired waitress and the blonde stripper have been just one girl this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Same girl! She’s got two jobs.” Raditz rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa makes a confused face. “But they sound like totally different people. No, they gotta be, ‘cause you said the blonde one <em> doesn’t </em>do ana—”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a little crazy!" he interrupts, "but that’s jus’ how she is, an’ I really like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rubs his temples in thought. “Wait, so is she dyeing it every other day? How is this possible? Because I know you've said you've seen the blonde one and the blue one in the same day. You even talk about them like they're different people. Are they twins?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not twins, it's the same girl," he exasperates as he explains for the third time.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a wig?” Nappa asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s natu—”</p><p> </p><p>"It can't be the same girl,” Vegeta insists. “The blonde one has been to jail."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, yeah, but after I bailed her out, she went blue again and we went out to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Raditz." Vegeta inhales and pinches his brows as he admits, "I'm concerned about you."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw. Thanks man." Raditz slaps a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. "It really means a lot to have your support. I actually have a lot going' on right now an’ I could really use—"</p><p> </p><p>“It is not my support you need.” Vegeta grimaces. "That woman has <em> actually </em>tried to murder you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the one time,” he adds with a shrug. “She’s always a little psycho when she’s blonde.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say. … Is she seeing someone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah. She's seein’ me."</p><p> </p><p>“No, you idiot, I mean is she seeing a licensed psychiatric professional!”</p><p> </p><p>“Iunno. Probably not. Why would she?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sighs and lets his face fall into his hands. “Thirty. Tch. Nappa!” He lifts his head up. “We should start looking for potential replacements. He’s probably not even making it to the next job.”</p><p> </p><p>“...and lemme tell ya, she’s got the cutest little sneeze. I could just—”</p><p> </p><p>"You said she punches you in the face every time she sneezes!” Nappa says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! But it’s one of those cute little sneezes so…” he twists a finger absently in his hair betraying a rare hint of bashfulness. “Anyway I’m gonna marry her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t you still tryna smash that cook over at the Chinese restaurant?” Nappa chides.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, duh. Gotta stay strapped with a lil side piece, you know? Just in case the main one jams.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tilts his head with a raised brow. "I take it back. You deserved to get robbed. I hope she does it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god.” Raditz rolls his eyes. “Since when do you have any right to judge? What’s your record? Like five simultaneous boyfr—?"</p><p> </p><p>"None of them were my ‘boyfriend.’ I don’t cheat!”</p><p> </p><p>Both Nappa and Raditz snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Not recently, anyway,” Vegeta corrects with a casual smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Not recently, huh? Wait so does that mean he’s now… Officer <em> Boyfriend </em>?” Raditz teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Or has he got you on house arrest?” Nappa adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither! I’m just... playing it safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Safe? You call him rollin’ up to us while prepping for a job, <em> safe? </em>” Raditz criticizes suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“He had no idea what was going on,” Vegeta defends. “He never has any idea what’s going on. … Which is why I’m going to be <em> smart </em> and not complicate things any further.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz raises a brow. “What if he’s ‘complicatin’’ things?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not,” Vegeta asserts resolutely.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scoffs indignantly. “Because! He can’t even manage <em> one </em> pathetic relationship. Let alone multiple,” Vegeta mutters lowly to himself as he crosses his arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… but he’s still a pig, which means… you can’t trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you become such a fucking cynic?” Vegeta snaps. “What happened to having your full encouragement to use him for information?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Raditz hesitates, his mouth twists with an uncomfortable frown and he looks away. “I dunno. Somethin’ jus’... doesn’t feel right. He really just <em> happened </em> to be in the area?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rad, give him a break. At least the guy doesn’t have homicidal split personalities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Raditz rolls his eyes. “He’s just <em> literally </em> on his case.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always a catch, ain’t there?” Nappa chuckles as the van comes to a stop and he throws the gear into park.</p><p> </p><p>“At least my 'catch' doesn’t want to kill me.” Vegeta glares at Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, just arrest ya. Like that’s any better,” he says with a sarcastic snort. “Not that you’d know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not getting arrested! None of us are! With the way their investigation’s been going, no suspects will <em> ever </em>be found; the case will be reassigned, forgotten, and stuffed away in some file cabinet somewhere... and once that happens…” He slides open the door. “...I’ll finally have a chance to get out of this wretched business.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz and Nappa exchange shocked glances as Vegeta jumps out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Raditz asks following Vegeta out with a clamor. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Vegeta looks back with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you say… about gettin’ outta the business?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Vegeta turns back toward the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta, Vegeta, wait.” Raditz tags along after him. “You can’t just say that and pretend you didn’t. What’s that supposed to mean, huh? You’re gonna abandon u—?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means!” Vegeta smacks Raditz’ hand off his shoulder. “I don’t want to be Freeza’s <em> little thieving monkey </em> forever. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ eyes search Vegeta’s face for reassurance that his words don’t mean leaving Raditz behind. But he doesn’t find it. “No…”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t think so.” He looks around the grimy store entrance before walking in. “Order me double this time.” And he quickly heads into the back and descends down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He waits stiffly with arms crossed against the wall. He waits for what feels like hours. It has already been hours because before coming here Vegeta had to change and figure out new footwear while the other two listened to the scanner and let the situation cool down for a while to make sure they weren’t being pursued. </p><p> </p><p>So now, it’s late. It has been a <em> long </em> day and he just wants to go <em> home </em>. He doesn’t know what they’ve done to deserve it this time. It hadn’t been their usual quiet work, sure, but—he takes out the orange orb as he considers—they were still successful. </p><p> </p><p>He still hasn’t pieced together quite what she meant last time, about these being worth <em> dying </em> for. But he knows he doesn’t like it. He shifts uncomfortably and finally the door opens. Zarbon steps out laughing about something and looks at Vegeta in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” His laugh drops into dead space as he flips his braid behind his shoulder. “You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, me.” Vegeta crosses his arms in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“You were… successful then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Vegeta grumbles. “I am <em> always </em>successful.”</p><p> </p><p>“If a bit slow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon shrugs. “I’m just repeating Freeza’s words. Better late than never.”</p><p> </p><p>“She gave me a month. I did it in a month.”</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon scoffs. “Should have been done in a week. A job like this is child’s play.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s fists clench and he wants to scream about how he just pulled off the impossible and how he would very much like to see Zarbon try to infiltrate the most secure compound in the city, “You fugly bit—”</p><p> </p><p>“The team she’s currently meeting with said they could’ve done it in a week,” he interrupts with his usual haughty air.</p><p> </p><p>Anger quickly gives to confusion as he asks, “What team?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter? Afraid of a little competition, Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he retorts instantly. But now his eyes keep darting to the door and the low voices behind it and he <em> desperately </em> wants to know if she’s actually replacing him.</p><p> </p><p>“No matter.” He flips his hair again and holds his hand out expectantly. “The Dragon Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I—” Vegeta hesitates and narrows his eyes suspiciously. “I always meet with Freeza. It’s her property. Her contract, not yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s busy. In a meeting. You can wait here all night if you want, <em> little monkey </em>, but it could be… a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets out an exhale betraying his mounting anxiety that he suddenly isn’t even rating a personal meeting anymore. “And… our payment?”</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon patronizes him with a snobby chuckle. “What, you didn’t manage to scrape something off the sides this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets his head tilt to one side indicating his lack of willingness to play their usual game of insults.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see if she’s feeling so generous.” Zarbon frowns and disappears behind the door again, making sure to take his time again. When finally he reappears it is with a smaller stack of cash than usual. Zarbon hands it to Vegeta who counts it with furrowed brows. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“You were late. Pay reduction.”</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t! She gave me a month! And I did it in a m—”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to interrupt her meeting and argue with her. I’d <em> love </em> to see how <em> that </em> goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s mouth closes as he counts it again. Then, with a disappointed huff, he shoves it into his back pocket. He stares at the floor for a moment still doing a little math in his head on what the percentage reduction was.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for entertainment, Vegeta?” He casually inspects his nails. “How many times do I have to remind you that you’re not my type, you arrogant little prick.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s narrowed gaze snaps up and he growls something that would make even Raditz blush, half chucking the Dragon Ball at him and stomping off in the direction of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He snorts as he almost drops the gem. “No thanks. But feel free to give my number to whoever makes you walk like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stops, halfway up. “Like. <em> What</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon brushes a stray lock of his bad dye-job aside. “Like you've been…” His sneer curls. “...getting fucked.” He holds up the orange orb to the light and catches the gleam of red stars. “Don’t keep the good ones yourself, Vegeta. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta has half a mind to pull the knife out of his boot and stick it into Zarbon’s makeup-caked face. But the door opens and Zarbon is beckoned back in. Vegeta waits a moment to see if he will be requested as well. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He turns and fumes back up the stairs cursing the entire way. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz raises a brow at the profane assortment of expletives tumbling angrily out of Vegeta’s mouth obscenely defining a person who could only be Freeza’s right-hand man. “Woah, dude. Calm the fuck down. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“You calm the fuck down.” Vegeta pushes past Raditz in annoyance. “Nothing happened,” he spits.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz looks at Nappa for support, but Nappa just shrugs. “Whatever man. Where’s our money?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta exhales before pulling out the envelope and throwing it to Raditz. “You two can split it all. I don’t take animal scraps.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ brows furrow before opening it. “The fuck? Are you serious? This is it? What the hell. Vegeta, this isn’t right. This is less than half of what we’ve been getting.” Raditz quickly divides it into thirds, but Vegeta sticks to his word and waves off his share. “The stones aren’t losing value. Are they? That’s—That can’t be right! This is—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta huffs loudly. “And I suppose you want to be the one to tell her that, do you? You <em> are </em> her favorite after all, I’m sure she’d love! To hear! From her most incompetent ape! Who can’t give proper directions! Or count! Or follow orders! Or do fucking ANYTHING RIGHT! About how she’s not paying us enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ shoulders drop. “How many times I gotta apologize for—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em> want </em> a fucking <em> apology. </em> I <em> want </em> you to do your job <em> right. </em> For <em> once. </em> ” Vegeta quips as he snatches his double order out of Raditz’ hands. “Let’s just fucking go. Before she decides we aren’t worth <em> anything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz waits until Vegeta’s temper cools from Extremely Pissed Off to Regular Pissed Off before trying to pass their slow crawl through traffic with idle conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you think the carpets match the drapes on that guy? Or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“On what guy?” Vegeta grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shakes the nearly empty container of wontons and a few crumbles spill out on him. He picks them up and eats them before answering. “Zarbon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Nappa says confidently. “Bet he’s got it braided down there too, eh Raditz? You ever do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but…” He considers the image for a moment. “Now I might try.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.” Vegeta scoffs before adding with a sly smile, “It’s all hardwood flooring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking knew it!” Raditz cackles. “You have seen it up close. Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s quiet chuckle quickly dies into an unusually melancholic frown and Raditz stops when he senses the shift. “I haven’t.” Vegeta hesitates, “But one of my exes did. Zarbon sent me pictures to prove it."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, for real?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods and Raditz tries sympathetically, “... At least it was your ex."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes. "He wasn't at the time, dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>“Daaaaaamn! Are you serious? How’d he find out who you were with?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs. “Smaller community than you think. I don’t know. Earlier that week I had completely humiliated him in front of Freeza. Made him look like he didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. Because he didn’t.” Vegeta sighs heavily. “… Last time I ever did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, so he went and got revenge by—” Raditz chuffs in disgust. “How messed up does someone have to be to do something like that? You wanna go back and key his car? We could slash his tires too. Kick out his headlights.” Raditz smiles. “Dude, I’ll even piss on it—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta waves him off. “I’ve stolen so much shit from him by now. He’s probably paid more of my rent than I have. I’ve gotten my revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts. “He carry diamonds around in his pockets or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes. I’ve cased his apartment a few times too. He keeps changing the locks and upping the security but… what can I say. I’m the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh my god. Dude, what if he caught you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you cased Zarbon’s apartment?! When?” Nappa asks with sudden betrayal. “I wasn’t a part of that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you weren’t. It was a personal mission.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz tilts his head back with a grin. “Well you let us know next time and I'll even bring my aluminum bat. You know I love revenge missions.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you gonna do with a bat? Break everything and cause a scene?” Nappa raises a brow. "Get arrested again?"</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs. “Iunno. I don't think he needs kneecaps, do you Geets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like a luxury he takes for granted. Ditz."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz slaps a hand on his shoulder. “Haa.” His smile drops. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks an amused brow that he finally figured out how to get Raditz to stop bastardizing his name.</p><p> </p><p>He isn’t snapping maliciously at everything that moves now, but there is still a hollow pit of apprehension in his stomach he can’t shake.</p><p> </p><p><em> Who the fuck was she meeting with? </em> He has already broken it to his colleagues that their next job will have to be a rush job if they want to get paid. He has already told them Zarbon’s remarks about “competition.” He doesn’t know what to tell Raditz and Nappa when they ask him what they’ll do if she ends their contract. He’s never even considered that as a possibility before, he has no idea what that entails, but he’s sure it isn’t good. Anxious, gloomy thoughts circle his head as he finally reaches his door and opens it.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment is quiet as he throws tomorrow’s breakfast into the fridge. All the doors on his side are closed except for his bathroom, but when Vegeta looks in he doesn’t see anything amiss. He shrugs it off and starts shedding his clothing as he unlocks his bedroom. He tosses his shirt and pants into the closet and looks around his sparse, neat room with a frown. He leans out the doorway and looks over at Goku’s side of the apartment, at the shirts and socks on the floor on his side, at the lights left on, at the doors open on his side ... He hums to himself that he is doing this too often as he abandons his room in favor of Goku’s.</p><p> </p><p>He knocks softly and there is no response. Zarbon’s comments well up inside him like bile and he hasn’t felt this way since he was young and dumb and naive enough to think he could catch <em> feelings </em> and it not backfire<em>. </em> His job is fucked. His finances are fucked. His life is fucked. <em> What if Kakarot is also f— </em>He swallows down the possibility and slowly opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The blankets stir. “Oh. Hey,” a warm sleepy voice greets him and Vegeta hears the blankets being rearranged in anticipation. “Yer back so late,” Goku mumbles as Vegeta pulls the rest of his clothing off and joins him. “How was wor—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” Vegeta wraps his arms around Goku and presses his cheek to his warm back. “...seeing anyone… else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha…?” Goku shifts slightly and Vegeta can feel the confusion in him. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay...”</p><p> </p><p>“I want it… to stay that way. I like… this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Goku wiggles against him so they’re even closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Goku turns and kisses him. “Wakin’ up next to ya is the best part of my day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Every day,” he confirms sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“What about today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely today.” Goku presses his nose against Vegeta’s and Vegeta can feel the smile on his face as he starts to wake up a little more. “But I gotta tell ya about the rest. It was crazy! Capsule Corp was—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow… Kakarot.” Vegeta sighs. He doesn’t normally pass up the opportunity to get inside information, but as he lays here, comfortable for the first time all day, he decides he’s already heard all he needs to know for now. “Tell me tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is easy now to get Goku to talk about the case. In fact it is too easy. Goku has achieved a quasi-legendary status at work for being the only person is his office who has ever managed to talk to <em> Doctor Fucking Bulma </em> and now Vegeta has to deal with the run off energy Goku brings home as a result. He likes that Goku seems… happier, but his excited oversharing is quickly becoming problematic because Goku now has… <em> ideas. </em> And they are <em> good </em>ideas. </p><p> </p><p>"You… went back to <em> all </em> of the scenes today? Really?" Vegeta asks, trying not to let the concern rolling around the back of his mind show.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Goku smiles widely as he lays comfortably across the couch with his head in Vegeta’s lap. "I didn't find anything new but!" He looks up at Vegeta. "I think I know how they got into the bank now."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s brows pinch and he tries to keep feigning interest in the flashing lights and colors of some show on the screen they had both been watching passively until <em> yet another </em> spark found its way into Goku’s head and now won’t leave until he talks about it. “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! The security at the bank is pretty good, but they have an old ventilation system that runs through the whole block of buildings, an’ I checked ‘em out and whatdya know, three buildings down I found the perfect entry point. I don’t even think anyone noticed that the vault had a vent. Everyone always forgets to look up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He smiles. “And Krillin. He was the only one willin’ to go with me to revisit all the sites. An’ he laughed at my idea at first, but actually, we found out he fits into the vents pretty easily, so now he’s convinced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Krillin could fit into a shoebox.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku giggles. “Well, one of the thieves <em> is </em> pretty small.” Vegeta tenses as Goku turns and eyes him curiously, sizing him up. “Hm. It’d be tight, but I bet even you could fit.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta recovers quickly and raises a mischievous brow. “That’s hardly fair, I happen to be…” He runs his hands along Goku’s shoulders, down his chest and tugs up on the fabric of his shirt. “Quite the expert…” He pulls and tosses the shirt aside. “At fitting in tight spaces…”</p><p> </p><p>“Our thief is too.” Goku stretches and watches with interest as Vegeta removes his own shirt. “I think it’s kinda his specialty.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “Really?” he asks, a little put off by Goku’s continuation of the conversation when he is obviously trying to get him to think about <em> other things </em> . “You think being <em> short </em> is his specialty?” Vegeta points to the carpet and Goku rolls off of him and flops onto the floor with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.” He laughs. “I meant the strategy part. Finding ways in an’ out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so he’s the leader.” Vegeta joins him and undoes Goku’s belt.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno if that makes him the <em> leader</em>,” Goku says wiggling out of his pants. “Because he must’ve had help gettin’ around Capsule Corp. That place is a maze!” He sits back on his palms and watches Vegeta unzip his own pants and strip. “Plus, we know he’s got help ‘cause of the train and the house break-in; maybe the big guy’s the leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks to himself as he stands over Goku in just his briefs. “The one who shot someone? Doubtful, sounds like an easily spooked idiot who doesn’t know how to follow instruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles as he runs a hand up Vegeta’s calf and thigh. “Maybe. I think you’re right. If I were to guess, I’d put my money on the little one. Short guys are dangerous,” Goku purrs as Vegeta sits on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku nods and bites his bottom lip as Vegeta leans in.</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, we’ve seen him the most. Capsule Corp got a fair amount of footage of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta, peeved that the subject won’t drop, barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Any ID?” He walks his fingers along Goku’s chest before weaving them through his hair and tugging Goku’s head side to side a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—no. He’s really good about never showin’ his face, but Doctor Bulma said he was kinda cute, and based on the footage they finally turned over”—Goku smiles slyly as he smacks his hands against Vegeta’s backside and squeezes—“he’s got a really nice ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that right? Well, then I’m sure you’ll have no problem identifying him since you’ve paid him <em> so </em> much attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t <em> not </em> notice. The way he walked made it obvious.” Goku moans softly as Vegeta rocks against him. “Kinda reminded me of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta frowns. <em> Where the fuck is everyone getting this idea that I walk funny?! I do NOT! </em>He stands with a scowl and steps over Goku. </p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, where’re ya goin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep going on and on and <em> on </em> about work and this—this <em> thief </em> and honestly, Kakarot, it’s like you’re more interested in him than me,” he says over his shoulder before flipping the light on in his room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, come back. You’re way hotter than him, I swear!” Goku gets up and follows him. “Vegeta…” He sulks against Vegeta’s doorway with big apologetic eyes. “I’ll stop talkin’ ‘bout work, pleaseee?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta crosses his arms with a dramatic sigh. “I don’t know. What’s in it for me?” He waits for an answer with his nose to the air, but it doesn’t come. He turns around and finds that Goku’s attention has already zeroed in on something else, something in his room. He follows Goku’s gaze and tries to figure out what it is, but the only thing in that corner is his neatly made bed. </p><p> </p><p>The small safe he kept his assorted collection of stolen gems, fake IDs, thinning stack of emergency cash, and other items that might attract the interest of a curious roommate, is tucked away under the floorboards beneath his bed. So it couldn’t be that.</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks back at Vegeta with a bashful smile before walking away. He roots through the uniform he usually stripped off at the door and walks back over with something clasped between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku reveals the shiny metal handcuffs. “You have a bed frame.”</p><p> </p><p>The tips of Vegeta’s ears glow hot with realization. He’s never let someone else in <em> his </em> bed before, but as he looks back at the minimalist metal frame with bars in just the right places, the only thing that comes to his head is,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. I do. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vegeta’s heart rate skyrockets as soon as he walks in the door after an exhausting, grueling day of rushed, sloppy reconnaissance work because all he can see of Goku is his legs and the lower half of his torso because the rest of him is underneath the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sees a file open on the coffee table and in it there is a picture of his sofa. His stomach drops. He breaks into a cold sweat and starts backing away towards the door half-ready to bolt and never be seen again until Goku wriggles out from underneath the couch with a big, bright smile.</p><p> </p><p> “Vegeta! Vegeta!” He stands up and brushes his palms off. “Where did you get this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“At a—” Vegeta stammers as he tries to concoct a believable lie. “A… flea market.”</p><p> </p><p>“You found—you found <em> this </em> at jus’ some flea market?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm...hm.” He remains distanced from Goku. </p><p> </p><p>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Few miles outside the city. Off the interstate. I don’t think... it’s still there anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you remember who ya bought it off?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn! If—if ya don’t mind me askin’, how much did ya pay for it?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta glances at the classy, but stolen piece of furniture tying the whole room together. “...Practically nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“For real?!” Goku’s face lights up as he grabs Vegeta’s shoulders and shakes him excitedly. “Do you know how much it’s worth?!”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head again.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost twenty five thousand dollars! It’s famous! Accordin’”—Goku picks up the file off the coffee table—“accordin’ to the file anyway. I was doin’ a li’l more research on thefts that had similar M.O.’s to the ones we been seein’ in the Dragon Ball case. An’ I found this one and I thought, ‘I seen that couch before!’” He laughs. “What a small world! I guess the thieves pawned it off an’ you were the lucky buyer!” Goku’s shoulders drop and he frowns at the couch with furrowed brows. “Ain’t you s’posed to know ‘bout these things? Like rare valuable stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of—of course.” Vegeta chuffs weakly. “I just... always assumed it was a fake...”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s face lights back up. “No, no apparently, it’s the real thing. On the bottom there’s a unique mark left by the artist. Tha’s why I was under there, lookin! It’s the real deal!” He says with renewed enthusiasm. “How long ya had it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh… I don’t know. A few years…”</p><p> </p><p>Goku sighs as he continues to assess it. “I figured. No point in even tryna run any kinda forensics on it. Probably passed through a lotta hands ‘fore you found it. An’ I’d normally follow up an’ contact the owners to return it but…”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sweats as he waits for Kakarot to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya bought it fair and square. You didn’t know it was stolen. I looked up the laws on that, and you gotta pretty good claim to it if anyone ever says anything. Plus, I looked up the guy who it used to belong to. He’s some big shot designer from Italy or somethin’. I don’t think he’s missin’ some lil ol’ sofa,” he says with a sly grin. “Still!” He puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head in disbelief. “Our butts’ve been sittin’ on twenty five grand! Whoda thought?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Whod’ve thought…” Vegeta shifts uncomfortably and grinds his teeth over the other stolen pieces of art and furniture within sight and he wonders how long he has before Goku finds those case files too and if so, how many more items could justify having stumbled across. <em> Two, maybe three if I argue a set... </em>“Did you... tell anyone else at your office about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. ‘Cause I’m really not sure if it’s the same guys. I <em> think </em> it is, but they’re real good about not leavin’ anythin’ behind or trippin’ alarms or gettin’ seen, so it’s hard to know. Can’t really present a hunch as evidence. The chief still ain’t very happy with me right now, so I gotta wait until I got somethin’ real before I start speakin’ up again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…”</p><p> </p><p>“But! If it really is all the same guys like I think it is, then they’re <em> really </em> experienced. Been doin’ this for five, ten years. Maybe longer. And never been caught. Just cold case after cold case. And they steal everything! Diamonds, gold, silver, furniture, art, clothing, computer parts, cash, car parts, weapons… everything. And most of it never turns up. It just disappears. This couch musta been the luckiest find of the century! Which, kinda makes me wonder what they’re doin’ with it all if they ain’t resellin’ most of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta clicks his tongue and looks back at his couch. “Who knows, Kakarot. Who knows. Maybe they’re hires.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean… they’re like… workin’ for a collector?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I never considered that. I’d really wanna know who hired them then. They’re the real criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow. “How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I—” Goku rubs the back of his neck. “If there’s someone behind them, forcin’ them or somethin’, then… they’re just gonna find someone else to steal for them when we lock these guys up.” Goku’s brows furrow. “Maybe even worse guys, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s expression softens for a moment. He wants to tell Goku that the business is so much more complicated than that, that he is already dealing with competition and if Goku’s department could just hurry up and figure out who <em> they </em> are before they ruin everything, that would make <em> everyone’s </em> lives so much easier. Instead he crosses his arms tensely, letting silence linger.</p><p> </p><p>Goku opens his mouth. “Have you ever—”</p><p> </p><p>But Vegeta has already found the perfect exit out of this conversation. “Kakarot, is that yours?” he interrupts as he points casually out the sliding glass door past the porch at the cars parked along the curb.</p><p> </p><p>Goku loses his train of thought as he turns his attention. “Huh? Oh yeah.” He smiles widely. “I’m on call, so I got to take it home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn. And you have it all night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, unless somethin’ comes up I guess. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shrugs. "Just… curious. You know…” he draws slowly. “...this neighborhood can be quite dangerous after dark..."</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s thinking face returns and he studies Vegeta, trying to reconcile his tone with his words and figure out why Vegeta just said that in his <em> sexy </em> voice. “Why’s… that?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nonchalantly picks Goku’s keys up off the table and twirls the key ring around his index finger. “Maybe we should… go for a drive so I can… show you…” he says, smoothly turning towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, I can’t let ya drive it—Vegeta—Hold on. You don’t even know how to drive, ya can’t—” Goku trails after him and tries to snatch the keys away, but Vegeta snaps them away from his reach and smirks at Goku over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” He drops the key into Goku’s palm. “But the scanner stays on.” Then he walks out the door, relishing the ecstatic look on Goku’s face as he excitedly bounds into the hall after him.</p><p> </p><p>It is hardly fair, using sex like this, Vegeta knows that. But what choice does he have? If he doesn’t keep Goku’s mind off the case <em> somehow </em> , then the idiot is going to solve it! Every day Goku seems to come home with some new theory that might actually crack the case if Vegeta isn’t careful. And so every day in response, Vegeta’s tactics get a little more obvious, to the point where Goku might actually see through them if they weren’t so... <em> fun. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I found ya at the scene, Vegeta.” Goku nips softly below his ear. “Caught ya red-handed. Now tell me, where’re the diamonds?"</p><p> </p><p>“Up yours,” Vegeta says with a smirk as he tugs both handcuffed hands against the bed frame. He didn’t think Goku was going to literally jump on the idea so readily, but here they were for the fourth time this week, hiding their trust issues, unasked questions, and lingering insecurities behind the guise of roleplay.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is a game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he answers honestly because he has learned over the last few days that it is easier to just be honest. ‘Honesty’ of course meaning nothing short of yanking the folder out of Goku’s hands and flat out stating that <em> he </em> is the criminal Kakarot is after or he is about to be if Kakarot doesn’t take advantage of the very few hours they’ve managed to have together this week between Goku's late days and Vegeta's long nights.</p><p> </p><p>“If ya cooperate with my investigation,” Goku crawls over top of him in just a tie, black skin-tight briefs, and his utility belt—fully equipped. “Then I’ll let ya go.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rolls his eyes with a snort. “If <em> that </em> was what I wanted, I never would have let you ‘catch’ me in the first place.” He turns away from Goku’s mouth, never letting it touch his. Apparently, admitting half-truths is the easiest way to get Kakarot’s face out of the case file into his bed, easier than concocting lies at least. Vegeta is starting to lose track of those; the last thing he needs now are more. He just has to hope Goku can’t tell the difference between a half-truth and a half-lie because confessing to his crimes is turning out to be a lot more <em> exciting </em>than he ever would have expected. </p><p> </p><p> “I ain’t gonna ask again. Where’s the diamond?”</p><p> </p><p>"First it was diamonds, now it's <em>a</em> diamond. You don't even know what I took," Vegeta responds with a snarky tilt of his head. "Are you even a real cop?"</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s confidence falters for a moment as he tries to figure out why Vegeta is being more obstinate than usual. "Yes," he snaps a little ruder than he means. He hates being the first one to break character, so with a huff he pushes the annoyance away and resumes his best attempt at a serious look. “If ya don't wanna tell me then ya leave me no choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna have to search ya. Full… body… search…” He runs a gentle hand through Vegeta’s hair and leans in close. “I think I’ll start here,” Goku says warmly before drawing him in for a kiss. Goku pulls back from a criminally stealthy tongue and lets his mouth drag down Vegeta’s chest as he says, “Not there…” He runs his fingers along Vegeta’s rib cage “Not here either…” His teeth nip at the right side. “No…” he whispers softly as he goes for the left. “Hmm.” His nose ghosts down Vegeta’s abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pulls slightly on the handcuffs binding his hands to the top bar of his bed frame and shifts underneath Goku’s mouth as it works its way down his torso. Goku feels the discomfort and pauses his <em> enhanced interrogation techniques </em> as Vegeta put it when he wanted Goku to keep the uniform on and looks up with a frown. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong.” Vegeta shifts again, lying.</p><p> </p><p>“The cuffs botherin’ ya or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. They’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Goku dips his head back down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just—”</p><p> </p><p>Goku stops and looks back up a little annoyed Vegeta didn’t say it the first time. “Just what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that you’re...” Vegeta sighs and avoids eye contact as he reluctantly admits, “You’re... Good Cop.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku hesitates. “...Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I mean—” Vegeta huffs and rolls his eyes. “You’re <em> always </em>Good Cop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ the last few days… ‘cause I thought...” Goku sits up with a frown. “Did ya wanna do somethin’ else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not... exactly. I just—”</p><p> </p><p>“...I thought you liked it when I kept my uniform on, er”—he looks down—“some of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do like it, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it ‘cause I’m always…” Goku guesses with a little hurt confusion. "On top?"</p><p> </p><p>“No. Kakarot, look at me.” He rattles his cuffs. “That is <em> obviously </em> not what it is!” He shakes his head, indignant that he has to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… what am I doin’ wrong? Because yer not bein’ a very good suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! That’s the <em> point, </em> ” he emphasizes in an attempt at clarity, but Goku just stares back at him with hapless, moping eyes concerned with nothing other than that he is disappointing his partner in bed. Vegeta scoffs. “Kakarot, I <em> like </em> it. But every time you just—just pretend to question me for five seconds, <em> nicely</em>, then suck my dick until your ‘search’ reveals nothing and decide I’m ‘innocent.’ And then you offer me a ‘deal’ and let me go and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I let you go <em>because</em> you always take the deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You let me go,” Vegeta continues over him. “And fuck me and I...” He exhales loudly with an edge of exasperation. “And I just thought that <em> maybe</em>, this time, you could try being a little more...” Vegeta gestures with his restrained hands as he tries to figure out how to highlight his masochistic side without completely humiliating himself by snapping, <em> I want you to fucking dominate me properly, Goddamnit!! </em> “I don’t cooperate on purpose. Because I <em> want </em>...” His voice drops low as he quietly admits, “Bad Cop.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a long painful silence as Vegeta’s embarrassment creeps from his face all the way down his neck to his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Bad cop?” Goku finally says as he leans back a little as he reflects on Vegeta’s words. “Ok.” Then he nods with a mischievous smile and slides off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Wait, Kakarot where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>But Goku is already out of the room. It is several very long minutes and even more agitated fuming breathes caused by being left in this <em> state </em> before Goku loudly throws open the door wearing the same black briefs, the same utility belt, the same tie, same hat, and same—<em>ohh, he’s got the aviators on this time… </em> He thought Goku had been all set to call it quits, but here he is walking up to him, arms crossed, no goofy smile, eyes hidden behind mirrored lenses. Vegeta shivers. <em> Promising.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“So there is a bad c—”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I ask ya a question?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta hesitates. “No—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you will exercise yer right to remain <em> silent,</em>” he says crawling back on top of Vegeta. “You been givin’ my other officer a lotta trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I haven’t given him anyth—”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I jus’ say.” Goku grabs Vegeta’s jaw and turns his head so he can put his low threatening voice next to Vegeta’s ear. “About bein’ <em> quiet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta closes his mouth and watches Goku sit back up and pull out his baton. Vegeta gulps as Goku slowly starts rapping the baton against his palm. His heart thuds with nervous excitement. <em> Fuck, what was the safeword again?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You know how this goes, Vegeta. <em> I </em> ask the questions and <em> you </em> answer them. I already know you took it, so tell me.” He threads his fingers through Vegeta’s hair and this time grabs a little roughly, pulling on it to make Vegeta look up at him. “Where is the diamond?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sucks in a surprised breath of air through his teeth at the satisfying sensation of pain now running along his scalp, and he grins. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku tugs a few times, but Vegeta’s response never changes. He leans back with a disappointed sigh and taps the baton against his shoulder. “Cooperate, an’ maybe I’ll cut ya a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested in a deal. I’m innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku lets his head lull back as he laughs dryly. “Innocent? Then why do ya keep endin’ up back in here?” He clicks his tongue. “Fourth time this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta smirks. “I think that other cop has a thing for me. Should have seen the way he searched me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s jus’”—Goku struggles to stifle a guilty giggle—“doin’ his job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then maybe I <em> should </em> commit a crime if all your suspects receive that kind of… <em> attention.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“So now you admit to wantin’ to commit crimes, huh?” Goku’s brows furrow and he leans in with a frown. “You know anything you say can, and <em> will, </em> be used against ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a promise?” Vegeta’s teeth catch his bottom lip. </p><p> </p><p>“A threat, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods his head until Goku tilts Vegeta’s chin up with the baton. “Yes or no, do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now...” He turns Vegeta’s head to the left, then to the right. “Where’s the diamond?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you hide it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it in your apartment? Or with one of your accomplices? Is it…” Goku’s eyes deceive his temporary persona as they follow every line of muscle down Vegeta’s body, “...on yer person?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta maintains his tight-lipped smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Goku tsks him several times. “Oh now you got nothin’ to say, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Startin’ to think… I’m gonna have to <em> make </em> ya talk…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never make me talk."</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s grin suddenly has the unmistakable glint of confidence to it that it only got when he’s been challenged. "They <em> always </em> talk."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sighs. "How many times do we have to go through this?”</p><p> </p><p>“As many times as we have to. I know you took it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t prove anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I got ya in here.” Goku draws his fingers down Vegeta’s chest toward and traces the V along his hips. “So you can prove it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta runs his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation, but just as Goku’s fingers threaten to brush against something sensitive, Goku stops.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta's normally stoic glare, now heated by interest, flashes up at Goku curiously. <em> Last night…? </em> He's never had to memorize an alibi before. They’ve never gotten this far. They were always fucking by this point and suddenly he’s not sure where Goku is going to take this because last night… “I was at... my apartment?” He was not at his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s touch resumes, but avoids the area that <em> so </em>badly wants his attention. “You don’t sound very sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. My roommate can attest to it.” He moves his hips slightly to try and position himself under Goku’s fingers. “I was there <em> all </em> night,” he says with silky smoothness of implication. "With him."</p><p> </p><p>Goku pulls his hand away and shakes his head doubtfully enjoying the vexation on Vegeta’s face when he gets denied. “Well, ya see, I actually talked to yer roommate. An’ he said…” Goku leans in. “Ya weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Accordin’ to him, ya left late last night for a few hours. The same few hours… the crime happened…” Goku taps his baton against Vegeta’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em> “</em>That liar.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku shoves him lightly back against the headboard with a push from his baton. “I think it’s you who’s the liar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Opinions don’t get convictions.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku smiles in amusement. “It’s a good thing… I got evidence then.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks his head. “What evidence?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awfully interested for someone who keeps sayin’ he’s innocent.” Goku says, roughly cupping Vegeta’s chin. “Ain’t ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe there’s a good reason for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Vegeta says with an edge of desperation creeping into his voice as Goku keeps denying him the friction he wants <em> so </em>badly now.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs. “Maybe it’s security footage.” He picks up his phone and pretends to scroll through it before tossing it aside. “Maybe it’s somethin’...” He raises a brow as he opens the drawer of the nightstand next to Vegeta’s bed and catches Vegeta's sudden blush out of the corner of his eye. “...ya left behind.” He’d been wondering where Vegeta kept his more <em> personal </em> possessions and he pulls a bashful bottom lip between his teeth as he considers the contents before closing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a…” He leans in close, but not quite <em> close </em> enough. “Witness.” Vegeta tries to catch his mouth, but he can’t reach with the restraints chaining him in place. He slumps back against the bed frame with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe... it’s DNA evidence.” Goku runs his thumb along Vegeta’s bottom lip and dips two of his fingers into a very willing mouth. Vegeta’s tongue wraps around them and makes sure nothing is missed before he lets his teeth sink in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Goku yanks his fingers out of Vegeta’s bite. “Now I’m definitely not gonna show ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegetea tilts his chin up confidently. “Show me what? That you had nothing all along?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku shrugs as he places one hand on the bed frame to support himself and the other, the one with Vegeta-slicked fingers, disappears behind him and beneath the waistband of his briefs. Vegeta’s brows furrow and he tries to lean and see what he is doing with those fingers but the cuffs won’t let him. He pulls and jerks on them as he tries to see what has Goku suddenly making <em> that face. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot…” he almost whines as the cuffs wrench against the bed frame again. </p><p> </p><p>Goku pauses. “Oh, so you think you can get <em> familiar </em> with me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Officer—officer—” Vegeta quickly corrects.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you <em> really </em> don’t wanna see,” he says making a show of how <em> good </em>it feels.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck—no, no, I want to see. I want to see sofffucking bad.” He squirms and twists underneath Goku, still struggling against the cuffs. “Turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Turn—You can’t do that, it’s not fair.” Vegeta even thrusts his hips up slightly, but Goku deftly avoids giving Vegeta <em> much </em>-needed attention as he continues working himself over. “I can’t… even do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair?” He laughs. “I decide what’s fair here. You don’t—ah—give me orders. I’ll show you what I <em> want </em> to—ah—show you.” He grabs Vegeta’s jaw with his freehand and holds him back against the headboard and lets out a lewd moan for further torment before sitting up on his knees and pushing his face away.</p><p> </p><p>“What—what do you want. This—I know my rights—this is torture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> this </em>is torture?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I finally found your weakness.” He withdraws his fingers and stands to strip off his briefs completely. “Now <em> talk.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don't have it! I—I don’t know what to say. What do I say?” He shivers as Goku crawls back over him, naked now, and lets his fingers trail lightly up his own shaft.</p><p> </p><p>"Say the truth."</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn—I—I don’t know. Fuck—”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, you’ll have to do better than that, Vegeta.” Goku hovers over him, his eyes drinking in every detail of his bare torso as he grips himself a little tighter with a sigh. "Where did you go last night?"</p><p> </p><p>“I was—I went to the—” he stammers because they never actually sat down and hashed out a scenario. They’ve <em> never </em> made it this far in the roleplay. Did Goku <em> actually </em> want the truth? Did he <em> really </em> suspect something? This hardly seemed like the time to bring it up… <em> Also, I thought he was asleep when I left… </em> "store because I was out of…" His eyes dart to Goku's slow, but laboring hand doing a <em> very </em> good job of distracting him. "...ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku snorts and pauses for a moment. “I don’t believe a word of what you jus’ said. Ice? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could come up with something better,” Vegeta rushes in a hot low voice. "If you let me go. I want to make a deal; anything you want, officer, I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>Goku stops with a short cackle. “No. No deals today. An’ even if there were...” He bites his lip as he lets skin touch skin. “<em>You </em> wouldn’t be the one to make ‘em.” Goku finally <em> finally </em> wraps his fingers around Vegeta’s achingly hard cock, and his own, and strokes slowly several times. “<em>I </em> would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, ahoh my fucking—yes, feels so—” He thrusts into Goku’s hand, against Goku’s cock, just in time for both to disappear. His brows furrow and his mouth drops open at the loss. "The hell do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I want.” Goku says as he scoots down Vegeta’s thighs and repositions himself. “I want a confession.”</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Where were you last night?"</p><p> </p><p><em> Well if that confidence isn't unsettling. </em>And then he realizes why as Goku dips his head and runs his tongue up his entire length over and over again before teasing him with the sight of his open mouth but never taking it in.</p><p> </p><p>"Kakarot…" he complains as he resists letting the magic word slip and tries to press himself against Goku’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me and <em> maybe </em> I’ll let you go."</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you <em> what?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Where you were you? At work?" Goku smiles playfully and Vegeta gasps as his cock is nearly swallowed whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh yes, yes! I was at work," Vegeta answers honestly as he squeezes his thighs against Goku’s head to try and hold him there, tries to make him gag as revenge for his endless teasing, but he doesn’t. Worse, so much worse he just keeps sucking down on him until he is shaking with pent-up energy begging to be released.</p><p> </p><p>And then Goku stops again. “You often work at the scene of the crime?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? ...No?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what were ya doin’ there? Tell me why I found ya, practically <em> naked, </em>” he whispers close to Vegeta’s ear. “At the scene. Tell me,” he rocks against Vegeta ever so slightly. “That you did it."</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. Anything but that,” he rushes out desperately. Because that means Goku wins and he can’t let him win. Vegeta always wins this game. He is really good at it. Goku <em> always </em> lets him go. He isn’t going to <em> lose </em> just because Goku looked really <em> fucking hot </em>in nothing but aviators, a hat, and a tie.</p><p> </p><p> Goku shakes his head as he sits up straight with a serious face. He tosses his cover to the floor before running a hand through his freed messy hair. “Yer makin’ this a lot harder than it has to be, Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>"Wh—Kakarot…" Vegeta shifts and struggles to find friction, but there is nothing to offer relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Confess."</p><p> </p><p>"N-no,” his voice catches on how much he hates being deprived, and Goku knows it as he wraps a hand around Vegeta’s shaft and strokes long and slow making Vegeta writhe.</p><p> </p><p>"Confess, Vegeta, and I'll <em> release </em>you." Then he stops and waits.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s crumbling resolve is evident in his face and the color of it has spread all the way down his chest as he pants and thrusts at nothing and weakly tugs at the metal around his wrists. "No. I’m innocent. Let me g—"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, they all say that.” Goku rolls his eyes with a smile before setting back on Vegeta with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-yes make me—nn—fuck—I’ll never say—Keep—I’msofucking—”</p><p> </p><p>Goku sits up again and teases the tip with one of his fingers, making sure he never gives Vegeta quite what he wants. “Say it."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta bites his lip hard, almost punctures it, as the cuffs rattle and begin to chafe and cut into his wrists as he twists harder against them, intent on finding <em> something </em> to take the edge off this punishment. “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta…” Goku draws with a self-assured slowness. "Don’t you want me to let ya go?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s hand is <em> so </em> close to him. His mouth <em> so </em> warm. His orgasm <em> so </em> close if Goku would just—</p><p> </p><p>“FuckfuckfuckI did it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did what?” he asks as he swipes the bottle off the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want to know—I’ll tell you, just let me—”</p><p> </p><p>He wraps an oil slicked hand around Vegeta’s shaft. “Did what, Vegeta?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh-yes, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Goku pauses. “Did <em> what, </em>Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>“The crime! I did it. I stole the fucking diamonds!! I'm-ah-guity!”</p><p> </p><p>Goku repositions himself <em> just right </em>and is quick to start sitting back against Vegeta whose brows furrow with momentary confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wait. Aren't you forgetting something?" He jangles the metal cuffs against the bed frame.</p><p> </p><p>Goku tilts his head as he looks at the handcuffs. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"....But you said you were going to let me go."</p><p> </p><p>"I lied," Goku says with the slightest of mean-streaks hiding behind his normally sugar-sweet smile</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Vegeta stammers in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Oldest trick in the book an’ ya fell right for it.” He leans down and softly bites at Vegeta’s neck. “You’re guilty. You don’t get to go free. Not until I’m done with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shudders at the feeling. He can’t help but appreciate how <em> different </em> this is from the other times they’ve done this. He’s pretty sure Goku could make him admit anything like this. He’s pretty sure Goku knows it, and the worst part is, he <em> likes </em>it. “Please—please! Kakarot, let me c—”</p><p> </p><p>And Goku <em> does. </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's a law enforcement AU without a little roleplay :3 hopefully this hits the mark. never written rp before. :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku is still sleeping, or at least most of him is, despite Vegeta waking to the feel of something hard pressing against his thigh. Vegeta reaches down to confirm it is exactly what he thinks it is. Even as Vegeta wraps his hand around it, even though Goku whines softly and bucks slightly into Vegeta’s grip, he doesn’t wake. Vegeta smirks to himself as he reorients himself and ducks below the covers to see just how heavy a sleeper Goku is.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhn—wh—” Goku cracks his eyes open at the warm wet sensation moving up and down his cock at a steady, unhurried pace. The first thing he sees are Vegeta’s feet in the air next to him slowly kicking back and forth in an extremely rare show of playful enjoyment. Vegeta’s guard is never down like this, so Goku makes sure he devours this fleeting moment of coy vulnerability with every inch of his soul before Vegeta realizes he’s been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-hah—” Goku smiles after the image is committed to memory and arches his back a little before running his hands down along Vegeta’s calf to his thigh, signalling that he is awake.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta freezes. His feet flex and rest against the wall before he pops off with a hum and pulls away the blankets he was beginning to suffocate under so he can shoot his usual smirking smile over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was dreamin’. Mm, I was dreamin’. ‘N it came true...” Goku mumbles with sleepy satisfaction. “Good mornin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so good about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku bites his lip. “You.”</p><p> </p><p>“For once, I agree,” Vegeta murmurs with a gratifying spine-popping stretch before turning back to his previous task of fluidly running his tongue up and down Goku’s shaft eliciting the lewdest sound of relief Vegeta has ever heard mixed with a soft curse that he might’ve missed if it hadn’t been <em> exactly </em>the reaction he was aiming for. Vegeta’s tongue never leaves him as he chuckles. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" </p><p> </p><p>Goku laughs but never answers. Instead, Vegeta feels yawning hands on either side of his hips push and guide him to straddle Goku's face. He complies with an amused rumble of interest from his chest and lets the warm curious hands spread him. He adjusts slightly as a wet excited tongue runs against sensitive skin causing Vegeta to make a face he is glad Goku doesn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds Goku’s encouraging mumbles, lost in the mix of stimulating slides of mouth on muscle, have Vegeta panting. When Goku is sure Vegeta has finally caught up, he wraps his hand around Vegeta’s shaft with slow easy strokes to push him a little closer. He only pauses to gloat. "Yer gonna finish first." </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stops and sits up into the smile in Goku’s words and mouths a few silent curses about already being so close before teasing back. "You think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm." </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sucks down on two of his fingers before hooking his arm under Goku's thigh and dipping his head back down with a devilish grin. "Well see about that,” he says before letting his mouth pick up right where it left off.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta slurps down on him sloppily and tries not to get too distracted by Goku's own motions as he carefully edges his fingers between Goku's legs. Patiently, teasingly. Letting the casual brush of his fingertips edge closer <em> and closer </em> until they are dipping into Goku. First one, then the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Vegeta~" he whines with a thrust to the back of Vegeta’s throat as Vegeta begins moving his fingers with deft experience. "That's cheatin'."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta loudly enjoys his impending victory and after a few minutes of rhythmic pressing he feels the tell-tale tensing in Goku’s thighs and groin until—</p><p> </p><p>"Unnh!" Goku moans into him with completion as Vegeta struggles not to choke on it.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta keeps sucking and pressing, taking sadistic pleasure in watching from the corner of his eye as Goku’s heels dig into the bed in an attempt to deal with the overstimulation. He continues until a palm presses against his chest and gently but urgently forces him upright. Vegeta finally, <em> finally </em> lets up with a gasp before sloppily wiping his forearm across his face and running his tongue to any place around his mouth it can reach. Flamboyant and uninhibited, half-tempted to turn around so Goku can see the damage he’s capable of. But he never gets the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s fingertips dig deep into Vegeta’s hips and pull him in close so Goku’s mouth can continue its unforgiving assault on him like nothing interrupted. His hand wraps tightly around the base of Vegeta's shaft in revenge and he works him with a bottomless raw talent Vegeta’s expert sexual appetites never fail to draw out of him. Sticky, warm fluid streaks across Goku’s chest and abs within moments and Vegeta lets out a satisfied shudder before collapsing on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Shower and eat?” Vegeta offers after a few moments of quiet breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Goku says, already drifting back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta waits under the hot water for longer than usual, but Goku never joins him. He dries off and throws his wet towel on Goku’s face as he walks back in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Whhaat?” A tired voice complains from underneath the damp cloth. </p><p> </p><p>“Clean yourself off. Get dressed. If we leave now we can still miss the weekend rush at that disgusting all-you-can-eat diner around the corner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, clean you off of myself. An’ you always say that place is gross, but you wouldn’t keep suggestin’ it if you really thought that. You like the hashbrowns, don’t ya?” He grins.</p><p> </p><p>He scowls at Goku. “I don’t like anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku rolls playfully onto his stomach. “You like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I tolerate you. Barely,” Vegeta says as he picks up one of his shirts, examines it, and smells it experimentally before tossing it aside and looking for another one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Alright.” Goku rests his cheek against his fist with a mischievous smile. “I guess I tolerate you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns around and finds Goku eyeing him knowingly and he’s half-tempted to ask who the hell gave him the translation dictionary Raditz and Nappa have been building for several years in order to decipher his cryptic, heavily coded insults. Because how the fuck else can Goku be figuring out the actual intention behind them so quick?! But he decides it is better not to give the topic anymore thought after an orgasm that good and changes the subject. “What are you doing still laying there? Get up. I’m hungry. And don’t lie to me, I know you’re starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. I already ate.” Goku sticks his tongue out before pulling the blankets over himself.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scoffs and rolls his eyes at him before attempting to drag him from the mattress. The ensuing war of giggles and yelps and flailing limbs, punctuated by the occasional desperate cry for help comes to a sudden stalemate as a knock on the door interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s smile evaporates and he quickly pushes Vegeta off of him. “You expectin’ someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta frowns at Goku’s sudden embarrassment. "No… are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Goku shakes his head. Vegeta stands with a grumble and grabs for the first pair of pants he can find. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, Vegeta! Those are mine.” Goku reaches for him, but Vegeta is already stepping into the pants and out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The knocking continues, prompting an irritated huff from Vegeta as he tugs on the sweatpants that ran just a little too big on him. “Just a second!” <em> It better not be fucking Raditz, I swear to— </em></p><p> </p><p>He opens the door but doesn’t unlatch it. “Can I help you?” he says gruffly to the load of reusable grocery bags standing in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” A woman’s voice answers from behind them. “You must be Vegeta! Yes! If you could actually jus’ grab—they’re a little heavy—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta closes the door, unlatches it, opens it and is forced to accept two of the three bags thrust suddenly into arms before finally being greeted by a cheerful, round, somewhat familiar face. “Who are—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” She laughs and hoists up the rest of the bags as she walks into the house. “I’m Kakarot’s mom, but you can call me Gine. You are Vegeta, right?” Vegeta nods. “Oh good! It’s so nice to finally meet ya and put a face to the name.” She sets the bags down on the table. “There, that’s better. Thank you so much! That was quite a walk up all those flights of stairs! Is my boy here?”</p><p> </p><p>“His—? Uhh…” He chuckles awkwardly. “Kakar—! Shit.” Vegeta realizes that one of the bags he is holding is leaking and quickly sets it in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! Let me help with that.” She gently pushes Vegeta out of the way and commandeers his kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Goku sleepily pokes his head out of his room and his eyes widen when he sees the cause of the commotion: Vegeta standing helplessly next to his— </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?!” He ducks back in the room before she can even turn her head in his direction. He attempts to make himself as presentable as possible before walking into the living room with a shocked, not quite horrified look on his face. "Mom. What’re ya doin’ here? I thought I told ya to call first,” he says quietly through anxious gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I tried, but ya ain’t picked up in two weeks, Ka.” She tsks. “Anyway, I jus’ happened to be in the city an’ thought it would be nice to stop by.” </p><p> </p><p>"Whadya mean you just happened to be here? It's a four an’ a half hour drive. An’ ya really brought all this food? Mom,” he groans.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on ice. It’s fine.” She reaches to pull at a string hanging off his shirt, but he shifts away from her and pulls it himself. “This is hardly any way to greet yer mother. Ya look like death warmed over. Are you alright?" She rests her hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong? I knew I shoulda brought some—”</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin’s wrong,” he assures. “I just… just woke up… And—" He sighs and pushes aside his mixed feelings and hugs his mother. "It is good to see ya. Sorry, ya just startled me is all… I wasn’t expectin’ ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you weren’t expected either, now ya know how it feels to get a... a happy surprise!” She pulls back and laughs brightly while Vegeta, who has been slowly edging back towards his room, struggles to suppress a snort as he watches Goku’s face turn deep red. </p><p> </p><p>“M-mom!” he chokes out in an embarrassed whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh quit yer fussin’. I ain’t gonna stay too long. I’m just here to drop off a few things for ya before runnin’ a few errands in the city.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I have a job now. I can buy my own food,” he complains. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but it’s your first time away—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was away in college too,” he protests. “And the academy, and—”</p><p> </p><p>“—an’ I jus’ wanna make sure you don’t ever want for nothin’ ‘cause you know me an’ yer dad jus’ worry ‘bout ya out here, bein’ so far away an’—Here, put these in the freezer,” she says to Vegeta, as she begins unloading the bags and handing him various wrapped meats.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods, a little confused by the whole encounter, and does as he is told while Goku, with a hand running through his hair in mild exasperation, quickly takes the opportunity of his mother being distracted to look around the apartment and make sure nothing damning has been left out.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno if he told ya, but I’m a butcher.” She looks at Vegeta with a warm smile. “So you let me know if ya ever can’t find what ya need in the city and I’ll make sure you’re all stocked up with any cuts ya want. Fresh!” She hands him a particularly bloody package.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta forces an awkward smile as he hesitantly accepts it. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and put these in the fridge. Ka’s gonna cook these up next coupla days fer sure; they’re his favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks at the fatty cuts of pork and makes a mental note that Goku is not only capable of having favorite foods but that this is apparently one of them. <em> I thought food was his favorite food… </em> He frowns over needing to pay closer attention.</p><p> </p><p>When they are done playing Tetris with the fridge she fusses briefly over the mess in the sink and insists she be the one to clean it before, of course, expanding her operations to the rest of the kitchen. Vegeta watches quietly, unsure if he finds the gesture insulting or charming. When she finishes wringing out the dish rag in the sink and sets it aside, Goku has disappeared leaving Vegeta alone to deal with their unexpected guest.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I... get you anything?” he offers in his extremely unpracticed ‘polite host’ voice trying not to immediately give away that he took immense pride in being the exact opposite of that.</p><p> </p><p>Goku leans out of his room to shoot Vegeta an irritated look that screamed, ‘Why?!’ Vegeta gestures back with a slight, bewildered shrug answering, ‘I didn’t know what to do.’ </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna impose but if ya already got some on, I’d love a cup of coffee.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Vegeta rolls his eyes as Goku throws his hands up in defeat, mouthing ‘Of course she does.’ “I could use some too,” he mumbles to himself as he grabs a bag of grounds out of the pantry. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta warn ya though, I got high expectations ‘cause my son said ya make the best in the whole city." And she laughs giving Vegeta the impression that he could serve her mud in a cup and she would still tell him it was the best coffee she’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” he asks with the slightest smile betraying the inkling of appreciation only a compliment from an idiot could give him. His eyes flash to Goku’s room to confirm that the door is still shut before attempting to follow up for more, “What else did he say about me?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughs. “Don’t worry, all good things!” </p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe…” he admits quietly as he closes the lid to the coffeemaker and taps the button.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nonsense,” she chirps happily. “Apparently you're quite the local expert. Sounds like he’da been lost without ya.”  </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta turns and leans against the counter with an amused smirk. "He definitely would be." </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh and he mentioned ya had a real nice lookin’ apartment.” Her eyes wander around Vegeta’s living room before settling back on him. “But he left out how nice lookin’ you are!" She giggles. </p><p> </p><p>“I—” Vegeta looks down suddenly feeling a bit exposed with his many scars on full display. <em> Should I put on a shirt? </em>“Thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The girls must be all over ya, huh?” she teases as she takes a seat at the table. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. Right. This isn’t an introduction </em> , he remembers. <em> It’s an accident. </em> Not that he didn’t already <em> know </em> Goku’s mom didn’t <em> know, </em> not that he’s any good at introductions anyway, but it still fills him with sobering disappointment to get reality-checked by Goku’s crushing fear of being out. <em> Again. </em> “Hm.” Vegeta’s smirk falters as he decides that what someone doesn’t say about you is too often more telling than what they do. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Kakarot? Does he get out much?” She smiles, despite the edge of worry in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he answers stiffly as he crosses his arms. “He works long hours, and I often work night shift, so we don’t see much of each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad. Well, whenever ya manage to have some free time, and if ya don’t mind lettin’ him tag along, do ya think you could help him out? He’s shy, but he warms up quick. Jus’ needs a little encouragement is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that right?” He looks over her shoulder and raises a brow at his roommate now shuffling through the bathroom. “So I have your blessing to take him to all the wildest parties in West City?” </p><p> </p><p>Gine laughs before cupping her hand around her mouth as if telling a secret. “I won’t say a word to his father. Personally, I think it’d do him good to live a little. Maybe with you showin’ him around he’ll finally meet a nice girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta offers a half-hearted chuckle. “Maybe.” His eyes quickly flick to Goku as he returns to the main area, contraband now safely stowed away. </p><p> </p><p>His mother turns. “Kakarot, where ya been? Leavin’ yer poor roommate to fend for himself out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was jus’ pickin’ up a little bit…” He looks around with lingering wariness. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, come sit. I’ve hardly gotten to say two words to ya since I walked in.”</p><p> </p><p>He slumps into the chair next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I was jus’ talkin’ to Vegeta ‘bout gettin’ you outta the house more often. It’s a team effort now," she jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s rouge deepens as something a little heavier than embarrassment weighs on the corners of his mouth. “How many times I gotta tell ya? I ain’t got time fer goin’ out. I got real busy schedule right now an'—"</p><p> </p><p>“You move all the way out here to the city an’ ya still can’t meet a nice girl. Ka, what am I gonna do with ya?” She rolls her eyes at her son and looks at Vegeta. “This is why I asked you to help. ‘Cause he’ll never get out there on his own."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Vegeta chuckles anxiously and looks at Goku for direction, but he is already too busy trying not to have a panic attack. “I really don’t want to be a part of this conversation anymore,” he mutters and Goku clears his throat over him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, <em> please," </em> Goku begs quietly, drowning in despair. “Maybe I jus’ wanna focus on my career right now."</p><p> </p><p>She pats a well-meaning hand on her son’s shoulder and straightens out the sleeve of his shirt. “You gotta get outta yer shell onea these days, Ka. There’s more to life than jus’ workin’ and trainin’ yerself to death,” she chastises lightly before finally dropping the subject her son <em> never </em> talks about, despite her urging. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta takes his cue to turn toward the cabinets and occupy himself for as long as possible getting cups out and pouring coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“So how is work? Your dad called down to the station y’know to ask ‘bout—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I <em> know </em>,” Goku replies with hushed irritation. “Can ya tell him not to do that? It’s humiliatin'."</p><p> </p><p>“Whatdya mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I jus’—this ain’t his jurisdiction. An’ it makes me look like... like I didn’t earn my badge.”</p><p> </p><p>She rubs his shoulder. “Okay… well, you know he just does it ‘cause he cares about ya. He wants to see ya succeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can succeed without his ‘help.’ ...That’s the <em> only </em> way I can succeed!” Goku rolls his eyes and sighs as he notices the one bag that hasn't been unpacked. "Mom, what is this?"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothin’. I jus’ brought some stuff ya forgot at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku pokes through it with a frown. “I didn’t forget anything.” He pulls out a picture frame and shakes his head at it before tossing it on the table. “I left it on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush, ya forgot it an’ I ain’t takin’ it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want—mom,” he rummages through more of the contents. “This isn’t even mine; you <em> know </em> it’s not. Why did you—”</p><p> </p><p>“I—your father tried to throw it away an’ I jus’ couldn’t. I thought maybe you’d...” she tries hopefully. “Have you… heard from him? at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he snaps quietly. “Why would you even ask that?”</p><p> </p><p>“...He lives here you know. In the city—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I didn’t know that.” The follow up question <em> Why do you? </em> lingers silently in the air and he resists accusing her of looking for his brother against his father’s wishes. <em> Again. </em></p><p> </p><p>“...An’ I just… thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t,” he mumbles as he looks away. </p><p> </p><p>Her face tightens with disapproval but she says nothing and gives up on yet another conversation they’ve failed to have a thousand times before. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” She smiles up at Vegeta who is now standing awkwardly in the kitchen, holding the three cups a little tighter than he needs to, wondering why the hell he didn’t come up with an excuse to leave forty-five minutes ago so he doesn’t get dragged into what is clearly an ongoing family argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She accepts the cup he has hesitantly extended in her direction. Then her brows furrow into a curious expression that is suddenly so familiar. “Kakarot, never told me you went to the academy. Are you also workin’ down at the station too?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow and opens his mouth, about to ask where the fuck she got such a completely ridiculous idea when he sees Goku’s face pale. Vegeta follows his roommate’s jaw clenched gaze to the dark blue sweats he is wearing that read <em>Police Academy</em> in huge white letters down the entire right side. </p><p> </p><p>“I—no, I—” Vegeta’s briefly catches Goku’s face silently threatening him to <em> Not </em> . “I dropped out. Being a cop... wasn’t for me,” he draws with a slight cringe because, <em> Obviously. </em>“Didn’t even last a semester.” Goku smacks a palm to his forehead before trying to covertly signal for him to stop talking. </p><p> </p><p>Gine’s brows furrow and she nods reluctantly, giving Vegeta the sudden, extremely uncomfortable feeling that she doesn't quite believe him. It is the same face Goku makes when he doesn’t believe him. <em> Or, no, wait… not Kakarot… </em>He can’t quite place the familiar expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s too bad... But ya met Kakarot an’ now here ya are.” She smiles. “Everything happens for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods and avoids exchanging looks with Goku whose exasperation is palpable. "I guess so…"</p><p> </p><p>“So what do ya do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I, uh…” He briefly reflects on the timeless question he never has a good answer for because he usually doesn’t <em> need </em> a good answer for it; no one ever asks. <em> Fuck. </em> “I work in…” His eyes flick briefly to Goku, who is still dragging a palm down his face in anguish over whatever was wrong with his previous lie while silently mouthing, ‘You are. The worst.’ and something else he can’t quite make out. “...the acquisition and redistribution of rare... collectables.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh. Like an art dealer?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Sometimes," he answers as he watches her eyes casually wander his living room, making him suddenly very aware that this woman, despite all her smiles and sweetness and free food, is still the wife of a cop and mother of a cop, and there something about her curiosity that is <em> not </em> reassuring. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, ya certainly got wonderful taste. You even got one of those Italian sofas.” She nudges her son and quietly remarks, “I hear they’re very expensive, so don’t you go spillin’ anythin’ on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mo~om,” he whines quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta briefly wonders if Goku is more embarrassed about his mother chiding him like a little kid or the fact that she is right, it <em> is </em> expensive and that is why they usually, at Vegeta’s insistence, have sex on the floor <em> next </em>to the couch instead of on it.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly clears his throat, and his thoughts, before sitting at the table and placing Goku's cup in front of him. But Goku doesn't touch it. He just frowns before eventually telling Vegeta with an awkward chuckle, “Think this one’s yers.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow as Goku pushes back the cup that is clearly his. Because it is the only one with milk and sugar in it. Because Vegeta <em> made </em> it that way. Because that is the <em> only </em> way Goku drinks it. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like anything in mine. ...Real men drink their coffee black,” Goku says in a voice that isn’t his. A copied voice. A practiced voice. Or maybe just one he’s heard many <em> many </em> times. </p><p> </p><p>His mother chuckles, but there’s worry on her face. “Ya sound jus’ like yer father.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku smiles weakly and Vegeta feels the secret crazy streak residing deep down inside scream at him to dump the cup out all over Goku for spouting such an offensive, ludicrous <em> lie </em>, but instead he represses it and exchanges their mugs. “I think”—Vegeta glowers into the cup—“real men drink whatever the f—” He stops himself when he catches the panic on Goku’s face. “...Whatever they want.” Then he drinks it and considers adding sugar to all his coffee now out of pure spite.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, life’s no fun without a little sugar,” Gine adds with a genuine laugh. “But my husband on the other hand ain’t known for fun. And I guess neither is my boy. Always workin’, those two." She rubs her son’s tense shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s life for, if not enjoying…” Vegeta mutters to himself, keenly aware that he rarely takes the time to enjoy life. And he wants to tell her she's wrong, that Kakarot is one of the only people he knows who always takes time to enjoy the smaller things in life, and despite teasing him for his unbearable softness at times, it’s <em> so fucking refreshing </em> to be around someone who is willing to take the time and effort to dampen the bitterness in their cup, instead of just forcing it down like everyone else says he should.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I keep tryna tell ‘em.” Gine sips her coffee with a smile. “I hope your attitude rubs off on my boy. I think it’ll be a good influence on him.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “<em>My </em> attitude?” And Goku starts laughing too. “No, I promise you don’t want that. He’ll start cursing and lose all the small-town charm that makes him so...” His eyes flick to Goku’s as he drinks Goku’s coffee. “Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nonsense, you’re plenty charming yourself!” Gine laughs and finishes up her mug. “Well, I don’t wanna keep ya. I’m sure ya got things to do today, I jus’ wanted to stop by and drop off a few things for Kakarot.” She starts to get up and gather up the empty bags. “Oh, wait. Before I go, Kakarot, I want to get a nice picture of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Now?” Goku groans. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can ya put your yer uniform on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” He smacks his hand to his forehead in annoyance. “No, I’m not putting my uniform on right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, it’ll only take five seconds—”</p><p> </p><p>“You got plenty of pictures of me in my uniform at the academy. Why do ya need—”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are old, and now ya got West City written on ya an’ I wanna—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowns at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m not puttin' it on right now.” </p><p> </p><p>She clicks her tongue in disappointment. “Well then you gotta promise to take some and send ‘em to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He exhales in mild annoyance. “Yeah, ok, I’ll do that this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya always say that, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I promise.” He holds his hands out reassuringly. “I’ll send ya pictures of me in uniform this week to show off to all yer friends. And everyone in town. And frame. And whatever.” He shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, then I’ll be on the lookout for ‘em.” She laughs as she pulls in her son for a rib cracking hug and kisses him on the cheek. Goku shies away slightly, not enough for his mother to notice, but enough to answer Vegeta’s question form earlier in the morning. She finally lets her son go and waves to Vegeta. “It was lovely to meet you Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>He gives a feeble wave back as she closes the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow at Goku. “...No one has <em> ever </em> said it was <em> lovely </em> to meet me.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku sighs and lets his head collapse into his arms on the table. “Sorry. I tried to tell her she has to call before she comes.” He turns his head and looks woefully at Vegeta. “But—” he picks up the picture on the table before carelessly tossing it aside. “I knew this was gonna happen at some point. She’s… not the best with boundaries anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“So... you get the appearing without warning thing from her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… yeah. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she can come by whenever she wants if she always brings this much food free of charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Please don’t tell her that.” Goku snorts. “Then we’ll get fat and never have a moment’s peace!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta chuckles. “I already suffer that with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku lifts his head up as he laughs. “I know.” His smile drops. “Thanks for not sayin’ anything about us, er—about me. It’s not really an ‘us’ thing, is it?” His eyes dart away from Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta opens his mouth to argue that it is sort of an <em> us </em> thing, but he hesitates and Goku fills the silence before he can collect his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I jus’... I haven’t told her yet. Y’know? And I’d rather her not find out that way... from someone else, I mean. I’m gonna tell her eventually, I just—She wasn’t always like this either. Like so… <em> much</em>. But the last few years have been sorta… hard, and it’s jus’ not a good time.  ...To tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods. “Of course. I don’t—” He looks desperately for the furthest port away from this storm of a conversation that neither of them are apparently ready to have yet. Vegeta picks up the picture on the table curiously. “Family photo?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s left of it. I dunno why she brought that. It's ruined anyway."</p><p> </p><p>His lip quirks in amusement because Goku now is an almost identical copy of his father then, or he would be if not for the scar stretching down his father’s left cheek, and the serious expression. He guesses that in the picture Goku is the tiny, grinning, little boy holding on to his father’s leg with an oversized police cap on his head while his mother, with the same grin, has her arm around a large blacked out, scratched out blob.</p><p> </p><p>“Your... brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He frowns. “We had a big fight and... he lost.” Goku sighs. “He did that to all the family pictures before he was—before he left. Well, not all of them. He burned a bunch too. And then my dad burned some… it was a whole thing. I’m surprised she found one at all.” Goku rubs the back of his neck as he lets out a short uncomfortable laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods in understanding and puts the picture aside. “Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</p><p> </p><p>Goku forces a smile. “No, no. It’s fine. It’s been years. It’s fine. My brother ‘n’ I don’t… don’t really talk anymore, but it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta knows Goku is lying though because after he says that, Goku looks at the cup of black coffee in front of him, and he drinks it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goku the Denier is my favorite Goku.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Empty Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta blows hot air onto his hands before putting on his gloves. He walks from the train station toward the small, run-down apartment buildings three blocks down. On this side of town all the buildings look the same. It is easy, and dangerous, to get lost here and so he does not like to rush if he can help it. Unfortunately, he can’t always help it. So here he is, speed-walking to his destination one measly week after that harrowing conversation in Freeza’s basement, wishing it had been a month. Not that wishing ever does him any good. </p><p> </p><p>Still, he wishes he’d never told Freeza about the Dragon Balls in the first place, wishes she didn’t shove her heel into his leg and force him to admit he knew where all but one of the locations were because he’d been planning on stealing them for himself for the better half of three years. <em>Side hustle.</em> He hopes he’ll get more time for the next job, hopes the time trial is just a temporary complication, hopes doesn’t run into any “competition” but hoping never does him much good either.</p><p> </p><p>He slides open the door to the van and looks at Raditz who sits quietly in the passenger seat with his feet up on the dash holding a messy sandwich in one hand and playing with a knife in the other, then at Nappa who is passed out in the makeshift bed in the back. They’ve been rotating twelve hour shifts for the last six days. Different vehicles in different places around the block. Today they are in the van though because today they are going to hit.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks out the driver’s side window at the building. “That kid’s not out front anymore. Where’d he go?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz shrugs as he fiddles with the blade, trying to balance it on his fingertip. “He left.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tilts his head and gives the building a once over, noting fewer people than when he was here yesterday. No, not fewer, almost completely vacant… “Where is everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighs and flips the knife into his palm. “I dunno dude. I didn’t see anything weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Vegeta narrows his eyes and studies Raditz for a moment. “Is that sandwich... hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz’ eyes go wide as they flick back and forth between Vegeta and his sandwich. He chews and speaks with his mouthful. “No.” Then swallows.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking idiot.” Vegeta snatches it and bites it. “It is! You left your fucking post?! For food!? Why didn’t you just bring some with you!?” He takes another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I ran out! I only left for like, five minutes I swear!” He tries to get it back but Vegeta holds it out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Nappa!” Vegeta nudges him roughly with his boot. “Why didn’t you stop him?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop who?” Nappa rouses groggily. “The fuck are you yellin’ about already, Vegeta? Fuck.... izit my shift?” he slurs sleepily as he sits up and fumbles under the bench for one of several half-empty fifths squirreled away throughout the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop Raditz! From leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>“You left?!” Nappa scolds suddenly as he wakes up. “Why didn’t you just wake me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were out cold. It’s fine! Nothin’s changed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking useless. Whatever. Are you fucking ready?” Vegeta glares at Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he says, despite it then taking several heated minutes of arguing, a few <em>no, you’re not going to fuck up</em>s, and a reluctant <em>yes, I fucking trust you</em>, to convince him to take a pistol, which he will hopefully—<em>that fucking word again</em>—not need. But on these types of jobs, it’s better to play it safe.</p><p> </p><p>They two of them walk around to the back of the building in tense silence under gloomy skies and find there is no welcoming party by the fire escape ladder. Not that they expected there to be this early in the morning in a rough neighborhood, but still. It is eerily quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t see anything?” Vegeta asks as he uses the dumpster to jump up to the rusted ladder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s been super chill all mornin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long were you gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I literally went down one block. I was gone for five seconds. Nothing happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grumbles, but accepts his answer.</p><p> </p><p>They check their coasts and creep through a window onto the fourth floor and step through the broken glass into a dirty, empty bathroom with half of its fixtures missing. Maybe it is just because it is ten ‘til six am right now, but Vegeta feels something is wrong about this. There should be people here, in front of the building, sitting on the steps; behind the alley, working; in the hall, wandering; arguing in their small apartments; leaving for work; coming home from work. But the building is deserted.</p><p> </p><p>He sinks down to let his fingers graze his pistol in reassurance as he peeks out the door into the main room, but there is nothing. Just a man lying passed out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we’re gettin’ super lucky everyone’s asleep or somethin’, eh?” Raditz asks hunched over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Or something,” Vegeta says quietly as he pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p>The man slumped over on the floor doesn’t move and both their eyes are immediately drawn to the red splash on the wall above him. Vegeta takes out his pistol and Raditz hesitantly does the same and they quietly clear the room before approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz kneels down and sucks in a startled breath when he tilts the man’s head up. "Oh shit, he's dead." He quickly stands and backs up. “Like super dead.” He chuckles uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Move him then. He’s in the way,” Vegeta barks quietly as he turns and eyes the room suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz does so, but far from enthusiastically while Vegeta posts next to the door. He nods his head when Raditz is done and Raditz opens the door. Vegeta steps in, weapon raised ready to unload but there isn’t a sound from the three people already in the room. Vegeta quickly clears the corner and steps over a body as he puts his back to the wall and scopes out the rest of the run-down drug den. Raditz follows, eyes darting to the first body, then the second, then the chair behind the desk. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta posts and points his weapon to the chair and signals for Raditz to turn it around. Vegeta lowers his weapon when Raditz jerks the chair around and the slack-jawed face of a man with a bullet already in his head greets them. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz itches his temple with the barrel of his pistol. “What… the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta sighs as he looks around the broken glass and overturned chairs; the indications of struggle. “Someone got here first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another gang?” Raditz runs his finger through the white dust on the desk before picking up a partially tapped-up brick of powder. “...Left all the good stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s shoulders drop slightly as he looks around for the telling sign. He opens a few drawers, opens a few boxes, and then there it is. Hidden under the desk in a safe disguised as a wooden cabinet that had its lock broken off. Vegeta deadpans at the small plastic leap-frog inside the safe sitting on top of two neatly packed kilograms of cocaine. He holds up the tiny children’s toy and puts it on the table. He puts his thumb on the little plastic tab and presses it down. “Fucking.” He releases it and watches it do a backflip onto the floor. “Ginyu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? How?!” Raditz looks over and frowns at the little frog in disappointment before stepping on it with his boot and cracking it into several pieces. “Man, fuck those guys. This is like the eighth job they’ve taken out from under us this year. They’re such a buncha f—” He cuts himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Faggots?" Vegeta finishes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!" Raditz quickly backtracks with an awkward chuckle. "I wasn’t gonna say that."</p><p> </p><p>“Hm." Vegeta smirks. "I would have given you a pass."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz tenses with hopeful uncertainty. “...R—really?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta nods as he shuffles through the remaining contents of the safe and desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok yeah." Raditz exhales in relief. "Yeah, they’re total faggots."</p><p> </p><p>"They really are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, what the fuck is that stupid posing shit supposed to be? A ‘team building’ thing? A calling card?" Raditz asks before sliding his dust-covered finger along his gums and looking suddenly very impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, I have no idea what the fuck it’s supposed to be. Even <em>I’m</em> not that gay, and I suck dick,” Vegeta quips over his shoulder as he continues searching the room for anything else that might be of value, because no one is going to report stolen goods here. They could safely watch out for themselves under Freeza’s radar. Unfortunately, to Vegeta’s chagrin, their sometimes rivals have already cleaned the place of anything easy to pawn. “They always make such a fucking mess.” He kicks at an overturned TV. “Sloppy, unprofessional lot of—”</p><p> </p><p>He stops when he hears the unmistakable sound of powdered energy being slammed into the sinuses of an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta whips around. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz lifts his face from the table with an innocent look. “I mean… it’s just… layin’ around.” He runs the back of his glove across his nose and quickly starts to put the tapped up bricks from the safe into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves him. “You fucking idiot, we’re working!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! What the- fu—” Raditz stumbles forward as he rubs the back of his head with a frown. “Fuck you. I’m taking it.” He picks up one of the bricks out of the safe and starts to shove it into his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta grabs his wrist. “You are not taking two and half fucking kilos of cocaine you stupid—”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, why not? I know a guy who’ll give me a good price. At least we’ll walk out of here with something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s—!!” Their argument is interrupted by a deafening crack. Before Vegeta has time to process and react to what just happened, Raditz’ jumpy nerves have already taken over and he has fired back, into the dying man behind them struggling to sit up on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>The smoking pistol slides out of the man’s hand and he slumps into death cursing. Raditz lets out a shaky breath as he tensely lowers his pistol. “That… that one was self-defense. ...Right? He shot first." He looks at Vegeta desperately for reassurance that he didn’t just fuck up. <em>Again.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…” Vegeta looks down and sees the blood, touches it with his hand before he feels the pain. He looks back up at Raditz’ shocked face before dropping to one knee.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, shit!” Raditz catches him and throws Vegeta’s arm over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, what the fuck?” Vegeta’s arms wrap tightly around his side. “It fucking... hurts? What—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it fucking hurts! Because you just got fucking shot!” Raditz says with steadily increasing panic.</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t.” Vegeta says firmly despite swaying on his feet, leaning against Raditz. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did you self-righteous—You are bleeding!” Raditz gestures frantically to the small hole in his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“But it wasn’t in the plan...” Vegeta looks down at the blood running down his shirt, soaking into his pants, and he concedes Raditz’ point because he can’t come up with any other explanations for why the hell he is in so much pain. “...to get shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it ever is!” Raditz says, now shoving Vegeta through the door and into the narrow hallway. Raditz keeps his pistol up as they walk by several more bodies in the hall. “What the fuck, what the fuck—”</p><p> </p><p>“How long were you gone from your post?” Vegeta sucks in a painful breath through gritted teeth as they step over another body blocking the stairwell. “How long were you fucking gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just five fucking minutes, I swear. Five minutes,” he pleads as he haphazardly starts toward the stairwell.</p><p>    </p><p>“Ff-They murdered everyone in the whole fucking building. We’re lucky we got here after they left. Ah-fu—” Vegeta stops and starts to bend over and sink down when they reach the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up. You have to get up, man, we need to get out of here, like now!” Raditz looks around anxiously before yanking Vegeta up by his arm and pushing him forward. Vegeta stumbles out the front door, reluctantly using Raditz for support while a frightened person darts past them. When they finally make it to the van, Raditz nearly throws him in. Vegeta groans and sputters as he crumples in on himself. </p><p> </p><p>“You two are late.” Nappa glares as he throws the van into gear. He raises a brow at Vegeta’s vocal complaints of pain and sees him struggling to tear his shirt off in the rearview mirror. “The fuck is your problem?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, he’s fucking hit. We gotta go to a hospital!” Raditz rushes out as he slams the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Nappa looks back. “Fuck, fuck!” The wheels screech as he slams his foot on the gas.</p><p> </p><p>“No hospital.” Vegeta winces. “Can’t go to a fucking hospital with a fucking gunshot wound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?!”</p><p> </p><p>“ARE YOU?! That’s how! We get fucking caught!” Vegeta manages to sit up, pressing his shirt to his side. He fumbles around for the knife Raditz had been playing with earlier and shoves it into Raditz’s hands. “Just—fuck—just cut it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cut it out?! I don’t know how to do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you outta your goddamn mind, Vegeta?! I can’t be driving around this neighborhood with you screaming bloody murder in the back of my—”</p><p> </p><p>“I”M NOT GOING TO SCREAM!” he shouts, then inhales deeply through his nose to calm himself. “I’m not going to scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I can’t do this. I can’t do this.” Raditz drops the knife and backs away from him. “I’m jus’ gonna cut you open and make it worse, I—I make everything worse, I can’t fucking do this—Nappa, go to a hospital!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go to a fucking hospital!” Vegeta snaps then grimaces in pain. He picks the knife back up and hands it to him. “Do you want to go back to prison?” Raditz weakly shakes his head. “I didn’t fucking think so. We don’t have time,” he punctuates with another wince, “to argue about this. Pull this fucking bullet out me, Raditz, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz pulls in a trembling breath as he takes the knife. Vegeta grunts as he pulls the remains of his shirt away from the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz immediately recoils and covers his mouth with his forearm and looks away. “Fuck, fuck you are bleeding sooo much. I can’t—I can’t,” he shuts his eyes and looks away. “I can’t do this, what if you die—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to die if you don’t take it out! Fuck, fine! Give me the knife, I’ll just do it myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz is thrown between the driver and passenger seat as the van whips around a corner and comes to a screeching halt and Vegeta slams into the side of the van with an agonized groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Nappa, what the f—” But Nappa is already out of the van and slamming his door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz lifts his head up. “Wh-where’s he goin’?”</p><p> </p><p>The side door slides open and Nappa grabs Raditz’ shirt and rips him out of the van, shoving him towards the brick walls of the quiet alleyway they are now parked in. “Give me that.” Nappa snatches the knife from Raditz. “Now keep watch!" he threatens before stepping into the van which creaks under his weight.</p><p> </p><p>“You—you ever done this before?” Raditz watches as Nappa fumbles for and finds the bottle of clear liquor that was always rolling precariously around the front of the van and he pours some of the liquor onto the knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m the wheelman now, doesn’t mean that’s what I always did.” Then he quickly strips off his belt, folds it, and hands it to Vegeta. “Take this.” Vegeta grabs the belt and bites down hard.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa takes several long gulps from the bottle before kneeling next to Vegeta.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?!” Raditz whispers harshly. “You are getting fucking drunk!? He’s definitely gonna d—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why I fucking drink?” Nappa snaps. “Because if I don’t drink, then I get the shakes, and if I get the shakes then I can’t save you two idiots’ lives when yer too busy arguin’ to do it yourselves! Would I need to do that if I wasn’t an alcoholic? No. Would we even be in this situation if you took your fucking job seriously? Also no! Would any of us be here if not for this prick bleeding out all over my van? No! Fuck! Our shit show little family has problems, yes, but they ain’t goin’ away overnight, so shut up and keep watch like he asked ya to. Like I asked ya to. Like yer <em>supposed</em> to and let me do what <em>I</em> do, and maybe we’ll all live to see another day.” Raditz nods and quickly looks down the alley.</p><p> </p><p>“The amouna bullshit I’ve gotten into ‘cause of you an’ yer dad, I swear," Nappa says to Vegeta as he holds what’s left of the bottle over his blood-drenched torso. “Don’t. Scream. We ain’t exactly in a good place for yankin’ bullets outta idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jusfuckindoit. I’mnotgonnascream.” </p><p> </p><p>Nappa nods and Vegeta tenses, but he is quiet as liquor rushes into the small rupture in his abdomen. Vegeta holds back everything as he watches the blood thin out across his skin, washed away by eighty proof alcohol, and then Nappa is done and he drinks what’s left before tossing the bottle aside. “How we lookin’, Rad?”</p><p> </p><p>There is a short pause before finally, “C-clear. Is he ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine.” Nappa gives no warning before setting to work and Vegeta lets out a muffled grunt as the blade proves wider than the entry wound. Nappa’s hands are steady but the small chunk of metal keeps slipping from the edge of the knife. “Almost got it. Almost got it,” Nappa tries to reassure as Raditz paces back and forth along the van, running his hands through his hair anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop tensin’, Vegeta—”</p><p> </p><p>“ItsalittleHARDtoreLAX!withaKNIFEinmySTOMACHasshole!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well it’s also a little hard to perform surgery on a steel washboard.” He pulls the knife out and points it at Vegeta’s face. “That ain’t a compliment. Now, relax! Before I slice yer whole side open.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta groans quietly before taking a few deep breaths and attempting to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we know like a vet or somethin’?” Raditz pokes his head in with a ghost-white face as he watches.</p><p> </p><p>“I’mnotagoddamnanimalRaditz!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop screaming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’mnotscreaming!” Vegeta sweats. “JustHURRYtheFUCKUP!”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa wiggles the blade through flesh and muscle. “Ghaddamit lost it again. It keeps fuckin’ movin’—Rad, pliers.” He extends his hand expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz looks around in hapless panic. “W-Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa turns and gestures vaguely to the bench. “In a red tool bag somewhere over there, get me the needle-nose ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The- the smallest ones possible!”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta inhales several deep breaths that shake with equal amounts of pain and anger as Raditz roots through the gear he was supposed to organize two weeks ago, but never did. Vegeta grinds his teeth against the leather belt until he can feel small pieces of it breaking apart in his mouth as light-headedness begins to creep in. “I’mgoingtofuckingdieinthisfuckingvan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not gonna die, you prissy asshole. You’re fine. You’re hardly bleedin’,” Nappa lies with Vegeta’s crumpled shirt pressed hard against the wound. “Rad, hurry up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are these g—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Nappa swipes them out of his hands and sets back to work. “They’re good.” Vegeta’s back arches at a sharp pain, but he manages to keep quiet as Nappa’s concentration remains unbroken. Vegeta squirms under the cold metal. “Still, stay still.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta whines in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know, ah—wait! Waait! Got it!” He sighs with relief and drops the bloody chunk of metal onto Vegeta’s chest before pressing the crumpled remains of Vegeta’s shirt against the wound again.</p><p> </p><p>“YouthinkIwantthisshit?” Vegeta mumbles with the belt still gritted between his teeth as he picks up the small warped piece of lead. As he looks at it, dizziness starts to overtake him and he lets his head fall back against the cold metal flooring. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Raditz. Are we still clear?” Nappa presses the blood-soaked fabric to Vegeta a little harder as Raditz nods. “Then find the torch and heat this up.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta leans his head to see what they’re talking about. “Heatwhatup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Torch, torch, torch…” Raditz half sing-songs in a nervous voice. “Where’s the torch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Look around. It should be behind the ropes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Torch?Whytorch?” Vegeta slurs as Raditz quickly pulls apart a mass of cabling in his search.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz finds it and clicks the torch several times before it catches and begins lighting up the knife. Vegeta’s eyes widen and he tries to back away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nononononon—”</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta close the wound, brother. We gotta close it or you’re gonna bleed out in the back of this trash heap an’ that ain’t never happenin’ on my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta throws his head back with a slew of muffled obscenities.</p><p> </p><p>“Raditz, I need you to do this. Gotta stop the bleeding."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-wait what? Why don't you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I gotta get sutures ready to close it up! And the bleeding needs to be stopped now!" he snaps. "I know we got some around here somewhere. Vegeta, didn't you jack a med kit from a paramedic? Where’d it go?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta mumbles something weakly and points to a box under the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz is still running flames across the knife waiting for it to get hot. “I dunno what to—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy. Just press it into the wound. Aight? Easy just”—Nappa gestures vague instructions—“Got it?” Raditz’ mouth drops open but nothing intelligible comes out and then he shakes his head. “Well, ya better get it in the next three seconds, ‘cause yer doin’ it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Justfuckin’doitRad.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz kneels next to Vegeta and presses his hands to the now dripping, blood-soaked rags of Vegeta's shirt, letting Nappa continue his search in earnest. “Ok. On three. Ready?” Vegeta shakes his head and looks away from the glowing blade. “One…" He rips the shirt away. "Two!”</p><p> </p><p>Flesh sizzles. Vegeta screams. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's day 💕💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We can’t put it off any longer.” Vegeta hears Raditz say quietly as consciousness seeps into his still dizzy head. “She’s expecting us. Soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know.” Vegeta feels Nappa’s hand lightly smacking against his face. “Hey. Hey, Vegeta. C’mon brother, wake up. You gotta wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he doesn’t wake up? What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re you always askin’ dumb questions? He’s wakin’ up.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stirs in annoyance and sits up slightly as he pushes Nappa’s hand away. Raditz sighs in relief and rubs a dirty palm against his eyes and tear-streaked cheek as he hands Vegeta the shirt off his back. Normally Vegeta would have refused to let anything of Raditz’ touch him, but he is drenched in a mix of sweat, liquor, and blood. He shivers as he looks over at his own stiffening, torn-up shirt crumpled underneath the bench and decides he is willing to make an exception today. He quickly pulls on the loose, dark, itchy sweater and rubs his temples as he tries to ignore the smell.</p><p> </p><p>"How long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough for eight stitches and a panic attack,” Nappa gestures to Raditz who looks almost as bad as Vegeta. Vegeta looks past them out the windshield and sees that the sky is starting to darken. He has been out for hours. He wants to ask why they didn’t wake him sooner, but he doesn’t have the energy for an argument.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Vegeta is only met with silence and asks again with the growing impatience of someone who will not ask a third time. “Where <em> are </em> we?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz caves under the pressure. “The Chinese place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Vegeta growls after a long pause. “We have nothing to drop off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she called and told us to come here,” Raditz admits anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She... called?”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz hesitates. “No, well, yeah, no—Dodoria called. Er—Well, first Zarbon called you. Tried, anyway. … You didn’t pick up ‘cause you were…” Raditz weakly pulls the trigger on finger guns in Vegeta’s direction as he chuckles nervously. “So then Dodoria called me and Nappa.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit.” Vegeta rolls his eyes and decides even after getting stitched up he doesn't feel much better. His side still screams at him with even the slightest movement. Not just his side, his whole damn insides are racked with shivers of pain. He's dazed and cold and so damn exhausted. He sits up with a groan and swallows dryly as his head tips back against metal. “Fuck. Of course she wants to see us. It’s like she enjoys our failures more than the diamonds she hires us for,” he grumbles as he shifts and rubs the bridge of his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe just Nappa an’ I should go? ‘Cause”—Raditz hunches over with a eerily familiar look of concern on his face—“you probably haven’t looked in a mirror, but dude, you really don’t look good.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how good do you look after being shot?!” Vegeta snaps with less ferocity than usual. He has never felt so weak. He can feel his pulse racing; that short sentence is almost enough to put him out of breath. “As if I would trust you two in there, against her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe we should put it off a little longer ‘cause—”</p><p> </p><p>“No. We’re going now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if she finds out about—”</p><p> </p><p>“Finds out?! Finds out <em> what?! </em>Who do you think told those assholes where the Dragon Ball was? Goddamnit." He holds his hands out in front of him and watches them shake, before balling them up tightly under his armpits. He really didn’t feel good. “Why do you think she called in the first place? She knows everything. Especially that we failed.” Vegeta winces as he shifts. He clutches at the wet bandages taped to his side with packing tape. Then he looks at Raditz and weakly snaps his fingers. “Idiot, your bag. Give me your bag.” Raditz looks around and hands him his backpack. Vegeta roots through it until he pulls out the poorly wrapped half kilo of coke. He tears through some of the tape and powder spills out on to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.” Raditz gestures to the mess. “What the hell, yer wastin’ it, we can still sell—”</p><p> </p><p>“I will waste whatever the fuck I want,” Vegeta snips before plugging one nostril and snorting what he could fit onto his fingertip up his nose, and then again with the other side. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Vegeta inhales sharply and gets to his feet suddenly. “Fuck! I’m fucking ready! Let’s go!” He slams his boot into the back door and kicks it open.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa and Raditz exchange wary glances before following him out. Vegeta leads the way, a little too easy on his feet to be natural after what he just went through, and too confident as he shoulder checks the man standing on the other side of the door as he walks in.</p><p> </p><p>He has a perpetually sun-burnt face and long white hair and Vegeta hates him only the fifth most out of the five members of their rival gang because, if nothing else, he was <em> almost </em> cute. Or maybe it was just the accent. It doesn’t matter though, none of that is enough to save the idiot now, because Vegeta’s patience and good manners are already shot to all hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey watch where you’re—Oh, ho, ho~ Look who it is. Little prince of thi—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shoves him hard against the wall and cocks his fist back. It would’ve connected if Raditz hadn’t been right behind him to catch it. </p><p> </p><p>“Bro, bro,” Raditz whispers through gritted teeth. “Chill.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta rips his arm from Raditz’ grasp and holds back a gasp at the pain shooting up through his abdomen. “You fucking chill,” he mutters as he backs off.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you on today?” Jeice spits as he sulks back into his post by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, that’s not like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta almost walks right into the man in front of him who has just spoken. He grinds his teeth in irritation as he looks up at the concrete wall of Ginyu himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Get. Out. Of my way,” Vegeta snarls before cocking his head slightly at a scuffle of noise behind him. He refocuses and narrows his eyes back at the leader. Vegeta clenches and unclenches his fists several times as he feels his heart beating in his chest. Tense. Itchy. Crawling. He feels like an engine revving in neutral, so much energy and going nowhere. The sensation is a lot less fun when he’s not in a club trying to get laid, but at least it’s keeping him standing, keeping the pain to a manageable, dull throb, keeping his heart going, his blood pumping. “<em> Move </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Ginyu says with a smile as he nods to something behind Vegeta. Vegeta turns and sees Raditz and Nappa on their knees with their hands up and pistols pointed at their heads. Raditz is shaking, white as a ghost; it’s really been too hard a day for him. Nappa just looks annoyed; this is not the closest he’s been to death.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t back down though and Ginyu leans back with a laugh as he snaps his fingers. “Men. Assemble. We don’t need to waste our time on these… pathetic pickpockets.” Vegeta watches as the other four members gather around their captain, the shortest one seemingly coming out of the woodwork, because Vegeta hadn’t even seen him move.</p><p> </p><p>Ginyu snaps his fingers again and Vegeta raises a brow as they proceed through a series of poses. Raditz snorts and Nappa has to look up at the ceiling in order to keep a straight face. </p><p> </p><p>“We already know who you are. Literally <em> everyone </em> knows who you are,” Vegeta mutters as he rolls his eyes and all five members continue to go through the motions of dramatic introductions and the final flourish of stating that they are in fact the aptly named ‘Ginyu Force.’</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called <em> style </em>,” their captain states as he brushes past Vegeta. “Not that you would know anything about that, with your stupid little monkey masks.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the members also check him as they walk by in a line out the door and Vegeta, only because he can see Raditz and Nappa <em> begging </em> him not to out of the corner of his eye, doesn’t start a fight he can’t finish like he has almost every other time they’ve run into each other.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Faggots,” Zarbon mutters, looking embarrassed on Ginyu’s behalf for their <em> performance </em> as he flips his hair. “Even <em> I’m </em> not that gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta cocks a brow in amusement. “The worst part is none of them even like men, so the whole show is just a tease.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no?” Zarbon snorts as he pushes off the door he had been leaning on. “I heard they all fuck each other.” </p><p> </p><p>“That why you hired them?” he quips smartly. “Hoping they’ll ask you to join? That your idea of a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Vegeta,” Zarbon draws out his name with cool indifference. “<em> My </em> idea of a good time is whatever she has planned for you as a result of your failure. It must be exciting because as soon as those buffoons showed up, she’s been waiting for you to follow suit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.<em> Waiting. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Being forced to wait is bad. Being waited for though? Vegeta swallows. He has a feeling that’s worse. He feels his pulsing racing under his skin and he absently wonders if everyone else can feel it too, if Zarbon can see the cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he passes him and quickly makes his way to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Better hurry.” Zarbon sneers at Vegeta’s two associates. Nappa and Raditz exchange nervous looks before quickly following after him. It is very rare an audience with Freeza is ever extended to them.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz is quick to Vegeta’s side until Vegeta looks back at him with a glare letting him know <em> you don’t stand here. You haven’t earned it, and trust me, you never want to earn it. </em> Raditz takes a hesitant step back so he is in line with Nappa and he is, for once, quiet as Vegeta kneels. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are these assignments a joke to you, Vegeta?” Freeza paces slowly in front of Vegeta swirling her wine in her glass. “To your… simian minions perhaps?” She stops and tilts her glass towards Nappa and Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he forces quietly after a long enough pause to be sure she was expecting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” She continues walking. “Then tell me why, despite the weeks of prep time I allotted you, the vast information I have given you, with my stores of connections and counsel at your disposal, someone <em> else </em> just handed me a shiny”—she picks up the small orb off her desk—“golden”—she holds it up to the light and turns it until the five red stars glitter inside of it— “Dragon’s Ball?” </p><p> </p><p>Raditz snorts then tries to mask it with a cough making everything worse, and Vegeta eyes flutter in annoyance as Freeza’s attentions whip to the source of the interruption. </p><p> </p><p>“Something funny, monkey?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Uh, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>She clinks one of her nails against her glass as she leers hatefully at him. With an irritated exhale she places the Dragon Ball back on her desk and resumes pacing in front of Vegeta. “Answer my question. Why did someone else give me a—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…” he interrupts before Raditz endangers them further. “...I’m a failure,” he guesses.</p><p> </p><p>She tsks. “No. It is because I’ve always believed in the free market. Supply and demand, laissez-faire, and all that, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta doesn’t know and he has to bite his tongue to stop from asking how hiring thieves “contributes” to the “economy.” <em> Job creation, </em> he imagines her answer with a hidden smirk as she continues.</p><p> </p><p>“So I thought it would be interesting to introduce a little competition to increase the value. What do you say to that, hm?” She studies him with interest. “A little more excitement, a little more pressure on an already in-demand good. Give the market a…. a run for its money.” She sips with a self-satisfied grin that turns into a frown when the usual outrage never comes because Vegeta is too focused on studying the uneven tiles. </p><p> </p><p>She huffs in annoyance as she begins to explain, in detail, what Vegeta’s role is in her ‘business’ is but he is too overwhelmed by the revving engine in his chest sputtering to listen. He puts his fist to the ground to lean on. He tries as imperceptibly as possible to drive it through the concrete because maybe that will make remaining <em> still </em> not feel so damn uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em> said </em>do you understand what I’m saying, Vegeta?” She snaps her fingers at him until he startles and looks up at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh—Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hired you to do a job,” she continues with feigned indifference. “ And you proved it was too easy. So I hired someone. Else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our… contract is complete then?” he almost breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, a thin cruel smile as she looks down at him. “No. No Vegeta, it’s not complete.” </p><p> </p><p>And he wishes he knew what she said next, but now the miserable crash of come-down is starting to hit. Pain begins to well with renewed searing heat with every pulse of blood in his abdomen, exhaustion seeps in, cold sweat trickles down clammy skin and his vision blurs, just for a moment. He does his best to swallow it all down. He hears something about how he is a waste of potential and it shouldn’t be this hard to keep him in check, then the rest is muted as ringing in his head takes over.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? What do you have to say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels sweat beading along his face and watches a single drop fall to the floor. He tries not to shake. When the ringing subsides, he can’t hear anything over the sound of his thumping pulse, his shallow breathing and suddenly there are a set of extremely expensive heels in front of him, one of them tapping. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up and realizes she must have asked a question. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Falling <em> asleep </em> Vegeta?” A vein tenses in her neck as she glares down at him in contempt. “Does this meeting <em> bore </em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no—” Vegeta tries, and fails, to convince her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dodoria.” She snaps her fingers. “Wake him up a little.” </p><p> </p><p>Dodoria walks up to Vegeta, yanks him up by his arm and slams his fist into Vegeta’s stomach. Vegeta without warning pukes all over the floor. There is an audible gasp from everyone in the room and Dodoria jumps back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at Freeza’s wide eyes. He thinks it’s odd, her face isn’t as much disgusted as it is just... confused. Then he looks down and realizes why. There is a pool of thick back liquid at his feet, tinted slightly red. <em>That’s… not good.</em> Vegeta feels his knees shake and the pain intensifies and he thinks he might throw up again as he starts to collapse, but Raditz catches him before he falls into his own puddle of blood-saturated sick. </p><p> </p><p>“What is <em> wrong </em> with him?” Freeza asks, letting repulsion creep and deeper and deeper into her voice with every syllable.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz starts to say something but Nappa elbows him and interrupts, “bad... Chinese? He—”</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind! Just. Get him. Out of here!” Freeza angrily points towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta feels his feet dragging, but he can’t find the strength to shake off the two idiots who have hoisted his arms around their shoulders and pulled him up the stairs and through the double doors. He can barely even muster the concentration to figure out what they're arguing about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“We have to. He’s going to die.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Raditz… panicking… Why is he always panicking... </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“He’s not gonna die.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“He is, he’s gonna die—”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m fine. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“He’s fine!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> See? Nappa says I’m fine... </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“His stitches reopened, he’s bleeding again.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s hardly anything! It’s already stopped. We can close it back up—”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Please, anything but… that knife again... </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“On the outside, maybe! What about the inside?! He <em> needs </em>to go to a hos—”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No… hos..pital,” he sputters, but Nappa and Raditz don’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta said no! An’ I’m not goin’ against what he said because <em> I </em> follow orders! ‘Sides, I survived it! So can he!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your ex-wife was an OR nurse! We don’t have—”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s survived worse!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is worse than getting shot!?”</p><p> </p><p>Nappa pauses and starts to reconsider until Vegeta uses the lull to break away and stagger back onto his own two feet. He doesn’t get far though, and slumps against the van for support as he finally manages to say, “No hospital. No hos—” he pauses to catch his breath. “Just take me home. Few days. Few days and I’ll be fine.” He waves off Raditz as he struggles to open the door to the van and get in. </p><p> </p><p>Two lines later he is safe from nodding off into the darkness on their way back. That is all he needs, to stay away long enough get through the door and make it to his bed and—<em> Uuhg what the fuck am I going to tell Kakarot… he’s going to see this hackjob sooner or later… </em> He agonizes in silence as he tries to come up with a few potential cover stories. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz moves to help him out of the van when they arrive at his building, but Vegeta pushes him away. “Get the fuck off me. As if you could help,” he mutters angrily. “This whole situation is your fucking fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I know but,” Raditz hesitates. “Lemme know if you’re not ok? We can come up with something and—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine!” Vegeta makes it through the door before letting any more humiliating weakness show in front of his associates, as if that whole ordeal with Freeza hadn’t been bad enough. Half their jobs seem to end in some kind of failure. Some days he doesn’t even know why they work with him. Doesn’t understand what they see in him. <em> Or maybe that’s just the crash talking... </em></p><p> </p><p>The journey up the stairs feels impossible, but he makes it. He uses the wall to support himself as he walks toward the door. He drops his keys and almost gives up when he has to drop to his knees to get them. He leans his forehead against the door and takes a moment to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just get inside. Sleep. Sleep it off... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Goku wakes to a scattering of what sounds like plastic beads being dropped all over the tile floor in Vegeta’s bathroom. He sits up and rubs his eyes. “Mmhello?” he mumbles sleepily. He hears several thuds and he hurries into a pair of sweats before poking his head out of his room. “Vegeta? Is that you?” he whispers. There is no answer, so Goku rummages through his uniform for his baton before carefully edges toward the bathroom. “Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom is empty, but the light is still on and the sink is still running. He looks at the pills scattered all over the floor and hesitantly pushes open the door to Vegeta’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez.” Goku sighs in relief and lowers the baton. Vegeta is laying face down on his bed. “Ya scared me. Aw, yer so tired you didn’t even take yer boots off…” Goku teases as he starts tugging Vegeta’s boots off for him. He half expects Vegeta to snap at him, but Vegeta simply lays there and lets him. </p><p> </p><p>“... Are you alright?” Goku sits on the bed next to him and nudges Vegeta’s shoulder. “What’re ya shiverin’ for? Aren’t ya hot wearin’ all this? Doesn’t even fit ya. You know there’s laws ‘gainst wearin’ clothes to bed in my jurisdiction,” Goku jokes as he starts to turn him over and pull Vegeta’s oversized sweater off, but the fabric is caught on something. Vegeta mumbles feverish nonsense as he weakly resists Goku’s attempt to undress him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, what?” Goku moves Vegeta’s arm and he realizes the shirt isn’t caught on something, it’s <em> stuck </em>to something, to tape.</p><p> </p><p>“What the? What is all over yer...” The words drop as he pulls the sweater up. Goku’s eyes are immediately drawn to the red-soaked bandages crudely tapped to Vegeta’s abdomen. The adhesive is already failing because of the slick sheen of sweat on his skin. Goku carefully peels them back revealing the angry, oozing wound piercing Vegeta’s side. “What—oh my G—Oh my God! When did this—how did you get this? Are you ok!?” </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta shivers more violently, teeth chattering, eyes partially open now, but not focused. He doesn’t respond. “Vegeta!” Goku tries to shake him awake. “VEGETA!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! I've gotten out of habit of rambling end notes! So first things first! JEM97 made some super fun fanart for this fic. With their permission I slapped that bad boy in Chapter 16 so everyone can see their awesome work and drop them some love! ALSO speaking of fanart. &lt;3 the wonderful TristaML has been making a super phenomenal fancomic that I love so very very much &lt;3&lt;3 So check that out too! it's here on A03 as well and linked to this fic!</p><p>Second, do not (and I can't stress this enough) do NOT do cocaine (or drink liquor) if you have internal bleeding. Rookie mistake. stimulants make your heart beat faster and will raise your blood pressure making you bleed out faster. Alcohol thins your blood and will also (surprise) make you bleed out faster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dead on Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days, a brief stint in the ICU, a blood transfusion, minor surgery, twelve stitches, a few rounds of penicillin injections, and one IV later, Vegeta wakes up. His disoriented dizzy eyes quickly find Goku sitting crossed-armed and serious in the corner peering out the window at the night sky. A sharp jolt of pain stabs at his side as he attempts to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku shakes his head and doesn’t look at him. “You almost died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said you almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goku’s brows are furrowed but his voice is soft as he finally turns his attention to Vegeta. “No, you know what? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>die. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> as I carried you in and I had to watch them shock you back to life at the front desk before they could even get you to an operating table!" he fumes. “Then! They asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> waited so long to bring you in! And said, if I’d waited any longer—” Goku’s voice gives and his face falls into his palms with a choked sob. “There woulda been nothin’ they could do ‘cause you were hemorrhagin’ so bad you got hypo—” He glances at the clipboard at the end of the bed and squints. “Hypo… vol—volemic... shock and... hemothor—thorax? Hemo—” He gives up with a huff. “‘Cause the internal bleedin’ from your injury was so bad!" Goku glares angrily at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What… what injury?” His brain is still foggy from the painkillers and anesthetics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get it?! I had to make somethin’ up ‘cause I had no idea! It looked to me like ya laid on hot coals or somethin’! But the surgeon said she thought it mighta been a puncture wound or—or multiple puncture wounds that had been... Like they were burned or somethin’! Burned, Vegeta! An’ they found stitches?” he says with lingering disbelief. “And I—I—” His voice cracks. “They asked me a lotta questions I couldn’t answer, Vegeta. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rests his hand on the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. “I...” His brows furrow and he sits up a little more as he struggles to make sense of why he is here and what Goku is saying. “I don’t—” He tries to shake the muddled pool of wordless thoughts from his head. “It’s not… not anything. I just got mu—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t gimme that bullshit! I know you’re lyin’! And it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vegeta, you died. You. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In my </span>
  <em>
    <span>arms.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The first dead body I ever seen wasn’t at a crime scene. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>on that floor out there,” Goku says with steady quiet anger. “So you don’t get to tell me it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You don’t…” he repeats softer this time, as he wipes his palm across his eyes with a sharp, shaky sniff, “...get to tell me that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is the first time Vegeta has ever seen Goku in tears and he has to turn away to hide the river of guilt that just washed over his face. He fumbles for the morphine button and clicks it until it won’t let him anymore, but he doesn’t feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Goku asks, his eyes desperately searching Vegeta’s face for honesty. He gives up after a few seconds. “I knew it was too good to be true.” Goku shakes his head. “I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were too good to be true. You couldn’t be perfect. There’s no way the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>good thing about this city was actually ever gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hot, smart r—” he pauses and stutters over another word but never finds it. “Roommate who knows all the best places to eat and—I just. I knew. I knew there had to be something wrong. My hot, smart roommate... who’s a… a drug addict.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a—wait, what?” Vegeta brows furrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Goku scoffs. “Drug dealer then. Same thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not the s—” He pauses when he catches the look on Goku’s face and decides now is not the time for that argument. “I’m not… a drug anything, Kakarot. Why would you think—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They found </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocaine </span>
  </em>
  <span>in yer system, Vegeta. You had it all over yourself. You do half the time ya come home from ‘work.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always tryna tell me it’s ‘chalk’ like I can’t tell the difference—And those painkillers in yer bathroom? They ain’t yers! An’ gosh, I know you ain’t some ‘antique dealer.’ That’s gotta be the most bullshit thing I ever heard. I knew the minute ya told me that wasn’t what ya did.” He snorts. “But it wasn’t ‘til after I ran into ya while I was workin that I knew it was somethin’ illegal.” He shakes his head. “Buyin’ an’ sellin’ ‘rare’ stuff,” he says half-amused, half-irritated. “You must think you’re pretty clever comin’ up with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait. I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Come <em>on.</em> You don’t know </span><em><span>anything</span></em><span> about actual antiques or—or whatever! Your couch is worth a tona</span> <span>money and you didn’t even know it. An’ everytime I ask ya about somethin’ old or valuable you don’t know, and you work the most”—he laughs in a hurt voice—“most ridiculous hours I ever seen, gone sometimes days at a time; yer always exhausted, an’ beat up, and—”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot, it’s not what it—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only ever pay in cash fer stuff. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> yer strugglin’ to make ends meet, an’ yet you got so much stuff you can’t afford; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t even afford half of it—you think”—he leans in—“You think I didn’t look up how much your new boots cost? They’re really nice, Vegeta. Jus’ like everything else ya have. An’ everywhere ya take me. Ya find no shortage of things to spend all yer drug money on ‘cept your</span>
  <em>
    <span> quarter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the rent.” He rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not—I’m not a drug dealer. It’s not drug money—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it, Vegeta? What do you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why did I jus’ have to break every traffic law there is to save—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you!” Vegeta snaps suddenly, not wanting to hear Goku admit the truth. He hesitates for a moment and shrinks back before trying to continue convincing him of an obvious fiction. “I just work in a rough area. And people don’t always appreciate… my prices—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Wo—really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goku laughs dryly. “How are you gonna keep lyin’ to me with a giant hole in your stomach? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you treatin’ me like I am? ...Do ya think I’m gonna arrest ya? An’ take ya down to the station or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” He winces at the subsiding pain. “Maybe I do. Officer,” he punctuates snidely. After everything Goku has just done for him he really didn’t deserve Vegeta’s prickly remark, but it comes out anyway because Goku isn’t supposed to be sitting here paying the price for Vegeta’s shitty life choices. He isn’t supposed to be trying to save Vegeta and their…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever we have…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tried to write me a ticket for parking in front of a fire hydrant,” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku sighs heavily. “I’m not just a cop, Vegeta. I’m also yer—” He hesitates and looks away. “Roommate. An’—an’ I care about ya. … A lot. An’ I wanna help ya. Especially if yer in trouble.” He</span>
  <span> looks down at himself and takes his badge off and puts it aside. “I already got all the doctors to stop askin’ questions. I’m not gonna write a report about this. It’s jus’... jus’ me who’s askin’. Not my department or my boss or anyone else. Just me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just me.” Goku smiles then pauses as he considers his words carefully before reassuring him. “Not—not everything has to be on the record, y’know,” he says quietly. “I didn’t—didn’t even bring my notepad or anythin’ so I can’t even take a statement if ya do tell me somethin’ bad.” He waits for Vegeta to speak, but he never does. “I know that…  a lotta people who… who do bad things are jus’ good people in bad circumstances.” He steals a glance at Vegeta’s cocked, doubtful brow before letting his eyes dart away. “I didn’t use to think that”—he chuckles awkwardly—“But I definitely do now. ...Lot’s changed. … I dunno. But I know you’re not a bad person,” he says with certainty before reaching his hand behind his head and rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta chuffs and reaches out to catch Goku’s arm. “You’re too good for this city, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says with a sullen gaze as he lets Vegeta pull his arm down away from his nervous habit </span>
  <span>before perking up with a smart remark. “Too good for you too. But”—he shyly bites his lip and leans to look past the curtain and make sure the coast is clear before admitting, “I like bad guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raises a brow. “I thought you said I was a good guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Real deep down you are. Gotta tire out the bad guy with arguin' to get the good guy out; takes a while, but he's in there." The corners of Goku’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, but like the luster of the city, it fades. He studies Vegeta as he waits a few more patient moments for him to tell him the truth. “Yer... not gonna tell me what happened, are ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta frowns and tries not to overthink the fact that Goku hasn’t pulled away his hand from his. “I’m not a snitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta,” he starts to plead as he squeezes. “I’m not tryna get you in tr—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you’re trying to do.” Vegeta shakes his head with a deep sigh. “I’m not afraid of you. Or your incompetent department. Or even prison.” He scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you afraid of?” Goku’s brows furrow as he mulls Vegeta’s words over carefully. “It ain’t... drugs, is it?” he asks after a long quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter what it is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya ever hurt people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. “I try not to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can… can ya leave it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He hesitates and reconsiders. “Maybe. I’ve never... tried. Never… had a reason to.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Until now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I couldn’t stay in this city if I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods thoughtfully as he stares at the steady green spikes on the monitor. “I been thinkin’ about doin’ that, y’know. Leavin’.” He pauses before adding a little awkwardly, like he isn’t sure he wants to say it yet, “I live really far away. I mean, my hometown; where I’m from. Before I moved here. It’s, um… it’s far away... from the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Vegeta hears the silent invitation that he suspects Goku isn’t really ready to offer yet and he wants to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway. He wants to say they should both just get the fuck out of this miserable place and start again somewhere else. Together. But he doesn’t. Goku might have a tendency for running away, but Vegeta doesn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell him who he works for so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that cold bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get the end she deserves. He wants to tell him about his competition so they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>get theirs </span>
  </em>
  <span>too. He wants to tell him about all the horrible things he’s seen and done so maybe he can answer for a few of his own regrets. But he doesn’t. He wants to apologize. For letting him sign that lease. For falling in bed with him. For putting him through this. For being the bad guy deep down despite what he thinks. For making him care </span>
  <em>
    <span>so goddamn much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he doesn’t do that either. Instead, he pretends to study the IV in his arm before letting his eyes gloss over Goku’s rushed wrinkled attire. “Have you been here since you got off shift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Goku looks up with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow. “They let you stay this late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku shrugs. “I said I had to get a statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without your notepad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles mischievously. “I gotta good memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta laughs weakly before grimacing in pain. “You want a statement? Here’s a fucking statement.” Vegeta grabs Goku’s collar, pulls him close, and kisses him. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku pulls back with a confused look. “Thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta hesitates. “For—” he grumbles. “Don’t make me fucking say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looks at the IV bag. “What kinda stuff they got you on? The Vegeta I know ain’t never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks </span>
  </em>
  <span>before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there he is. Phew! Ya had me worried for a sec.” He grins cheekily at Vegeta before leaning back in. “Gosh it’s so hard to stay mad at ya,” he whispers quietly against Vegeta’s jawline. “It ain’t fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku opens his mouth and allows in Vegeta’s tongue which wastes no time in letting him know that it has no interest in the flavor of anyone else. Goku smiles at the slight increase in the beeping on the monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph—that’s a heck of a statement, Vegeta. Probably gonna have to take you in after all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could put me in cuffs—mm—and pretend you’re arresting me—hn—and we could fuck in your cruiser—unh—again—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s moan is soft and muffled by Vegeta’s lips as Vegeta tersely reminds him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and tugs on his tie. Goku moves some of the wires out of the way as he reaches his hand behind Vegeta’s head and leans over him, with one knee up on the side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta breathes deeply into Goku’s collar and presses his mouth to his neck. “You need to shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku chuckles softly against Vegeta’s ear as he bites lightly into his neck. “You too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a terrible coincidence… How does this keep happening to us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku mumbles something into Vegeta’s mouth as his hand starts to trail further south, ignorant to the now-frantic beeping of the heart monitor indicating that this really might be a bit too much after a near death experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta ignores the very real pangs of sharp pain running up and down his side as he encourages Goku to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on this fucking bed already and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtains are suddenly torn open by a very concerned, then very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>surprised nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with my patient?!” she asks sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-I-Uh—uh—” Goku stammers as he quickly pulls away and tries not to let all of the blood rush to his face. Although that was preferable to the alternative. “Um-I—he—” his hand shoots to the back of his neck in embarrassment as he stands and backs away. “Needed help with…bandages...” His words tumble off into a low mumble of nonsense that no one in the room believes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want him to tear his stitches open?!” She gestures to Vegeta whose face is also hot with mutual embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want tha—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let him rest! He is still in recovery!” she scolds before frowning at Vegeta with some silent chastising comment. She starts checking his IV and the readings on the monitor before turning her attention back to Goku. “Visiting hours are over, Sir. You have to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m”—he gestures to his uniform—“actually police, so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and puts a hand on her hip. “Don’t you give me that ‘I’m police’ nonsense again. You have been here all night for the last two nights sayin’ that and then doin’ nothing but cryin’ at his bedside.” Goku’s face reddens further and his eyes shoot to Vegeta hoping he didn’t just hear that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t—She’s makin’ that up,” he lies quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know what I just saw wasn’t no ‘police duty,’” she air quotes for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes with a sly grin while Goku melts with embarrassment. “Shows what you know. He was getting a statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises a brow at Vegeta and clicks her tongue to try and mask the amused smile before turning back to Goku. “He’s scheduled to get discharged in the morning. Go home. Get some sleep.” Her tone softens. “Last thing I need is you endin’ up in here too from stress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods, and smiles shyly at Vegeta before grabbing his jacket and mouthing ‘I’ll text you’ as he heads out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta ignores him with his usual smirk and does his best to avoid the disapproval on the nurse’s face. “What?” he snaps weakly when she begins tapping her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head with a huff before scolding him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>worrying that poor boy half to death!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love killing characters.</p><p> </p><p>And bringing them back &gt;:) </p><p>Anyway, I wanted to make an annouuuuuuuuuuuncement. I will be getting *back on my bullshit* for KVW and writing some absolutely *heinous* trash! Yay!  I am hitting two of the prompts in one filthy nasty fic called Lovesick. Those prompts will be Yandere and Love Potion, because I'm just such an absolute sap for Things Going Wrong in just the Right Way. &lt;3 If that interests you, then keep your eyeballs p e e l e d.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>***Flash Back***</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku leans, distracted and a little anxious, against the concrete wall of the dilapidated building in a part of town he has never been to and doesn't want to stay in long. The entrance is taped off and there are a few officers walking around the building with flashlights looking for things they’ll probably never find. Goku sighs and tries to gather himself before walking in and facing his coworkers. Or his boss. Or literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Goku!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cheery voice startles Goku and he is only slightly relieved to find it belongs to Krillin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at least it’s not Yamcha.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I knew you'd be the first one here." Krillin is grinning as he walks over with two coffees and hands him one. “Can’t believe they called us in this early, huh? This sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku takes the cup and doesn’t say anything. He’s struggling to keep his usual smile on his face, let alone find the will to form words. He has been up since admitting Vegeta to the hospital last night. It’s five thirty in the morning now and he seriously contemplated quitting when they called him an hour ago to come in. He had still been in the waiting room arguing with a nurse about why he should be allowed to see Vegeta after surgery even though he’s not family without pulling the Cop Card. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pulling the Cop Card tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighs to himself before realizing that Krillin is looking at him expectantly. “...What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just asked if you were alright...” Krillin says with obvious concern on his face. “You look…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He takes a sip of and immediately grimaces before handing the cup back. “You can give that to someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Goku exhales deeply. “I hate black coffee.” Then he walks inside the building with Krillin not far behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaat? Since when?” He trails close behind, not wanting to be left alone anywhere around a scene like this. “I literally got it </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said that’s what you drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku turns and looks down at his friend who slurps up the whip cream-topped iced 'coffee' drink he got for himself and frowns over how nothing in this city matches the stereotypes he felt forced to live by back home. “I lied,” he admits shortly, unable to muster the energy to say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krillin gives him a strange look. He isn’t sure if Goku’s joking or not and he only half-commits to a laugh. “Want some of mine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku waves him off. “No thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself! Eighteen always teases me for gettin’ these. But they taste good! Screw her. She can have her six shot americano while </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku finally manages to crack a smile, but it doesn’t last long as they walk up the stairs towards the sound of chaos. They hear shouting and chief Roshi pushes past them obviously upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief?” Goku half turns until Krillin tugs his arm and redirects his attention to the several bodies being bagged and photographed in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez.” Goku’s eyes widen in mild shock. “He was shot so many ti—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krillin interrupts Goku with a puking sound, then puts his fist to his closed mouth, shoves his drink into Goku’s chest, and bolts back down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Krillin?” Goku rubs the back of his head in confusion before deciding the drink in his hand is now fair game and giving it an absent-minded try that quickly turns into him sucking up nothing but noisy air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your first time, eh?” says a voice behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku chokes on a piece of ice, off-guard and unaware that anyone had been around him. He coughs as he tries to figure out how someone managed to sneak up on him. “W-what?” He turns  and sees that the voice belongs to a thin man whose dark, wavy hair is only partially slicked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing a body,” he clarifies as he casually inspects his nails. "It's not your first time, is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I don’t—know. I never—" The image of Vegeta laying still on the cold laminate of the waiting room floor flashes across his mind for the hundredth time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that the first time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goku feels the room begin to tilt under his feet as he thinks about the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenches his fists and tries to force a few words out, but it’s so hard when he can still smell the bleach and chemicals and blood of the hospital clinging to his skin. He tries not to let his eyes water, tries not to let his breathing give him away as everything starts to overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s breakdown is only interrupted by a very sudden and very loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>yawn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku opens his eyes, immediately bewildered by the unbearably bored expression on the other man’s face as another body is carried past them. Goku leans slightly to try and find his badge but he doesn't see it. In fact he’s not in uniform at all. Goku’s not sure if all the gold bracelets and the necklace with an ankh on it have some kind of religious meaning, or what is going on, but he looks very comfortable standing out with his loose, wrinkled suit and unusual accessories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Goku asks with his usual lack of tact. “Are you press? I don’t think you’re supposed to be—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man is taken aback with immediate offense. "Who am I?! Who am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I?!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man narrows his mean yellow eyes at Goku. "How long have you been working at WCPD?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh..." Goku rubs the back of his neck and his eyes finally catch the golden glint of a badge on the man's belt that reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Uhh—oh, uh, sorry Sir. I've only been here for six months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humph. Figures,” he says cooly, temper gone almost as quickly as it appeared. “You new lot are such a disappointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Detective Beerus!" Someone shouts from across the room pulling the man's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhg. This department is so incompetent." The man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before turning back to Goku. "Your transgression is forgiven. This time. Though it would benefit you to learn the faces of the few people in WCPD who actually solve crimes for a living." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What… what does everyone else do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t figured that out? You’ve been here for six months.” He gestures to Goku’s chief who is currently harassing a female forensic photographer. Then he walks away with an aloof posture Goku could only describe as cat-like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku blows all of the air in his lungs up into his bangs and takes a moment to try and understand what the heck just happened. From tornado to whirlwind, the last few hours have been soul-shattering at worst and confusing at best. He huffs and looks around at the scene to try and get his mind off it all and distraction finally finds him in the form of almost a dozen murders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the bodies are gone now, so he scans the blood spatters on the walls and the tapped outlines and little tiny chalk marks next to small numbered signs where bullet casings had been. He hasn’t even made it into the main room yet. He steps carefully past a forensic examiner dusting a doorknob for prints and makes his way towards the only thing that reminded him of home these days; not that his father ever brought him around crime scenes, but he’s been around police and police functions for almost as long as he could remember, and as he walks into the room he feels alive again and he remembers why he wanted to do this job in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forgets about the city outside this building, the countryside beyond that he’d run away from; the echo of the stuttering, choking breath Vegeta finally gasped in after a nurse slammed defibrillators to his chest for the third time finally fades from his mind and everything starts to make sense again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duuuude." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku rolls his eyes, pissed off now that he can't get even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one minute</span>
  </em>
  <span> without </span>
  <em>
    <span>something!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Yamcha walks up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't believe what I was doing when they called me. This chick was—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku turns and walks away without acknowledging him in an attempt to escape the conversation before it begins, but Yamcha follows him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You good, man?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm good," Goku responds shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You don't seem—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What don't I seem? Like I wanna hear about all yer gross stuff you do? That's ‘cause I don't. I'm here to work, Yamcha. Maybe you should try it sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha’s usual asinine attitude hesitates, caught off guard by Goku, the most easy going person in the office, snapping at him. "Damn, dude,” he mutters. “Who pissed in your cheerios?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku inhales and studies Yamcha's semi-apologetic face for a moment before exhaling. "No one. Just had… a real bad night. ...Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Thanks for askin’, Yamcha, I’m sure you’d love to know that the closest thing I’ve ever had to a boyfriend is dyin’ in the hospital right now</span></em> <em><span>and the only reason I’m here right now, and not with him, is ‘cause I hate comin’ into the office so much lately that I’ve already used up all my sick days and can’t take anymore time off without gettin’ in trouble. That and the doctor won’t even let me see him ‘cause we’re just ‘roommates’ which isn’t true, but we also haven’t really </span></em><span>talked</span><em><span> about what we are because I still haven’t really told anyone that I’m… I’m perfectly fiAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</span></em><span>—“Nothin’.” Goku’s face hardens as he represses the turbulent gusts of emotion swirling around inside him. “Jus’… couldn’t sleep.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. That sucks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku shakes his head in annoyance. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you see Krillin?" He laughs. "Throwing his guts up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tien won't even walk in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamcha frowns when Goku doesn't take the bait for shit talking. "I'm surprised you managed to stomach all this. If anyone was gonna puss out I thought it woulda been you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku scowls. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs awkwardly when he realizes his joke didn’t land. "Cause yer like really… nice? And from the middle of... nowhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah”—he shrugs as if the point is obvious—“it’s just in the city you see stuff, you know? Life’s dif—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what I've seen. ...At least I don’t know any of these people," Goku mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…” He swallows his smile as he realizes he's hit another sensitive nerve with no backup. “But, I mean, everyone's first case like this is usually pretty rough no matter how prepared you a—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Helpin’ solve this case is the most I can do for these people now."  Goku squats down to get a better look at the blood smear running down the wall next to the door. "An’ I can't really do that if seein’ blood makes me weak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I guess not." Yamcha looks at some of the blood splatter and blanches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” A woman taps on Yamcha’s shoulder and Goku recognizes her as the poor photographer that Roshi had been bothering. “You’re in my way…” She gestures to the taped lines on the ground in front of Yamcha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the color drains from his face as he turns around. He looks at her. He looks down at the tape. He looks back up at her. He doesn’t even stand a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She presses. “Can you move please? So I can do my—” Yamcha’s knees buckle and Goku watches him meekly collapse to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasps and takes a step back. “Is he ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s brows furrow. “Yeah… I think he jus’ does that sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...kay…” She carefully steps over him and resumes taking pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo snorts as he walks up and looks down at Yamcha. “You could’ve caught him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku nods in agreement. “Yeah, probably...” He continues to leave Yamcha on the ground for a few moments as he considers if anyone will notice if he decides to leave for the day or if he should take another look at the scene, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not that anyone will care what I think about it—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Piccolo asks as he moves to start lifting Yamcha up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku chuckles. “I don’t think he’s conscious yet, but I think he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking to him. I was asking you. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you just seem…” Piccolo studies him for a moment but lets go of whatever he is thinking. “Tense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku tries to wave off the remark by gesturing vaguely to the crime scene. “Yeah, no, I... didn’t expect this, is all. It’s, uh... a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo nods doubtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you jus’ get here?” Goku asks quickly, in an attempt to shift the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been outside trying to talk to Krillin and Tien.” He rubs his forehead in annoyance. “But they won’t come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku lets out a weak laugh. “I guess it’s up to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Rookie!" The detective from earlier snaps his fingers in Goku's direction. "Rookie, get over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo chuckles. “Sounds like it’s up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku swallows with apprehension before reluctantly walking over. "Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, why are all the junior officers at this crime scene completely useless? Your chief couldn't answer. So I thought I'd ask the problem itself." He motions to Goku before leaning and squinting. “Is that one on the floor? What is he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Regardless! I've seen you walking around, actually paying attention. So let’s see if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get wha—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What your chief apparently could not. Unless you think you’re useless too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku rubs the back of his neck unsure how to answer that. "No…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus frowns questioningly at him. "We’ll see.” Then he walks away, expecting Goku to follow, and stops at the doorway of a room. “Rookie—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Goku—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a robbery?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh…” Goku looks around. “No…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks… like a gang hit…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it? The victims were part of a gang, yes. But what does the </span>
  <em>
    <span>crime</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku huffs quietly to himself. He's not even sure why they are here supporting this case. He doesn't think they'll have much luck catching whoever the murderers were when all the victims were also convicted criminals, and he doesn’t know why their chief didn’t fight harder to keep them off of this case when they still had so much work to do for the Dragon Balls. But then he looks around. The room is trashed. Things are thrown around, broken, shattered and the safe… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pried open?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "It looks like… they were searching for something,” he says with quiet realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus nods at the first acceptable answer he's heard this morning. "Did they find it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku rubs the back of his head. "No? I don’t know. There's no one alive to ask and no one in the area will talk to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detectives face twists with disappointment. "And you’re sure there’s no other way to find out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh. Well they—they left cash. And… and drugs… so..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus shrugs. "Some drugs. Looks like whatever was on the desk was taken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s brows furrow. He’d missed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, yes, clearly it wasn’t their main objective if most of it is still here. So… what were they looking for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A… person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this for a hit?” He gestures to the ravaged room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why open the safe? What could possibly be more valuable than ten grand in coke or”—the detective opens his folder and sighs with boredom as he peruses the pages, looking for yet another critical detail Goku has apparently overlooked—“a five carat diamond earring in one of the victims’ ears they left behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Goku answers sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flips the folder shut and frowns at Goku in annoyance. “What have you been doing for the last six months? Traffic stops? Routine calls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Yeah...” Goku rubs the back of his neck. “Sometimes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what? Hiding under your desk the rest of the time? How do you not know about the Dragon Balls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s face brightens for the first time in two days. “There was a Dragon Ball here?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quick to the punch aren't you." He rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But this—this </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitel</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>y</em> isn't the same guys who took the other ones," Goku says as he assesses the room through a new lens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know something.” The cynical detective almost smiles. “What makes you so sure it’s not the same group?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They haven't killed anyone before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They haven't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku hesitates then shakes his head. “No. An’ they’re a lot more quiet than… <em>this.</em> An’ seven people were seen here, but there’ve only been two at the other robberies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus snorts, amused by something Goku said. “So it's a different group of thieves?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku hesitates. "Are—are ya askin’ ‘cause ya think I know somethin’ you don’t or ‘cause yer testin' me to see if I say the same thing yer thinkin’?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus only smirks in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s gotta be another group,” Goku asserts confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus rubs his chin in thought. "Mmyes. My thoughts exactly.” Beerus' eyes light up with interest as something catches his attention. He squats down and inspects a few shattered pieces of green plastic. “Doesn’t mean our usual suspects weren’t here though...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were?! How do you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quiet. I'm thinking." He rubs his temples. Goku closes his mouth and eagerly looks around for how he concluded that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective crosses his arms. “The first group came in… Shooting. They broke the safe open… They stole the Dragon Ball…” He walks around the desk and looks at the safe. “The other two must have been right on their heels though.” He looks through the doorway out at the fire escape. “Because…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku rocks on his heels expectantly. “Because?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus looks back at him slightly put off. “Are you not writing any of this down? I’m telling you because it’s important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Uh, right! Of course.” Goku feels his face flush and quickly fumbles for a pen and notepad. Beerus continues explaining before he is ready and Goku finds himself furiously scrambling to jot down the list of apparently obvious observations everyone else had missed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Beerus finally pauses, giving Goku a chance to catch up, Goku realizes it is because he is holding his hand out expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku looks around trying to figure out what he is asking for. “Yes…? Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your notes! I want to see your notes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—Oh. Sure.” Goku furrows his brow as he reluctantly hands them over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus clicks his tongue as he takes the notepad, tears out the pages of interest, and hands the notepad back as he proceeds to start reading through what Goku wrote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this another test?” he asks hopefully, because he apparently passed the last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I called you over here just to...” Beerus raises a brow, clearly impressed about something he sees but never comments on what it is. “To just waste time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>teaching</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he continues. “No. We’re painfully understaffed today and I needed someone who seemed reliable to write down my dictations and not question my deductions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku frowns. “Am I gonna get those back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not like you need them anymore. The Dragon Ball case no longer belongs to your section.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s expression drops in surprise. “It doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Your chief is still arguing the decision, but unfortunately, thanks to his mishandling of the previous investigations, the charges have escalated from larceny to murder.” He points casually to the outlines of bodies. “Which means the case now belongs to homicide, where it will actually get solved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Oh’ is right, Goku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku sighs and tries to keep looking 'busy' and 'engaged' by absently scribbling another note to himself about how today has been the worst day of his life, but at least the detective stopped calling him rookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More notes? Are you not done?” The lead detective gestures for him to pick up the pace in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Goku starts. “No, this isn’t about the—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all day. My husband and I have dinner reservations at six; it’s not even eight in the morning yet, but at the rate you’re taking, I’ll still be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s brows furrow and he looks up at Beerus uncertain if he really just heard that. “...Husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beerus’ head tilts and his eyes narrow. “Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hisses. “Now hurry up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku’s mouth opens but no sound comes out as his mind blanks and he tries to reprocess his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roshi is startled awake by the six soft-core pornography magazines with extremely large chested women on the covers being smacked down onto his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Goku?!” He readjusts his aviators and looks up at the stern, serious young officer in front of him who always seems to have trouble with bearing until he is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>the scene of a crime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Transfer me,” Goku demands with confidence. Because although he is not sure that these magazines are what most straight guys are into, though it seems to be what Chief Roshi is into judging by his ogling of the covers, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure about his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said transfer me. I want to work in homicide.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>back on my usual bullshit. Yay! </p><p>You know, the best thing about AU's is you can introduce anyone you want from the show at any point in the story. No fucks given.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. You Win Some, You Lose Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes as the nurse wheeling him to the front entrance refuses his request again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you discharging me if I can’t even be trusted to walk by myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a liability thing.” She throws him a sassy smile. “Trust me, the faster you’re out of here, the happier I’ll be. You’re the worst patient I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dying on the floor, your boyfriend causing a scene because he couldn’t go into surgery with you, then him comin’ in uniform, like I don’t know exactly what he’s tryna pull, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> makin’ you almost go into cardiac arrest as soon as you wake up.” She huffs. “Almost gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vegeta’s face sours with doubt over the accuracy of that label, but he keeps those thoughts to himself. “Sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the worst patient you’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it was you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” He shields his eyes from the bright sunlight as they go through the main doors outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leans on the back of his chair as they watch a rusty tin can of a van struggle into the parking lot. She raises a brow as Vegeta lets his face fall into his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's your ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes two tries for Raditz to slide the door open and despite Nappa’s protests that the car isn’t even in park yet he bolts across the lot. He looks like he hasn’t changed in three days and there isn’t a single doubt in Vegeta’s mind that Raditz immediately put down what he was eating in favor of working for once after their forty-five second phone call this morning telling them where he is and that he needs a ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BRO!” He trips over the curb and is nearly hit by a car. He fumbles back up and makes sure the road is clear the second time he attempts to cross the street to the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sighs. “All the men in my life are complete trainwrecks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises a brow and looks down at him. “Birds of a feather?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes with a scoff. “Oh no. I’m not dating this one, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me or for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the cute one who had to practice flashing his badge outside before he walked up to the front desk to see you last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head with a snort. “Of course he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro,” Raditz wheezes as he walks up. “I thought you were dead. I went all over town lookin’ for ya. Called like four hundred times. I checked the jail to see if you got arrested, Nappa checked yer apartment, we even went to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta narrows his eyes at the van. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘what’?! We were so fuckin’ worried, dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta doesn’t finish standing before he is pulled into a suffocating hug with entirely too much hair. “Ow…” he grumbles after a few moments and Raditz reluctantly lets go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are—are ya sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he insists irritably as he half shoves Raditz forward. “I’m sure! Idiot. Never better,” he says half-waving to the nurse as he walks away. “Nothing an IV and few rounds of antibiotics couldn’t fix. Practically a waste of time coming here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s it? We were looking for you for days, I thought—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought wrong. I’m fine. Raditz.” Vegeta pushes his shoulder so they’re facing and squeezes, giving him an extremely rare gesture of reassurance. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz is most easily convinced when he wants to be convinced. He nods and finally lets his crooked smile show as he willingly accepts whatever lies Vegeta will give him that make him feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, but dude, how did you even get here? You walk?” He forces a short, worried laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a long pause and Vegeta tries to look distracted by the passing traffic before begrudgingly admitting, “Roommate took me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz’ eyes widen. “...And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shakes his head as he crosses the street. “And nothing. He apologized for not being able to get out of work to pick me up today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz exhales a sigh of relief. “He didn’t even… ask why he had to take you in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shrugs. “He bought my story about getting stabbed over my wallet and said I should ‘be more careful.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz snorts. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta looks away. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, dude. You really found the one, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he doesn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>question </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Playing that manipulation game strong as fuck. Bet he’s just one more date away from being willing to commit crimes for dat ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta frowns as he slides open the door to the van. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He does commit crimes for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then rolls his eyes as he considers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just traffic violations. But still. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No, he is not ‘the one’—whatever the fuck that means—and even if he was, it hardly matters because I don’t think being one of West City’s Finest is panning out the way he hoped. He’ll probably quit soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Honestly, might as well make him a member of the team if that happens. Bet he’d be super helpful knowin’ all the ins and outs of WCPD,” Raditz says as he clambers into the vehicle alongside Vegeta. “How ‘bout it, eh?” Raditz nudges him teasingly with his elbow. “Stealin’ with bae?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause you’d finally get sick of him? Oh—wait, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally get sick of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish he would already.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, because if he quits he’ll probably move back to wherever the fuck backwater town he came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw. Bummer. We’ve been gettin’ so much good info outta him lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nappa.” Vegeta leans on the passenger seat and glares at him eager to shift the topic. “Break into my apartment again and I’ll steal your life’s savings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa scoffs. “You dunno where I buried that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to test that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were unreachable for three days, Vegeta!” he snaps suddenly. “You really gonna hold it against me after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda meetin’ with Freeza? After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda job gone wrong? After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda silence?” He slams the vehicle in to reverse and begins to back out “Un-fucking-believable. Ghad, makin’ me think I fuckin’ failed you like I failed your father.” He sighs heavily as they pull out of the hospital parking lot and shakes his head. “I dunno what I would’ve done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shrinks back slightly but doesn’t admit his point is valid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! At least Officer Boyfriend was there for him.” Raditz smacks Vegeta’s shoulder, making him wince in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling him that,” Vegeta mutters. “It’s not even true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it Rad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> should’ve taken him to a hospital. Make me feel worse about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz’ smile wavers in confusion. “I—I didn’t say that. I meant everything's fine, He jus’ needed antibiotics.” Raditz looks at Vegeta. “Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nappa turns around and with a dead serious face says, “Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be dumb enough to believe that bullshit under the circumstances.” Nappa frowns deeply as he shifts his attention to Vegeta who avoids his accusing glare, then back to the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once it is Vegeta trying to fill the silence with work-related questions so Nappa doesn’t continue lecturing him and Raditz doesn't think too hard about the truth that Vegeta is not ‘fine’ like he had been so eager to believe. They had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to discuss anyway, such as why the Ginyu haven’t made a move on the next Dragon Ball yet and Freeza’s unusual offer he’d only been half-conscious enough to catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So… we’re still going to go through with the next heist?” Raditz asks carefully. “Maybe she’ll like… contact us though? And tell us if—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The expectation is already abundantly clear.” They are both jolted towards the front of the van as it comes to a halt in the unfinished parking garage below the warehouse they set up shop in. Vegeta lets out a huff of muted annoyance as Raditz rolls his eyes. “We are to continue to perform like the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thieving little monkeys</span>
  </em>
  <span> we are, but with more obstacles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ginyu aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>obstacles</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vegeta,” Nappa grumbles as he throws the gear into park and begins to pull his massive frame out of the van. “They’re psychotic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so fuckin’ annoying,” Raditz adds as he slams the slide door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And loud,” Nappa continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz smirks. “And g—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And unprofessional, yes I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vegeta interrupts with a scoff as they start walking up the dark concrete stairs. “But these are the conditions that have been set. We don’t have control over them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, why not though? We usually get a heads up when they’re back around. How come we didn’t this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Vegeta says with increasing annoyance. “How come you left your post?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz opens his mouth to argue, but closes it again and stops until Nappa claps a hand on his shoulder and urges him to keep going with a silent ‘it happens, you’re alright,’ to reassure him then remembers he forgot to lock the van and jogs back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m jus’ sayin’,” Raditz says after catching back up to Vegeta and taking a moment to regain his confidence, “that this kinda seemed different. And what did she mean when she said—” Raditz words drop off as he walks into the unfurnished office floor they worked out of. Raditz bends down and picks up a torn piece of paper, then looks around at the room. “What… the fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Vegeta stands in the middle of the completely trashed room assessing the damage. Their rack is knocked over, the plates strewn about the room, one of them dropped through the fragile backlight table their work centered around. Their painstakingly made blueprints are torn, burned up, or… He raises a brow at the puddle of liquid near their table.</span><em><span> Pissed on? Really? </span></em><span>Even Raditz’ poorly assembled shelving that was already cracking under the weight of all their gear had been tipped over leaving most of the equipment smashed and scattered.</span> <span>Vegeta rubs his temples and sighs with a mildly disappointed face.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raditz runs over to the remains of a few laptops and communication devices he had stashed away and begins trying to pick through the crushed bones of their odd assortment of tools and gadgets. Raditz’ face falls into his palms as all the evidence of the hard work he has genuinely given to this team lies in pieces in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is too much for him. He can’t hold it together anymore. It takes Vegeta a few moments to realize that Raditz is crying. He doesn’t notice at first because, like Kakarot, Raditz is also a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet </span>
  </em>
  <span>crier and it is the shake in his voice that gives him away as he runs his large rough palms from his cheeks, up over his eyes, and into his mass of messy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vegeta asks because he doesn’t understand his cracking mumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m such a fucking failure!” And then he breaks down. “It’s my fault. It’s always my fault. You almost died and it was my fault; I always fuck up. It’s always me, and I wasn’t here and now everything is wrecked and our place got fucked up, because I fucked up, and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raditz!” Vegeta snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’d been here you’d be dead,” Vegeta says a little softer. “This isn’t… your fault. You didn’t… fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really are the worst, but this isn’t your fault. They’ve probably been scouting us for weeks. And knowing that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>job.” He frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably that short one. I can never fucking figure out where he is. ...Spending too much time trying to distract that handsome idiot instead of paying attention to my surroundings... </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This one… is on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Raditz stands and regains some semblance of composure as he rubs his face against the fraying sleeve of his sweater. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Vegeta picks up the little green frog that had been left on top of the shattered table. “We get back to doing what we’re best at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to get it before we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they aren’t.” He crushes it in his hand with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?” Raditz gestures to the room, still painfully fragile. “They took everything, they trashed our shit.” Raditz sighs. “We’re going to have to start completely over. We have to get new supplies. Took us forever to get all this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Vegeta tilts his head at the mess, sympathetic to his colleague’s bereavement over the loss of equipment he would almost assuredly have to single-handedly figure out how to replace. “I moved it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moved what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirks. “The Dragon Ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the curator I was fucking told me where it was.” He rolls his eyes. “Like a year and a half ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo… Ok, hold on. Are you tellin’ me you’re the only person in this city who actually knows where one of the Dragon Balls is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shrugs. “I have my moments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we didn’t go after that one first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought someone might try to get to this one before I had a chance to find a buyer that wasn’t”—he grimaces—“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I took precautions. Tch. So much for that. Anyway, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Ginyu already tried and couldn’t find it.” He smirks. “Though, with their reputation, we’d probably know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the last one? Any word on that one yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Still haven’t figured out its location. But apparently neither has anyone else… Or it’d have been hit already. Or… Freeza would have told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Raditz asks doubtfully. “I think she likes it when we suffer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “She gave me the location of one of the others I hadn’t found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently that mansion belonged to a rival-collector.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it did. Did you see the stone floors?" He snorts. "Petty bitch." They both chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Nappa finally joins them a little out of breath after running up the few flights of stairs. “You won’t believe what I found in the—” his face drops when he sees the room. Raditz’ smiling but tear-streaked face immediately quells the reflexive urge to blame him. Then he looks at Vegeta’s confident smirk which always makes him uneasy. He is sure they couldn’t have done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much damage unsupervised for two minutes though, so... “What the fuck happened?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to break as many gay little hearts as I can with this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beerus… Beerus… Detective Beerus…</em> Vegeta thinks to himself as he boards the subway. <em>Where have I heard that name before?</em> He glances back at the excited texts from Goku about his first week in ‘homo-cide’ as he put it with four cry-laughing emojis, careful not to scroll too far up and risk a passerby seeing the erotic contents of their previous messages. He frowns as he decides he is unable to place the name and defaults to someone who might. Nappa responds almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is jerked forward by the train stopping and puts his phone away as he gets off and tries to remember if that was the time his father was released due to lack of evidence or because he paid off the judge. He was too young to remember. <em>Hm.</em> Whatever the case, this new boss of Goku’s is going to be bad for business. He can feel it. But at least it means he isn’t quitting soon. And running off to who the fuck knows where. Vegeta almost smiles at the thought and his step picks up the further he gets from Raditz’ sorry excuse for a studio apartment because if Goku’s earlier messages are anything to go by, then he is <em>definitely</em> in for a good night. </p><p> </p><p>He actually wants to go home for once. He doesn’t want to keep drowning himself in work, and he doesn't even feel like he needs to. They have a solid plan, they’ve <em>tactically reacquired</em> all the gear they need, Freeza nor the Ginyu have bothered them, reconnaissance is underway with Nappa on watch. They are ahead of schedule! And that never happens. Even with their case being reassigned to another department with more resources and better officers... things are looking up for once. In a rare, positive mood, he even considers that the case now being in homicide might even work out for them if he can figure out a way to lead Goku towards the Ginyu without giving himself away.</p><p> </p><p>But as he presses his key into the lock he hears the sound of laughter. Not just one person, but several people. His brows furrow as he turns the knob and pushes the door open. His always sour face is further embittered by the sight of Goku and his <em>cop friends</em> sitting in the living room; Vegeta’s living room that was paid for and mostly furnished by stolen goods.</p><p> </p><p>All of them turn toward him. Krillin smiles and waves with a casual ‘hey’. Piccolo gives him a strange silent acknowledging nod, and Yamcha—</p><p> </p><p>“Sup bro. Oh hey, wait"—he says before Vegeta can even make the decision not to greet them back—“isn’t your roommate kind of an expert in this stuff? Let’s ask him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s... not," Goku says quietly as he stands and backs towards Vegeta. He gestures for them to keep drinking before quietly apologizing to Vegeta. “Sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck. “They just kinda showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Vegeta raises a brow. “They just… ‘showed up?’”</p><p> </p><p>Goku chuckles weakly, obviously troubled by a slew of things he isn’t able to say right now. “I meant to text you, but… you said you weren’t gonna be home ‘til later… and so...”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta represses a sigh at Goku’s obvious dismay that he returned so early from work. “Whatever.” He slides his shoes and jacket off with dejection. “I’m going to bed, so keep it down.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile slips from Goku’s face, betraying his relief and Vegeta finds the expression even more irking than his idiotic grin and shakes his head as he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, where’re ya going? You can help us settle an argument. Grab a beer dude, come join us!”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Yamcha, don’t bother him,” Goku tries weakly. “He works late hours. Actually maybe it’s best if we start cleanin’ up—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta internally sneers at Goku’s attempt to distance him from his friends when he had naively been so eager to force their interaction a few months ago and suddenly he finds himself too spiteful to resist taking the bait. He turns to Yamcha. “What are you arguing about?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s painfully overly confident smile used to cover up even more painfully obvious insecurity lights back up. “We need to settle an argument and Goku mentioned you’re into this kinda stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta raises a brow. “What kind of stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, jewelry and stuff.” He looks back toward Goku. “Right? What’d you say he does?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks away anxiously. “I said we shouldn’t bother him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can help.” He smirks. “If it’s valuable.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Yamcha assures confidently. “It’s real diamond.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh my God, c’mooon, it’s a fake.” Krillin rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo nods in agreement with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s interest is piqued. He can’t resist. He has to see it now. “Is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s not a fake. It’s real.” Yamcha pulls out a necklace. “Here. Here, look.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta doesn’t have to touch it to know that not only is it fake, it's not even a <em>good</em> fake. He holds his hand out and Yamcha reluctantly drops it into his palm. Vegeta holds it up to the light and inspects it anyway, letting it dangle from his fingers so the cubic zirconia, <em>not diamond</em>, catches the fluorescent light in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm…” Everyone is waiting on his decision and he decides to have a little fun and walks away with it into his room. He returns with a pen light and clicks through a few of the settings. He studies the fake stone under the light for a few moments before finally asking the now sweating Yamcha, “Where did you get this?”</p><p> </p><p>“A… a pawn shop,” he finally mutters shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>“For yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks around embarrassed. “No, of course not. I got it for this girl I’m seeing. ‘Cause girls love diamonds.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts. “And they say romance is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin and Piccolo fail to stifle their laughs as Yamcha’s face turns a bright shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“How much did you pay for it?” Vegeta asks with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks around the room now with a solid understanding of where this is heading, “Not—not that much. Like a few… hundred...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Vegeta tilts his head back in a short laugh before dropping the piece back into Yamcha’s hand. He continues chuckling to himself as he walks out of the kitchen and into his room to shed his tight, dark, tactical clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Goku looks at Yamcha. “I think that means... it’s fake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah dude.” Krillin agrees. “You got duped.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I didn’t.” Yamcha’s face bunches up with an angry shade of embarrassment. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno…” Krillin starts trying not to laugh. “Goku, didn’t you say he knew the Dragon Balls weren’t diamonds?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… yeah I dunno, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta walks back out into the kitchen in something more comfortable but just as well-fitted and grabs a beer from the fridge. “Did you?” he says, throwing a catty glance in Goku’s direction before popping the cap off.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin pauses with something on the tip of his tongue as he watches Vegeta re-enter the room, like he wants to ask something. He glances at Goku and decides against it. "He did! We were shocked when we finally got a hold of Capsule Corp’s papers on them. How’d you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a good eye,” he says carefully as he rummages in the kitchen for something to eat. He looks for a plate too but the cupboard is empty. He rolls his eyes as he opens the dishwasher and huffs. “You didn't run it? Kakarot”—he starts fussing over the dishes—"and how many times have I told you not to put the plates in like this? They don’t get clean if you—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a dishwasher. It’s gonna clean them if they’re in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s not how it works; I’ve gone over this. It has instructions and you have to follow them or—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s jus’ dishes, Vegeta! It’s fine!” Goku rolls his eyes, annoyed that Vegeta chose now to argue with him.</p><p>    </p><p>“It’s not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then jus’ fix ‘em if you hate it so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta glares at him as he pulls a plate out and slaps it on the counter while planning a thorough revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Krillin chuckles. “You two bicker like an old married couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku forces an awkward laugh. “No we don’t," he says with a quickly reddening face. "We don't." </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta snorts as he rearranges a few of the dishes and closes the machine and clicks his tongue. “You would too if you lived with him. Worst. Housewife. Ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku frowns and shoots him an irritated look. “Vegeta," he chides quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s true. I’m literally always cleaning up after you.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was like that in the barracks back at the academy too," Krillin teases as he knocks Goku’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta chuckles. “I can imagine.” He leans on the counter as he sips his drink. “So what is all this?” He gestures with the bottle to their scattered pizza boxes and beers. “Celebrating something? Crack a case?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a routine traffic stop turned into one of the biggest drug busts this year!” Krillin says excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was on the news," Yamcha adds with unnecessary airs.</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats,” Vegeta remarks snidely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we were called in as backup and got to see the two guys arrested, it was awesome. Except Goku wasn’t there ‘cause he works in the homo-cide department now, right?” He elbows Goku. </p><p> </p><p>Goku forces a smile. “Heh, yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly that joke was a lot less funny when it wasn’t Goku saying it endearingly. </p><p> </p><p>“The what?” Vegeta dares Yamcha to say it again.</p><p> </p><p>“The—did Goku not tell you? The lead detective over in homicide is a huuuge faggot. So everyone nicknamed it homo-cide.” Yamcha laughs. No one joins him. Suddenly the room is very quiet and it’s clear that everyone <em>except</em> Yamcha has just understood why.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah… Yamcha, that's not… no one really calls it that except the chief who runs it… heh." Krillin tries to save the situation while avoiding Vegeta’s glare.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta opens his mouth but stops short of snapping at Yamcha when he feels his phone buzz. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that it is a message… <em>From... Kakarot…?</em> His brows furrow at the text begging him to <em>please don’t say anything. </em></p><p> </p><p>Vegeta’s scowl hesitates. Then fades as he looks at Goku’s pleading face. This was not Goku after a few drinks thinking everything was just going to work out. This was him finally adjusting to the city, radiating insecurity, over-caring about what everyone thinks of him. And Vegeta realizes then and there that it will actually never matter if he makes a good impression on Goku's friends. It doesn't matter if he makes his own inclinations apparent and they accept him. Goku is just… not there yet, and if Vegeta makes the wrong step here, he might never get there. Not with Vegeta, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta puts his phone back in his pocket and takes another sip before frowning into the sink of dirty dishes and saying, “Homo-cide. How clever.” He then quickly withdrawals from the conversation and the room as smoothly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha looks around in confusion. “Ha… Okay… what was that about?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dude.” Krillin gestures in annoyance. “Read the room.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha’s brows furrow. “I don’t”—then he looks at Goku—“Is your roommate gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, he's not. Of course not. He’s just weird."</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why he walks like that?” He snorts. “It makes so much sense now.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon man. That’s not—” Krillin starts, but reflex has already kicked in and Goku interrupts in an attempt to panic-fix the situation he isn’t prepared for.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. He’s not—I'd never live with a—a… a f—”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the word leaves Goku’s mouth, a glass shatters in the kitchen. Vegeta could be so quiet like that; stealthy to the point of nondetection. He continually caught Goku off guard with his ability to go from room to room without being noticed as he had done just now walking back out in the kitchen to put a glass away. </p><p> </p><p>They all turn and look at Vegeta who has blood dripping down from glass shards wedged into his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh my God. ”Goku stands. “Vegeta are are you oka—”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What the fuck is so wrong with living with a faggot, Kakarot?” Vegeta snaps as he steps out of the kitchen towards Goku.</p><p> </p><p>"Vegeta," Goku whispers desperately. "I didn't—"</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha snorts. “Well I guess that answers my question.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Yamcha. “Get out. <em>Now</em>.” The room falls silent for several long seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said everyone! Get the FUCK! Out of my fucking apartment!!” He plucks a shard out of his palm and tosses it onto the counter. He snags the towel for drying dishes and begins wrapping it around his hand. “Well? Are you all fucking deaf?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha stands and squares up. “I’m pretty sure this is Goku’s apartment too, you can’t just—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my lease, my rules. And as far as I’m concerned, you’re trespassing. So get the fuck out of my house, <em>pig</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Yamcha bares his teeth and glares daggers down at Vegeta who doesn’t back down. Vegeta starts to cock his fist back but lowers it when Goku steps between them. </p><p> </p><p>"A'right! A'right! They’re leavin'!" Goku huffs trying to regain control over the situation. But Vegeta's posture doesn't shift and he knows he isn't solving this without getting them out the apartment. So he turns and roughly shuffles Yamcha, and the rest of them, towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta makes sure he shoulder-checks Goku as he walks past. “Why don’t you show them out, Kakarot.”</p><p> </p><p>The door slams shut and Vegeta stands alone, fuming, in his empty apartment trying to collect himself. But he only succeeds in getting more upset over the situation. He's had worse breakups. But not many. It will be months, if ever, before he finally tells Nappa and Raditz how he fucked this one up.</p><p> </p><p>He’s sure he won’t see Goku again until he finally comes to get his things, so he is shocked when the door is thrown open and the very bane of his existence walks back in breathing fire. “What was that about Vegeta?! What’s yer problem!?”</p><p> </p><p>“My problem!?! MY PROBLEM?!” Vegeta explodes while waving the blood soaked rag in Goku’s face, “is that you! Brought your whole fucking office in here and called me a fucking fag in front of them! What the fuck do you <em>mean</em> what's my problem?!"</p><p> </p><p>"So?! You said you don't care about—"</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta lets out a painful laugh as he puts his hands out to stop him mid-sentence and takes a second to try and calm his temper before he kills this idiot. "Yes, I have been called many names in my life, and no it doesn’t bother me because I deserve most of them—But that?!! Hearing YOU! Say that!? I—How can you—?!” The words drop off and he just shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“The hell do you want me to say Vegeta?! That I’m also a huuuuge fa—”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales, shaking with fury. “You do whatever <em>you</em> want outside that door. Say whatever <em>you</em> want, and hate yourself, and be miserable, and tangled up in your web of lies. But you do not bring that shit into <em>my</em> house. God, Kakarot. We <em>fuck</em> almost <em>daily</em>. I was ready to beg you to rail me into oblivion when I walked through that door this evening because I fucking lo—" He stops before he says something he regrets. He pauses and takes a breath, starting again with a lower, angrier tone that he still can’t help let escalate with every syllable, "And yet you have the <em>nerve</em> to ask <em>me</em> what <em>my</em> problem is after <em>you</em> said that?! In my house?! About ME?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry. I—I just—”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Kakarot. Why would you go along with that?! Is that really what you’re dealing with on a daily basis!? File a fucking complaint! Tell your new boss! I’m SURE he’d do something about it. He’s been out and on the force for twenty years!”</p><p> </p><p>“But then—then they’d know.”</p><p> </p><p>“AND?! It can’t be worse than it already is!”</p><p> </p><p>“It can—”</p><p> </p><p>“It CAN’T! Fuck, Kakarot! Stand UP for yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“I do!”</p><p> </p><p>“How?! By directing their hateful bullshit at me instead?! At your boss?! At the poor fucks you’ve locked up for solicitation?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand! I—my family doesn’t even know! I’ve never told anyone I worked with or went to school with! Because I couldn’t! Because”—he swallows down a lump in his throat—“because it hurts to be called names, Vegeta! It does bother me!” Tears finally start to fall. “I want to fit in! And be one of them, accepted! I’m not ok jus’ hatin’ everyone and everything all the time like you! I want to have friends and be—”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not your friends if you have to say what you said to be accepted! How do you not see that!? I know you’re not stupid! But fuck!! You sure act like it sometimes when you say dumb shit like that! About the fucking faggot who shares their own fucking bed with you!”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well! Maybe I’d have something else to say about you if that wasn’t the only thing you shared with me! It’s not like I’m the only one lying!" Goku snaps. "I don't even know anything about you. I dunno your friends, or what you do, or anything about your life before you met me. You yell at me for lyin’ about this when you lie about EVERYTHING!" He lets out a painful scoff. "That you like the way I fuck is practically the only thing I do know about you."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta looks away and bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shouting. "That is not what this argument is about."</p><p> </p><p>Goku falters. "I—well, maybe it should be."</p><p> </p><p>"And why the fuck would I share any of those things with someone who calls me a faggot in front of their friends?"</p><p> </p><p>Goku inhales sharply and looks away. Their argument lingers in heavy silence until it is interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta angrily flings it open, and for once he hopes it is Raditz. But it isn't. Piccolo and Krillin stand awkwardly in the doorway. “I… forgot my keys.”</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta huffs as he grabs them off the table and not quite throws them at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait!” Krillin stops the door just before Vegeta slams it. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?!” Vegeta snaps. “I don’t give a <em>fuck</em> about your apologies! <em>You</em> didn’t say it to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Krillin’s brows furrow and he opens his mouth unsure what to say to that before realizing that just because there had been a pause in the shouting does not mean they were done arguing and he should have maybe just walked home instead of interrupting.</p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Goku asks quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“For—about all the stuff I’ve said. I mean, at the office and stuff too. Not just—it doesn’t… matter to me who you…” He struggles to find the right words and not reveal that he overheard almost everything. “...live with, or—or whatever. And—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine," Goku mutters with his head down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fine," Piccolo says pointedly. "It’s not fine, Goku. None of what Yamcha or anyone has said is 'fine.’ Just because I'm not gay, doesn't mean it didn't bother me too. ...I should've spoken up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Krillin agrees. “And I’m sorry. About that. And that Yamcha’s such a huge jackass and I just want you to know we got your back and...” Krillin looks away and starts to ramble into directionless apologies until Goku interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Goku says with a smile. It’s small, but it’s genuine for the first time in a long time. Vegeta watches Goku’s posture relax a little as he finds some semblance of the acceptance he has been looking for and he makes an effort to not look so hostile towards someone trying to be a good friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… So you’re…?" Krillin asks carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Goku exhales heavily and nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” Krillin tries to remember what Eighteen told him to say if this ever happened, but it escapes him under the pressure of trying to make sure he is a good friend and he relies on his lacking charisma. “That’s cool, dude. Totally—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this was not… how I planned on comin’ out… Coulda gone worse I guess…" Goku laughs shakily, trying to calm the emotions still coursing through him making his eyes water. “But yeah, Vegeta is not just my roommate, he’s my…” He looks softly at his “...boyfriend.” He exhales in relief and blushes. “I like callin' you that." And Vegeta is completely disarmed as Goku casually wraps his arm around his waist and says it again. "<em>Boyfriend</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta doesn’t correct him, doesn’t chide him over his word choice, or the way he handled this, in fact he doesn’t say anything as he lets Goku pull him close because, while formal introductions to West City police officers are not supposed to be on his list of <em>To-Do</em>’s, he likes it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight. Did something new with texts. What you guys think? Better? Worse? Weird? </p><p>Also, just a side note I was originally going to have piccolo come out as ace in this scene too. Didn't work with the dialogue though and I really wanted to give Goku his "moment", so I nixed it last min. But I want you all to know that is my side headcanon for this AU.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075419">A Fancomic of Heist by Herpb4uderp</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML">TristaML</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>